The Serpents Child
by Darkpurpleflame
Summary: Tom Riddle was once human. Tom Riddle was once in love. Tom Riddle was once a father. There were two roads ahead of him, one good one bad. We all know which one he chose, but have you ever wondered why? Sequel is up
1. Heated Kisses

AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!!!!   
  
  
Um since this story isn't really all that graphic, I decided to just change the rating. I'm still leaving this here on ff.net, but only cuz there are people here who read my story. If it were up to me I would take this off of here for good. But oh well, I atleast have this story on different places incase something happened. The links are on my member page, and if u join my yahoo group u can see real pretty pictures of Tom and everyone else ^^  
  
I own nothing!!!!...but the plot!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
She tugged at his shirt and then undid his belt, she was impatient. He slid off her wine colored dress from her shoulders, he started trailing kisses down her neck. He was, however, having trouble unhooking her bra so she did it for him. He kicked off his boots and pants, and picked her up from her bottom and moved towards the bed. His lips brushed against hers, her legs wrapped around his waist. He laid on top of her and took one of her breasts into his mouth. She moaned as she ran her fingers through his silky black hair.   
  
He lifted his face, looked into her eyes and said,"Once I start, I wont stop." She grabbed his face between her hands, looked into his eyes and responded in a voice below a whisper.   
  
  
"I'm not asking you to."  
  
  
They moved as one through out the night. Not thinking of getting caught, or of the consequences. The lust they felt for each other was visible, an odd bond was formed as their bodies molded together under the sheets. They screamed wordless cries of pleasure, each not wanting to stop. After exhausting their bodies, they collapsed tangled under the sheets.   
  
  
When morning came, however, he was gone.  
Rosemary vaguely remembered what happened the night before, she was at the hotel bar, thinking miserably about how dull her life was, and how she wished that she was still single....  
  
~*~  
  
  
She lightly stirred her martini, starring at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world, when a voice interrupted her thoughts.   
  
  
"You know if you stare at it long enough it might think your rude and fly off."   
  
  
She twisted in her seat only to face the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. He was tall, with dark hair that reached just passed his blackish green eyes. He was wearing all black except for a what looked like a silver skull with a green snake for a tongue.  
  
He sat down next to her and ordered a beer when it came he turned towards her and said, "What's a young beautiful woman like yourself doing alone out here in the middle of nowhere,"   
  
Rosemary looked at her glass and said, "I needed to get away, so I came to a place where nobody knows me."   
  
  
Tom looked at her and responded." I know how you feel I've been trying to...open up a business and some of my ... employees are not what I expected. I come here every once in a while to get away from everything."  
  
They talked for about an hour, drinking martini after martini, beer after beer, until both were drunk and merry. She ended up inviting him to her hotel room, where he gave her the wildest night of her life....   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
She hadn't meant to sleep with him, she had only one other sexual parte, her husband. She felt a bit guilty but at the same time a new feeling was forming inside that made her guilt seem not so important. Now she tries to remember the mans name,' was it Tim or Tom. Definitely Tom,' as she packs her thing to head for home.   
  
  
When Rosemary arrives she is greeted by her three year old daughter Petunia.   
  
  
"Mommy what you bwing?"   
  
  
Rosemary quickly gave her a package with a teddy bear inside, as soon as Petunia received it she hurries to her room, as fast as her little legs can carry her. Rosemary heads off to the library where she sees the object of her depression, her husband.   
  
  
Her parents had forced her to start dating Dilland for over a year after she graduated and when he proposed in the middle of a diner party her mother had answered for her.   
  
  
He was a handsome, wealthy man, but that was it. He was the dullest person in the world. While most women would want someone like Dilland, so that they would never have to worry about money and things like that, Rosemary wanted more.   
  
  
"Rosemary darling how did your visit with your friend go?" Rosemary looked at her husband and thought 'friend? . . . Oh right I told him I went to visit Claire,'   
  
  
"Very well thank you," she responded politely as she poured them both drinks.  
  
  
After Rosemary had given birth to her daughter she discovered that if she drank alcohol she could drift into her own little world. As she looked at hers she suddenly saw the face of the man whom she had an affair with. She smiled slightly, handed a glass to Dilland, and started to drink her wine. He went on about what happened at work and she just kept on drinking.   
  
  
After the nanny said that Petunia was sound asleep, a slightly drunk Rosemary staggered to the Master Bedroom, where she slipped out of all her clothing and laid on top of the still made bed. A few moments later Dilland came in and froze mid-stride. He composed himself and made his way to the bed and kissed her fully on the lips. She kissed him back and started taking of his shirt.   
  
  
"I know that we've been having problems," he said between kisses, " but I know that we will always be together." She didn't respond she just worked on getting his belt off....  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
A few weeks later Rosemary awoke because of the sick feeling to her stomach, she rushed to her bathroom and emptied out the contents inside of her stomach. She hadn't felt this way since....   
  
  
'Oh no!', she thought as she looked in the mirror after rinsing the taste out of her mouth.  
  
  
She realized that the last time she felt this way was when she got pregnant with Petunia.   
  
  
"No,no,no please don't let this be true,"she took a few deep breaths and calmly walked out in search of the Nanny  
  
  
  
She told the Nanny that she would be back in a few hours and kissed Petunia on her forehead. The little blond toddler wrapped her chubby arms around her mommies neck and told her to come back soon so that they could play with shnookie, the teddy bear.   
  
  
Rosemary then went to her doctor who with a few tests confirmed her fears.   
  
  
She was pregnant.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
"Who's is it......there's no way to tell...without Dilland finding out......what am I going to do...I may not love Dilland, but...I'm his wife, and women are not supposed to have affairs...."   
  
  
She was pacing in the library thinking about what she should do. She knew she had to tell her husband, but she was debating on telling him that the baby might be someone else's. After being in this state for a few hours she came to a decision.   
  
  
'No nobody is going to find out, it was just a one night stand I've had sex with Dilland more than once since then, I'm sure It's Dillands and I'm over reacting...'  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Several months later....  
  
  
After many hours of labor Rosemary gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. When she opened her eyes Rosemary new who the father was.  
  
  
"Rosemary darling, she's beautiful, and look she has you're hair," he paused, "interesting, does anyone in your family have dark green eyes?"  
  
Rosemary decide at that moment that she was not going to tell her husband the truth,' I'd better act like I don't know anything.'  
  
  
"Not that I know of, Why?"  
  
  
"Oh its just that everyone in my family has blue eyes like Petunia. No matter, have you decided yet on what are we going to name her?   
  
  
"Um, how about Lillian?"  
  
  
Dilland looked down at the gurgling bouncy baby in his arms, wrapped in a white fluffy receiving blanket, "That's a very pretty name, and it suits her perfectly. Lillian Evans. . . "  
  
  
  
~*~ 


	2. Red With Black Slits

Authors notes: hello Darkpurpleflame again Wow I got reviews from two people I couldn't believe it. Thank you BabBlGrl and especially Sarah (who wrote the same thing six times^_^) I aleast know that three people have read this. This is dedicated to Racheal, who is taking me to the Gorrilaz concert^_^. I hope whomever is reading really likes this chapter.  
Disclaimer: I forgot to put this I don't own anything its all JK Rowling  
If your gonna sew me all you'll get is a pack of gum and a two dollar bill.  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Many years later............  
  
  
  
"Mum, can you come down here a moment? You're not going to believe this."  
  
  
"What is it love? Is something the matter?"   
  
  
" No, but read this!"  
  
  
Lily handed Rosemary a letter written in strange paper as she read it her eyes grew wide, "Oh sweetheart this is wonderful, I always new you were special, and this proves it."   
  
  
Rosemary discussed with her daughter about her going away to school for hours. Later that day Dilland hugged Lily, and Petunia had a fit.   
  
  
"She's a freak, she'll turn us all to frogs. I refuse to live with someone with an abnormality"   
  
  
But nobody paid attention to her, Dilland and Rosemary were to busy talking about details to Lily to pay attention to Petunia. They discussed the abnormal things that Lily was able to do when she was little and asked if they were early signs of her power.  
  
  
  
Later that night, Rosemary thought about that man, Lily's father, he was charming, smart, and sophisticated. Everything she wanted in a man, she sometimes cought herself wishing that she were with him and not her husband. She knew that it would never happen but it wouldn't keep her from having those thoughts in her mind.  
  
  
She sat in a nook in the hallway as she looked out the window looking across the her husbands property and on the gate that opened when cars pulled in and out of the driveway.  
  
  
'Is he the reason Lily's a witch?'   
  
  
She sighed and walked into her bedroom where Dilland slept peacefully. She wished she could sleep like him, but she was afraid she would have that misleading dream again...  
  
  
~ Tom was standing in front of her in a beautiful garden, holding out his hand for her to take, he pulled her to look at him in the eye, she stared into his deep green eyes that shined like becons of light in the dark, and they kissed. The kiss was full of love and tenderness, he would hold her tightly wanting to get closer, and she would hang on to him, not wanting to let go.  
  
  
When she broke the kiss she looked into his eyes again wanting to see what she saw in them, but this time they were red with black slits. She looked around and saw that she was in a dark forest that set off an eerie blue light, surrounded by people whose faces were hidden under dark cloaks.  
  
  
She looked back at Tom and saw that he was wearing something similar to the people around them, except that you could still see his face. He held a silver mask in his hand and a long wooden stick in the other.   
  
  
He hissed, moments later a large black snake would appear slowly advanced towards her until...~  
  
  
She would wake up screaming. Cold sweat would for on her brow and she would gasp for air as she felt like she was sufficating.  
  
  
Tonight she tried to stay awake but she ended up being pulled to a restless slumber.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
One month before Sept. 1st.  
  
The muggle born students and their parents were to meet at a restaurant at noon to wait for someone to show them were they were supposed to get the students school supplies. While Lilly talked to a girl who was also starting Hogwarts, Rosemary argued with Petunia.  
  
  
"Mum, why do I have to be here with these freaks, there just like Lilly, couldn't I have just stayed home."  
  
  
"Petunia, Darling, why must you be so horrid, these people are not "freaks", there human beings. They should be treated with respect."   
  
  
She thought for a moment," I'll tell you what, if you behave like a Lady then I'll take you shopping for a whole new wardrobe tomorrow, how does that sound?  
  
  
Petunia looked at her mother with a bright smile, "Deal, but only if I can buy make-up, oh and some shoe's, with high heals."  
  
  
Rosemary smiled at her daughter, she could see that she won, "All right, but if I hear you say the word "freak" or anything to that effect you're starting the school year with last years fashions."  
  
  
Petunia looked horrified," Mum, don't scare me like that, please. All right deal."  
  
  
A few moments later, a woman, no older than 20, entered the restaurant. She had long black hair, in soft curls that hung loosely around her oval shaped face, gray eyes, and a friendly smile on her painted lips. She walked towards the group, and spoke in a voice loud enough for them to hear and soft enough for her not to attract any unwanted attention.   
  
  
"Hello, my name is Emily and I'll be your tour guide for the day. Now there are a couple of things I need to tell you before we depart. First of all I hope you all brought your school lists. Secondly we will have to stop at Gringotts, the wizarding bank, to exchange your muggle money into Wizard money. Third, after I give you a tour of Diagon Alley you'll have until 4 O'clock to purchase the things on the list, while you are shopping please remember since you are first years you are not allowed to have broomsticks at school until next year."   
  
  
Complaints were heard from most of the children, when they settled down Emily continued, " however you are allowed to have a pet, either an owl or cat or toad. Now if you'll please follow me, we can start our tour."  
  
  
They crossed the street and walked into a pub which none of then had noticed before. They walked past people whom were having drinks even though it was the middle of the day. The man behind the counter was drying a shot glasses, he glanced up and nodded to the group, and continued with his task. Emily led them through the bar and out into a small wall courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and few weeds.   
  
  
She took out her wand and walked over to the wall above the trash can. She tapped the wall three times with the point of her wand. The brick she had touched quivered -it wriggled- in the middle, a small hole appeared- it grew wider and wider- a second later they were facing an archway large enough for all of them to pass through, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of site.  
  
  
" Welcome to Diagon Alley."   
  
  
  
AN: please review. If you do I'll give you the next chapter.^_~ 


	3. Your eyes look familiar, are you related...

AN: Hello again I feel loved I got more reviews. I'm so happy. This chapter was pretty easy to write, so far its also the longest.   
to sarah this is to answer your question, also thanks to Miaka, Kikou, and skitzo( my new buddy who was corrupted by me and a friend to get into HP)  
Disclaimer: I dont own anything( though I wouldn't mind owning Tom Riddle, Severus Snape,Oliver Wood, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Draco*The name of my dagger* Malfoy) It all belongs to the great JKR.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Only one word could describe this place to Rosemary, amazing. There were people everywhere dressed in robes and some wore pointed hats doing their shopping, stores with advertisements that moved. She saw that everyone else had the same reaction even Petunia. Emily smiled at her group and said "It's impressive isn't it. Here's where we will obtain everything from the list. But first to Gringotts, follow me."   
  
  
They maneuvered their way through the crowd, and passed a few shops. One sold Cauldrons. Rosemary always thought that all cauldrons were like the ones you see in story books, big black and scary, but now she saw that there was a variety. There were some that were huge and some that were no bigger than a coffee mugs. As she passed the window she even saw a silver one that came with a matching stirring spoon. When she looked up she saw that her group was a few shops ahead of her, she quickly moved her way back and saw that Lily was giggling at her expense, Petunia, however, tried to look like she didn't know her.  
  
  
They kept walking and Rosemary wanted to look at some other stores but she had already made a fool of herself today and she didn't want to repeat it. The group passed another store and what they sold there caught Lily's eye. "Mom look that's were they sell the pets can I get one?" Lily gave Rosemary the 'Puppy Dog' look that melted her heart, "Of course darling, after we visit this bank I'll get you anything you want." Lily smiled at her Mom, her dark green eyes twinkling with delight.  
  
  
"Ah here we are Gringotts," said Emily.   
  
  
They had reached a snowy white building that looked like a sky scraper compared to the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of deep red and gold was something that Rosemary had only seen in pictures in a story book by the Brothers Grim. A goblin.  
  
  
At this point Lily and Petunia each grabbed one of her hands. It seamed that some of the other children had the same effect, because Emily started chuckling, "Don't be afraid their only dangerous to those who are actually mad enough to try to steal from this place."   
  
  
Everyone seemed to relax, that is except Petunia, who was started shaking. "Mom can I go wait outside?" Rosemary wrapped Petunia in a tight hug and said, "They won't hurt you, just stay close to the group and everything will be all right." Petunia gave her mother a small smile. When they walked up to the goblin he bowed and let them pass through only to face a silver door that had something engraved.   
  
  
"Don't bother reading it, all it says is that you would have to be pretty mad to steal from here."   
  
  
A couple of goblins bowed them through the silver door which lead into a vast marble hall. What they saw through the silver door made Petunia shake even more. Hundreds of goblins doing their jobs, some behind counters weighing coins, scribbling in large ledgers. Other goblins were showing people through other doors that led to who knows were.   
  
  
"All right now please go to any available counter and change your money the goblins will help with any questions." They all did as they were told and made their way to a goblin. When Rosemary and her daughters made their way to a goblin who looked like he was going to fall asleep any second now. Lilly smiled sweetly as she yelled,"EXCUSE ME!!!"   
  
The poor goblin thought that it was his boss so he pretended to be busy. The three females started giggling at the goblin, even Petunia, whom was starting to get used to the goblins. The goblin in question saw that they were just costumers and visibly relaxed. "Welcome to Gringotts my name is Balthazar how may I be of help today."  
  
  
"We would like to exchange some money to your currency," said Rosemary, whom had taken out a small purse."Do you know how much, in British pounds, douse it cost for school supplies?"   
  
  
"Yes, ma'am, let me check my ledger."   
  
  
He opened a large black ledger and flipped through a couple of pages, "It should take about One Hundred muggle pounds to buy Hogwarts school supplies, but if I were you I'd change about one hundred fifty for extra things and pocket money its what most parents do."   
  
  
Rosemary nodded and took out three hundred pounds. Balthazar took her money and started pilling coins on the counter, as he did this he explained what they were each called and their worth. He then took a couple of velvet bags he went up to Lily and asked her what color she wanted, "I want the green one it matches my eyes." After the coins were placed in the bag, Balthazar handed it to Rosemary.   
  
  
"Thank you for doing business with us I hope you come again," said Balthazar as he waved good-bye.  
  
  
"See Petunia, that wasn't so bad." Petunia smiled at her Mother as they made their way outside the white building. When they reached outside they saw the rest of their group along with Emily, "Ah there you are, now that we are all here I can let you on your own you'll learn more about this place that way. Please be meet me back here at 4 O'clock so that I tell you how the children are to get on the train to Hogwarts."   
  
  
They separated and Rosemary asked Lily for her list. As she looked at it Petunia asked her something, " Mom may I go to that Ice Cream Parlor we passed earlier? I'm kind of tired."  
  
  
Rosemary considered it for a moment and finally agreed, "Here take a couple of coins and look around if you wish, but be careful." Petunia gave her a peck on the cheek and hurried off. Rosemary then turned to Lily and said, "I guess its just you and me."   
  
  
Lily smiled and took her mothers hand, and walked to a place called Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions. Inside they were greeted by a short smiling witch dressed in pastel blue. " Hogwarts?" Rosemary nodded, "Your the third one today, there is only one left at the moment, come with me."   
  
  
At the back of the store there was a girl about Lily's age with a second witch. She had long brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, and looked like she was about to scream of boredom. But when she saw Lily she immediately started talking, "Hi I'm Cassandra McGonagall, what's your name?"   
  
  
Lily smiled, " Lily Evans, are you a first year too?"   
  
  
"Yep, I can't wait to get started, my aunt works there she's head of Griffindor so that's what I'm hoping to be too. What house do you want to be in?"  
  
  
Lily looked confused and asked her what she was talking about. "Oh I'm so rude. You're muggle born right?" Lily nodded,"Well there are four houses Griffindor, Hufflepuff. . . "  
  
  
Rosemary was happy that her daughter was adjusting so well. She was looking at some of the robes and saw some that caught her eye. One was a deep green that matched Lily's eyes, it was made of silky material and was trimmed with silver. Another was the same color as Lily's hair, a deep red, and had flowers embroidered at the hem. The last one was black with silver and blue stars that shimmered in the light. She asked a free witch how much they were, and if she could have them fitted for her daughter. "Yes, ma'am, we also have some less formal if you like." Rosemary nodded and picked out a few more, and a couple of cloaks. When they were done Lily said good-bye to her new friend.  
  
  
They next went to the bookshop were they bought all of the books on the list and some that Lily found interesting. Then they went and got the standard cauldron and some scales to weigh her potions ingredients. Then they went to the Apothecary were a nice wizard helped them out.   
  
When they were done Rosemary checked the list. "What do you want to get first, you wand or a pet?"  
  
  
"I want my wand, I want Petunia to help me chose a pet."  
  
  
They looked around for a bit until they found a shop called Ollivanders. From what Rosemary could see it was very dusty. They entered anyway, their was a chair of to the side and the place reminded her of the Library in her old boarding school. Strict, dusty, and dark.   
  
  
"Good afternoon," a soft voice said from the corner, an old wizard in his mid Fifties stepped out of the shadows.   
  
  
Rosemary swallowed before saying hello. The old man went up to Lily who looked nervous, "Your eyes look familiar, are you related to. . . "  
  
  
At this point Rosemary interrupted and said, "Both me and her father are muggles."  
  
  
Mr. Ollivander looked like he didn't believe her but didn't say anything. He turned back to Lily and asked her name. After she had introduced herself he asked her what hand she used the most. When she stuck out her right hand he took out his tape measure. As he was measuring he started to explain about the history of all of his wands. The tape measure kept measuring while Mr. Ollivander brought a couple of boxes from the shelves and finally told it to stop. After a trying out a few wands they finally found one that shot out red and green sparks.   
  
  
"Ten and a quarter inches long, swichy, made of willow. This is a very good combination for charm work, Ms. Evans."  
  
  
Lilly smiled at him while her mother paid seven gold Galleons for the wand. Mr. Ollivander bowed as they left the shop.   
  
  
They headed towards the Ice cream parlor in search for Petunia, when they got their they saw that she wasn't there. The went up to the owner and asked it they saw a blond girl with blue eyes wearing a blue skirt and matching shirt.  
"Yes, she was here about 15 min. ago, she left after she bought her ice cream, she then went towards Knockturn Alley."   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
AN. Cliffhanger, mwahahahahaha:::cough cough:::  
If you want me to give you the next chapter you must either review or email me  
  
please^_^ 


	4. What's your name, child?

To my loyal fans sorry for the delay but I was having. . . .technical dificulties but here is the next chapter to the first part of what I'm hoping will be a good trilagy. Yep thats right there is a whole lot more to this story than The sepents child I've already started on them, but they might change while I finish this story. Anyways I know I'm boring so go ahead and read.  
  
  
Disclaimer ( I keep forgetting to put this up)I own nothing it all belongs to the great J.K. Rowling, ( though I wouldn't mind owning Tom Riddle, Severus Snape, Oliver Wood, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Draco*The name of my dagger* Malfoy)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Petunia was enjoying her Ice Cream (Strawberry Swirl) and walking towards a store she saw that sold jewelry. She didn't even notice that the stores were getting creepier and creepier the closer she got to her destination. She spent a few minutes inside where an old man let her try one a couple of bracelets. As she left the store she bumped into an old woman that Petunia thought resembled a hag. She made the old woman drop her bags and everything inside fell to the floor. Petunia being the rude, spoiled brat that she was, said, "Watch were your going, you freak, you almost made me drop my Ice Cream. . ."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"How do we reach Knockturn Alley?" asked Rosemary who didn't notice the surprised look on the face of the waitress.   
  
"Just head past Gringotts and keep going left until you see the street sign."   
  
They walked towards Gringotts and turned left, after walking for a bit Rosemary noticed that the stores were a lot different from the ones they had left. For one thing the names of some were disgusting, and most had very disturbing things on display. Lily didn't notice, she just kept on talking about what type of pet she was going to buy. They passed the street sign a few moments ago, ahead of them there was a crowd forming. They pushed their way through and what Rosemary saw made her scream.  
  
In the floor lied Petunia, her neck stretched out about 8 inches longer than usual, and face scrunched up in pain. Rosemary threw herself on her daughter and held her. "Petunia, sweetheart what happened? Who did this to you?"   
  
"I did."   
  
Rosemary was to busy, worried about her daughter, that she didn't notice an old hag standing in front of Petunia, her wand still in her hand. But now she looked up and saw the old hag smiling showing that she didn't have a lot of teeth left.  
  
"How dare you hurt her you ugly toothless old hag? Change her back now."   
  
"Now why would I do that? She called me a freak so I cursed her. And there's nothing you can do to stop me."  
  
"Change her back now or I'll hurt you with my bare hands."   
  
Rosemary was now standing in front of the hag, and being much taller than her she towered over the old crone. The hag pointed her wand at Rosemary, but Rosemary stood her ground. The opened her mouth to curse her, "Esse qua. . ."  
  
"Finish that spell, Demona, and you'll have to answer to me."  
  
'I know that voice. . . '  
  
Rosemary turned around and saw who spoke, there stood the man that she thought of every time she looked at her daughters eyes. His eyes were still the same deep green penetrating eyes that hypnotized her the first time she saw him. He looked basically the same except he was even taller than before and this time he was wearing robes instead of the black muggle clothes like before. She put her hand over her mouth and whispered his name," Tom. . ."  
  
"Mr. Riddle I didn't know you knew this woman. . . I'm sorry I . . . didn't know. . . " Demona was shaking with fear, and kept mumbling her apologies.   
  
"If your really sorry Demona, take the spell off the child." He paused, "Now!"  
  
At this Demona went up to the poor Petunia, whom was being half held by Lily, and muttered," reverso."  
  
Instantly Petunias neck began to shrink, when it stopped, however, it was still a bit longer than normal.   
  
"I'll deal with you later Demona, get out of my sight."   
  
Demona was more than happy to leave so she ran as fast as her frail body could take her.   
  
Tom bent down and asked Petunia if she was could stand, she nodded and stood up with help from her sister. When both of them were standing again Tom noticed Lily for the first time. His face showed shock, but it was soon replaced with a charming smile, "What's your name, child?"   
  
Lily smiled and said, " I'm Lily, she's my sister, Petunia, and that's my Mom." Lily had pointed at Rosemary.   
  
Tom looked at Rosemary and smirked, "I've already . . . met your mother, we're old ... friends."  
  
Rosemary was still in a state of shock, she couldn't speak she just stood there and looked while Tom, Lily, and Petunia talked.  
  
"How are you feeling Petunia?"  
  
"Much better, thank you Mr. Riddle."   
  
"That's good, so which one of you does all of these school supplies belong to?" He said pointing at the bags that Rosemary had dropped when she saw Petunia.  
  
"Those are mine, I'm starting my first year at Hogwarts." said Lily who looked very proud of herself.   
  
"Really? That's wonderful. I went to Hogwarts myself."   
  
"Really, is it fun? Was it hard?"  
  
"It was fun and if you pay attention you will have no problems," said Tom giving Lily a warm smile. "Have you bought everything yet?"  
  
"Almost we just need to go find my pet. But I don't know what to get." Lily pouted slightly in thought.  
  
"Why don't we all go together and I could tell you about the pet that I had when I went to Hogwarts." He turned towards Rosemary, "That's if your mother aggress."  
  
"Please Mom?" Lily gave her a hopeful look. Rosemary wanted to say no, but nodded instead. "Thanks Mom."   
  
Rosemary started gathering Lily's bags, when Tom went over to her and helped her. "Rosemary Evans I never thought that I would see you again, especially here of all places. Should I even bother asking if Lily is. . ."   
  
This caught Rosemary's attention, she whispered to him so that her daughters, who were talking a few feet ahead of them, would not hear her. "Yes, Lily's your daughter but I would appreciate it if you didn't tell her. She loves my husband and only knows him to be her dad."  
  
At this Tom frowned, "She's my daughter too, and if I had known you were pregnant I would have took care of her. I spent my life without my parents and its no picnic."  
  
"Look Tom, can we discuss this later, were staying at a hotel here in London for the night, we can talk then. I don't want to spoil Lily's day. We will decide something later, please?" Rosemary gave him a hopeful look.  
  
Tom, reluctantly, nodded, "Fine, but remember, this discussion is far from over."  
  
  
  
  
dum dum dum  
  
hehehehe do you like?R&R and I will give you the next chapter^_^ I'm evil aren't I  
  
Thanks to AshesOfRoses who helped when :::sniff sniff::: my AOL wasn't working(read her poems they're really good), Miaka sorry for the cliffhanger but this is one too, and to skitzo read the damn books ^_^  
  
  
Laters 


	5. Stolen Kisses

Hello again Just to let the people who actually care about this fic know that I'll be updating more often due to the fact that someone is using one of my ideas for my third part on their story. I'm not saying that they stole it they just thought of some of the same details that I did. Damn but its good news to all of you happy people ^_^ unless you just say that you like it but your just really saying that to make my forsaken soul feel better . . . . . .nah you all love me don't you? DON'T YOU? Hehehehehe J/K anyways enough rambling.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer own nothing it all belongs to the great J. K. Rowling, ( though I wouldn't mind owning Tom Riddle, Severus Snape, Oliver Wood, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Draco*The name of my dagger* Malfoy) . If you feel the need to sue me you will get an empty can of strawberry soda (:::yum :::) and a poster of Linkin Park (starts singing "My December" while using the T. V remote as a mic.)  
  
  
This is dedicated to all of those people who believe that you can love and hate at the same time. (Corny but you'll see why this is here)  
  
  
Tom somehow managed to carry all of Lily's bags with one hand. The other held Lily's hand. Lily's right had held her Mothers, and her right hand held on to Petunias hand. People passing by would have confused them as a family.(AN:aw ^_~) As they were walking, Lily was asking Tom about Hogwarts.  
  
"Are the teachers nice?"  
  
"Well, when I was a student all of my teachers liked me, except for one. He always hated me."  
  
"Is he still at Hogwarts?"   
  
"Yes, he's the Headmaster. His name is Professor Dumbledore, and even when I did good things he always questioned my motive."  
  
"He sounds awful. Why would a teacher be that way with his student?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, it was a long time ago."  
  
"What house were you in?"  
  
"Slytherin."  
  
"I thought everyone in that house is evil.Thats what this girl said earlier"  
  
"There are some 'bad apples' that spoil it for everyone else, but its mostly a stereotype."  
  
"So Slytherin isn't a bad house?  
  
Tom smiled at her, he seemed pleased that she was curios about his old house,"No, but they will do whatever it takes to get what they want."  
  
"What did you do after you got out of Hogwarts."  
  
Tom thought about her question for a moment and then responded, " I traveled all over Europe. I met powerful wizards and they taught me a few things that could come in handy one day."  
  
"Will you teach me something?" Nobody has ever said no to Lily's 'Puppy dog look,' and Tom Riddle was no exception.   
  
"I will, but after we get your pet."  
  
"Okay, but I still don't know what to get."  
  
"Well, an owl is useful because you can send letters to people with it, a cat is good because it keeps you company. I personally don't like toads, kids buy them because everyone else has them."  
  
They had finally made it to Magical Menagerie where Lily let go of Rosemary and Toms hand. The place was smelly and very noisy and made Petunia make a face so she and Rosemary stayed near the counter. Lily, however, was amazed by all of the animals that were behind the cages. She was eying a beautiful green snake that looked at her with its head tilting to the side. Lily's face was pressed against the glass when Tom went up to her.  
  
"I had a snake once, he was a very loyal pet. It always did what I told him to do."  
  
Lily turned to look at him, "You can talk to snakes, can you teach me?"  
  
Tom's smile grew, "You could be a good Slytherin, snakes are the Slytherin mascot. But talking to snakes is something that you have to be born with. It's one of the rarest gifts there is. Some people are afraid of people who can talk to them because they are afraid of things that they don't understand. I rarely tell anyone that I can talk to them because people are afraid that I'm going to make the snake bite them."  
  
"That's wrong though, I think that if you can talk to snakes it should be something to show the whole world. If I could talk to them I would."Lily looked at the snake again."Snakes are beautiful, intelligent creatures that deserve respect. I wish I could have one."  
  
At that moment Rosemary and Petunia went up to them, "I'm sorry Lily, but we have to head back it's almost 4 O'clock. How about we get your pet tomorrow?"  
  
"All right, but can Mr. Riddle come with us?"  
  
"Call me Tom, and I'm willing to come if your mother says I can," he imitated Lily's 'Puppy Dog Face,' "Please, I'll be good boy." Lily started giggling at him, even Petunia cracked a smile at the sight. Rosemary found herself staring at him longingly, she hadn't felt this way since that incredible day a decade ago. Only Tom noticed, he was smiling at her staring deep into her eyes. Rosemary tried to look away, but she just couldn't it was as if she was hypnotized.   
  
"Mom can we go now," Petunia forced Rosemary to look away from Tom because she was tugging at her sleeve, "I'm really tired."  
  
"All right darling, and yes, Lily, Mr. Riddle can come with us tomorrow." Both of her daughters smiled at her.  
  
They made their way to were the Emily was, she didn't even notice that Tom was with them. She told everyone where they were to go and how to cross the barrier, then she handed out the tickets. They went back to the courtyard and into the Leaky Cauldron where Emily said Good-bye.   
  
  
  
While everyone else left Tom invited the girls to an early Dinner, Rosemary was about to say no when both Lily and Petunia declared that they were starving.  
  
"Its settled then, we will eat here."  
  
He went up to the man behind the counter and asked for a private booth. They were then seated and given menu's. Lily and Petunia were seated across from Tom and Rosemary. The waiter came back a few minutes later and they ordered.  
  
"I'll have a chicken sandwich with extra ketchup, a Caesar Salad," Petunia ordered.  
  
"I'll have a small steak with mashed potatoes and a cucumber salad," said Lily  
  
"I'll have a chicken sandwich also, hold the ketchup, and a cucumber salad" said Rosemary  
  
"I'll have a steak, medium rare, with mashed potatoes and a small soup,"said Tom. "Oh and a round of Butterbeers."  
  
  
As they ate Rosemary was aware of how close she was to Tom. To make matters worse he finished eating before she did and had his hand on her thigh. He was lazily brushing his finger tips on top of the thin material of her skirt. Rosemary tried to concentrate on what Lily was saying but Tom was making it difficult. She wanted him to stop but she did nothing to make him do so. She was glad when her daughters had finished eating and said that they were leaving.  
  
"Can we stay a little longer, Mom, please?"Lily tried giving her the look, but Rosemary was trying not moan at Tom ministrations to notice it.  
  
"No, if you want to get your pet tomorrow before we go home than we have to get up early." All of this was said in a very forced voice and a few deep breaths thrown in. Tom finally stopped and Rosemary was able to fan her flushed face with her hand. Neither Lily or Petunia noticed, however. When they all stood up, Rosemary had to grab the table for balance.  
  
When Rosemary composed herself she said, "Girls, will you wait for me at the entrance? I need to talk with Mr. Riddle about were we are going to meet tomorrow." Both girls nodded, grabbed a couple of bags, and left.   
  
As soon as they left Rosemary turned to Tom, she was trying to act as if nothing happened during dinner. "Here's the name of the hotel were we're staying at," She said while fetching a card from her purse, "meet me at the bar at Ten if you still want to talk." She handed him the card and as his hand lightly brushed against hers she felt it tingle.  
  
Tom looked into her eyes and simple stated, "You haven't changed much since our last encounter, Rosemary."  
  
Rosemary looked up at him confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Your still frustrated with your marriage and would have been long gone if it weren't for you daughters. You live your life one day at a time and hope that its all just some fucked up dream. Not all that different from a decade ago."  
  
He was right, Rosemary knew that he was right. She only stayed with Dilland because of her two innocent girls that think that their parents have the perfect marriage. And only one of them loves her real father, the other loves a man who she thinks is her dad. Tom took a step closer and looked down at her."You only stay with him because of your children. He doesn't even realize that every time you kiss him you feel ill, or that when you say that you love him you don't mean it, or that even when your with him intimately you fake your cries of passion. You can fool your husband, you can fool your daughters, and you can even try to fool yourself, but you can't fool me."  
  
  
Rosemary looked down at his words because all he had said was the pure and simple truth. She felt both sad and ashamed that a man that hardly knew her, can know her more than her own family. She felt a strong connection to Tom ever since that day years ago. Tom gently nudge her face with his hand so that she can look at him. He spoke softly and caressed her cheek, "You've done what's best for your family for most of your life, but what about what's best for you?" And with that said they kissed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN:  
::: sniff sniff::: Now that's was beautiful, It would have been better but I forgot to save about half way and had to write it all before I forgot at one in the morning. At the moment I should be at school but I wasn't feeling up to it. I have a major migraine but my parental unit (My mother for the stupid people :::cough Rachael cough:::) doesn't believe me (That bitch). Either way I'm home in bed in front of my computer.  
to skitzo thank you since you were the only review that I received for the last chapter. R&R people I can't stress that enough ^_^ 


	6. Is that so much to ask?

Hello again, I don't have much to say so I won't bore you. but I will wich u all happy "fat guy in a diper who shoots u with arrows" day. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer own nothing it all belongs to the great J. K. Rowling, ( though I wouldn't mind owning Tom Riddle, Severus Snape, Oliver Wood, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Draco*The name of my dagger* Malfoy) . If you feel the need to sue me you will get empty cans of Strawberry soda and a phone in the shape of a pink Cadillaac that beeps when the phone rings.  
  
  
  
When they returned to the suite Rosemary told the girls to get ready for bed, they both wined saying that they wanted to stay up but Rosemary threatened to ground them. They wished their mother goodnight, pecked her on either cheek, and went into their room. As they got ready for bed Rosemary wondered to the small kitchen and made herself some tea. After adding cream and sugar she sat down in the living area and she took a sip of her tea. As soon as the cup touched her lips she felt them tingle at the warmth. She closed her eyes and replayed the kiss in her mind over and over again. She saw him gently wrapping his arms around her waist, she saw herself running her hands through his silky black hair. The kiss only lasted a few moments but in her heart she knew it would last an eternity.   
  
She felt like a school girl, lightheaded and giddy. She wanted to feel like that always but that can never happen. First of all she was married, second of all she didn't know how he felt for her, and third she was married. She somehow knew that she loved him, every time she saw her daughter she loved him more and more. She just hadn't realized it until today when she saw him talking to Lily. They were so similar and yet so different.   
  
Rosemary sighed, when she thought of Lily she thought of Petunia also. The daughter she had because both her parents and her husband had pressured her into it. She loved her daughter but hated the fact that she didn't want her in the first place.   
  
She didn't love Petunia until the day she was born, all through out her pregnancy she wanted nothing more to be someone else. But after hours of labor, she saw those big blue and felt a great deal of sorrow that she had rejected her. She spoiled her because she felt guilty about how she had felt.   
  
When she finished her tea she went to the girls bedroom. There were two queen sized beds and they were each asleep on one. Petunia had hair down and fanned over her pillow. Lily had her hair in a braid and was hugging her pillow tightly. Each one of them had a smile on their face and Lily kept muttering about animals. Rosemary smiled at the sight of her little angels soundly sleeping.   
  
She went to her own room and grabbed her suitcase. She went through the change of clothes she had brought with her. She found a simple black dress, it had a turtle neck, was long sleeved, and was knee length. It was made of thin material so it wouldn't bother her. She put it on along with black knee high boots. She pulled her hair up in a low ponytail and wore no makeup. She kept telling herself that nothing was going to happen and that they were just going to talk. Deep down she knew she was wrong.  
  
  
  
It was five till when she entered the Hotel lounge. She saw that he wasn't there so she made her way to a small table in the corner. A waitress came up to her and she ordered an Iced tea, she didn't feel like drinking anything strong. After the waitress brought her the iced tea she did what she always did, she stared at it. She looked through the glass and stared at the reddish brown liquid. She had a million thoughts running through her mind but she wasn't able to grasp one long enough to understand it.  
  
"I believe this is how we meet the first time, Rosemary."   
  
She looked up and saw Tom. He was dressed in a black coat with a Green shirt underneath, and black slacks. As always he looked handsome, the green shirt brought out his eyes. He sat down in front of her and motioned for the waitress, he asked what type of pop they sold there. After hearing that they had strawberry flavored, he immediately ordered it. It came shortly afterwards and Tom gave her a big tip, paid for both their drinks, and asked not to be disturbed.   
  
He took a long sip from his glass. "Ahh this my one weakness anything strawberry."  
  
(AN bet you'd never picture him as the type ^-^)  
  
"Is that your only weakness or your just afraid of me using it against you?" asked Rosemary with a smile on her face.  
  
Tom smirked, (AN: sexy ^_^) "A little of both actually, your someone that I'd never turn my back on."   
  
Rosemary visibly relaxed, she didn't feel tense around him as that morning. It was, more than likely, because of the fact that they were alone.   
  
Rosemary smiled as she said, "I'm hurt Tom, are you saying you don't trust me?"  
  
"I'm not telling you that, if I did I'd have to kill you." He looked serious for a second and it scarred her. But after a moment he smirked, showing Rosemary that he was kidding.  
  
"You're evil, did you know that?"  
  
Apparently Tom took that as a compliment, "That's the nicest thing anyone has said to me, thank you for the ego boost."  
  
Rosemary just shook her head. She took another sip of her drink and got right to the point, "Lily can't know that your her father."  
  
Tom frowned, "And why the bloody hell not?"  
  
It was Rosemary's turn to frown, "You know perfectly well why not. She has a father who has loved her and provided for her. If she knew the truth it could hurt her mentally."  
  
"So what am I supposed to do? Just sit back and see another man taking care of my daughter. Am I supposed to just watch her call him 'Dad' while I sit in the dark. And besides Lily's a mature girl she could handle the truth."  
  
Rosemary put her face in both her hands and breathed deeply. "Tom I'm not doing this to leave you in the dark, if it were up to me you would be a part of her life." She then whispered softly, "And a part of mine."  
  
"I don't like this Rosemary, not one bit. I want to be a part of my daughters life. I don't want to be like my father." The last sentence was said with a hatred she never knew a man like him could have. Rosemary felt terrible, she didn't know what to say, she couldn't think of a solution that could make him happy.   
  
She didn't realize that she was crying until she felt his thumb brushing it away. He held her face with his long slender fingers, Rosemary shivered as he caressed her cheek.   
  
"I know I'm putting you under a lot of pressure, Rosemary, but I can't go on with my life knowing that I have a daughter out there and know that I can't hug her or wish her goodnight." He grabbed both of her hands and gave them each a small kiss, "I've missed a lot of things already, please don't deny me the ability to catch up. I want to hear her call me Dad. Is that so much to ask?"  
  
Rosemary saw the emotions that were very visible in his eyes. He was being honest with her, he was looking at her hopefully. His eyes were begging for her to reconsider. Rosemary bit her lip, she was thinking about what she was going to say. There was no way out of this, she had no choice but to decide.  
  
She took a deep breath and said. "Tom, I've decided that . . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
AN. Mwahahaha CLIFFHANGER!!! Most of you probably hate me at the moment. hehehe It was the only way I could think of to get more people to review. I'm sorry. (Not really^_^) Please don't flame me. If you got any ?'s Email me or leave it in your review.  
  
Thanks to crazywriter, CC, and QueenOfTheQueer. I'm glad you liked it.   
  
Also I would like to apologize to Rach, I questioned her intelligence and I truly feel bad. Forgive me?  
  
(Audience gives me a standing ovation and one of them hands me an Oscar for best actress. Hehehe J/K _ 


	7. So what's it going to be?

AN Sorry for not putting it up earlier but it was a three day weekend and I did some bad stuff. Heh, I wont go to details because I'm not all that proud of it. Anyways hope you like.   
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer own nothing it all belongs to the great J. K. Rowling, ( though I wouldn't mind owning Tom Riddle, Severus Snape, Oliver Wood, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Draco*The name of my dagger* Malfoy) . If you feel the need to sue me you will get  
  
~*~  
  
  
"Mom?"   
  
Both Rosemary and Tom looked up and saw Lily in her dressing gown rubbing her eyes. They immediately let go of each others hands.  
  
"How come you weren't in the suite?"  
  
"Um, because sweetheart, Tom and I were catching up on old times. How come your not asleep?"   
  
Lily walked up to her and sat on her lap, "Because I had a Nightmare."  
  
"Why don't we get back to the suite and you can tell me about it?"  
  
"Can Tom come with us? I'd feel safer with him since he knows stuff that can be used to protect us."  
  
Rosemary looked at Tom who looked at her with a hopeful look just as before, "If it would make you feel better than sure. Come on lets go."  
  
Lily gave them a small smile. They made there way to the suite with Lily holding both Tom and Rosemary's hands. Inside they went to the sofa and sat down.   
  
"Now what's wrong darling, what was the dream about?"  
  
Lily was quiet for a few seconds before answering in a small voice, "I saw Petunia crying in a kitchen that I had never seen before, I went up to her and saw that she was a lot older than now. She was holding a letter and cried harder as she read it. I asked her what was wrong. She didn't hear me, she started talking to herself 'Why didn't you listen to me Lily? I told you to leave but you just wouldn't listen. You would still be here. I told you he wasn't trustworthy but you chose him over your own family, why Lily why?' Then all of a sudden I was at a graveyard, Petunia was standing there with a weird looking stroller, in front of a grave. I tried to touch her shoulder but I went through her. She dropped a Lily in front of the grave and left with the stroller. I looked at the Tombstone and it said Lily on it. It said something else but it was blurry all I could see was my name on it."As she said all of this, her eyes were tearing up but her voice remained low and steady.   
  
Rosemary hugged Lily and smoothed her hair, "Oh Lily, it was only a dream. That's not going to happen, I won't let it happen. You know that."  
  
Lily sniffed and asked if they would both be stay up with her till she fell asleep. They did, and watched the television which Tom admitted that he hadn't seen in a long time.  
  
"I don't have a television at my house, I'll just read for entertainment,"  
  
At some point Lily said she was thirsty and Tom showed her what he had promised earlier. He showed her some magic.   
  
"This is a simple conjuring where hot chocolate will show up in your mug."He grabbed a few mugs from the kitchen and took his wand out. "You always hold your wand with a firm grip, and as you say the spell, flick your wrist. Now the spell for getting Hot Chocolate is 'caldus chocofabalac'," Hot Chocolate appeared in each mug and he handed one to Lily.   
  
Lily tasted it, "Mmmmm tastes just like the way Mom makes it."  
  
After Rosemary finished her mug she saw that Lily had fallen asleep on Toms shoulder, she had a peaceful look on her face. She knew that she had to wake her up soon but she didn't want to disturb her. As if he were reading her mind Tom asked is she wanted him to carry Lily to her bed.  
  
"No, she's probably too heavy for you."   
  
Tom smirked (AN:^_^), "Nonsense I'm sure I can manage."  
  
Rosemary just watched as Tom carefully picked her up as if she were a fine porcelain doll. She got up and opened the bedroom door for him. Inside Petunia was still sleeping in her own bed with the covers wrapped around her. Tom placed Lily on her bed and wrapped her up. Before he stood up he gave Lily a small kiss on her cheek. Rosemary saw this and it tore her up inside.   
  
After he closed the door he turned to Rosemary, "So what's it going to be?"  
  
Rosemary grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom. They sat down on the bed, she grabbed his hands and looked at him straight in the eye, "I'm going to meet you half way, I'm going to tell her the truth." Tom looked relieved, " But not yet."  
  
Tom was frowning deeply, "What do you mean 'not yet?' Then when Rosemary, when are you going to tell her the truth?"  
  
Rosemary sighed, "When she is a bit older and when she gets to know you better. She doesn't know you very well now, but if you spend some time together it will be easier to tell her. You can write to each other and she can visit you during the Holidays. You can teach her things and form a friendship. And then I will tell her everything, its the best plan I can come up with."  
  
Tom was in deep thought, after a moment or two he finally spoke. "You're right its the only way that it could lessen the blow. I just hope that one day she could except me as her father."  
  
Rosemary hugged him and he hugged her back. "You know she will, but it will take a lot of time."   
  
Tom pulled back a bit, but still held on to her waist. "Thank you, you've just made me the happiest man on the planet." He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. Rosemary kissed back immediately. When they pulled back Tom brought his had up to her face.   
He gently rubbed her cheek and spoke in a deep whisper, "Your still as beautiful as I remember you. if only I hadn't left that morning. I never forgot you though."  
  
His touch was driving her mad. She wanted more; She wanted his lips, his arms, his body. But most of all she wanted him. She knew how she felt but what about him.   
  
"Tom I want you to be honest, how do you feel about me?"  
  
Tom thought about it for a moment before answering, "I'm not sure, I've never really loved anyone before you and Lily came along. It's all very confusing." Tom could see that that's not what Rosemary wanted to hear,"But I do know that I feel strongly about you, and that I need you."   
  
Rosemary smile and gave him another kiss. "I want you Tom, I need you."  
  
Tom looked deep into her eyes, lust apparent beneath the deep green pools. "Are you sure its what you want?"  
  
She smirked at him, "Isn't that what I just said?"  
  
Tom smirked back, "I know, I was just making sure."  
  
Rosemary narrowed her eyes playfully at him and laid down on the bed, she raised one hand and motioned for him to join her. He didn't need to be told twice, he took his coat of and crawled on the bed to where Rosemary laid. He kissed her on the lips and started taking of her dress. All of a sudden Rosemary flipped him over so that she was on top. She bent down and kissed his lips and whispered in his ear, "I'll be right back."  
  
Tom was about to protest but Rosemary cut him of by kissing him on the lips again, when she stopped he was left breathless. She went through a door on the right that he hadn't seen when he first came in. He sat at the edge of the bed waiting for her to come back.  
  
When she finally opened the door she had her hair down and was wearing a long black see-through nightgown. It was very simple in design, but it still made Toms throught go dry. Rosemary smirked, she could see that he liked it. She didn't know why, she usually wore that to sleep. She made her way to him and sat down on his lap.  
  
"Do you like?"  
  
Since his through was dry he could only nod. How could he not like it? To him she looked like a queen. He started kissing her neck and slowly sucking on her shoulders. Each time Rosemary moaned he wanted to take her, but he controlled himself, he wanted her to enjoy this as much as possible.   
  
He let her take of his shirt, what Rosemary saw made her shiver. She had almost forgotten how well built he was. He had a wash board stomach to die for, and arms that made her feel safe. To her he was perfect.  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Somewhere in a grand mansion a beautiful, cold woman looked out her window. Moments later an old hag walked into the room, she bowed deeply at her mistress even though she wasn't looking.  
  
"What was so important that you had to wake me up so late into the night, Demona."  
  
"Forgive me Mistress, but this is something that I knew would interest you."  
  
"About?"  
  
"The Dark Lord."  
  
At this the woman turned around, "Speak."  
  
"I saw him in Knockturn Alley where he left with a woman and two brats. It seems that the woman means a lot to him"  
  
"And?"   
  
"One of the brats looks like she might be related to him."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"She had his eyes."  
  
The woman sat down on a chair by the fire, she stared deep into the flames. With each passing minute Demona grew afraid. Finally the woman spoke, "It seems that Lord Vodemort has a little trollop who bore him a little bastard. It doesn't matter, I'll be rid of her soon, let him have his whore for now. I might even get rid of the brat while I'm at it. Thank you Demona, I wont forget this. You will be reworded greatly.  
  
Demona grinned her toothless grin and bowed, "Thank you Mistress Belinda."  
  
  
  
  
  
AN. I changed Titania's name to Belinda If you dont know what I'm talkin about dont worry.  
  
for those of you that wanted more sex review me saying so and I might add more.   
  
On a sadder note someone flamed in an email saying that I have Tom Riddle OOC. Is this true? I felt it was as close as I could possibly get, he wasn't always evil. People are not born that way. Besides he would want to be a good father because he would not want to be a deserter like his Father. In my opinion you can love one thing and hate another, best example of that is `Romeo and Juliet`, or any other Shakespere play.  
  
If you feel the need to flame me, back it up with well thought out information. Also if you do flame me tell me how YOU would make it better, don't just say you hate it.  
  
  
Thank you to my buddy's skitzo, and AshesOfRoses who gave me a few suggestions. Also to Milkyweed and QueenOfTheQueer.  
  
Oh and If you want to see the next chapter I have to reach atleast 30 reviews, 7 more reviews people. ^_^  
  
  
  
Laters 


	8. Two Sides of the Same Coin

AN I feel so loved I got new fans ^_^ oh and I'm going to change Titanias name to Belinda. If you can tell me what it means I will give you a third world country when I'm supreme ruler.   
  
The following countries are already taken: U.S.A is mine along with El Salvador, France, and Japan (I love anime) The whole U. K belongs to AshesofRoses, Venezuela belongs to my bro. DopeyScarface, All of China belongs to my buddy Waytofunny, oh and skitzo doesn't have territory yet (I'll probably give her Canada ^_^).   
  
The list of the people spared will be placed after the chapter, if you like your pitiful life R&R and I might spare you.  
  
  
::: insert evil maniacal laughter:::  
  
  
  
Disclaimer own nothing it all belongs to the great J. K. Rowling, ( though I wouldn't mind owning Tom Riddle, Severus Snape, Oliver Wood, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Draco*The name of my dagger* Malfoy) . If you feel the need to sue me you will get a nuclear sub and Buttercup doll.  
  
  
  
Rosemary reached for Tom but only felt the pillow that he had used. She looked up and saw he was getting dressed. As she wrapped a sheet around herself, Tom saw that she was up, he leaned over and gave her a kiss.  
  
Rosemary sighed contentedly, "Morning love leaving already?"   
  
"Yes, didn't want the girls to wake up to find me here with you. I'll be back later like I promised Lily."  
  
"Right, to buy her pet. I wonder what she'll get."  
  
"Well, she took a liking to a beautiful snake and I was thinking . . ."  
  
"Oh no, Petunia's afraid of them poor girl will have a heart attack if Lily gets a snake."  
  
"But she has her heart set on it and I wanted to give it to her. Please?" Rosemary sighed it was obvious that Lily got the look from Tom, it didn't help her point. It also wasn't helping because he had stated kissing her neck. He had snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Fine you win, but I'll have your head on a platter if it scares or bites Petunia."  
  
Nibble nibble num num (AN hehehe ^_~)  
  
Tom was still nibbling on her neck, but between nibbles he said, "Well while I'm at it can I get her an Owl too. That way it will be easier for me and her you write to each-other."  
  
Rosemary couldn't speak so she just nodded. Since she still wasn't dressed Tom took advantage of that by massaging her breasts. Rosemary moaned and arched her back, giving Tom better access to her neck.   
  
Tom murmured her name one last time, before Rosemary told him that they should stop."The girls will be up any moment now."  
  
Tom groaned but agreed, "Fine but that doesn't mean I like stopping."  
  
"And you think I want to stop?" Rosemary got up not bothering wrapping herself in the sheet and grabbed a bathrobe. She had been fully aware that Tom couldn't take his eyes off of her. She smirked as she tied a loose not around her waist. She walked up to him and gave him a long passionate kiss.  
  
Squeek  
  
They let go of each-other and were really still. They heard Lily and Petunia getting breakfast in the small kitchen.   
  
Rosemary panicked.  
  
  
"Oh bloody hell, what in the world are we supposed to do now."  
  
Tom smirked and whispered in her ear, "I'll take care of it." He kissed her one more time and left with a pop.  
  
Rosemary had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. After a few deep breaths she realized that he had done Some form of magic. She went to the bathroom and slipped into the shower.   
  
She stood under the hot water and smiled. She hadn't felt this good in a long time. She was completely happy, and it was because of Tom. For him she would pack up the girls and leave her husband. But she couldn't, she couldn't do that to Dilland. He wasn't that bad to talk to but when they were in their bedroom alone, she sighed, she always ended up sick after they were together. The sad thing was that it wasn't going to last. He was getting old, he was aging faster than normal, and could have a heart attack at any moment. If she left with the girls, it could kill him.   
  
She quickly dried herself and dressed in dark blue jeans and a white sweater. When she went to the kitchen she saw her two already dressed daughters eating Breakfast. Rosemary grabbed a bowl and poured herself some cereal. After adding milk she sat down. Her daughters were having an argument on pets. Rosemary smiled when Lily said she wanted a green snake.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tom was humming something as he made his way through his home. He felt lighter than he did a couple of days ago. He had a daughter!! He still couldn't believe that he was a father. When he had first saw her green eyes, green eyes he saw everyday in the mirror, he knew that she was his child. And Rosemary, his Rosemary.  
  
'Ah but she's not yours, she's a married woman,' a little voice said in the back of his brain.  
  
He smirked evilly and said aloud, "That's something that could easily be fixed."  
  
(AN ^_^ hehehe)  
  
He opened the door to his office and what he saw made his smirk fade into a cold frown. Belinda Anguis, his Potions Mistress was sitting behind his desk drinking from his stash of Strawberry tea. (AN yum^_^)   
  
Belinda looked up over the rim of her cup, her hazel eyes staring deep into his dark, cold green ones. "Ah Tom, care for some tea?"  
  
Tom didn't find that in the least bit funny. He stormed over to her knocked the tea from her hands and pushed her of his chair. She landed on her bottom and growled, "That wasn't very gentlemen like, you need to watch your manners Tom."  
  
"Don't call me that, and what the bloody hell do you think your doing here?"   
  
Belinda smirked as she got up and brushed her red robes. "Oh what your not happy to see me," She paused and walked over to him who was now sitting on his chair. "Lord Voldemort."   
  
  
"You still haven't answered my question Belinda."  
  
She sat down on his desk showing of her curvy legs, "If your going to be rude maybe I should just keep my mouth shu..."  
  
Tom grabbed her by the hair mid sentence, and made her look at him square in the eye. She screamed in protest and tried to make him let go, but he held on.  
  
"This better be important enough for you to disturb me at my home when you know nobody is aloud here."  
  
"I'll, ahh... talk if you let go of my ahh... hair."  
  
He gave her one more tug and pushed her away sending her to the floor again. She was furious, but bit her lip and stood up again.  
  
"I was just going to mention that I had a very interesting conversation with Demona last night."  
  
Toms eyes flashed with anger, "About?"  
  
"According to her you have a whore and a brat that nobody knows about. Is this true? Does this mean you have an heir?"  
  
Tom was beyond anger but you couldn't tell because he was used to hiding his emotions. "Watch your tongue when you speak about them, Belinda."  
  
Belinda smirked, "So it is true."  
  
Tom pulled out his wand and pointed it right between her eyes, "Why don't you be useful and fetch me Demona, unless you want to share her fate."  
  
Belinda nodded and left the room.   
  
Tom leaned back on his chair and rubbed his temples. He knew he couldn't get rid of Belinda, she was loyal, ruthless, and the best in Potions. But she considered herself above all of the others because she was the highest ranking woman and the only woman in the inner circle.   
  
She had earned that spot by tracking down the person who had been spying for years. He never considered that Williams would have spied on him but Belinda had intercepted countless letters that the he had written to Dumbledore. She had even found him when he tried to run from him. She showed no mercy, even though she was engaged to marry him. Tom knew that she was useful but that didn't mean that she wasn't annoying.   
  
  
Belinda walked back in to the office with Demona, she was magically bound in invisible chains and her mouth was gagged. Belinda lazily moved her with her wand to face Lord Voldemort. Demona was shaking with fear, salty tears were running down wrinkled face. Lord Voldemort stood before Demona his wand pointed at her. He magically removed her gag.  
  
"Please my Lord, have mercy....."  
  
"Silence!"   
  
Lord Voldemort started to circle her like a vulture. Belinda stood back with a smirk on her painted lips.  
  
"I was going to forgive you for cursing the girl and almost cursing her mother. But since you thought it best to open your mouth to Belinda you will be dealt with."  
  
Demona whimpered.  
  
"Since I don't have time to torture you, your death will be painless."  
  
"Please....forgive me....I've been loyal...."  
  
"Lord Voldemort, if I may speak."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"She has been trying to leave the country along with a few other shop owners in Knockturn Alley. She's afraid of what's going to happen in the near future."  
  
Lord Voldemort smiled, "Is this true?"  
  
Demona nodded.  
  
"Don't worry you don't have a future to be afraid of." He pointed his wand at her again, his face cold, his eyes emotionless.  
  
"Avada Kedavra"  
  
Demona was dead before she hit the ground.   
  
  
Lord Voldemort turned to Belinda. "Go to the shop owners and teach them a lesson, Belinda. Only kill if necessary. Some of them still have their uses."  
  
Belinda bowed with a smile on her face, she turned to leave, she was about to go through the door when Lord Voldemort stopped her.  
  
"Two things before you leave, while your at Knockturn Alley get me a new Dagger. Carved with a snake if you can find it, no enchantments I will do that myself." He paused, "And if you ever come to my house uninvited, I won't be so forgiving."  
  
  
  
Tom left soon after Belinda.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN   
  
Nibble nibble num num? hehehehehehehehehehehehehe  
  
Anyone notice something with the plot? hehehe U like? R&R!!!  
  
Ahem now the people who hill survive the impending dooooooom.  
  
  
Lady Malfoy, I'm glad you were smart enough to review.  
  
Raven, yes I do realize that, its a MAJOR part of the WHOLE story.  
  
skitzo, if you keep me in your basement how will I finish the story?  
  
  
butterfly, thanks for the enthusiasm  
  
Lightning Starz, glad you liked my plot.  
  
and to ~ME~ my 30th reviewer thank you. Oh and I LOVE your description of Tom.  
  
  
"... very sexy in a caring-evil-just a little hatred under the surface kind of way."  
  
now the limit is atleast 40  
  
  
Squeek o_O 


	9. You belong to me, and I to you

AN: NO MORE WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!  
  
This was written on Monday night mostly, and you can all thank AshesOfRoses that this chapter was even written. This was also written by listening to the Queen of the Dammed soundtrack.  
(Also thanks to AshesOfRoses)  
  
The following countries are already taken: U.S.A is mine along with El Salvador, France, and Japan (I love anime) The whole U. K belongs to AshesofRoses, Venezuela belongs to my bro. DopeyScarface, All of China belongs to my buddy Waytofunny, My friend Shy will get Alaska(I know I said USA was mine, but what will I do with Alaska?) oh and skitzo finally gets her countries, Canada and the Falkland Islands.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer own nothing it all belongs to the great J. K. Rowling, ( though I wouldn't mind owning Tom Riddle, Severus Snape, Oliver Wood, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Draco*The name of my dagger* Malfoy) . If you feel the need to sue me you will get a burned copy of Queen of the Dammed soundtrack and red tinted sunglasses..........and a TANK hehehehe ~_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Petunia wasn't feeling up to going with them so she decide she was going to stay behind to pack, at the moment however she was on the couch. Lily and Rosemary were sitting in the kitchen talking.   
  
"Mom, how did you meet Tom? He said you were old friends but you've never mentioned him before."  
  
Rosemary thought of a response she bit her lip because she couldn't think of anything. "Well, you see..... we met..."  
  
Knock   
  
Knock  
  
Knock  
  
Lily quickly forgot her question and answered the door, there stood Tom wearing a pair of black jeans and a gray sweatshirt. In his hand he held three silk roses, one was white, the other a light pink, and the last one was a deep red.   
  
He handed the white one to Lily, "To the smartest little witch Hogwarts will ever see."  
  
He handed the pink one to Petunia, "For a brave and pretty young lady,"  
  
He handed Rosemary the deep red one, "And for the beautiful woman," he leaned forward and whispered, "who is mine."  
  
Rosemary let a small gasp escape her lips, she then smiled, "Thank you Tom, they are beautiful,"  
  
Tom smiled he seemed truly happy, "So are we ready to go?"   
  
"Yes, me and Lily are ready but Petunia decided that she was going to stay and pack."  
  
Tom turned to Petunia, "You've had enough of the wizarding world I take it?"  
  
Petunia gave him a small smile, "To last a lifetime."  
  
Tom returned the small smile with one of his own. "Not all magic is bad,"  
  
Petunias smile turned into a bitter one, "But not all magic is good,"  
  
Tom smirked, "You learn quickly, your right there is always a certain balance in everything even magic. There is always good behind the evil."  
  
Petunia looked at him square in the eye, "And evil behind the good?"  
  
Tom looked uncomfortable and cleared his throat, "Yes that's true, but are you sure you wont come with us?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure, but thank you for the offer and the flower."  
  
Rosemary hadn't paid attention to the little conversation, she was staring at the rose, she went to her room and placed it on the small vanity. She came back out to find Tom and Lily waiting by the door with Petunia going into her room. Tom had his wand out, he pointed it at Lily's flower and said, "Bonum odorus."  
  
The flower glowed for a second and Tom handed Lily the flower, she sniffed it and said, "Oooh it smells like a real rose, thank you Tom,"  
  
She then did something that shocked Rosemary.  
  
  
  
She hugged Tom.  
  
  
At first Tom froze, but after a second of hesitation, he wrapped his hands around her. "Your welcome, I'm glad you liked it."  
  
  
Rosemary didn't want to spoil the moment but they had to leave. She cleared her throat. Tom let go of Lily but Lily laced her fingers though his long ones.   
  
Lily smiled at. "Look what Tom did, I can't wait till I'm able to do that."  
  
Lily handed Rosemary the rose, she could smell the sweet scent of a freshly cut rose on a spring morning. Rosemary placed the rose on the kitchen table and walked up to her daughter. Lily grabbed Rosemary's hand with her free one. And they left for Diagon Alley.  
  
  
When they got there they went straight to the Magical Menagerie. Lily still didn't know that her mother had agreed to let her have the snake. (AN: Like she had much of a choice hehehe o_O ) She went up to the snake tank and looked longingly at it. Tom saw this and went up to her while Rosemary went to see the different owls.   
  
  
"You want that snake don't you?"  
  
  
Lily looked up at him, "If I could have it, I would be extremely happy."  
  
  
"If I gave it to you will I gain a place in that heart of your?" Tom asked playfully even though he really wanted to know.   
  
Lily looked at him and smiled, "If you gave me this snake you will have your own section."  
  
Tom laughed, he new she was joking but he knew that if he gave her the snake that he would at least he would be a step closer to achieving the one thing that would be more important than conquering the wizarding world.   
  
  
A family to call his own.  
  
  
  
He was quickly forming a plan that would get him the one thing he never had as a child. When he started trying to gain power he knew no decent woman would want to have a family with him. And if they did it was because of his power and not because of him. But then there was Rosemary.  
  
What they had wasn't planned but it gave him hope that someone could love him for him. He knew he loved her and it scared him, that's why he couldn't say those three words to Rosemary, even though he knew she loved him. He was afraid of getting hurt emotionally. The loss of a mother he never knew, the rejection he received from his father when he sent a letter to him when he was old enough to write, the sneer's he got from other children during his years at the orphanage. It had affected him so greatly that it had turned his heart cold.  
  
But his heart was melting with each passing minute that he spent with Rosemary. When he told her that he thought of her, he wasn't lying. He thought of her constantly, when he slept he would dream of her in all her glory screaming his name in ecstasy.   
  
  
He loved her even more now that he knew that she had given him a daughter. The little girl whom didn't know the dangers of the wizarding world yet. But she would know soon of the evil Lord Voldemort when she started school. Did he really want to continue his plans to take the wizarding world? Was it worth it to have Lily be exposed to such horrors just so that he can have people fear him to the point that hearing his name would make them fear their lives? His train of thought was interrupted when he realized that Lily had started talking.  
  
  
  
"I want this snake but Petunia is afraid of them so Mom would not like the idea."   
  
  
Tom leaned over to her and looked around like he was about to tell her a great secret. "Your mother already agreed."  
  
  
Lily looked like they had just told her that Christmas had come early. "Really?"  
  
Tom nodded.  
  
"Oh thank you Tom, thank you so much." Lily hugged Tom one more time, but this time Tom knew how to react so he gave her an extra squeeze.  
  
"Why don't you get your mother while I get the snake?"  
  
Lily nodded and ran off to Rosemary who was looking at a great black eagle owl.  
  
Tom turned to the snake and spoke in a slow whisper, in a language that only the snake understood.   
  
"What is your name?"  
  
The snake looked at him curiously and spoke in a feminine voice, "I have no name, I've never sssseen a two legged who could sssspeak the sssserpant tongue."  
  
Tom smirked, "I'm different, how would you like a home where you will be treated with love and given a good home?  
  
  
"That would be wonderful, but no one want'sssss an animal that could kill it withhh a bite."  
  
"My daughter would take you if you fallow certain rules."  
  
  
The snake seemed to be interested, it slithered closer to the glass.   
  
"First never bite a two legged unless I tell you other wise or if they are trying to hurt her."  
  
The snake nodded.  
  
  
"Second you stay in your tank unless she takes you out herself. Third only eat what she gives you. And fourth don't wrap yourself around someone's neck because it will kill them. If you accept these rules you will be given a good home. Do you accept?"  
  
  
The snake agreed instantly, so Tom went to the counter where Rosemary held a cage to the owl she was looking at earlier and Lily had chosen a wicker basket where the snake was going to be transported home.  
  
"We want the female snake in the middle, the largest tank you have here and whatever the snake eats."  
  
The woman behind the counter nodded and went to do as she was asked. She soon returned with the snake and placed it in the basket, Lily looked at the snake lovingly. The woman went to the back and returned with a gigantic tank which she moved with her wand.   
  
Rosemary looked at it and asked Tom, "How are we supposed to take that home?"  
  
Tom smirked and pulled out his wand,"Simple, Reducio."  
  
The tank got smaller, to the size of a paper weight.  
  
The woman behind the counter started bringing in cages of rats and rabbits. "This is what she eats now," She said pointing at the rats. "But in about three months she will need to be feed a rabbit a once a month, because her appetite will get bigger. She will only shed her skin once and will grow to be from seven to ten feet. She's a baby still so it wont happen for about ten to thirteen years."  
  
Tom nodded and paid for both the owl and the snake, along with everything else they needed. Tom told the woman to hold everything until they came back, and gave her an extra twenty Galleons as a tip.   
  
"Tom where are we going we have to head back soon?" Asked Rosemary who had no choice but to fallow.  
  
"I want to get something. Just amuse me and come without complaint. Please?"   
  
Rosemary nodded, there was no point in arguing since Lily looked like she agreed with Tom.   
  
They arrived at a store which Rosemary hadn't noticed before. It sold jewelry that Rosemary had never seen before. Each piece more beautiful than the next. Behind the jewelry they sold hand carved boxes each one unique.   
  
"Lily I want you to chose anything you want, call it a belated birthday present. I also want you to chose something for your sister make sure its something she would like. I wouldn't want her to feel left out."  
  
Lily turned to her Mother, "Can I. Mom?"  
  
Rosemary smiled. "If Tom said you could then I guess its all right."  
  
Lily started looking around while Tom turned to Rosemary, "Look around while I get something." He disappeared and Rosemary went with Lily.  
  
  
Lily chose two matching lockets, the only difference was that one was gold the other silver. They had tiny vines wrapped around and when you opened them they played a soft melody.   
  
(AN: You can put any song you want but personally I put 'My December' By Linkin Park, oh and heres a hint if I were you I'd download it cuz its gonna fit with the last chapter. hehehehe wink wink~_^)  
  
  
The wizard behind the counter asked if she wanted them engraved. Lily nodded. "The gold one has to say Petunia and the silver Lily."  
  
The wizard nodded and took it to the back where Lily can see they had people who's job was to personalize the jewelry.   
  
Tom came back he had already got what he had wanted. It was in a bag that he kept close to his side. Rosemary raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked. Tom paid for the lockets and whispered something the wizard.  
  
He came back with two bags and handed them to Tom. They left the store and headed back to the Magical Menagerie where they got Lily's pets. Lily and Rosemary wanted to know what Tom was up to but decided not to comment.   
  
  
  
Unknown to the 'family,' someone with cold hazel eyes and long strawberry blond hair had spotted them and was furious. She vowed then and there that she would get rid of the woman who had stolen the man that she loved.  
  
  
  
  
They reached the hotel and made their way to the suite, Petunia was watching the Television and drinking juice.  
  
Tom told everyone to sit down on the kitchen table. He gave Lily and Petunia a bag. They opened it and saw that they each had a wooden carved box. Lily's had an Empress of India Lily carved in the middle with Stargazer Lily's surrounding it. Petunia's had small Petunias all over, they were painted in yellows, pinks, reds, purples, and whites. The boxes were the same size and, except for the carvings, were the same.  
  
"The only big difference between them is that Lily's has a charm on it to fit more things," said Tom with a smile on his face. He turned to Petunia.  
  
"Why don't you open yours, Petunia. Lily helped by picking it out. I hope you like it."  
  
Petunia opened her box and saw the gold locket she picked it up and saw that her name was engraved on the back. She opened it up and heard the sweet melody that made her tear up. She got up and thanked Tom by giving him a quick hug.  
  
"Thank you Tom I love it."  
  
Tom smiled, he had won Petunia over. Since Petunia liked him now things would go a lot smoother for him. He actually liked this girl she was a quick learner and didn't trust new people easily. he wouldn't mind if she was one day a part of his family too. (AN AAAAW how cute....... hehehe and evil ~_^)  
  
  
Petunia then hugged Lily for choosing it and gave her Mom a peck on the cheek just because she wanted to. Lily showed her locket and Petunia smiled at her.   
  
Lily told Petunia about the snake and the owl. She liked the owl but the snake made her back up.  
  
"I don't mind the snake as long as you keep it in its tank."  
  
Rosemary told Lily and Petunia to pack. They left with their things and closed the door.  
  
  
Tom sat down across from Rosemary and gave her the bag. He smirked as Rosemary raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You didn't think I forgot about you? Did you think I wouldn't get you something?"  
  
Rosemary smiled, "Honestly yes I did."  
  
She took out a velvet jewelry box and opened it. Inside was a silver snake bracelet, its eyes were made of Emerald and its long tongue was made of Ruby. It was beautiful. Tom took it from her and grabbed her hand in his. He showed her the inside where it was engraved.   
  
In smooth cursive the word, "You belong to me, and I to you," were written.  
  
"I charmed it so that when I want to see you the eyes will glow. When the eyes glow you touch the tongue and say my name you will be transported to me. But if you want to see me you touch the eyes and say your name I will try to get to you if I can. I'll know that you want to see me when the eyes of my necklace glow."  
  
He pulled out the necklace from his gray sweatshirt that Rosemary remembered from the day they met. It looked different, the snake looked like hers now, but the skull was the same.  
  
Tom decided it was time to leave. Rosemary led him to the hallway, after she closed the door. Tom wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.   
  
When they pulled back Rosemary hugged him and whispered. "Thank you Tom, for everything. Especially buying that for Petunia, you really didn't have to."  
  
"You don't need to thank me I'm actually starting to like her, she reminds me of you."  
  
"Well, I was going to give you another kiss to show my appreciation but if you don't want it....."   
  
Tom pouted, "I want a kiss."  
  
Rosemary smiled and gave him a passionate kiss that made Tom moan.   
  
They separated and rested on each others foreheads.   
  
"I love you Tom,"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Rosemary smiled.  
  
Tom stared into her honey colored eyes, "You belong to me, and I to you."  
  
He gave her another quick kiss and disappeared with a small pop.  
  
  
  
AN:  
  
I love this chapter. Its Looooooong. I'm sure none of you are complaining. Can anyone guess what's gonna happen next?   
  
hehehe   
  
Like I said above I would strongly recommend for you to download My December cuz I wont warn you when your going to need it. Its a good song. Even if you don't like Linkin Park its a song that everyone can enjoy.  
  
  
Now to the list of people that will survive my apocalyptic take over.  
  
  
Ahem.....  
  
  
  
To hi ^_^ u will live  
  
  
Lightning Starz you win a third world country, ::: confetti is thrown at you::: which one you want?  
  
  
CC I don't understand "you STOPPED" Did u have a problem with the page. or you just mad that I stopped the chapter where I did? thank u for both reviews  
  
Angel-eyes I love your Idea, Im not sure If I'll use it but that's a possibility.  
  
Anonymous thanks for the enthusiasm.  
  
  
Ioly, first that's my nickname in my family. Second ur gonna have to wait and see. third your review did help.......................it made me laugh. Are you my competition for supreme ruler? Bring it on, I will sick the flying monkeys at you. ~_^   
  
  
Aby thank you I like it too.  
  
  
  
and of course skitzo who was the big 40. I gave u the 'canucks' and the Falkland Islands. Happy?   
  
  
  
heh I love gir o_O  
  
Do a little daaaaance. 


	10. I'm forming a family

Side note:I had to upload the HOLE story again. Grrrrr damn it I lost all of my reviews.  
  
AN::::: hehehe I just saw the pic of the guy who's playing Tom Riddle......let me tell you ladies (and some gents ~_^) that the boy looks good. Hell the boy looks FINE!!!! Hehehe I want to put him in my basement that I don't have ^_^. (Inside joke)  
  
Ahem back to my story, I hope you like, I reread it about fifty times and is as good as it can get. There will be one or two more chapters before my concert next week. I'll be away that weekend and wont have net access. Grrr I need a lap top. Anyways enjoy ^_^  
  
  
The following countries are already taken: U.S.A is mine along with El Salvador, France, and Japan (I love anime) The whole U. K belongs to AshesofRoses, Venezuela belongs to my bro. DopeyScarface, All of China belongs to my buddy Waytofunny, My friend Shy will get Alaska (I know I said USA was mine, but what will I do with Alaska?) oh and skitzo finally gets her countries, Canada and the Falkland Islands.   
  
  
Disclaimer:(Douse anyone read this?) I own nothing it all belongs to the great J. K. Rowling.  
  
Lets all bow at her greatness.   
  
(Though I wouldn't mind owning Tom Riddle (~_^ yum), Severus Snape, Oliver Wood, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Draco*The name of my dagger* Malfoy) .   
  
  
If you feel the need to sue me you will get a pair of black socks, a little bro who is a Demon spawn, (Which is why I like him, hehehe ^_^), and a pick of my older bro holding two bottles of Corona................................Oh and an armada that will help me in conquering this puny planet.   
  
Mwahahahahahaha......cough cough (Damn you AshesOfRoses .............. ............................ j/k hehehe)  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Tom changed into his robes after a warm shower, they were the robes he wore for his 'meetings'. They all had the same style of robes excepts his had no mask made into it. He wore a separate mask made of silver to look like if he was half snake by birth. It covered his whole head and made his eyes and mouth look like black holes.   
  
He would were that later, for now he went to his office to have something to calm his nerves. After fixing himself a glass of red wine Lord Voldemort muttered something to his wand. Moments later Belinda walked in and bowed. She was wearing a heavy cloak to hide the robes she wore beneath. Her strawberry blond hair framed her fair face, which was decorated in blue and silver makeup. She looked like an ice queen.  
  
  
"You called, Lord Voldemort?"  
  
  
"Yes, Belinda. Did you do what I asked?"  
  
  
Belinda gave him an evil smile, "Yes sir, I did. It went extremely well they all cooperated."  
  
  
Lord Voldemort nodded, "Well done, as always."  
  
  
Belinda was pleased with such high praise, "Thank you my Lord, I try my best to please you."  
  
  
"Did you get what I asked you to bring me?"  
  
  
Belinda nodded and took something out from her cloak. It was a silver dagger, like he requested, in a silver lined sheath. There was a silver and whitegold snake wrapped around the handle. Its eyes were made of onyx and seemed to look straight at you. It was the length of about twelve inches and was very sleek, unlike most daggers that were wide and bulky. She handed him the dagger with a slight bow.  
  
  
Lord Voldemort examined it from every angle and took it out from its sheath. He saw that it was double edged and could split a hair in two. He nodded with approval.  
  
  
"Thank you Belinda, you have impeccable taste."  
  
  
Belinda smiled and thanked him again for the compliment. He motioned for her to sit in the chair in front of his desk. She did and sat in a business like posture, her head held high, and hands folded on her lap.  
  
  
"My dear Belinda, your the only one I can trust with an important assignment. You have proven your fealty time and time again so I know that you will do what is needed to follow my orders. I am in need of a few strong poisons. Those of which will leave no trace and seem like the cause of death was natural. I need it to take time to kick in, like a disease slowly spreading throughout the body. I need it as soon as possible, can you handle it, or should I get someone else to do it?"  
  
  
Belinda smiled, but her curiosity was visible in her face."It would be my pleasure to help you in any way I can. May I ask why you will need such a potion?"  
  
  
Tom smiled, "I'm forming a family."  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rosemary had finally made it home with both of her daughters exhausted from the trip. The butler took the luggage inside while she went to see her husband. She knew she should feel guilty but she couldn't. Dilland was sitting in the library as usual, the girls were already there and started telling him everything. Rosemary had walked in when Lily was telling him about Tom, 'Oh bloody hell..... think, think how do I explain this.....'  
  
"Who's this friend that they are talking about Rosemary? And how come you never mentioned him?"  
  
An idea quickly made its way towards her brain. She lied through her teeth "He's more of an acquaintance that I met through Claire that one time I went to visit her when Petunia was three. He had just slipped my mind, that's why I never mentioned him."  
  
"Oh, all right. He seems to have a good influence on Lily maybe he could help her when she has trouble with her magic."  
  
Lily's eyes brightened, "He already taught me a few tricks and he got us all really cool gifts."  
  
She showed Dilland the lockets that's she and Petunia were wearing. He seemed entertained with the melody. After talking for a while with their father, the girls declared that they were gonna go rest. Rosemary stood and offered him a drink.   
  
"How about something strong Darling?"  
  
Rosemary frowned, "You know your not supposed to have anything alcoholic, Dilland. Doctors orders, you're drinking tea."  
  
Dilland accepted the tea with only a few mutters, he took a sip and she sat down in front of him. He turned to her as she took a sip. "I would like to meet this Tom fellow,"  
  
She almost spit her tea when he said that, "Why is that?" she asked meekly.  
  
"Well, I would like to thank him for the gifts that he gave the girls and for encouraging Lily with her magic. I would like to see if he would like to play a game of golf with me sometime. He sounds like a respectable man."  
  
Somehow she couldn't picture Tom with one of those ridiculous outfits that Dilland wore while he played, yelling 'Four' at the top of his lungs. She also couldn't see Tom meeting Dilland without everything blowing up on their faces. She had to make sure Dilland lost interest in his idea.  
  
"He isn't able to travel a lot because of his job he is needed constantly there." It was the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
"Oh what dose he do?" Asked Dilland, whom was more interested than before.  
  
"Um he........has a business in Diagon Alley, I'm not sure what's about though."  
  
"Oh its a shame, oh well are you going to bed early?"  
  
Rosemary nodded, "Yes, I'm tired and I have to take Petunia shopping tomorrow."  
  
She hated herself when she kissed him goodnight, but she did it anyway. She went to bed thinking of Tom, she could still feel his warm lips on her own. She turned of the light and laid down.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Lord Voldemort stood before all who were in his inner circle, there were 13 in all. All of them, with the exception of Belinda who's only priority was creating new potions for her master, men of high positions in the ministry and well respected business men. They were the best of the best, they had wealth and power that came with being a Death Eater. They were respected as well as feared, they were everything that Lord Voldemort wanted them to be. They all looked the same because they all had their masks on to hide their faces.  
  
"My friends, I have an announcement to make on this summers night." He paused dramatically, "I am a Father,"  
  
Several gasps were heard, they were all shocked, that is except for Belinda. Whom was glad that her mask was on to hide her furious face. She couldn't believe that he had announced it here of all places.   
  
"I have recently found out that I have a daughter who will be starting Hogwarts this September,"  
  
Several murmurs could be heard. They were all shocked, could this mean what they thought it did?  
  
Lord Voldemort could sense their questions lurking inside their heads, so he answered them. "Unfortunately she is not my heir. She has my eyes as will her children, until the heir is born. She is also not a Parselmouth. For her to classify as my heir she would have had that gift along with other traits. Just because she has Slytherin blood running through her veins she is not necessarily classified as an heir."   
  
  
Several of the men were disappointed that they would still have to wait for a child to be born. Others were thinking of making their sons get close to the child, to look good in their Lords eyes. Belinda on the other hand was happy, she was forming a plan in her head to get what she wanted as Lord Voldemort spoke again.  
  
  
"I am a patient man, so I will wait till the day that she produces an heir. I have no doubt in my mind that she will give me what I need for everything to work as it is supposed to. She will likely join us when she is old enough and will stand beside me as my second in command."  
  
He gave them a look that sent shivers down their spine. "I am sure that you will obey her as you would me. For she will be as 'forgiving' as myself. You have been warned. She will be a good asset to the fold as she has already shown great intelligence. Until then you will have to cut back on your 'fun'. That means no more muggle torture or killings. To make the ministry think that they have gotten rid of us we will have to act as if we have disappeared, then we will strike."  
  
Lord Voldemort could tell that they did not like the idea but they kept their mouth shut. "We will still go on with most of our plans, but we need to bide our time until our numbers increase."  
  
Belinda was thinking hard about what he just said. To her it seemed like he wanted to give up on their plan, but was doing it slowly, so as not to rouse suspicion. Belinda also thought she knew as to why, its what he had said earlier, "I'm forming a family," it had to do with them. This ruined everything, she seemed to find more reasons to hate the whore and the brat with each passing hour. They had to be terminated.   
  
'The brat wasn't even the heir,' she smirked, 'besides I bet I could give him an heir, I wouldn't mind trying.'   
  
Lord Voldemort made everyone give a report on how things were being done. Most of the men there were in charge of either recruiting or training new Death Eaters. Others were in charge of keeping the ministry at bay. A few with special talents were in charge of finding and creating deadly spells. They were all powerful, but even together their power couldn't amount to the great power of Lord Voldemort.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rosemary was asleep next to her husband, she tossed and turned as she saw frightening images inside her head. A dark forest..... a circle of evil..... a woman who was plotting her death... All of these were plaguing her mind as her clueless husband slept soundly.   
  
She muttered in her sleep the name of her lover and she jerked awake gasping for air.   
  
'I thought the dreams went away?' she thought as she stood in front of her vanity mirror. She looked down and saw the velvet jewelry box that Tom had given her. She opened it and placed the bracelet on her slender wrist. When she slept with Tom the other night she didn't have these nightmares. She wanted to be with him that very moment. After debating with herself and making sure that Dilland was still asleep she touched the serpents eyes and whispered her name. After a few minutes the eyes glowed green. She touched the tongue and whispered his name.  
  
"Tom,..."  
  
The world blended into one as she was sucked out of her bedroom.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Tom changed out of his robes into some black silk pajama bottoms. He was thinking about his plan. 'It had to work' he thought as he brushed his teeth. He looked at the mirror and saw himself as a five year old little boy in the orphanage crying out for his mother. The image vanished as soon as it came, but it made him think about his future. He wanted something normal in his life, a family. He not only wanted it, but he needed it. His heart wasn't black as most people would assume, but was getting close. He needed something to call his own. He never got that as a child, but he would get it now. No matter what the price.  
  
He had to get rid of Rosemary's husband. It was the only way to get what he wanted, he promised himself that it was the last evil thing that he did before he gave it up. He didn't want to put his daughter or Rosemary's life in danger just because he wanted revenge on the world. He knew that if he told the Death Eaters that they would be beyond mad. But he didn't care, they would never dare to question him. They knew that he was powerful and none of them were stupid enough to stand up to him.   
  
He made his way to his bedroom and was about to open the door when he saw a dark green glow coming from his necklace. He smiled at it picturing Rosemary in his mind. He touched its eyes and whispered his name into it.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Rosemary was laying in a four poster bed draped with black curtains. She was wrapped in a black sheet that made her skin look pale, her bracelet glowed brightly in the dim room. She stood with the sheet still wrapped around her and turned to look at her surroundings. She was in an extravagant room filled with expensive and beautiful furniture. The moon shown through the window which led to a balcony five stories high. She walked towards it in a slight trance. The quarter moon shown as bright as a full one would have, she could see a dark forest on the grounds, its massive trees swayed with the howling wind. She suddenly felt someone behind her, as they brushed their hands on her creamy skin. She turned to look straight at Tom who wore black silk pajama bottoms but no top, and his necklace wrapped around his neck. She could see his well toned muscles perfectly in the moonlight.   
  
He whispered her name seductively, "Rosemary.... 'my' Rosemary,"  
  
He kissed her with a great passion that she didn't know anyone could have for her. He broke the kiss only to move to her neck. He gently bit and sucked on her neck while she moaned his name. He maneuvered her to stand next to the bed, where, with one swift movement, he made the sheet fall into a puddle around her feet.   
  
"So beautiful..." he whispered as he kissed her again.   
  
Rosemary felt her knees buckling. Tom sensing this he gently pushed her on the bed, took off his silk bottoms, and crawled on top of her. He kissed his way up her body. He gently sucked on her inner thighs and smirked when she squirmed with anticipation. He gently bit on her clit driving her mad with desire. Rosemary's moans were getting louder as her climax got closer, he slipped his tongue in and out of her in rapid motions. She grabbed the sheets into a fists and bit her lip.   
  
All of a sudden he stopped, she whimpered when he looked up at her, he smiled at her and licked his lips. He kissed his way up her body stooping to suck on one breast and massaging the other, and entered her with one smooth thrust. She screamed, but was silenced with his sweet kiss were their tongues fought the other. He moved in strong fluid motions, which she met with her own quick thrusts. He pumped into her faster and faster, she screamed his name as she felt the warmth of her climax take over her body. His followed soon afterward, he bit her neck to keep from screaming out as she had. They collapsed on the bed sweaty and tired, Tom pulled Rosemary on top of him, and kissed the top of her head. Before Rosemary was sucked into the darkness of slumber, she heard Tom murmur.  
  
"Soon you will be mine forever....."   
  
  
  
  
  
/\ /\  
^_^   
/\  
l  
/  
/  
Like my little devil? ain't he cute?  
SEX SCENE!!!! What you think? Good? bad? Worthy of making Skitzo's ring green? Hehehe, inside joke. o_O  
I LOVE my plot developments. Can anyone guess why they need an Heir? Hehehehehe   
Oh can anyone guess what house I'm gonna put Lily in?I'll give you a pixie stick if you guess correctly.  
  
  
Grrrrrr I need more REVIEWS!!!!!!! I cant stress that enough, The more you review the better.  
  
  
CC thank you for constantly reviewing ^_^  
  
  
  
skitzo when was the last time you had a cat scan I think you need to have your brain cheked. hehehe j/k ~_^  
  
Ioly aww but I wanted to use the monkeys :::Sniff sniff::: :( 


	11. Angel of the Night

AN: I'm having problems with uploading this chapter.  
  
LUCIFER!!!!   
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHA........cough  
  
I have strawberry soda!!!   
  
o_O Look its GIR hehehehe  
  
Meat of evil!!!  
  
Are you an evil force of forceful evil?!!!  
  
  
hehehe did you like the SEX?!!! Do you want MORE?!!!   
  
Well, all you have to do is........REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
  
The following countries are already taken: U.S.A is mine along with El Salvador, France, and Japan (I love anime) The whole U. K belongs to AshesofRoses(Except forChristian Coulson who will play Tom Riddle in the next movie), Venezuela belongs to my brother DopeyScarface, All of China belongs to my buddy Waytofunny, My friend Shy will get Alaska(I know I said USA was mine, but what will I do with Alaska?) skitzo finally gets her countries, Canada and the Falkland Islands.  
  
  
Oh and since she emailed me requesting this, sarah the kitty kat will get Africa. Thank you for the email, it made me feel special.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer own nothing it all belongs to the great J. K. Rowling, ( though I wouldn't mind owning Tom Riddle, Severus Snape, Oliver Wood, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Draco*The name of my dagger* Malfoy) . If you feel the need to sue a stuffed moose an empty tube of BLOOD red paint ........... and a WHIP!!!!  
  
  
hehehe   
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
There was movement in the bed as Rosemary slowly woke up, the sun was shining right on her face so she was momentarily blinded. She felt the covers for Tom, there was someone with her. She was about to lean in and give Tom a kiss when she saw that it was only Dilland. 'Damn that's the third time this week.'  
  
It was August 30th, a few days before Lily would go off to become a witch. Rosemary sighed as she made her way to the bathroom to get ready. Since Dilland had business meetings all this week, she was going with Lily to London alone. She had made plans to meet up with Tom as soon as she got there.   
  
  
Petunia had already gone back to her boarding school, 'Miss. Monroe's School for young Lady's'. Rosemary's mother had insisted that Petunia go to Miss. Monroe's as Rosemary had done. Rosemary didn't mind since Petunia was happy there, she had told her of a boy in the boarding school near by who wrote to her often. Rosemary had warned Petunia that she should get to know the boy better, and then make a commitment. Petunia, of course, didn't listen, she just kept talking about how much money he would make when he finished school.  
  
She went to Lily's room after getting ready and grabbing her suitcase, she saw her already dressed and packed. A week ago she would have found Lily on her desk reading one of her text books, or playing with her snake who still had no name. At the moment she was placing the snake in its basket.   
  
Lily saw that her mother was there and turned to the glass tank and said in a clear voice, "Reducio."   
  
Tom had explained how to do that spell along with many others through the many letters exchanged over the last month. Lily had learned a lot with his help, but every time she did a spell her eyes would light up with excitement and a huge smile would be plastered on her face.   
  
The tank was reduced to the size of a lighter and was placed in Lily's pocket. She had a small trunk next to her owl cage, it was made of mahogany and had 'Lily' engraved on it. Tom had sent it to her a week before saying it was charmed to feel weightless and fit all of her belongings without having to stuff anything in it.   
  
Rosemary called for the butler, William, to tell him to bring the car around front. He offered to carry their belongings but Rosemary said that they had it but thanked him for offering. Rosemary took her suitcase in one hand and the trunk in the other, while Lily took her owl, Ciaran, in one hand and her snake in the other. They went downstairs were Dilland waited for them to say good-bye.  
  
He hugged Lily, tears threatening to escape from both their eyes. Lily promised to write and tell him all about her school once she got there. Lily gave him an extra squeeze and said something that held a great meaning that nobody present would get until much later.  
  
  
"I love you Daddy,"  
  
  
  
This was the last time Dilland heard the sound of Lily's voice, and it was the last time Lily would ever see the man she knew only as father.  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Tom waited patiently in Charing Cross for Rosemary and Lily to arrive, they had left Liverpool yesterday and Lily had owl'd him to see if he would pick them up at the station. He had replied immediately saying that he would, so now he stood in a black jacket and trousers waiting for them to arrive. He was eager to see them again, he paced back and fourth on the platform. He had asked if they wanted to stay at his house just outside of London and had agreed. He made sure that his house elf had made his house spotless and had her decorate a room for Lily.   
  
He saw the train coming closer and took a deep breath, he hadn't seen Rosemary in a week and it was driving him crazy, if he could he would ravish her mouth as soon as he saw her. But since Lily was going to be around he had to control his urges.......at least until she went to bed.   
  
  
Soon people started coming out and making their way to their families, Tom spotted Lily and Rosemary quickly since Ciaran had started screeching loudly. He snuck up behind Lily and startled her by tickling her sides. She didn't now what hit her and laughed hysterically. When he stopped Lily tackled him into a bear hug.  
  
  
"Tom!"  
  
Tom hugged her tightly and felt a warmth in his heart that he only felt when she hugged him. She let go of him and Tom went over to Rosemary giving her a friendly peck on the cheek  
  
"Rosemary your looking well as always," he smirked seductively.   
  
(AN:Hehehe)  
  
"Thank you Tom, you're looking good yourself," she said with a smile.  
  
Tom took their things while Rosemary and Lily each took a pet. They walked towards the other side of the station, after making sure that no one was looking Tom took out an old newspaper.  
  
Rosemary raised an eyebrow at it.   
  
Tom saw this and smirked, "Just touch it and hold on to the animals,"  
  
When they were all touching it Tom muttered something and they felt a pull behind their navel. Rosemary and Lily stumbled to get their balance, Tom watched this, visibly amused. Rosemary saw that they were at his house, she had seen it before but it never ceased to amaze her. It was an old but grand home, it had many rooms and had a vast garden on one side and a forest on the other.   
  
  
Lily was wide eyed at the beauty of it, she ran up the stone steps and looked at Tom and her mother to see what was holding them up. When they made their way inside and Tom showed Lily her room. There was a big four poster bed in the middle with white furniture around the room, there was a tank on the desk for her snake and a perch for her owl. It was late and Rosemary told Lily to get ready for bed.   
  
After bidding goodnight and closing the door, Tom took Rosemary's hand and led her to his bedroom. After locking the door they both got ready for bed. Neither said a word until they both laid down and kissed passionately. When they pulled apart Rosemary snuggled up to his naked chest.  
  
"I missed you,"  
  
Tom sighed, "I did too,"  
  
Rosemary closed her eyes and said, "I kept waking up and thinking I was with you."  
  
  
Tom wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her the top of her crimson hair. "I know Angel, I know,"  
  
Rosemary smiled sleepily at the sound of his nickname for her. She moved up and kissed him one more time and whispered goodnight.  
  
Tom kissed back and whispered, "Sweet dreams, my Angel of the Night,"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Belinda made her way through the shadows, she wore black hooded robes and held a small vial in her hands. She crept up the stairs and opened the final door down the hall. She opened the door and took out her wand, she muttered something under her breath. Visibly there was no change in the room, but Belinda new that it had worked. She went up to the bed where a man in his early forties laid in deep slumber.  
  
  
"Lumos,"  
  
A dim light shown from her wand casting shadows in the corners of the room. She uncorked the vial expertly with one hand, and set it down on the bedside table. There was a pitcher of water and a tall glass next to it. She poured the water in the glass and poured the vials contents as well. The liquid was emerald green in color. The water glowed for a second and went back to normal.   
  
  
"Nox,"  
  
  
She pulled out a silvery cloak and draped it over herself, and disappeared. She muttered something, and the man woke in a cold sweat. He muttered saying that his mouth was dry. He took a drink from the glass and went back to sleep.   
  
Belinda smirked, 'Stupid muggles, they are so easy to fool.' She took the silvery cloak off and left the bedroom.  
  
  
  
Dum dum dum . . . (Dramatic reverb)   
  
Do u like? You know you want to review? Listen to the little voice saying "Review......Review..."  
  
hehehehe  
  
  
  
BabBlGrl thank you for reviewing again. I'm glad that you like the way this story has come along, so do I.   
  
skitzo hehehe so it was ring worthy? Yaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!  
  
AshesOfRoses I doubt your reading this but thanks for beta'ing the story.  
  
  
QueenOfTheQueer Thanks^_^  
  
  
angel-eyes hehehe good guess.  
  
  
Sarah the kitty kat hehehe you will get the your country but if you do take over the world can I have El Salvador, Please?  
  
Nirejseki Thank youuuuuuu!!!!  
  
  
  
~ME~ (aka Spazzie J. Hazzie) Mmmm yummy Tom cake thank you!!! I like your Ideas very interesting. Thank you for guessing about the houses, and for the long review. It made me feel loved^_^  
  
FloralMoon ~_~ thanks!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
o_O GIR says to review, look he's pointing at the magic button that makes me feel loved.  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/ 


	12. Tears of the Young

AN: Sorry for the delay folks but my bro is in town and took over MY computer. GRRRRR I'm so mad at him we got into an argument and he threw my keys on my back. It hurt. I have a big red bruise where it hit. He said he was sorry and let me have the computer back.  
  
  
Hehehe I went to the Gorrilaz concert with me buddy's. It was ultra shibby!! It was beautiful. I even saw my friend smile (she never smiles) I felt so happy that I almost cried.   
  
  
Grr my comp is acting up, so if I take long to post the next chapter you all know why.  
  
  
  
  
The following countries are already taken: U.S.A is mine along with El Salvador, France, and Japan (I love anime) The whole U. K belongs to AshesofRoses(Except for Christian Coulson who will play Tom Riddle in the next movie), Venezuela will no longer belong to my brother DopeyScarface (he's an ass), All of China belongs to my buddy Waytofunny, My friend Shy will get Alaska(I know I said USA was mine, but what will I do with Alaska?) skitzo finally gets her countries, Canada and the Falkland Islands.  
  
  
  
sarah the kitty kat will get Africa, MercuryRed will get cuba, ~ME~ will get South Korea and Germany.  
(Note I feel like santa giving all you happy children toys. So you might as well ask me what country you want before they are all gone  
  
  
Disclaimer: (If you read this then you get yourself a warhead ~_^) I own nothing it all belongs to the great J. K. Rowling, ( though I wouldn't mind owning Tom Riddle, Severus Snape, Oliver Wood, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Draco*The name of my dagger* Malfoy) . If you feel the need to sue all you will get is a Linkin park shirt with Chester on the front and a ticket stub from the Gorillaz concert. . . . . and a giant canister ful of nuclear waste that I will dump on my enimies. o_0  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Rosemary woke up and like always she felt for Tom, he wasn't there. She sat up and saw that she was still in his house and on his bed. She got up and dressed in a long black skirt with a crimson turtleneck. She went downstairs to find Tom and Lily sitting on the kitchen table eating breakfast. Lily was already dressed as well as Tom who wore dark purple and black robes. They looked up and saw her, Tom stood and pulled her chair back.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you always a gentlemen Tom?"  
  
  
They all turned and saw someone standing there with their arms crossed looking very smug.   
  
Rosemary saw that this women was beautiful, she had long strawberry blond hair, hazel slightly slanted eyes, and full lips. She wore robes of silver that gave her an unnatural eerie light.   
  
Rosemary turned to Tom and whisphered,"Do you know her?"  
  
Tom whose face had become hard and cold only nodded. He was shooting daggers at Belinda with his eyes, he had warned her not to show up at his house again uninvited.   
  
Belinda smirked at him, "Well aren't you going to introduce me Tom? Or did you suddenly forget your manners?"  
  
Tom looked ready to kill but, through clenched teeth, her spoke. "Lily, Rosemary, this is Belinda Anguis she's a potions mistress that works for me. Belinda this is Lily and Rosemary Evans, my guests."  
  
Belinda raised an eyebrow at the last remark, but didn't reply. Instead she held her hand out to Rosemary to be shaken.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you Rosemary."  
  
As soon as Rosemary connected her hand with Belinda's she was swept with a cold feeling of foreboding. She shivered slightly and Belinda smirked.  
  
"What's the matter, do you have a chill?" She asked with mock sympathy.  
  
Tom saw the reaction that Rosemary had when she touched Belinda and before Belinda could shake Lily's hand he grabbed her arm roughly.  
  
"I need to speak to you. In my office, now."   
  
  
He led her out of the kitchen and into his office. Once inside he pushed her onto a chair. He placed a silencing charm on the door and locked it. He turned to her his eyes blazing with anger.  
  
"How dare you come here Belinda? I thought I warned you not to come uninvited unless . . . ."  
  
"Unless I was done with my little assignment early and was ahead of schedule."   
  
"How much ahead?" He asked sitting down on the chair, still slightly annoyed.   
  
"The potion was done six months ahead form my earlier estimate and I already gave it to the muggle."  
  
Lord Voldemort smirked, "Your lucky your so valuable Belinda. Tell me how long till it takes affect?"  
  
Belinda smiled, "Not long since the muggle was sick before the potion, he has a week heart. I give him till winter time at the most. The potion will seep into his blood and slowly eat at all his vital organs. Once the heart is infected it will look like he died from a heart failure."  
  
Lord Voldemort was extremely pleased with her news that he almost forgot about her defiance.  
  
Almost.  
  
He stood before her and she stood to with a slight bow. "You have done well Belinda, better then I expected. However since you violated a direct order the punishment is death."  
  
Belinda stood there frozen with fear, Lord Voldemort smirked at her scared expression.   
  
"But I never forget a favor, so your life will be spared."  
  
Belinda let out the breath that she was holding with relief, "Thank you my lord, you are to generous for not giving me the punishment that I deserve."  
  
Lord Voldemort's smirk grew, "Who said that I wasn't going to punish you?"  
  
  
Belinda's eyes grew as Lord Voldemort raised his wand.  
  
"Crucio,"  
  
Belinda's legs gave in and she fell to her knees. Her balled up fists were on her sides. She looked up towards the high ceiling and screamed.  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Rosemary felt something that she hadn't felt in a long time.  
  
Jealousy.  
  
The woman was gorgeous, a witch, and oh yeah, gorgeous! Tom had never mentioned Belinda so she didn't know if she was important to him. She had lost her appetite even though a house elf had made her an omelet and toast. She played with her food as Lily talked to the house elf whose name was Cesy. Cesy blushed furiously as Lily gushed about how she liked her ears.   
  
Rosemary wanted to know everything but at the same time she wanted to know nothing. She wanted to know how close Belinda was to Tom and if there was more to the professional relationship. But if there was more to it she wouldn't be able to handle the truth.   
  
There was something else that bothered Rosemary, why did she feel a chill when she touched Belinda's skin?   
  
  
Her train of though was interrupted when Tom came in, he smiled at the two girls and sat down at the head of the table. Cesy brought him a cup of tea.   
  
  
(An: guess what flavor ~_^)  
  
  
"Sorry about that, she just came to tell me how far she was on her potion." He took a sip of his tea, "So what would you like to do today?"  
  
Rosemary wanted to ask more about Belinda, but instead she chose to remain quiet about it. "I have no idea its up to you two."  
  
Tom looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking, "How about we take a dip in the lake? Its kind of warm out today and we could have a picnic afterwards. How does that sound?"  
  
Both Lily and Rosemary loved the idea. Lily said that she had packed her swim suit and she was going to go look for it. Rosemary, however, had not brought hers.  
  
  
"Its all right, I'll just sit and watch by the shade."  
  
  
Tom however had something else in mind. He took her hand into his and made his way upstairs to his room. After closing the door he started taking of her clothes slowly, enjoying the feeling of her silky skin. Rosemary was curious about what he was doing but didn't say a word. After striping her of all of her clothing, and admiring her body, he took his wand out and said "facere textura."   
  
She now wore a bathing suit made of silky fabric, it was a deep red, that matched her hair with a criss cross low back. It showed her curves off nicely and Tom gave her an appreciative look.   
  
He smirk as he pointed the wand to himself and said the same thing but adding something else at the end of the spell that Rosemary didn't catch. He now wore a pair of black swim trunks that had a snake wrapped around the waist.  
  
Rosemary glared at him, "Let me guess, you didn't have to strip me down did you?"  
  
Tom smiled innocently at her his eyes wide with mock shock. "I don't know what your talking about, Rosemary. "  
  
Rosemary couldn't stay mad at him even if she wanted to, but decided to go along with his little game. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, you didn't have to get me naked to magic my swimsuit on."  
  
Tom smirked and spoke in a husky voice, "I know, but where would be the fun in that?"  
  
She faked being hurt and turn her back to him. "You are so mean Tom Riddle maybe I should not sleep with you again until you apologies to me."   
  
Tom wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on the crook of her neck, in between kisses he spoke in a small voice, "I'm sorry for undressing you for the sole purpose of my enjoyment when it wasn't necessary. Am I forgiven now? Or do I have to get on my knees and beg?"  
  
Rosemary giggled at his apology and hugged his strong arms. "Apology accepted, but I still feel hurt."  
  
Tom spun her and quickly gave her a passionate kiss, after licking on her bottom lip he rested his forehead on hers, "Does it still hurt? Or do you want me to kiss it better?"  
  
Rosemary smirked and kissed him gently on his lips, "I love you so much, I could never stay mad at such a sweet and caring guy like yourself."  
  
Tom cupped her face in his long fingers, "You bring out the best in me, I would do anything to make you feel happy. I love you so much that I'm afraid I will end up loosing you because of it." He paused to study her face, "I would die if I were to loose you."  
  
  
Rosemary took his hand into hers, "I'm not dying anytime soon Tom, you don't need to be afraid for me. I will not leave you either, I could never bring myself to do it even if I wanted to. So your stuck with me for a while."  
  
He smiled slightly at her last remark, he hugged her tightly, "I don't deserve you, Rosemary."  
  
Rosemary pulled back and smiled, "Funny, I feel the same way."   
  
They kissed one more time before grabbing a few towels and leaving the bedroom.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
They swam for hours and played Marco Polo with Lily until they felt their stomachs rumble. Cesy had packed them a big meal which consisted of all their favorite foods. Breaded chicken, turkey sandwiches, chicken salad, and a Devils food cake for dessert. Soda pop was also packed, including Classic, Cherry, and Strawberry.  
  
(AN: If you didn't see that coming then did you read the other chapters?o_0)  
  
After the finished eating they all laid down on a blanket and looked at the clouds. Lily and Rosemary on either side of Tom, who was feeling like it was the best day in the world. They all wished that it would never end but eventually it did and they made their way back inside.   
  
Tom sat down on a squishy couch that was in his living room, Lily soon joined him and Tom told her more about the wizarding world. Lily absorbed all the information like a sponge. She asked questions only after he was done and looked like she was storing it for later use.   
  
Tom loved the way she listened to every word he said. She never interrupted and asked intelligent questions that even made him think. She was like him only in intellect and her eyes, every thing else was all Rosemary. Tom saw that Lily was looking sleepy so he told her to go to sleep. Lily, of course, tried to wiggle her way out of it.   
  
  
"I'm not sleepy so there's no point in me going to bed yet."  
  
  
"You are too sleepy so your going to bed so that you can get up early tomorrow."  
  
  
"But I want to ask you more things about magic, I don't want to be the only one who doesn't now anything."  
  
  
Tom smiled, "You wont be, there are many people who are from wizarding families and don't know how to hold their wand right. You are an intelligent person who will show her teachers what your made of."  
  
  
"Do you think one day I could become a Prefect?" She asked hopefully.  
  
  
Tom gave Lily a comforting smile and hug. "You'll be head girl from what I've seen. Now stop procrastinating and go to bed."  
  
  
This time she did listen to him and went to bed. Tom watched her leave, he gave out a sigh and was about to sit down when he felt two slim arms circling his waist.  
  
  
"Your so good with her, Tom, that was beautiful what you said to her."  
  
  
Tom grabbed her arms and stun her to face him, "She's a wonderful girl, and all I said is true, she will become head girl."  
  
  
"I love you Tom, you make me love you more every time I see you interact with my daughters. Especially Lily, she seems to have warm up to you."  
  
  
"I hope so, she means a lot to me."  
  
  
"I think you've made your way into her heart by now. At home all she would do is talk about what you taught her through your letters. She would beg Petunia to be her guinea pig to the spell you showed her until Petunia agreed. I was in the living room looking out the window while Petunia flew by with Lily at her heels. After that Petunia stayed clear out of her way after that."  
  
  
Tom chuckled, "Poor Petunia, but at least Lily is getting practice."  
  
  
Rosemary hit him playfully on his shoulder, he grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss.  
  
  
"Ouch, that hurt." He said mockingly as Rosemary tried to hit him again. He ducked and kissed her. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair, he rubbed her the back of her neck with one hand and placed the other on the small of her back.   
  
  
Rosemary broke the kiss and led him to the bedroom. Once there they quickly removed each-others clothes and left each-others body killed with kisses. Rosemary jumped into the bed and lifted a finger, motioning for him to join her. He didn't need to be told twice and pounced on her like an animal.   
  
She giggled as he growled and bit her on her neck. He was being nothing but gentle as he bit her nipples hungrily. She didn't mind though she enjoyed his aggressiveness immensely. She bucked her hips so that he could see that she wanted more. He smiled evilly at her and soundproofed the room with his wand. He then entered her roughly that she screamed out loud. He pumped into her swiftly and ravaged her breast.   
  
  
After she felt her climax spread through out her body Rosemary pushed Tom down with him still inside so she ended on top of him. Tom raised an eyebrow at this but quickly shut his eyes as Rosemary started riding him. She jumped up and down on him, her chest bouncing in front of Tom. He moved his hands to her nipples and squeezed them. That drove Rosemary wild and she worked harder riding him like there was no tomorrow. She had her second climax of the night and that sent Tom over the edge and he screamed her name. Rosemary collapsed on top of him tired and fell asleep as soon as she felt his chest next to her face.   
  
  
Tom grabbed his wand again and magicked the covers to wrap themselves on them. He stayed up for a while staring at Rosemary and running his fingers through her silky auburn hair. He spent almost an hour like this until he fell asleep.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Lily sat in the garden crying her eyes out.   
  
She had seen what had happened between her mother and Tom when they were in the living room. She had wanted a glass of milk before bed and when she had passed the living room she saw her mother kissing Tom. She had hid in the shadows until they left the room. Then she ran out of the house and went deep into the garden where she was now.   
  
She didn't know what to do, she felt like running away but she was going to Hogwarts tomorrow. Everything felt like a nightmare all of a sudden, it felt like everything she new was thrown away and all that was left were questions that might never be answered. Fresh tears flowed down her face and fell on stone bench she was sitting on.   
  
Her face suddenly lost all emotion, her tears had stopped and her mouth was drawn in a thin line. She made a decision. She got up and made her way back to the house, as she reached her room she heard a creak coming from the stairs. She turned and saw that there was nothing there. She shook her head and went inside and dreamt of haunting images that she would forget when morning came. But she would never forget what she saw in that living room, her mothers betrayal with a man she considered a friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Outside Lily's bedroom door stood Belinda, her Invisibility cloak thrown over her so she would not be seen. She had come back soon after the incident in the office, she didn't know why but listened to her instinct. The whole day she had been filed with rage as she saw the happy 'Family' together. She was about to leave when she saw that Lily had come back downstairs, she saw as the little girls face went from shock to anger and to sadness.   
  
She followed her as she ran from the house and straight into the garden. She saw the tears coming from her green eyes. All of this made Belinda smile. She saw an opportunity here and she was going to take it. After making sure that Lily went back to the house she searched though her pockets. She found a blue glass vial. She went into Lilly's bedroom and did a spell on her so she would not wake up. She then cut Lily's finger with a small dagger that she kept in her sheath that wrapped around her waist. She collected the blood and healed the wound. She then went outside and apparated away.   
  
  
  
  
AN DAMN I wasn't even planing on doing the whole Lily finding out that her Mom has a lover. It just sort of came out as I wrote it. I like it though it give everything a twist. But she still hasn't figured out that Tom is her real Daddy. All in due time children. ::: Ducks as Ashesofroses and Skitso throw produce at my head::: Hehehe  
  
I'm sorry the last chapter was short but I had nothing to put in it. Sorry ^_^. This ones pretty long I think, at least I hope so. I love it when you guys review and tell me if you like it or not. I always feel special afterwards.  
  
  
  
Sarah the kitty kat I like the way your mind works, world domination will be ours. Mwahahahaha  
  
  
QueenOfTheQueer I reviewed your story like you asked, you know the one about cho. I liked it, very well done.  
  
  
angel-eyes yes, the plot gets thicker with every chapter. ^_^  
  
  
MercuryRed thank you for reviewing, you will see what happens when I finish the story. The more you review the faster I post the fic :::wink wink hint hint:::  
  
  
CC is that a word? Fantastically? ^_~  
  
  
  
~ME~ I liked Dilland to and it was VERY hard to write it. I had to rewrite it twice because I just couldn't get it right. Thanks for being a loyal fan. ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Sadako Wow! I loved your review, It made me feal all warm and fuzzy.   
  
  
Darkfire75 Did you write your own fic? If you did can I read it? please?  
  
  
  
o_O GIR says to review, look he's pointing at the magic button that makes me feel loved.  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/ 


	13. I know the truth

AN: Sorry for the major delay folks, but I had some family problems that needed attention. Then the fact that I had to rewrite this chapter because the first draft wasn't up to my standards.   
  
Sorry.  
  
  
OH READ THIS: To my loyal fans, since It took me so long to get this chapter up, I have a little present for all of you. For one day only I will post a MAJOR spoiler for this fic. If you want to know ahead of time what will happen in The Serpents Child you have to tune in. If you don't want it then don't read it.  
  
  
But....... I have to receive a lot of reviews saying that I should post it.  
  
If I get enough requests I will Post it on March 28, 2002.   
  
If by dumb luck you miss it your going to have to email me and I might send you a copy.  
  
You can all thank AshesOfRoses for this she persuaded me to do it. I wrote it last week and sent it to her, she liked it and told me I should post it. So I hope you guys will like it too.  
  
  
The following countries are already taken: U.S.A is mine along with El Salvador, France, and Japan (I love anime) The whole U. K belongs to AshesofRoses(Except forChristian Coulson who will play Tom Riddle in the next movie), Venezuela belongs to my brother DopeyScarface, All of China belongs to my buddy Waytofunny, My friend Shy will get Alaska (I know I said USA was mine, but what will I do with Alaska?) skitzo finally gets her countries, Canada and the Falkland Islands.  
  
  
  
sarah the kitty kat will get Africa, MercuryRed will get Cuba, ~ME~ will get South Korea and Germany.  
(Note I feel like Santa giving all you happy children toys. So you might as well ask me what country you want before they are all gone  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: (If you read this then you get yourself a penny ~_^) I own nothing it all belongs to the great J. K. Rowling, ( though I wouldn't mind owning Tom Riddle, Severus Snape, Oliver Wood, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Draco*The name of my dagger* Malfoy) . If you feel the need to sue all you will get is a bottle of crappie gold colored paint and a jar of grape jelly.  
  
Oh and an army of soldiers who all look like Tom Riddle in leather pants.  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Lily woke up a few minutes before sunrise, she felt exhausted. The whole night she was plagued with nightmares. Each one worse than the one before, but each one was images that came in flashes, like memories flooding through her head. Each image lasted for as long as it takes for someone to blink, then it would go to another then another. Until she finally woke up.  
  
She took a shower in the bathroom the was adjoined with the bedroom she was in. After standing under the pelting water for half an hour, she dried her long hair and got dressed.  
  
After debating with herself as to whether or not she should go downstairs, she finally decided what she was going to do. She packed her trunk and took it downstairs, she left it by the front door. She then went upstairs and grabbed her owl, Ciaron, and her snake. She left them by the door too, careful not to disturb either of them, since they were both still asleep.   
  
  
Lily then went to the kitchen to find Cesy had already made her breakfast and it was waiting for her to come in.   
  
"Morning Miss Lily, hope your hungry. I made you a special breakfast today."   
  
Lily walked up to the table and saw that Cesy had made her Pancakes the shape of a castle. Lily smiled at the elf who blushed and looked down. She thanked Cesy and sat down. She wasn't in the mood to eat but her stomach was, so she poured Maple Syrup and ate. As she ate Cesy poured her a glass of milk and brought her a banana. She was fine until someone walked into the room.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Tom awoke before Rosemary, who was snuggled closely to him. He traced his fingers around her face before getting up. After a quick shower he got dressed and went down stairs. As he passed the front door he saw that Lily had already brought her things down.   
  
When he reached the kitchen he saw Lily sitting there and drinking a glass of milk. He didn't notice her shoulders tense up as he walked towards her  
  
"Good morning Lily.   
  
"Morning," said Lily in a monotone voice, never once looking at him in the eye.  
  
'Excited about today?" He asked as he sat down and was served by Cesy.   
  
"I guess,"  
  
Tom raised an eyebrow at her an asked in a worried voice, "What's wrong you aren't worried about Hogwarts are you?"  
  
  
Lily shook her head, "No."  
  
"Then what's wrong, you know you can tell me anything right?"  
  
Lily shook her head again and looked away.   
  
Tom looked at her, concern written all over his face.  
  
"What's wrong Lily why wont you tell me?"  
  
Lily again shook her head, this time Tom saw her eyes were shining with unshed tears.   
  
"Lily if their is anything wrong you need to tell me now. Please Lily, just tell me what's wrong so that I can help you."  
  
Lily shook her head yet again, but this time she said something.  
  
"I can't."  
  
She then got up and ran towards the Living Room and collapsed on the sofa, she let the tears and the sobs come out. Her shoulders shook and she hugged her knees.   
  
This is how Tom found her moments later. He had run after her wanting to find out what made Lily so sad. He felt his heart ache as he saw her crying her eyes out on the sofa. He went up to her and wrapped her in a tight hug, she resisted at first, but soon gave up and cried harder.   
  
Tom didn't know what to do, he was new at the whole 'Dad' thing, so he just held her and smoothed her hair down. After a few minutes her crying had subsided, she still sniffed a few times, but other than that she had calmed down.   
  
Tom noticed this and finally spoke in a gentle voice, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong now Lily?"  
  
Lily nodded and pulled away from him. Tom waited until she finally spoke.  
  
She looked him straight in the eye, hers still shining with tears, and in a steady, yet sad voice she said, "I know the truth."  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
AN: I was going to stop here and post it like that but my friend said you guys would riot. So I'll be nice and keep going.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Rosemary woke up with smile on her face, she stretched out her arms and yawned. She took a relaxing shower enjoying the sensation of the warm water on her smooth back. She grabbed a fluffy white robe from the rack and wrapped it around her body. She sat on the chair in front of a mirror and proceeded to comb her hair. She glanced up at the mirror and saw her reflection, she gave the mirror a small smile. She stared at her honey colored eyes and auburn hair.   
  
Tom always told her that she was beautiful but she didn't believe him, she felt ugly. Especially after meeting that women yesterday, Rosemary felt self conscious about herself. She moved closer to the mirror trying to find any noticeable flaws in her face, when a voice startled her.  
  
  
"Your beautiful darling no need to worry."  
  
  
It took a moment for Rosemary to remember that she was looking at an enchanted mirror that could talk.   
  
  
Rosemary smiled at the mirror and whispered, "Thanks."  
  
She went into the bedroom and chose some clothing to wear. She decided to wear a thin charcoal gray skirt with a matching button down blouse. She slipped into her shoes and left the room.  
  
~*~  
  
  
Over green moors and up a high hill, a beautiful yet intimidating house stood. Inside it expensive furnisher decorated vast rooms through out the great hallways. Down stone steps and through a wooden door a small cauldron stood over cobalt blue flames. Belinda stood over the it, stirring the jade liquid with a wooden ladle. Every once in a while stopping to throw in more ingredients. After adding a pinch of mugwort the jade liquid turned to an angry red. Belinda smirked at the liquid and left the room.   
  
  
A few minutes later she returned with a small blue glass vile. She stood over the cauldron for a few moments while the liquid turned colors yet again. This time it turned emerald green.   
  
  
She brought up the blue vial to her face and looked at the contents for a moment. She then opened the vial and poured its contents into the cauldron. When the last drop of blood was added, the liquid tuned to a dark red. Belinda then grabbed a knife from her work table and cut her wrist. Blood flowed freely into the cauldron, the liquid boiled and hissed.   
  
  
After enough of her own blood was added to the cauldron, Belinda immediately healed her wound with her wand. When she looked at the cauldron again the boiling had stopped and the liquid had turned pitch black.   
  
  
The potion was done.  
  
  
Belinda then proceeded to one of her many shelves, she knew exactly where everything was, so she immediately grabbed a dark purple vial made of glass. It was charmed to keep its contents cold and was unbrakeable.It was a small vial and could only hold a mouth full, if not less, its top was made of metal and had a small hole on it. She poured the potion inside the vial expertly without spilling a drop. Her movements were graceful yet swift, she knew what she was doing and hardly ever had to consult a book.  
  
  
She grabbed her wand and muttered something. Moments later a long silver chain zoomed towards her. She caught it mid air, and looped the chain through the hole and wrapped it around her neck. She slipped the vial under her robes and made sure the chain was not visible.   
  
She went up to her desk and grabbed a silver frame and looked lovingly at the picture, she traced a slim finger around the picture. She set it down where it was and started putting everything in its rightful place.  
  
  
After cleaning up her workspace Belinda went upstairs and apparated.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
AN:  
  
hehehe kind of short huh?   
  
:::Ducks as you throw really sharp spears:::  
  
I'm sorry but its better than nothing right?  
  
Please don't start a riot!!!  
  
  
Ahem  
  
I got another FLAME!!! GRRR!!! Flames are evil, If you don't like my fic then don't bother reviewing it. My intelligence was insulted and the person was too chicken to give their name. If by some miracle this person reads this you have no manners and you are extremely RUDE.  
  
  
Now on to the people who are polite and extremely nice.   
  
Ahem  
  
  
  
QueenOfTheQueer thank you for giving me an ego boost. ~_^  
  
  
Lightning Starz you listened to GIR!!! He is very pleased. I'm glad that you (finally) reviewed again. Don't worry you get to live and you get a country take your pick, though most of the good ones are taken.   
I'm glad you noticed the whole Tom/Lord Voldemort thing.   
Oh and yes you get a black cherry warhead.  
::: Sends candy through a telepathic link:::  
  
  
  
Angel-eyes you will find out what Belinda is planning later like everyone else. I reviewed your fic like you asked. I like it, keep up.  
  
  
  
AshesOfRoses you haven't reviewed in a while. Awww I feel special.  
  
  
  
green smurf you are very shibby I like your idea, as a matter of fact I'm drinking Strawberry soda right now.   
hehehehe yum yum yum  
  
  
CC I was just messing with you I think it is a word though. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
  
~ME~ You get extra brownie points for guessing what was going to happen. I hope this makes you feel loved ^_^.   
I'M AN AWESOME WRITER!!! WOW!!! That's a first usually people tell me I suck. I feel so special!!! I love you too. (In a platonic way of course)   
  
  
  
skitzo oooooooh I made your ring green!!! Yay!!! Lily is going to need therapy when I'm done with her. hehehe she might turn out all psycho or something. Hehehe I like my GIR thing too.  
  
  
MercuryRed I like where this story is going too.   
PS:Your welcome!  
  
  
  
Sadako.......mwahahahaha......cough. hehehe the sad thing is I've been called those things before, but thanks for the compliment. Please don't die, I need the reviews. And please don't send Belinda to Antarctica cuz I still need her for the story. I hope you got the link.  
PS: Um that really didn't sound right ~_^  
  
  
  
  
Now on to GIR  
  
(He is now a permanent member of this fic so show him respect by listening to him.)  
  
o_O GIR : Review this fic and I will do a lill' dance for you.   
  
::Gets up and starts rave-ing to Linkin Parks Cure For The Itch:::   
  
:::He points to magic button:::   
GIR : Review!!!  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/ 


	14. I want to get rid of Lord Voldemort's wh...

AN: you will be pleased with the fact that this chapter is Very VERY long. It took me a while to figure out how I was going to write it but it turned out OK. Your all going to be sad at the end.  
  
(at least I hope cuz that's what I was going for)  
  
So take out the tissue before you even start  
  
I had a bit of writers block for a few days but that sometimes happens.  
  
Also if you want me to write faster, go and visit my small website (a little advertisement never hurt nobody ^_~) and sign my guestbook. Let me know what I can add to make it better.  
  
I've been to damn lazy to write any witty comments so I don't own anything except the plot.   
  
  
  
  
Now you can read  
  
(I bet your all going FINALLY!!! right)  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Rosemary stood by the doorway, frozen, she griped the wall making her knuckles white. She made a small whimpering noise from the back of her throat that caught Lily's and Tom's attention. Tom looked at her with a guilty expression, while Lily looked at her with a hurt one.   
  
  
"Mother,"  
  
  
Tom stood and helped the shocked Rosemary to the sofa where she collapsed. Tom sat next to her and started telling her what happened. She sat there listening, not daring to look at her daughter and stared at her shaking hands.  
  
  
"She now knows everything Rosemary, there was no point in lying to her anymore. I'm sorry."  
  
  
Rosemary shook her head and sighed, "It wasn't your fault. She was bound to find out sooner or later."  
  
Rosemary kneeled next to the chair where her daughter sat, she took her hand into hers and spoke in a small voice.  
  
  
"I will be honest with you Lily, I never loved Dilland romantically. I considered him more of a friend then a husband. I was depressed and turned to alcohol to ease my pain."  
  
She gave her a small smile, "Then I met Tom, he gave me an escape to my reality for a brief moment. After that I started to learn how to hide my emotions so that I could give Petunia a normal family."  
  
  
  
"And then I found out I was pregnant. I wasn't sure who your father was until after you were born. You opened your eyes and I figured it out. You were my link to Tom and you gave my life a new meaning."  
  
  
Rosemary looked into her eyes, "I love Tom and I hope you can understand that none of this was planed and that we never meant to hurt you."  
  
  
Lily stood abruptly making Rosemary fall back. She walked towards the doorway and leaned on it, her back faced them.  
  
"I can understand what happened. I can understand how you both feel about each other. I can even understand why you lied about it."  
  
  
Rosemary smiled, "Oh honey, I new you'd be..........."  
  
  
Lily interrupted her by turning around and continuing.  
  
  
"But that doesn't mean I can forgive you for it."  
  
  
Lily hugged herself and looked down.  
  
  
"Maybe one day I will but until then I can't."  
  
  
She turned and walked away, she didn't stop as she said, "It's almost eleven and I need to be at Kings Cross soon."  
  
With that she left the room.  
  
  
Tom helped Rosemary up and hugged her, "We need to give her time Rosemary."  
  
  
Rosemary snuggled into his warmth,   
  
  
"I know, it just hurts me to see her like that."  
  
  
Tom sighed, "There is nothing we can do about it though we just have to let her sort it out on her own."  
  
  
They gave each other a final squeeze before they separated, they walked to the entrance where Lily was waiting. She was sitting down by the door holing her snake. She looked up at them as they made their way towards her.  
  
  
  
"I've decided on a name for her,"  
  
  
  
Tom looked at her with a small smile, "You have? What have you decided on?"  
  
  
  
  
Lily looked at her snake fondly, "Nagini."  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
(AN: I bet your all going huh? You'll see, ~_^)  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Belinda left Magnus' home with a big smile on her face, she apparated to her next stop on her list. She was in a dark wood, where the light shone an eerie blue. She walked a few feet before reaching a grand clearing that she had spent countless nights with the other Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort.   
  
  
Every few days she had to come here and check that the security spells were in place. As she walked around the edge of the clearing with her wand in her hand, she went over everything in her plans making sure she didn't forget anything.   
  
  
She swept her wand towards a thick tree, usually, if the spells were still intact the tip of her wand would stay the same. However, at the moment it was glowing red.   
  
Belinda narrowed her eyes at the tree for a moment, she then started circling it, when she reached the other side she noticed that the tree had a hole. She looked into it and saw that the tree was hallow.   
  
  
With a swift kick she made the hole larger, what she found inside made her raise an eyebrow.  
  
  
A seeing orb had been placed in it. Belinda knew what it was used for, she had seen them before. They were used by the ministry to try and spy on them.   
  
A seeing orb was made of pure steel that sent images to another orb that was more than likely used by an Auror.  
  
Belinda smirked and spoke aloud, "This should be interesting."  
  
She took her invisibility cloak out from her pocket and wrapped it around herself and made sure that her dagger was still in its sheath on her waist. She then pointed her wand at the orb and muttered under her breath. She felt a tug behind her neck as she was pulled forward. Moments later she was in a small office, a desk stood to one corner with a wizard sitting behind it, he was snoring softly with his head against his chest.   
  
  
Belinda saw the second orb on the desk, she could see the wood she had just left clearly. She walked towards the man, as she passed the orb and pointed her wand at it.   
  
A small explosion was heard to the only two people in the room. The man woke with a start that almost knocked him of his chair. He looked at the spot where the orb used to be and cursed loudly.   
  
  
As he checked the damage, Belinda took out her dagger. She crept up behind him and let her hand come out of the cloak. She pressed the cold blade against his neck.  
  
  
"You move, you die. Its that simple."  
  
  
The man visibly froze, his breathing became more jagged and slow.  
  
  
"If you cooperate, I might let you live. A big emphases on might."   
  
  
She said him a smile as she moved him so that he sat on his chair again.  
  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself."  
  
  
Belinda's smile grew, "Now why would I do a stupid thing like that? And besides, I'm calling the shots not you."  
  
  
"Are you that much of a coward that you wont face me without a cloak?"  
  
  
"Do you think I'm stupid enough to fall for you little mind games?"  
  
  
When he didn't answer she gave out a cold laugh, "Are you afraid of me? I never thought I'd see the day when a big bad Auror would be afraid of a a woman with a dagger."  
  
  
As she mocked him, she traced the tip ot the dagger across his face and neck.   
  
  
"Now your going to be a good boy and tell me how much you know. Or shall I have to beat it out of you? I believe I'll have more fun with the latter."  
  
  
"I refuse to tell you anything."  
  
  
"Are you sure about that"   
  
  
He nodded.  
  
  
"That's a shame, because from what I know about you, you have a family to worry about."  
  
She, of course was bluffing, but it seemed that she was right on the money, for he started shaking.  
  
  
"Leave them out of it, please? I beg you they mean nothing to you."  
  
Belinda spoke in a soft yet firm voice. "Are you going to cooperate then?"  
  
  
He nodded and sighed with relief when she removed the dagger.   
  
  
"How much do you know?"  
  
  
"I know how many are in the inner circle and everything that was said in your final meeting."  
  
  
"How long have you been spying on us?"  
  
  
"We just got an anonymous tip of your location a few weeks ago, we placed the orb there a few days after we found out."  
  
  
"Do you know the names of anyone?"  
  
  
"No, we just know that there is only one woman and the rest are men. I presume that your it?"  
  
  
"Of course, now heres the big question, who else knows?"  
  
  
"Just myself, I didn't have enough information to turn in a report."  
  
  
Belinda paced for a moment processing the information, the man sat there trying to figure out were exactly she was at. After a few moments of silence Belinda stopped.   
  
  
"Your not working for the Aurors are you? If you were, you would have already turned in a report no matter how little information you have. So the question is who is it your gathering information for? "  
  
  
When she saw that he wouldn't respond she slapped him hard across the face. His head snapped to the side and a red bruise was forming on his cheek.  
  
  
"Is the person who your covering for more important than your family's life?"  
  
  
  
The man covered his face in his hands for a moment before answering. "I'm working for Albus Dumbledore."  
  
  
At the sound of his name, Belinda frowned deeply. After a few moments more of silence Belinda decided on what she had to do.  
  
  
"Does Dumbledore know what you know?"  
  
  
The man shook his head, "No I was supposed to report to him in a few days."  
  
  
"Good, you've been extremely useful."  
  
  
"So are you going to let me go?"  
  
  
Belinda smirked, "Now why would I let you go."  
  
  
The mans eyes grew wide with fear, "But..... I thought....."  
  
  
"I said I might let you live, I never said anything about letting you go."  
  
  
The man grew afraid and knocked his chair over as he tried to get away.  
  
  
"You wanted to see who I was, well here I am."  
  
  
She threw her cloak off to the side and pointed her wand at him.   
  
  
"Mortuus somnus,"  
  
  
His eyes immediately closed and he collapsed on the floor, his skin turned pale and his lips blue. He looked dead, but Belinda knew that he wasn't. She went over to him and muttered a spell so that she could move him.  
  
  
She flicked her wand one more time and she and the man disappeared.   
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Tom moved all of Lily's belongings into an empty compartment, making sure that everything was secure. When he emerged from the train he saw Rosemary trying to hug Lily good-bye. Reluctantly Lily hugged her mother, who was teary eyed and asked that she wrote as soon as she got there. Lily gave her mother a small peck on her cheek and promised to write when she was able to.  
  
  
Tom bent down to meet her in the eye, "Can I get a hug too?"  
  
  
Lily looked at him for a moment before hugging him, his arms wrapped around her small frame, her chin rested on his shoulder. At this point Lily finally spoke to him.  
  
  
"When I'm ready I'll write to you. Until then, I ask that you give me some time."  
  
  
Tom gave her an extra squeeze.  
  
  
"I'll give you all the time you need.  
  
  
"Thank you."   
  
  
She gave him a small peck on his cheek and turned from them, walked straight into the train, never once looking back.   
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Rosemary went back with Tom exhausted. They collapsed together on his bed, they held each other close and didn't speak. Each one thinking their own thoughts but comforting the other person. Around one Rosemary got up and started packing.  
  
  
"Rosemary what are you doing?"  
  
  
"I have to get home soon, Tom. And I need some time by myself."  
  
  
Tom came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I know, Angel, I know."  
  
  
Rosemary leaned into him, "I wish I could stay here with you."  
  
  
Tom decided not to respond, he kissed her neck, savoring her taste.   
  
  
  
After she finished packing, Tom took Rosemary to Charing Cross where they shared a passionate kiss. Afterward Rosemary rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
  
"Can I see you later this week?"  
  
  
"Of course, how about I arrange a nice dinner for the two of us. We can go for a boat ride on my lake and talk."  
  
  
Rosemary smiled at him, "I'd like that."  
  
  
They shared a final kiss before Rosemary boarded the train.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
When Rosemary arrived at her home she was greeted by one of the maids who seemed sad.  
  
  
"Oh Mrs. Evans, thank the stars your here."  
  
  
"What wrong Tara?"  
  
  
"Its Mister Evans, ma'am, he's taken ill."  
  
  
With that Rosemary rushed upstairs to her bedroom, as she reached the door she saw the family Doctor coming out.   
  
  
"What is it Dr.Aidan, what's wrong with him?"  
  
  
"I'll be honest with you Rosemary, I'm not all that sure. His heart condition was getting better, and he was slowly regaining his health. But this morning he told me that he wasn't feeling well, I came over to check on him. It seams he developed some type of disease which at the moment we are unable to identify."  
  
  
"What do you mean, you're unable to identify? Your a bloody doctor you should know."  
  
  
Rosemary's mind was whirling with all of this. She never realized that she would be worried about Dilland so much.  
  
  
"I'm going to run a few tests on him. He seems to be having a sharp pain on his side but from I can tell so far there is nothing wrong. I gave him some medication for it so he'll be out for a few hours. When he wakes up give him some soup and make him drink the medication. I'll be over tomorrow morning to run some tests, till then try to keep him as comfortable as possible."  
  
  
Rosemary nodded and watched him leave, she then went into the bedroom. Dilland laid there in a deep slumber, she went over to the bed and sat down on a chair. She sat there in a slight trance, thought kept trying to get her attention but she ignored them. She sat there for most of the day and didn't notice when the butler came in and asked her if she wanted something.  
  
  
She only moved when she noticed the sun had set.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tom sat reading a book in front of his fireplace, sitting on a squishy armchair and drinking a cup of Hot Chocolate. He rarely had moments to enjoy himself like this and he was enjoying himself immensely. Everything was going as planed in his life. He was finally getting the family he had longed for, for so many years. Not only was he getting a wife, but two daughters as well. He would finally be able to settle down and have a normal life.   
  
As he flipped the page to his novel he heard a board creak behind him. He swiveled the chair to face the person behind him. At first he was going to reach for his wand, but stopped when he saw who it was.  
  
His seventeen year old daughter, Lily.  
  
He smiled at her, "Lily, I thought you were coming here tomorrow with your mother and sister?"  
  
"I decided to come early to have a few words alone with you, father."  
  
"Of course, sit down and we can have a little quality time together."  
  
Lily shook her head, "If you don't mind I'll stand, I'll only be here for a few minutes."  
  
"Sure honey, what is it you want to talk about?"  
  
Lily smirked, the look on her face along with the shadows from the fire made her look eerie. She was half in the shadows and half in the amber light. She wore robes of dark green that shimmered in the low light. She took her wand out all of a sudden and spoke in a calm voice.  
  
  
"Accio."  
  
  
Toms wand flew from the table next to him to her out stretched hand. Tom looked at her confusion written all over his face.   
  
  
Lily then pointed the wand at him, her features hidden again by the shadows. The only thing visible from her face was the evil smile on her lips.  
  
  
"Today Tom Riddle you will pay for everything you have done to me." She paused and looked at him with sad green eyes.   
  
  
"You ruined my life."  
  
  
Tom shook his head not wanting to believe what was happening in front of him.  
  
  
"Lily what are you doing?"  
  
  
"I'm doing the wizarding world, and myself, a favor." She pointed her wand at him. "I'm getting rid of you."  
  
  
Tom eyes widened at what he saw before him. Lily had stepped out of the shadows, this time however she was only a child of six. She held her wand with both of her China doll hands, and it was about a third her size. Her red hair was in soft curls framing her round face.   
  
  
She spoke in a soft voice that only a child could posses.   
  
  
"You killed my daddy."  
  
Tom felt his heart shatter into a million tiny pieces as the little girl in front of him rased the too big wand and cried.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Avada Kedavra"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Tom Riddle shot up from the bed, his breathing was erratic as well as his heartbeat, he clutched the bedsheets with one hand and his face with the other. Cold sweat dripped from his brow and he wiped it away  
  
  
'It was all a dream just a fuckin dream, get a hold of yourself damnit.' He thought as he stood to get a glass of water.   
  
  
He returned to his bedroom with a tall glass, he passed a full length mirror that hung next to the bedroom door. He saw himself wearing pajama bottoms and his necklace. He had dark rings under his eyes and looked pale, more so than normal. He studied his reflection for a few moments until he saw something behind him that wasn't supposed to be there.   
  
  
His father.  
  
  
He quickly turned around and saw nothing there but a bare wooden floor. He looked back at the mirror and saw his reflection smiling and waving at him...  
  
  
Taunting him...  
  
  
Tom grew angry.  
  
  
"Stop it," he said but the reflection only smiled more his green eyes twinkling.   
  
  
"Stop it!" he yelled.   
  
  
His anger grew more as the reflections smile grew bigger so that it went from ear, to ear.  
  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
  
With a flick of his wrists the glass cup in his hand went flying in the air hitting the mirror at full force.   
  
  
The mirror shattered.  
  
  
  
Shards of glass flew everywhere cutting Toms arms as they fell to the floor. He collapsed on his knees and cradled his head.  
  
  
  
  
For the first time since his childhood, Tom Marvolo Riddle cried.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
AN:awww poor Tom   
  
T_T :::sniff:::   
  
I liked my dream sequence cuz it shows that Toms got some.....issues..... to resolve.  
  
  
As you can see Lily is taking it better than most of us would, this will be explained later.  
  
  
I seem to be making my chapters longer, but I hope your not complaining.   
  
This chapter was supposed to be a filler chapter, but it turned out like a normal chapter. I like the way it turned out.  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
QueenOfTheQueer ooooooook we need to work on your vocabulary ~_^ j/k.  
  
green smurf ok but you have to tell me what type of cushions you want on it.  
  
angel-eyes Thank you , its ok that you didn't review the spoiler.   
:::GIR waves and hands angel eyes a rubber piggy:::  
  
lauren Thank you, I like the plot too^_^  
  
Lightning Starz LOL that happens to me too, sometimes I feel like throwing my computer out the window. But then everyone would be pissed off since everything is on here.  
  
~ME~ Yes I had a spoiler up for a couple of days, Did you miss it?  
  
Cho Chang Malfoy, Really? Its the best story ever? Wow I feel loved ^_^. Yes Tom is a sexy bitch. I like Rosemary too, but unfortunately I cant make your request a reality. But don't worry Belinda will get whats coming to her.  
  
Ariel I think Sevie is cute as a boy too, he's one of me favs. (I like the whole bad guy thing ^_^) As you already noticed that this chapter is even longer. Also you'll get to see a lot more Sevie in later chapters  
  
Sadako lol I like leaving everybody in suspense it makes you came back for more. I'm glad the link worked, ain't he just yummy! :::Gets dreamy look in eye::: hehehe........ahem anyway thanks for the review.  
  
MercuryRed I'm glad you love it and I hope you love this chapter too.  
  
  
  
  
Thank you all for reviewing and I hope you keep doing so.  
  
o_0 GIR::: You know what to dooooooooo!  
  
  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	15. The mirror shattered

AN: you will be pleased with the fact that this chapter is Very VERY long. It took me a while to figure out how I was going to write it but it turned out OK. Your all going to be sad at the end.  
  
(at least I hope cuz that's what I was going for)  
  
So take out the tissue before you even start  
  
I had a bit of writers block for a few days but that sometimes happens.  
  
Also if you want me to write faster, go and visit my small website (a little advertisement never hurt nobody ^_~) and sign my guestbook. Let me know what I can add to make it better.  
  
I've been to damn lazy to write any witty comments so I don't own anything except the plot.   
  
  
  
  
Now you can read  
  
(I bet your all going FINALLY!!! right)  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Rosemary stood by the doorway, frozen, she griped the wall making her knuckles white. She made a small whimpering noise from the back of her throat that caught Lily's and Tom's attention. Tom looked at her with a guilty expression, while Lily looked at her with a hurt one.   
  
  
"Mother,"  
  
  
Tom stood and helped the shocked Rosemary to the sofa where she collapsed. Tom sat next to her and started telling her what happened. She sat there listening, not daring to look at her daughter and stared at her shaking hands.  
  
  
"She now knows everything Rosemary, there was no point in lying to her anymore. I'm sorry."  
  
  
Rosemary shook her head and sighed, "It wasn't your fault. She was bound to find out sooner or later."  
  
Rosemary kneeled next to the chair where her daughter sat, she took her hand into hers and spoke in a small voice.  
  
  
"I will be honest with you Lily, I never loved Dilland romantically. I considered him more of a friend then a husband. I was depressed and turned to alcohol to ease my pain."  
  
She gave her a small smile, "Then I met Tom, he gave me an escape to my reality for a brief moment. After that I started to learn how to hide my emotions so that I could give Petunia a normal family."  
  
  
  
"And then I found out I was pregnant. I wasn't sure who your father was until after you were born. You opened your eyes and I figured it out. You were my link to Tom and you gave my life a new meaning."  
  
  
Rosemary looked into her eyes, "I love Tom and I hope you can understand that none of this was planed and that we never meant to hurt you."  
  
  
Lily stood abruptly making Rosemary fall back. She walked towards the doorway and leaned on it, her back faced them.  
  
"I can understand what happened. I can understand how you both feel about each other. I can even understand why you lied about it."  
  
  
Rosemary smiled, "Oh honey, I new you'd be..........."  
  
  
Lily interrupted her by turning around and continuing.  
  
  
"But that doesn't mean I can forgive you for it."  
  
  
Lily hugged herself and looked down.  
  
  
"Maybe one day I will but until then I can't."  
  
  
She turned and walked away, she didn't stop as she said, "It's almost eleven and I need to be at Kings Cross soon."  
  
With that she left the room.  
  
  
Tom helped Rosemary up and hugged her, "We need to give her time Rosemary."  
  
  
Rosemary snuggled into his warmth,   
  
  
"I know, it just hurts me to see her like that."  
  
  
Tom sighed, "There is nothing we can do about it though we just have to let her sort it out on her own."  
  
  
They gave each other a final squeeze before they separated, they walked to the entrance where Lily was waiting. She was sitting down by the door holing her snake. She looked up at them as they made their way towards her.  
  
  
  
"I've decided on a name for her,"  
  
  
  
Tom looked at her with a small smile, "You have? What have you decided on?"  
  
  
  
  
Lily looked at her snake fondly, "Nagini."  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
(AN: I bet your all going huh? You'll see, ~_^)  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Belinda left Magnus' home with a big smile on her face, she apparated to her next stop on her list. She was in a dark wood, where the light shone an eerie blue. She walked a few feet before reaching a grand clearing that she had spent countless nights with the other Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort.   
  
  
Every few days she had to come here and check that the security spells were in place. As she walked around the edge of the clearing with her wand in her hand, she went over everything in her plans making sure she didn't forget anything.   
  
  
She swept her wand towards a thick tree, usually, if the spells were still intact the tip of her wand would stay the same. However, at the moment it was glowing red.   
  
Belinda narrowed her eyes at the tree for a moment, she then started circling it, when she reached the other side she noticed that the tree had a hole. She looked into it and saw that the tree was hallow.   
  
  
With a swift kick she made the hole larger, what she found inside made her raise an eyebrow.  
  
  
A seeing orb had been placed in it. Belinda knew what it was used for, she had seen them before. They were used by the ministry to try and spy on them.   
  
A seeing orb was made of pure steel that sent images to another orb that was more than likely used by an Auror.  
  
Belinda smirked and spoke aloud, "This should be interesting."  
  
She took her invisibility cloak out from her pocket and wrapped it around herself and made sure that her dagger was still in its sheath on her waist. She then pointed her wand at the orb and muttered under her breath. She felt a tug behind her neck as she was pulled forward. Moments later she was in a small office, a desk stood to one corner with a wizard sitting behind it, he was snoring softly with his head against his chest.   
  
  
Belinda saw the second orb on the desk, she could see the wood she had just left clearly. She walked towards the man, as she passed the orb and pointed her wand at it.   
  
A small explosion was heard to the only two people in the room. The man woke with a start that almost knocked him of his chair. He looked at the spot where the orb used to be and cursed loudly.   
  
  
As he checked the damage, Belinda took out her dagger. She crept up behind him and let her hand come out of the cloak. She pressed the cold blade against his neck.  
  
  
"You move, you die. Its that simple."  
  
  
The man visibly froze, his breathing became more jagged and slow.  
  
  
"If you cooperate, I might let you live. A big emphases on might."   
  
  
She said him a smile as she moved him so that he sat on his chair again.  
  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself."  
  
  
Belinda's smile grew, "Now why would I do a stupid thing like that? And besides, I'm calling the shots not you."  
  
  
"Are you that much of a coward that you wont face me without a cloak?"  
  
  
"Do you think I'm stupid enough to fall for you little mind games?"  
  
  
When he didn't answer she gave out a cold laugh, "Are you afraid of me? I never thought I'd see the day when a big bad Auror would be afraid of a a woman with a dagger."  
  
  
As she mocked him, she traced the tip ot the dagger across his face and neck.   
  
  
"Now your going to be a good boy and tell me how much you know. Or shall I have to beat it out of you? I believe I'll have more fun with the latter."  
  
  
"I refuse to tell you anything."  
  
  
"Are you sure about that"   
  
  
He nodded.  
  
  
"That's a shame, because from what I know about you, you have a family to worry about."  
  
She, of course was bluffing, but it seemed that she was right on the money, for he started shaking.  
  
  
"Leave them out of it, please? I beg you they mean nothing to you."  
  
Belinda spoke in a soft yet firm voice. "Are you going to cooperate then?"  
  
  
He nodded and sighed with relief when she removed the dagger.   
  
  
"How much do you know?"  
  
  
"I know how many are in the inner circle and everything that was said in your final meeting."  
  
  
"How long have you been spying on us?"  
  
  
"We just got an anonymous tip of your location a few weeks ago, we placed the orb there a few days after we found out."  
  
  
"Do you know the names of anyone?"  
  
  
"No, we just know that there is only one woman and the rest are men. I presume that your it?"  
  
  
"Of course, now heres the big question, who else knows?"  
  
  
"Just myself, I didn't have enough information to turn in a report."  
  
  
Belinda paced for a moment processing the information, the man sat there trying to figure out were exactly she was at. After a few moments of silence Belinda stopped.   
  
  
"Your not working for the Aurors are you? If you were, you would have already turned in a report no matter how little information you have. So the question is who is it your gathering information for? "  
  
  
When she saw that he wouldn't respond she slapped him hard across the face. His head snapped to the side and a red bruise was forming on his cheek.  
  
  
"Is the person who your covering for more important than your family's life?"  
  
  
  
The man covered his face in his hands for a moment before answering. "I'm working for Albus Dumbledore."  
  
  
At the sound of his name, Belinda frowned deeply. After a few moments more of silence Belinda decided on what she had to do.  
  
  
"Does Dumbledore know what you know?"  
  
  
The man shook his head, "No I was supposed to report to him in a few days."  
  
  
"Good, you've been extremely useful."  
  
  
"So are you going to let me go?"  
  
  
Belinda smirked, "Now why would I let you go."  
  
  
The mans eyes grew wide with fear, "But..... I thought....."  
  
  
"I said I might let you live, I never said anything about letting you go."  
  
  
The man grew afraid and knocked his chair over as he tried to get away.  
  
  
"You wanted to see who I was, well here I am."  
  
  
She threw her cloak off to the side and pointed her wand at him.   
  
  
"Mortuus somnus,"  
  
  
His eyes immediately closed and he collapsed on the floor, his skin turned pale and his lips blue. He looked dead, but Belinda knew that he wasn't. She went over to him and muttered a spell so that she could move him.  
  
  
She flicked her wand one more time and she and the man disappeared.   
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Tom moved all of Lily's belongings into an empty compartment, making sure that everything was secure. When he emerged from the train he saw Rosemary trying to hug Lily good-bye. Reluctantly Lily hugged her mother, who was teary eyed and asked that she wrote as soon as she got there. Lily gave her mother a small peck on her cheek and promised to write when she was able to.  
  
  
Tom bent down to meet her in the eye, "Can I get a hug too?"  
  
  
Lily looked at him for a moment before hugging him, his arms wrapped around her small frame, her chin rested on his shoulder. At this point Lily finally spoke to him.  
  
  
"When I'm ready I'll write to you. Until then, I ask that you give me some time."  
  
  
Tom gave her an extra squeeze.  
  
  
"I'll give you all the time you need.  
  
  
"Thank you."   
  
  
She gave him a small peck on his cheek and turned from them, walked straight into the train, never once looking back.   
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Rosemary went back with Tom exhausted. They collapsed together on his bed, they held each other close and didn't speak. Each one thinking their own thoughts but comforting the other person. Around one Rosemary got up and started packing.  
  
  
"Rosemary what are you doing?"  
  
  
"I have to get home soon, Tom. And I need some time by myself."  
  
  
Tom came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I know, Angel, I know."  
  
  
Rosemary leaned into him, "I wish I could stay here with you."  
  
  
Tom decided not to respond, he kissed her neck, savoring her taste.   
  
  
  
After she finished packing, Tom took Rosemary to Charing Cross where they shared a passionate kiss. Afterward Rosemary rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
  
"Can I see you later this week?"  
  
  
"Of course, how about I arrange a nice dinner for the two of us. We can go for a boat ride on my lake and talk."  
  
  
Rosemary smiled at him, "I'd like that."  
  
  
They shared a final kiss before Rosemary boarded the train.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
When Rosemary arrived at her home she was greeted by one of the maids who seemed sad.  
  
  
"Oh Mrs. Evans, thank the stars your here."  
  
  
"What wrong Tara?"  
  
  
"Its Mister Evans, ma'am, he's taken ill."  
  
  
With that Rosemary rushed upstairs to her bedroom, as she reached the door she saw the family Doctor coming out.   
  
  
"What is it Dr.Aidan, what's wrong with him?"  
  
  
"I'll be honest with you Rosemary, I'm not all that sure. His heart condition was getting better, and he was slowly regaining his health. But this morning he told me that he wasn't feeling well, I came over to check on him. It seams he developed some type of disease which at the moment we are unable to identify."  
  
  
"What do you mean, you're unable to identify? Your a bloody doctor you should know."  
  
  
Rosemary's mind was whirling with all of this. She never realized that she would be worried about Dilland so much.  
  
  
"I'm going to run a few tests on him. He seems to be having a sharp pain on his side but from I can tell so far there is nothing wrong. I gave him some medication for it so he'll be out for a few hours. When he wakes up give him some soup and make him drink the medication. I'll be over tomorrow morning to run some tests, till then try to keep him as comfortable as possible."  
  
  
Rosemary nodded and watched him leave, she then went into the bedroom. Dilland laid there in a deep slumber, she went over to the bed and sat down on a chair. She sat there in a slight trance, thought kept trying to get her attention but she ignored them. She sat there for most of the day and didn't notice when the butler came in and asked her if she wanted something.  
  
  
She only moved when she noticed the sun had set.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tom sat reading a book in front of his fireplace, sitting on a squishy armchair and drinking a cup of Hot Chocolate. He rarely had moments to enjoy himself like this and he was enjoying himself immensely. Everything was going as planed in his life. He was finally getting the family he had longed for, for so many years. Not only was he getting a wife, but two daughters as well. He would finally be able to settle down and have a normal life.   
  
As he flipped the page to his novel he heard a board creak behind him. He swiveled the chair to face the person behind him. At first he was going to reach for his wand, but stopped when he saw who it was.  
  
His seventeen year old daughter, Lily.  
  
He smiled at her, "Lily, I thought you were coming here tomorrow with your mother and sister?"  
  
"I decided to come early to have a few words alone with you, father."  
  
"Of course, sit down and we can have a little quality time together."  
  
Lily shook her head, "If you don't mind I'll stand, I'll only be here for a few minutes."  
  
"Sure honey, what is it you want to talk about?"  
  
Lily smirked, the look on her face along with the shadows from the fire made her look eerie. She was half in the shadows and half in the amber light. She wore robes of dark green that shimmered in the low light. She took her wand out all of a sudden and spoke in a calm voice.  
  
  
"Accio."  
  
  
Toms wand flew from the table next to him to her out stretched hand. Tom looked at her confusion written all over his face.   
  
  
Lily then pointed the wand at him, her features hidden again by the shadows. The only thing visible from her face was the evil smile on her lips.  
  
  
"Today Tom Riddle you will pay for everything you have done to me." She paused and looked at him with sad green eyes.   
  
  
"You ruined my life."  
  
  
Tom shook his head not wanting to believe what was happening in front of him.  
  
  
"Lily what are you doing?"  
  
  
"I'm doing the wizarding world, and myself, a favor." She pointed her wand at him. "I'm getting rid of you."  
  
  
Tom eyes widened at what he saw before him. Lily had stepped out of the shadows, this time however she was only a child of six. She held her wand with both of her China doll hands, and it was about a third her size. Her red hair was in soft curls framing her round face.   
  
  
She spoke in a soft voice that only a child could posses.   
  
  
"You killed my daddy."  
  
Tom felt his heart shatter into a million tiny pieces as the little girl in front of him rased the too big wand and cried.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Avada Kedavra"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Tom Riddle shot up from the bed, his breathing was erratic as well as his heartbeat, he clutched the bedsheets with one hand and his face with the other. Cold sweat dripped from his brow and he wiped it away  
  
  
'It was all a dream just a fuckin dream, get a hold of yourself damnit.' He thought as he stood to get a glass of water.   
  
  
He returned to his bedroom with a tall glass, he passed a full length mirror that hung next to the bedroom door. He saw himself wearing pajama bottoms and his necklace. He had dark rings under his eyes and looked pale, more so than normal. He studied his reflection for a few moments until he saw something behind him that wasn't supposed to be there.   
  
  
His father.  
  
  
He quickly turned around and saw nothing there but a bare wooden floor. He looked back at the mirror and saw his reflection smiling and waving at him...  
  
  
Taunting him...  
  
  
Tom grew angry.  
  
  
"Stop it," he said but the reflection only smiled more his green eyes twinkling.   
  
  
"Stop it!" he yelled.   
  
  
His anger grew more as the reflections smile grew bigger so that it went from ear, to ear.  
  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
  
With a flick of his wrists the glass cup in his hand went flying in the air hitting the mirror at full force.   
  
  
The mirror shattered.  
  
  
  
Shards of glass flew everywhere cutting Toms arms as they fell to the floor. He collapsed on his knees and cradled his head.  
  
  
  
  
For the first time since his childhood, Tom Marvolo Riddle cried.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
AN:awww poor Tom   
  
T_T :::sniff:::   
  
I liked my dream sequence cuz it shows that Toms got some.....issues..... to resolve.  
  
  
As you can see Lily is taking it better than most of us would, this will be explained later.  
  
  
I seem to be making my chapters longer, but I hope your not complaining.   
  
This chapter was supposed to be a filler chapter, but it turned out like a normal chapter. I like the way it turned out.  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
QueenOfTheQueer ooooooook we need to work on your vocabulary ~_^ j/k.  
  
green smurf ok but you have to tell me what type of cushions you want on it.  
  
angel-eyes Thank you , its ok that you didn't review the spoiler.   
:::GIR waves and hands angel eyes a rubber piggy:::  
  
lauren Thank you, I like the plot too^_^  
  
Lightning Starz LOL that happens to me too, sometimes I feel like throwing my computer out the window. But then everyone would be pissed off since everything is on here.  
  
~ME~ Yes I had a spoiler up for a couple of days, Did you miss it?  
  
Cho Chang Malfoy, Really? Its the best story ever? Wow I feel loved ^_^. Yes Tom is a sexy bitch. I like Rosemary too, but unfortunately I cant make your request a reality. But don't worry Belinda will get whats coming to her.  
  
Ariel I think Sevie is cute as a boy too, he's one of me favs. (I like the whole bad guy thing ^_^) As you already noticed that this chapter is even longer. Also you'll get to see a lot more Sevie in later chapters  
  
Sadako lol I like leaving everybody in suspense it makes you came back for more. I'm glad the link worked, ain't he just yummy! :::Gets dreamy look in eye::: hehehe........ahem anyway thanks for the review.  
  
MercuryRed I'm glad you love it and I hope you love this chapter too.  
  
  
  
  
Thank you all for reviewing and I hope you keep doing so.  
  
o_0 GIR::: You know what to dooooooooo!  
  
  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	16. A snake is the lions den

AN: I'm sorry that it took me so long since I updated, but I have my brother in town and he fixed my computer, but in the process he deleted some of my files. Including all of my fanfics.  
  
GASP!!  
  
But don't worry I had saved this chapter in my email account just in case.  
  
It seems that my computer really sucks cuz this chapter was supposed to be very long so I had to cut the end off of it because It didn't have enough memory to leave it on this file. I am not very happy with this. But don't worry this is part one and the next chapter will be part two, so that you have the best of your reading pleasure.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Lily sat in the compartment looking out the window as her mother left with Tom. After a moment or two she looked away and went over to her trunk, she was going to get a book but stopped when she saw what was in her trunk.  
  
  
The box that Tom gave her.  
  
  
Lily looked at it with surprise until she decided her mother must have placed it in there. She felt so betrayed the night before that she had left it in the room she had stayed in. She picked it up and placed it in her lap, after hesitating, she opened it and took her locket out.   
  
  
She held it in her hand and opened it, the soft music filled the compartment and Lily laid back onto her seat. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander.  
  
  
'Tom is my Father . . . of all of the things that could happen I never expected this.'   
  
  
Her mind drifted a bit and she saw herself with Tom and her Mother the day before, she saw how happy they all were. She had never seen her Mother smile like that before, her eyes lit up, her mouth would stretch as far as it could, and a real laugh would escape her lips.  
  
  
Tom seemed just as happy, if not more. Lily didn't know tom all that well, but he always seemed to try to make her feel loved.   
  
  
'Does he really care for me?' she asked herself as she looked out the window again, they had already left the station and were zooming past the countryside.   
  
  
The more she thought about it the more Lily saw that Tom did care for her if he was trying this hard for her to care for him, even before she knew the truth.   
  
  
The letters that were exchanged.   
  
  
The owl and the snake  
  
  
The locket  
  
  
These were all tokens of his love for the daughter that he never knew he had and was trying to make up for lost time.   
  
  
Lily realized that he also loved her Mother dearly. When she looks back to last night, she saw the way they held each other and the way they kissed with so much passion. If he didn't love her Mother then he would not care about Petunia, and Lily already saw that he had a soft spot for her sister.  
  
  
Lily thought back to what her Mother had said about not loving her Father. Lily always thought they had a perfect relationship, now she knew it was anything but. She remembered all the times that they had their anniversary dinners, her Mother always looked like she enjoyed herself. But now Lily knew that her Mother was a very good actress when it came to lying.   
  
  
'I guess she got used to it.'  
  
  
She wasn't mad anymore, not at Tom, or her Mother. Especially not her mother, who sacrificed her happiness for her children by staying so long with her Father. Any other woman would had left long ago, and Lily didn't really blame her Mother for trying to be happy with Tom.  
  
  
A sound broke her train of thought, the compartment door was opened by a boy her age. He wore black full length robes, his black hair was neatly combed, and he carried his trunk behind him.  
  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here? I can't find an empty compartment."  
  
  
Lily closed her locket, "No go right ahead. I'm Lily, by the way."  
  
  
He placed his trunk next to hers, closed the door, and sat down across from her. "I'm Severus"  
  
  
"Are you a first year?"  
  
  
"Yes, I assume your one too, correct?"  
  
  
Lily nodded and smiled slightly, "Yes, but I'm kind of nervous about what house I'm going to be in. Do you know what house your going to be in?"  
  
  
"Slytherin, my whole family is made of Slytherins so its kind of like family tradition."   
  
  
"How do we get sorted?"  
  
  
Severus smiled, "We're not supposed to know yet but my father told me anyway. There's a hat that the founders made that tells you where you'll fit in better, but the decision is actually up to you, whichever house you want to be in you think it to the hat and it will tell you whether or not you belong there."  
  
  
"In that case I'm torn between Griffindor and Slytherin."  
  
  
Severus looked surprised for a moment but hid it quickly. "That's a very odd choice."  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
"Well, Griffindors are complete opposites from Slytherin and they tend not to get along. They compete in everything and usually end up fighting."  
  
  
Lily looked sad for a moment, "So if I'm sorted into Griffindor we can't be friends because your in Slytherin?"   
  
  
He smirked,"We still could but our housemates would not speak to us."   
  
  
They laughed out loud, but stopped when they heard the compartment door open again. There stood Cassandra McGonagall smiling with relief.  
  
  
"Finally a friendly face. Do you mind if I sit here Lily, your the only person I know here."  
  
  
"Cassandra! Come on in and join us."  
  
  
Cassandra placed her things next to theirs and sat next to Lily after closing the door.   
  
  
Cassandra noticed the boy in front of them and held her hand out, "Hello I'm Cassandra McGonagall."  
  
  
Severus hesitated before shaking her hand firmly, "Severus Snape."  
  
  
Cassandra looked thoughtful for a moment, "Snape? You father works for International affairs with my father."  
  
  
Severus thought about it for a moment, "Yes your right, your father does all the translating, right?'  
  
  
Cassandra smiled, "Yep, he knows a lot of languages, though I'm not all that sure how many that is to be exact."  
  
  
They all broke into conversations about everything about the Wizarding world. From history to Quidditch and back again, they only stopped when a woman knocked on the door saying that there was food outside. They all took out their money and bought as many sweets as they could carry. After they ate for a while they started talking about how much magic they all knew.  
  
  
"I know a couple of spells that I got from the book, other than that my knowledge is all facts." Said Cassandra as she chewed on a licorice worm.  
  
  
"My father taught me a lot of spells before I came here but I do mostly Potions work." Said Severus as he opened the wrapper on a vanilla covered unicorn.  
  
  
Lily thought about what she was going to say before she opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted as the compartment door was opened again.  
  
  
Four boys stood in the doorway with grins on their faces. One had long hair in a ponytail, another had wild dark brown hair and glasses, the third was tall and lanky, and the last one was short with light brown hair. They went over to were Lily and Cassandra sat and introduced themselves.  
  
  
"I'm Sirius Black, the one with the glasses is James Potter, the skinny one is Remus Lupin, and the short one is Peter Pettigrew."  
  
  
Lily and Cassandra smiled at them, "I'm Cassandra McGonagall, she's Lily Evans, and he's Severus Snape."  
  
  
They hadn't noticed Severus until Cassandra had introduced him, Sirius looked at him through narrow eyes.  
  
  
"Your a Snape?"  
  
  
Severus rolled his eyes, "Isn't that what she just said."  
  
  
Both Lily and Cassandra started giggling at what Severus had said, he smiled at them slightly. Sirius however didn't find it amusing.  
  
  
"Your grandfather was a supporter for Grindelwald, correct?"  
  
  
Severus frowned, "I wouldn't know since he died before I could walk."  
  
  
"Your whole family is rotten, I wouldn't be surprised if your father was a supporter for Lord Voldemort."  
  
  
It all happened so quickly that Sirius didn't have a chance to react. Severus had tackled him and was punching his face. James and Remus tried to pull Severus of off the other boy but Severus would not budge.  
  
  
"Take it back!"  
  
  
Sirius punched Severus straight on the nose, Severus fell back and hit his head on one of the seats. He quickly stood and shoved Sirius into James and Remus who had helped him up. Lily and Cassandra each put a hand on his shoulder to keep him from fighting anymore.  
  
  
"Severus calm down," said Cassandra clutching tightly at his robe.  
  
  
"I will not calm down until he takes back what he said."  
  
  
Sirius smirked at him, "What's the matter Snape, afraid of the truth?"  
  
  
If Lily and Cassandra weren't holding on to him, Severus would have strangled Sirius until he was a dark shade of purple. Lily looked to James and Remus, who were also holding on to Sirius.  
  
  
"I think it would be best if you take him out of our compartment."  
  
  
James nodded and with help from Remus, dragged Sirius out of the compartment.   
  
  
Peter was the last to leave and spoke to the girls, "um it was nice meting you."  
  
  
After he left, both girls let go of a still fuming Severus, his hair was a mess, his face slightly flushed, and his robes were wrinkled. He dusted himself off trying to fix his robes, and ran a hand through his black hair. He touched his nose and flinched, there was a bruise on it and right under his eye. He sat down on his seat and the girls sat on either side of him.  
  
  
"Stupid prat has no right talking about my family like that." Severus said as he ran his hand through his hair again.  
  
  
"I know Severus, I would have done the same if he said that my father worked for Lord Voldemort."  
  
  
Lily was confused, "Who's Lord Voldemort?"   
  
  
Both Cassandra and Severus looked at Lily with surprise, especially Severus, whom also had a slightly thoughtful look on his face.  
  
  
"Lord Voldemort is an evil wizard that is trying to take over the Wizarding world," explained Cassandra. "He has these followers that are called Death Eaters, who go around torturing muggles. The problem is nobody knows who he really is. They don't even know who the followers are, they where hoods and leave a mark over their victims homes."  
  
  
"What does the mark look like?" asked an intrigued Lily.  
  
  
"Its a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. They usually leave it hovering in the air."  
  
  
A thought was forming in Lily's mind, but she was unable to grasp it, but she knew it was about what Cassandra had just said. 'I know I'm supposed to know something but what?' she asked herself. She shrugged it off, and started trying to cheer up Severus.  
  
  
A girl a few years older with a badge on her robes came in to the compartment, a few hours later, saying that they would be arriving soon. So the girls kicked Severus out so that they could change, then waited outside as he changed also.   
  
  
Soon they felt the train slow down and stop. They left their belongings, except for their pets, and went outside. Severus helped Lily by carrying her owl cage while she held the basket.   
  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you, what type of pet do you have in there?" asked Severus as he eyed the basket.   
  
  
Lily grinned, "Oh, just Nagini."  
  
  
"What's a Nagini?" asked Cassandra as they made their way outside.  
  
  
"Nothing much," said Lily with a sly look on her face. "Just my pet snake."  
  
  
Cassandra and Severus' eyes almost shot out of their sockets at what Lily had just said.  
  
  
"Isn't that dangerous?"  
  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
  
Lily giggled at them, "She's harmless and I'll let u see it later."  
  
  
They saw a towering man above the other students heads, "First years over here, first years over here."  
  
  
"I guess that's us."  
  
  
They walked over to the man where most of the first years were already there. Including Sirius, "Look at Snape he looks like a bell boy holding the girls pets. Mind carrying mine too?"  
  
  
The other boys laughed at what Sirius had said, while the other students merely giggled.  
  
  
"Why don't you sod off Black, I was merely being a gentlemen, something you know nothing about."  
  
  
Before another fight broke off, the towering man interrupted. He had bushy black hair and beard, but a friendly smile was visibly underneath all that hair.   
  
  
"Come on lads we need te go, no need to start fightin' on ye first day."   
  
  
They stopped yelling at each other and looked at the man as he introduce himself.   
  
  
"I am Hagrid, The Gamekeeper, and Keeper of the keys. Fallow me."  
  
  
They all followed him a path way in silence until a soft rattling noise was heard. Some of the other students grew scarred, but Lily knew what it was.   
  
  
"I think Nagini wants to come out and play."  
  
  
"Do you want me to hold the basket for you while you hold her?"  
  
  
"If you don't mind, I don't wanna make her cranky."  
  
  
She handed Cassandra the basket and she opened the lid taking Nagini into her arms. Since they were at the very front everyone noticed and gasped.  
  
  
"Hi sweetie, how was your nap?" she cooed the snake like a baby and the snake responded by hissing softly. Nagini wrapped her body around Lily's hand while Lily petted her, she didn't notice the weird stares she was getting. Hagrid looked at her with a smile, "Tha's a mighty fine pet ye got there lass, I'm fond of animals me self."  
  
  
Lily beamed, "Do you have any?"  
  
  
"Aye I just got a small pup, I named it Fang."  
  
  
Only Severus noticed the whispers that were going around the other students. For some reason it made him angry, but he kept his mouth shut.   
  
  
They caught their first glimpse of Hogwarts and everyone was in awe.   
  
  
"That there is the castle, it only gets bigger as ye get closer."  
  
  
They reached a small fleet of boats and Hagrid yelled, "Four to a boat, only four to a boat."   
  
  
Lily, Cassandra, and Severus got onto the second boat, the one right after Hagrids. Everyone else boarded the remaining boats except for one boy. He had finely groomed black hair, skin the color of coffee when you added cream, and clear gray eyes. He was very handsome.   
  
  
"I'm sorry, but do you mind if I sit here." He had a strong Spanish accent, but his English was perfect.  
  
  
"Come on in we have room for one more," said Lily smiling at him.   
  
  
He smiled back, "Thank you,"  
  
  
He sat down next to Severus and offered him his hand.  
  
  
"I am Dominic Le Fay, thank you for letting me sit with you."  
  
  
"No problem, I am Severus Snape. These are my new friends Lily Evans and Cassandra McGonagall."  
  
  
He shook each of their hands and Cassandra blushed.  
  
  
"You have a very nice accent Dominic, where are you from?" asked Lily  
  
  
"I was born in El Salvador, but my grandfather was British."  
  
  
"I have heard of the Le Fay's, you took your Manor from Britain and took it across the ocean to Central America, correct?"  
  
  
"I am impressed, it is not everyday that I meet someone who knows that."  
  
  
"My father told me about it, he is friends with your father."  
  
  
"I think your father knows everyone Severus," said Cassandra with a small smirk.   
  
  
He returned the smirk, "Of course, he is after all my father."  
  
  
They all started laughing when they stopped Dominic asked something.  
  
  
"Do any of you speak Spanish?" he asked this hoping that at least one of them did. Both Lily and Cassandra shook their heads, but Severus nodded.  
  
  
"You speak Spanish?" asked Lily.  
  
  
"When I was little my Nanny was from Spain, she taught me how to speak the language."  
  
  
"I'm glad, that means that I have someone to talk to, I miss My country and everyone here speaks English so it makes it feel worse."   
  
  
They felt the boat stop and they looked confused.  
  
  
"I don't even remember when they started moving," commented Lily.   
  
  
They climbed out of the boat and followed Hagrid up a flight of stairs. He knocked on a large door. As he did this Lily hid her snake under her robes and let Ciaron loose so he flew to the top of a tower, she then shrunk the cage and basket and placed it in her pocket.  
  
  
The door opened and there stood a woman in her early 50s with black hair in a tight bun and beady eyes behind square glasses.   
  
  
"The first years, Professor McGonagall."  
  
  
She nodded at him, "Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them now."  
  
  
She opened the door wider and everyone looked in wonder, the entrance hall was grand and beautiful. It had marble stair cases that led to the upper levels and a ceiling that was too high to make out.   
  
  
Cassandra gave her aunt a small wave, which she returned with a smile and a nod. Professor McGonagall then led down the hall and passed in front of another door where they could hear the drone of hundreds of voices. Lily assumed that the rest of the school was already here. But Professor McGonagall led them to a small empty chamber of the hall. They squeezed in together and Lily was smushed in between Severus and Dominic and she held her arm out so that Nagini would be comfortable.  
  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," started Professor McGonagall. She explained the different houses and the importance of house points. They all listened, their full attention was on the woman in front of them.   
  
  
"You will enter the Great Hall in a few minutes and will be sorted so I suggest you make yourself smart before you enter." She stopped to look at Cassandra with a small smile. "Good luck Cassie."  
  
  
Cassandra gave her a wide smile before she left the room. Scattered whispers broke out the small room while they waited with anticipation. Lily was going over the pros and cons for Slytherin and Griffindor in her mind, but was interupted by Dominic who started speaking to Severus.  
  
  
"What house are do you want to be in. I don't want to be in a house full of strangers." Dominic spoke in a nervous voice which made his accent thicker.  
  
  
"Slytherin but Cassandra and Lily might be in Griffindor."  
  
  
Dominic looked slightly disappointed, "Does this mean we won't be friends?"  
  
  
  
Cassandra giggled, "Of course we'll be friends silly, who cares what bloody house we are in."  
  
  
They all smiled at each other, but the smiles were wiped from their faces when the door was opened again and Professor McGonagall appeared again.   
  
  
"Please form a straight line and follow me."   
  
  
They did as she instructed and followed her back across the hall and through a pair of double doors. There were four tables where the other students sat and one high table where the teachers sat. They were led there, and Lily could feel that all eyes were on them as she passed the tables.   
  
  
She looked up and saw the night sky where the stars shined brightly at her. She noticed that Professor McGonagall had placed a stool in front of them. Then Professor McGonagall placed a patched and frayed wizards hat on top of it.  
  
Lily looked at it skeptically but stopped when it moved, then a rip by the brim opened wide like a mouth and it began to sing.  
  
  
Everyone listened as it song about the founders and their characteristics. When it was done everyone clapped and cheered while it bowed to each table and then was still again. Then Professor McGonagall took out a long roll of parchment and stepped forward.  
  
  
"When I call your name you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,"  
  
"Zain, Raven," a girl with light brown hair and eyes sat down on the stool and put the hat on. A few seconds later the hat cried. "Slytherin."  
  
The Slytherins cheered loudly as she sat down with them.  
  
"Vindictus, Jeffrey,"a boy with black hair and dark skin stepped up, he held his chin out in a very arrogant way. When the Hat was placed on his head it took a few moments before saying, "Slytherin."  
  
They cheered even louder as the boy sat down and was patted on the back.  
  
"Turpin, Charles," a short boy with red hair and thick glasses slowly walked up to the stool. His face lit up when the hat cried out, "Ravenclaw."  
  
The Ravenclaws cheered loudly but no where near as loud as the Slytherins.  
  
  
"Timms, Agatha," a very skinny long nose girl walked up and as placed the hat on her head. "Slytherin."  
  
  
The Slytherins were going wild as she sat down next to Raven.  
  
  
Lily grew nervous as she tried to decide what house she was going to be in, she felt slightly lightheaded but quickly shook it off as a girl named Spore, Phyllida was sorted into Hufflepuff.  
  
  
"Snape, Severus." Lily looked at Severus and gave him a small smile, he returned it with a nervous one and he walked up. As Severus sat there he started shaking his head slightly until the hat yelled out, "Slytherin."  
  
  
He looked relieved and sat down as the Slytherins cheered. He was greeted by the older Slytherin boys who seemed to know him.  
  
  
"Smethley, Veronica,"a small girl with big round eyes walked up to the hat and had trouble sitting on the stool."Hufflepuff."  
  
  
The Hufflepuff greeted their newest member with broad smiles.  
  
  
"Potter, James," Lily looked at James as he sat down on the stool, before the hat was placed on his head he looked at her briefly."Griffindor."  
  
  
It was the Griffindors turn to cheer and they did it even louder than the Slytherins.  
  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter," he walked up to the stool and looked back at Sirius and Remus who gave him a thumbs up, he then looked at James and he smiled at him. "Griffindor."  
  
  
The Griffindors became even louder and Lily felt her ears throb.  
  
  
"Parkinson, Lionel,"as he was sorted into Slytherin the students on the table grew even louder trying to beat the Grifindors, and Moran, Jasmine was sorted there afterwards.  
  
  
"McGonagall, Cassandra," Lily gave her a smile and Cassandra smiled back walking confidently to the stool. Her aunt gave her a small wink as the hat covered her head. "Griffindor."  
  
  
Lily looked from Severus to Cassandra who each looked at her trying to get her attention. Dominic went up to her.  
  
  
"Are you all right Lily, you look pale. You will be sorted into the house you belong in, there is no point in worrying about it." He gave her a bright smile until his name was called.  
  
  
"LeFay, Dominic," He walked up to the stool and as soon as he placed the hat on his head he was sorted into, "Slytherin."  
  
  
Lily could feel her head pounding by all of the noise that the tables were making. She took deep breaths and petted Nagini under the sleeve of her robe. She walked up to the stool after her name was called. Lily felt as if every eye was on her. She especially felt one pair eye from where the staff sat she looked towards them and saw a wizard with a snowy white beard, purple robes and hat, and blue eyes hidden behind half moon spectacles. He gave her a penetrating look that she returned with full force, green met with blue. Lily guessed that he was the Headmaster since he was sitting at the very middle. She sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.  
  
  
'Well, what do we have here?'  
  
  
Lily almost fell down as she heard the hat speak into her head.   
  
  
'You are very talented, and very loyal. But you are also cunning and think on your feet. I'm having a problem deciding where to put you, Slytherin or Griffindor.'  
  
  
'I just want to be where I belong,' thought Lily.  
  
  
'Well, you could be great in either house for you have the traits of a Griffindor and the blood of a Slytherin, but you would be greater in...'  
  
  
Lily held her breath she felt her heart pounding in her chest, and her head throbbing as the hat yelled.  
  
  
"GRIFFINDOR!"  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.......  
  
  
  
  
~*~ 


	17. A snake is the lions den: Part b

This is part b to the last chapter. So it continues straight afterwards.   
  
  
Someone requested that I should get a PIC of Dominic, well if you people want I'll draw something and post it on my website. At the moment I only have one PIC for this fic up. Its Tom Riddle, and I think he looks cool. As soon as I post this up I'll work on the PIC. Any other requests? Let me know and I'll see what I can do. ^_^  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did I would be using my influence on the world to rule over everyone!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The hat was removed and Lily made her way to the table who was growing louder as she got closer. The noise didn't bother her anymore because she felt a great weight being lifted from her shoulders. Cassandra was beaming at her and patted the seat next to her. Lily smiled back and sat down, facing the Slytherins across the room. She met with both Severus and Dominic's eyes, Dominic smiled at her while Severus gave her a small nod.   
  
  
She was distracted when she felt her arm grow lighter. She looked down and saw that Nagini was no longer wrapped around her arm. Lily looked around and then under the table and saw that she was slithering towards another student. Lily explained what was going on to Cassandra and ducked under the table. She crawled as Nagini was trying to slither up the students robe.   
  
  
"Nagini, " whispered Lily, "come back here." The student looked had felt something on their leg and looked down.  
  
  
It was James Potter.  
  
  
He looked at Nagini with wide eyes and then looked over at Lily who gave him a sheepish smile.  
  
  
"Don't worry she wont bite. But your going to have to slide off your chair so that I can get her."  
  
  
He nodded and did what she said to do and slid next to her careful not to hurt Nagini. Lily then unwrapped Nagini from James' leg and curled her around her arm.   
  
  
"Bad Nagini don't ever do that again." Nagini looked at Lily and then lowered her head under her sleeve. James was looking at Lily like if she was nuts, but he was smiling.   
  
  
"I'm sorry she did that I guess she's a bit cranky."  
  
  
James shook his head, "Don't worry about it, she doesn't know any better."  
  
  
They smiled at each other but stopped when Sirius poked his head under the Table.  
  
  
"If you two are done flirting, the headmaster is about to make his speech."  
  
  
They blushed and James slid back up to his seat. Lily crawled back to her seat and slid up next to Cassandra who winked at her.  
  
  
"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts, I am the new Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. I will be replacing Professor Dippet who retired at the end of last year. Since I am now Headmaster, that means you will head a new Professor for Transfiguration, let me introduce Professor McGonagal the new Transfiguration teacher and Head of the Griffindor House."  
  
  
The Griffindor table clapped loudly for their new head of house, while Professor McGonagall stood and bowed slightly in their direction.   
  
  
"Now before we start the feast, I have a few announcements, first off all the Forbidden Forest, is like it says, forbidden. Also there is a new curfew because of the escalating Death Eater problem, you are not to go outside school doors after sunset. And will be inside your Common rooms at 10 O'clock, unless instructed otherwise by a staff member."   
  
  
He smiled at all of the students, "Now I will not bore you since I can hear your tummy's rumbling loudly, so let the feast begin!"  
  
  
The empty plates that were in front of Lily were now filled with food of every type. Soon she pilled her plate and ate while having a conversation with Cassandra. After the food was gone they were dismissed and led by a prefect to their common room. As they passed the Slytherin first years Lily and Cassandra went over to Severus and Dominic.  
  
  
"Congratulations getting into Griffindor," said Dominic with a smile.   
  
  
"Well, congratulations to you too. At least we won't be alone because Lily is with me and Severus is with you," said Cassandra.   
  
  
"You two need to stop hanging around scum, it might rub off on you."  
  
  
Lily turned around and saw Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter standing behind them. She looked back at Severus who was glaring at Sirius, she also saw that Dominic was whispering to him in Spanish. Severus nodded at him and answered back in Spanish.  
  
  
(AN: I'm sure that you wont appreciate if you don't know what they are saying so whenever someone is speaking in Spanish instead of quotation marks ~ this will be in its place.)  
  
  
~Is that the boy you were telling me about during Dinner, the one who was talking bad about you?~   
  
  
~Yes, he's a damn bastard who needs to know when to keep his mouth shut.~  
  
  
Sirius narrowed his eyes at them and rubbed his knuckles, "You better not be plotting against me Snape, it will just give me a reason to pound you."   
  
  
Severus was about to speak when James grabbed Sirius, "Come on Sirius we got to go to our Common Room, you can finish this later."  
  
  
"He's right the Prefect is already leaving the room." It was the first time that Remus spoke, and he did so in a very tired voice.   
  
  
Lily went up to Severus, "Meet us here in the morning before breakfast. We have to go."  
  
  
The girls waved good-bye to Severus and Dominic and followed the four boys after the Prefect.  
  
  
"I don't know how you two can stand being next to that Slytherin scum," spoke Sirius in a disgusted voice.  
  
  
Lily grew angry as did Cassandra who spoke up, "He's very nice and polite, which from what I can see is something your not. How can you judge him if you don't even know him?"  
  
  
"I know that his Father is a Death Eater."   
  
  
"And how do you know this?" challenged Cassandra staring at Sirius straight in the eye. Sirius looked away after a moment.  
  
  
"I just do."   
  
  
Cassandra shook her head, "Until you get proof of this I don't ever want you to talk bad about him. Or else you will have to answer to me. Got it?"  
  
  
Sirius looked scared and nodded, Cassandra turned around and started walking with Lily. They caught up to the rest of the Griffindors where Lily let out a giggle.  
  
  
"When you scared him his eyes almost bugged out from his sockets, it was so funny."  
  
  
Cassandra smiled, "I don't know why he would be scared of me I would be to chicken to actually do anything." They giggled until they noticed that they were stopping. The were standing in front of a painting of a fat lady who wore a pink silk dress and a smile on her face. The Prefect turned around and faced the first years.  
  
  
"To enter the common room you need a password, unless they are in your house you are not to repeat the password to anyone else. The password will change every couple of weeks, but for now the password is, 'Squiglyspooch.' you just tell the painting the password and you can enter."  
  
  
She turned back to the painting and said the password and the painting swung open. And they were led in. When Lily went in she had the sudden feeling of home. There was a fire roaring in a stone fireplace, big squishy arm chairs and couches and working tables everywhere. The girls were led to one side and the boys where led to another. The soon reached a door with a sign that read First Years. Lily walked in and saw that Ciaron was sitting on top of her trunk that had been placed at the foot of the bed next to the window, She walked over to him and petted its black feathers. Cassandra had the bed next to Lily's and she collapsed on the mattress.  
  
  
"I'm so tired, I'm going to bed," she got up and opened the trunk but there was nothing in there. "I guess the house elf's already moved our things."  
  
  
She went over to the wooden closet next to her bed and opened it reveling her clothes neatly hung and folded. She grabbed a nightgown and went over to the bathroom.   
  
  
Lily took out the tank from her pocket and removed the spell, after rearranging the tank and putting it on the table next to the window, she unwrapped Nagini and placed her on top of the small tree trunk.   
  
  
"There you go Nagini, you missed your tank didn't you?" Nagini laid its head and wrapped her body around herself. Lily then went over to her own closet and grabbed her own nightgown. It was a long sleeve dark green and made out of soft cotton. She went over to the bathroom and changed. After she left the bathroom she noticed that everyone had gone to bed.   
  
  
She was about to do the same but a soft hoot from Ciaron stopped her. After debating with herself she grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of emerald ink. She sat on a desk and opened the bottle. She dipped the quill and was about start writing when she stopped herself. The quill was a centimeter away from the parchment, Lily bit her lip. She made a scratch on the parchment.   
  
  
  
Dear Daddy,  
  
I miss you terribly, I know that I just saw you a few days ago, but I felt a little odd. I miss you so much I wish to be back home, but since I can't, I'll write to you as much as possible. I was sorted into Griffindor, remember how I told you all about the houses here? Well, I was sorted into this one and so far it seems OK.   
  
  
I have a few new friends and Cassandra, the one I told you about from the day I went to get my supplies. Then there is a boy named Severus Snape, he's very nice and very well brought up, you'd like him, he speaks many languages and he's very smart. He's also a gentlemen. Then there is Dominic Le Fay, he's from El Salvador, and like Severus he's very educated.   
  
  
I like spending time with them, I feel I can trust them we have a great time together. But they can never replace you. I feel home sick now but as soon as I hear from you I'll be able to feel safe.   
  
  
Have you been feeling better? I want you to take care of yourself, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got sick again. I have a bad feeling about something so just do what the doctor orders.   
  
  
How's Petunia, is she doing well at her school, last time she wrote to me she said she wasn't feeling well. Let me know how everything is. I wish I could see you. But as long as everyone is OK I'll feel at ease. Take care of Mother and yourself.  
  
Forever your loving child,  
Lily.  
  
  
  
She wrapped in a piece of purple ribbon and tied it to Ciaron's leg.  
  
"You remember where my house is right? Give this to Daddy." Ciaron hooted softly and left.  
  
  
Lily watched as Ciaron grew smaller as he flew away. She then went over to her dresser and took out her bow. After Tom had given it to her Lily had started placing things inside and called it a memory box. Inside were pictures of her family, letters from Petunia, and other things that she liked to keep with her. She took her locket out and hooked it around her neck. She went to her bed and closed the drapes around it. She then snuggled under the covers her hand clutching onto the locket, and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
Across the grounds of Hogwarts in the tower that reaches to the dungeons, a boy also sent a letter but the heading was different. It read:  
  
  
Dear Mistress Belinda.......  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
dum dum dum...... (Dramatic reverb)  
  
  
What ya think? good? Bad? worthy of dumping in the recycle bin?  
  
Oh well this was small since it was the ending to the last chapter. And in case you don't remember Lily doesn't know that her Daddy got worse. I bet some of you are going 'ooooooooooh yeah huh!' Its OK we are not her to judge you but to help each other so that our reading experience can be a wonderful one......... um that sounded odd but oh well. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed (Last chapter and the one before):QueenOfTheQueer, angel-eyes, MercuryRed, skitzo, Lily Evans Potter, Ariel, green smurf, ~ME~ (aka Spazzie J. Hazzie), Martine, Darkfire75, Evil*Fairy, padfoot & prongs.   
  
  
  
  
o_0 GIR: Chicken.....I'm gonna eat youuuuuu!!  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/ 


	18. Ashes to Ashes

WARNING!!! This chapter will end sadly, so be advised that a tissue might be in order.  
  
  
  
  
  
I haven't put this up in a while but I had to update it.  
  
  
The following countries are already taken: U.S.A is mine along with El Salvador, France, and Japan (I love anime) The whole U. K belongs to AshesofRoses(Except for Christian Coulson who will play Tom Riddle in the next movie), Venezuela belongs to my brother DopeyScarface, All of China belongs to my buddy Waytofunny, My friend Shy will get Alaska (I know I said USA was mine, but what will I do with Alaska?) skitzo finally gets her countries, Canada and the Falkland Islands.  
  
  
Green Smurf will get Africa, MercuryRed will get Cuba, ~ME~ will get South Korea and Germany. Evil*Fairy, I am sorry to tell you but Ireland has been taken, but Australia is yours.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!!! If I did ..... well, you don't wanna know what I'd do with the characters.... hehehe....  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
The landscape flew by the compartment window, snowflakes plastered on the glass. Lily sat next to it enjoying the view, she was alone at the moment. She sat there trying to clear her mind from any thoughts, in any shape or form.   
  
  
Lily was coming home from her first year at Hogwarts for winter break. She wanted to stay at school, but a letter from her sister Petunia had persuaded her to come back. Her daddy was ill.  
  
  
Petunia had written that the family doctor had declared that Dilland had an unknown disease. The letter was short and frank, but to Lily it was long enough to make her heart shatter. Since then she hardly spoke to anyone except her closest friends, and studied harder, burying her feelings inside a large text book.   
  
  
A knock on the compartment door broke her from her little trance.  
  
  
Her friend Cassandra McGonagall opened the door slowly and poked her head in.   
  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
  
Lily nodded and gave her a small smile. Cassandra sat down across from her and smiled.   
  
  
"I hope your feeling better because I have something to tell you."  
  
  
"What is it?"  
  
  
"Our two snake loving friends decided to go to Severus' house for the Holidays and they are waiting in the next compartment to exchange gifts."  
  
  
Lily smiled though it didn't reach her eyes,"Just let me get your gifts out and I'll be there in a bit."  
  
  
Cassandra smiled again and agreed.   
  
  
After she had left, Lily opened her trunk, the first thing she saw made her feel depressed again. It was a picture of her daddy on a dark blue frame.  
  
  
  
Dilland sat behind his desk smiling. He held his glasses in one hand and a black pen in the other. His journal was on top of his desk, it was opened to a blank page ready for him to write on it. There was a window to his right, it was opened to let the breeze in, outside it a bright clear day shone into his office.   
  
  
Lily sighed as she placed the frame down on top of her robes in her trunk. She found three brightly colored packages underneath her black robes. One was wrapped in red paper with a gold ribbon, the other two was wrapped in green paper one with silver bow, and the other with black on top. She grabbed the packages and closed the trunk.   
  
  
  
She walked to the next compartment and knocked. It was opened by Severus, he had black robes with green lining and silver clasps. He gave her a small smile and a small hug.  
  
"Lily I'm glad you decided to join us, we were going to start without you if you didn't show up."  
  
  
Lily sat next to Cassandra and handed her the Red package. Cassandra quickly opened it and squealed when she saw what it was.   
  
  
  
"Its a Dictation Quill!!! Thank you so much."  
  
  
Cassandra hugged her tightly, it was plain to see that she got what she had asked for.  
  
  
Lily then handed the green and black one to Severus who was sitting in front of her. He took his time to open his, unlike Cassandra, and was shocked by what he saw.  
  
  
(Funfact: It Is NOT a Moose!!!)  
  
"'The Complete Works of Edgar Allen Poe,'" he was at a loss for words. "I don't know what to say."  
  
"How about thank you?" said Dominic in a teasing tone.  
  
Severus shot him a look and turned back to Lily and gave her a peck on the cheek."Thank you."  
  
  
She gave him a warm smile,"It was nothing, I new you liked my copy so I got one for you."  
  
  
The boys eyes had clouded over for a minute before he spoke again.  
  
  
"Thanks Lily, you don't know how much this means to me."  
  
  
She then handed the Green and Silver to Dominic, who wore deep blue robes with a silver trim. He decided to open his gift with his wand, and jumped off his seat  
  
  
"An art set! How did you know?"  
  
  
"I couldn't think of anything that you didn't already have so I got you this."  
  
  
He was looking at a wooden box whose contents were filled with art supplies. Dominic smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek and a warm hug, "Thank you Lily, I will cherish this."  
  
  
It was know Lily's turn to received her gifts from them. They all smiled at each other and handed her a medium sized mahogany box.   
  
  
"We pitched in together to get you this, we hope you like it."  
  
  
Lily looked at the box for a moment before opening it. Laying on purple velvet cushion was a silver framed black mirror.   
  
  
"Its a Scrying Mirror, " explained the Dominic. "Its used to see things like the future. The witches from the olden days used it to use it long before the crystal ball. Its more reliable too."  
  
  
Cassandra nodded, "Its also used to see things how they really are."  
  
  
Lily looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
  
"Well, if you transfigure a rock into a piece of gold and you place it in front of the mirror all you would see a rock," said Severus.  
  
  
"It can also be used to see people that are not around."  
  
  
"You mean like spying on them?"  
  
  
"Sort of, like if you wanna see us you can, but we can't see you unless we have one too."  
  
  
Cassandra smiled, "Which of course we do, and with the proper spell we can also talk with it too."  
  
  
Lily looked at them with a big smile on her face, she hugged Cassandra with tears in her eyes.   
  
  
She whispered softly in her ear, "Thank you Cass, you've been a good friend to me."  
  
"Don't worry about it, you know I'll always be there when you need me."  
  
  
Lily then hugged Dominic,"You've also been a great friend."  
  
  
"Whenever you need a shoulder to lean on, you'll always have me."   
  
  
And finally she hugged Severus again, "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you guys with me."  
  
  
It took a moment for him to reply,"We feel the same about you Lil."  
  
  
"Thank you Severus."  
  
  
For the rest of the trip Cassandra, Dominic, and Severus tried to make Lily forget about her problems. She would smile and laugh but it was usually forced. The only one who really noticed was Severus.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Tom sat in a chair facing a window that overlooked a vast land filled with gardens and a small pond. He was feeling unnaturally happy, and was humming a small tune. He knew exactly why he was so happy and it didn't even bother him that he was killing a man that he had never even met. It had never stopped him before, and this time he didn't do anything to bring about the mans death. He was enjoying the fact that the man was dying a slow and agonizing death.   
  
  
"My lord,"  
  
  
Lord Voldemort turned his head as Belinda entered the room, She was wearing robes of jade, with a fitted bodice that showed enough of her chest to be appreciated. She glidded towards him swaying her hips as she walked.  
  
  
"Ah Belinda, I'm glad you arrived, I needed to speak with you on a few matters."  
  
  
"Of course, should we take this in my Laboratory or here?"  
  
  
"We'll stay here for now then we need to go downstairs and pay a visit to your guest."  
  
  
"So what do we need to do?"  
  
  
Lord Voldemort walked up to her desk and took out a scroll.  
  
  
"I need you to translate this or find someone who can. Tristan found this with the Aurors we took care of last week. So far we can only make out the title, it seems to be in a variety of languages so Tristan wasn't able to do it himself."  
  
  
She walked over to her desk and took the parchment.  
  
  
"The man is just to lazy to look my lord, even though I cannot read most of it I can already tell there are over 3 dialects of Laiden, four of Zur, and seven of Quesh. There is even some Egyptian and Greek"  
  
  
"Good, I want you to organize the Death Eaters in your group and see if you can translate it."  
  
  
Belinda was looking at the scroll and something caught her eye. It was a tiny symbol that anyone can miss at first glance.  
  
  
"My Lord, I think you will find this interesting." She pointed at the Symbol and he looked down at it, his eyes grew cold.   
  
  
The symbol was rare, and hardly ever used. To anyone else it looked like a few random marks, but to Lord Voldemort its meaning was clear.  
  
  
"I want this to be translated immediately after I leave, the sooner its done the better."  
  
  
She nodded and rolled it up, "Is there anything else you need me to do my Lord?"  
  
  
He started making his way downstairs,"Yes, I heard you were going to take Magnus' son as an apprentice. I just wanted to know why."  
  
  
"I knew that he was well gifted in potions, and I thought it would be good to have an assistant."  
  
  
He nodded, "Good choice, are you going to train his daughter as well?"  
  
  
"Yes, but not in potions, I want to teach both her and her brother how to fight without a wand and everything else I know."  
  
  
He looked at her with approval, "Good, if they are going to be joining us when they come of age they need to resourceful. Train them well, I want them to be as good as you if not better."  
  
  
"Yes my Lord."  
  
  
They had reached a large stone door that opened as soon as they approached. On the other side was a man chained to the wall by his arms above his head, his cheeks were sunken, his eyes bloodshot, and his skin pale. He looked up as they approached.  
  
  
Lord Voldemord stood in front of him,"Ah I'm glad you are awake, that makes things go a lot smoother."  
  
  
"What do you want?" His voice was ragged and hoarse. "I've given you everything I know."  
  
  
Lord Voldemort flashed him a smile and brought his face up to the mans. "Ah but I know you haven't. Tell me what you know about The Scroll."  
  
  
The man looked up with shock but he then replaced it with a smirk.  
  
  
"I don't know a thing."  
  
  
Lord Voldemort rolled his eyes, "Are you going to get all heroic on me?"  
  
  
The man didn't reply.  
  
  
"Very well, you do realize your sacrificing your life for a lost cause don't you? I will find out either way, with your cooperation or not."  
  
  
  
"I would never betray Dumbledore! Say all you want I wont tell you a thing."   
  
  
  
Lord Voldemort nodded, "Very well you leave me no choice." He took out his wand and spoke.  
  
  
  
"Crucio."  
  
  
  
As the mans screams echoed throughout the small room, Lord Voldemort spoke loudly so that the man could hear him.   
  
  
"People think I'm a cold heartless bastard, even if it is mostly true, I always give you a choice."  
  
  
  
As the man screamed he tried to speak, though Lord Voldemort couldn't make out what was being said. So he lowered his wand and went up to the man again.  
  
  
"Are you ready to cooperate? Either way with all of the information you have been giving her," he motioned towards Belinda. "for the last few months. your already considered a traitor."  
  
  
The man hung his head his matted hair covering his face. "I'll cooperate."  
  
  
"Good man,"He turned towards Belinda.  
  
  
"Belinda have some of your house elves clean him up and have him eat some food. I want him properly groomed by the time I come back."   
  
  
She nodded and he turned back to the man who was silently sobbing. "There is no need for tears, I take care of the people who help me, but if you try escaping when she takes off your chains she will make you wish for death. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
  
The man looked up, "Crystal clear."  
  
  
A few house elves popped in with fresh robes and a bath robe. Belinda went up to them, "Remove his chains and take him to the guest bathroom, I'll be there in a few minutes make sure he doesn't leave."  
  
  
They nodded and did as she instructed. Lord Voldemort swept out of the room followed by Belinda. As soon as they were upstairs again, Belinda spoke.  
  
  
"I thought you were backing out, at least that was the impression you made at the last meeting, my lord."  
  
  
Lord Voldemort smirked, "I thought no one noticed. I was but then I got to thinking about something and I reconsidered it."  
  
  
  
"May I ask what made you change your mind?"  
  
  
He nodded, "I was going to stop everything so that I can have a normal life with a family." He didn't notice her frown. "But then I realized that I am not normal, I never was, nor will I ever be. And I told myself, why give Rosemary a normal life when I can give her the world."  
  
  
Belinda felt a pain in her heart that she had never experienced before. "So you were willing to sacrifice everything for her?"  
  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment, "I was, but why should I stop what I worked so hard for? When I get what I want she will have the world at her fingertips instead of a mainstream life that is dull and emotionless. I will give my daughter everything she will ever need. And I will have what I have wanted for so long."  
  
  
Belinda couldn't think of anything to say so she merely nodded, they walked to her front door and he opened it. He was about to leave but Belinda stopped him.  
  
  
"Why her? What does she have that countless other witches don't have?" that I don't have, she added to herself.  
  
  
He turned and gave her an expression that she had never seen him use, it was one of bliss.  
  
  
"My heart."  
  
  
With a swish of his robes he was gone.  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
Rosemary watched as the scarlet train approached the station rapidly, she gripped her hands nervously through the thick material of her gloves. Soon the students were getting off to greet their families with hugs and kisses. She looked around and saw a familiar flash of dark red. She walked towards it and saw Lily saying good-bye to her friends. They all muttered words of support and hugged her. Rosemary went up to Lily who wore a sad expression but it got worse when she spotted her.   
  
  
Rosemary felt nervous but that disappeared as soon as she felt Lily wrap her arms around her waist. Rosemary wrapped her into a tight hug and she heard Lily whisper.  
  
  
"Is he getting better?"  
  
  
Rosemary sighed, "I don't want to lie to you anymore honey, I'm afraid he's getting worse."  
  
  
A small sob escaped Lily's lips, but she nodded in understanding.   
  
  
Rosemary gently grabbed Lily's chin so that she can look at her face, "How about you introduce me to your friends."  
  
  
Lily gave her a small nod and wiped the tears from her face, she then grabbed Rosemary's hand and led her to her friends who were looking around for their own families. In Dominic's case he was just looking around since he was going to Severus' house, since his own family was at LeFay Manor in El Salvador.   
  
  
"Mommy, this is Cassandra, Severus, and Dominic. Guys, this is my Mother, Rosemary."   
  
  
Rosemary shook each of their hands and smiled as both Dominic and Severus bowed.  
  
  
"A pleasure to meet you."  
  
  
"Severus? There you are."  
  
  
They all turned around and saw a man that could only be Severus' father make there way towards them.   
  
  
  
"Father, I would like you to meet Cassandra," He shook her hand,   
  
  
"Dominic, He shook his hand as well and greeted him in Spanish.  
  
  
"Lily, and Mrs. Rosemary Evans, Lily's mother."  
  
  
There was a look that passed his face but it was replaced by a charming smile, and shook Lily's hand and gave it a small peck. He then held his hand out to Rosemary "A pleasure, Mrs. Evans, my son has told me a lot about your daughter, I am Magnus Snape"  
  
  
Rosemary shook his hand and forced a small smile, "I am sorry Mr. Snape for being rude but I have to get going."  
  
  
He shook his head, "Don't worry I have to be leaving soon, I have to take Severus and Dominic home before I go back to work, and I also promised my partner that I would take his daughter home as well."   
  
  
"It was a pleasure meeting you," with that Rosemary took Lily's trolley and bade good-bye. Lily lingered momentarily to hug her friends one more time before following her mother.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
After escorting Cassandra home, Severus and Dominic were taken to the Snape household. As soon as they reached Severus' room Dominic collapsed on Severus' bed.   
  
  
"I'm so tired right now I can pass out on your bed."  
  
  
"If you do I will roll you to the floor."  
  
  
Dominic sat up, "So where is the rest of your family."  
  
  
Severus looked thoughtful, "I think that my mother went to pick up my sister from her lessons."  
  
  
"Really? What is she trying to learn?"  
  
  
  
"I think Fencing, but I'm no sure. She's supposed to be back by now though her lessons only last till sunset."  
  
  
As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.  
  
  
Severus sighed, "I'm guessing that's her, ENTER!"  
  
  
The door opened and a girl walked in, she was a year younger than her brother, and also a bit shorter. She had elbow length black hair, slanted black eyes, and fair skin.   
  
  
"Hello Evelyn, miss me?" Severus' voice dripped in sarcasm, but he was just joking with her.  
  
  
"Now why would I miss a two bit annoying prat like yourself, brother dear?" Her smirk could match the one that her brother gave everyone, but her tone was playful. She even went as far as batting her eyelashes at him in a mock innocence way.  
  
  
Severus hugged his sister and whispered in her ear. "How have you been feeling?"  
  
  
"Terrible, but what else is new?"  
  
  
"Did Miss Anguis make you the potion you wrote to me about?"  
  
  
"Yes, but it only lasts a few hours then the headaches start again."  
  
  
Severus nodded and pulled away. "Evelyn, this is my friend Dominic, Dominic this is Evelyn."  
  
  
Dominic fumbled as he shot off of Severus' bed, Evelyn looked at him and then back to Severus, "This is the LeFay you were talking about?"  
  
  
Severus nodded, raising an eyebrow at Dominic.  
  
  
"Well, if your a LeFay, then that means you should know how to fence. Correct?"  
  
  
Dominic was usually a cool, calm Latin boy, he was always a gentlemen, but at the moment he was a blundering idiot.  
  
  
"I'm a fencing and I know how to lefay....wait I mean...mierda...what I meant was..."  
  
  
Evelyn giggled, "I know what you meant, I just wanted to know if you would like to have a fencing duel with me later on? We have all the equipment downstairs?"  
  
  
"Um.....uh.....yeah sure..."  
  
  
She smiled, "Great! How about tomorrow?"  
  
  
He only nodded, her smile grew bigger. "It was nice meeting you."  
  
  
She then gave a peck to Severus on his cheek, and walked towards the door. Without stopping or looking back, she called out.  
  
  
"Mum said Dinner was in an hour." She then closed the door behind her.   
  
  
  
As soon as the door closed Dominic collapsed on Severus' Bed again and started muttering in Spanish to himself. Severus tried to suppress a laugh as Dominic carried a conversation with himself.  
  
  
"What the bloody hell was that about?"  
  
  
Dominic sat up and he had a lost boy expression on his face, "I have no idea. I've never lost my charm before and then she walks in and I feel like jelly. I think I might be getting sick. Yeah! That's it I'm getting sick."  
  
  
Severus looked at him for a moment before going in to a fit of laughter. He grabbed onto his desk and held his midsection trying to calm down but failing miserably.  
  
  
He managed to choke out, "Cass and Lil would have paid good money to see this!"  
  
  
Dominic narrowed his eyes and grabbed a pillow from the bed.  
  
  
Thunk!  
  
  
Severus stopped and smirked at Dominic who started muttering in Spanish again.  
  
  
"Estupido."  
  
  
"Hey at least I wasn't reduced to an idiot at the sight of Evelyn." Shot back Severus, "If I didn't know better I'd think that you have a crush on my sister."  
  
  
Dominic had leaped up from the bed again, "No I don't!" But the blush that was creeping on his light brown skin was telling Severus otherwise.   
  
  
"Oh my wizards! You do!"  
  
  
Dominic blushed harder and looked away while Severus made a disgusted face. "Dom! That's my sister!"  
  
  
"Just shut up Sev, I don't have a crush on your sister, I just met her for wizards sake! How can I develop a crush on her when I just saw her for only a brief moment?"  
  
  
Severus rolled his eyes, "Then how do you explain the uncharacteristic way you acted around her?"  
  
  
  
Dominic raised his chin, "Like I said I'm coming down with something."   
  
  
Severus snorted, "Whatever you say Dom. Come on I'll show you were your room is."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As soon as they reached her house Lily jumped out of the car and ran inside, she ran through the hallways at full speed. When she reached the master bedroom she paused before turning the knob to catch her breath. She was about to turn it when it turn from the inside. Petunia stepped out, her hair was a mess, she had dark rings under her eyes. She held a book in her hand  
  
  
"How is he?"   
  
  
"He just fell asleep, he asked me to read to him and he fell asleep during the middle."  
  
  
"Can I go in?"  
  
  
Petunia hugged her, "Yes but try to keep quiet, he was feeling worse today."  
  
  
Lily nodded and walked in.  
  
  
It was real dark inside, there was only a small fire in her parents fireplace. She walked up to the bed and let a small whimper escape her lips. There lay Dilland looking small and fragile, she had never seen him look so venerable. She sat on a chair that Petunia more than likely had been sitting on and took his hand in hers. Tears were now flowing freely down her pale skin, as one tear landed on Dillands hand, he stirred and opened his eyes.   
  
  
His voice was week and tired, "Come here Lily." He spread his arms wide inviting her to a hug and she took it, careful not to hurt him. Lily was now shaking with grief, but Dilland just smoothed her hair down.  
  
  
"Shhh, Lily, don't cry. Honey you have to understand that things happen for a reason, don't think of it as I'm going away forever, think of it like having a guardian to watch over you when you need me the most. I love you, you know that right?"  
  
  
Lily was unable to speak but she pulled back and nodded, Dilland smiled at her, "Don't Cry for me honey, I don't want you to be sad."  
  
  
He wiped away her tears with his thumb. They heard the door open and in walked Rosemary and Petunia, Dilland raised an arm motioning for them to come over. Petunia walked to Dillands side, across from Lily, and hugged him. Rosemary sat at the foot of the bed her head cast down in both shame and sorrow.   
  
  
"My girls, I hate to lie to you, so I wont. I know I'm about to die, I know you know this too. I can feel my body shutting down, and the end is near, but I have no regrets. I lived my life and worked for you to have anything you need in case this was to happen. I don't want you to mourn for me, I want you to live full and happy lives. If you care for me at all you will give me that. It is my final request, and I wish for you to honor it."  
  
  
Petunia was trying not to cry, her eyes were filled with unshed tears, she bit her lip to keep from sobbing.  
  
  
Lily was about the same except that she let the tears flow freely, but she held herself from crying out laud.  
  
  
Rosemary could no longer look at Dilland, she buried her face in her hands.  
  
  
He took both Lily's and Petunias faces in his hands and they placed their own over his. With his final breath, he said,"I am surrounded by the one's I love and that's the best way to go, I couldn't be happier. I love you all, never forget that"   
  
  
His hands went limp, but Lily held on to dear life while Petunia gave his hand a kiss and then placed it on the bed. Lily finally spoke the words she wasn't able to say since she walked into the room.  
  
  
"I love you Daddy."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
Sniff sniff I really liked Dilland so don't hurt me for killing him off. His life was sacrificed for the greater good of my fic. This was so sad I was listening to And One by Linkin Park and My December. So I was in a sad mood while I wrote this.   
  
  
  
  
Thank you to all those who reviewed your reviews mean so much to me.  
  
  
  
******kjsparkles,yes it was Severus. ****QueenOfTheQueer *****angel-eyes ****Heart2Heart I was actually thinking of that but changed my mind. Thanks for the suggestion. **** Tee **** green smurf GIR: CHICKEN!!!! ****AngelDragonStar ****Jessica- Canada ****~ME~ (aka Spazzie J. Hazzie) LOL I liked that thing about the unmarked bills.******  
  
  
  
  
  
If you would like for me to email you when I update let me know.  
  
  
  
GIR: Meow!!  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|   
\/ 


	19. Dust to Dust

Don't got much to say, the real authors note is at the bottom.  
  
  
  
The following countries are already taken: U.S.A is mine along with El Salvador, France, and Japan (I love anime) The whole U. K belongs to AshesofRoses(Except for Christian Coulson who will play Tom Riddle in the next movie), Venezuela belongs to my brother DopeyScarface, All of China belongs to my buddy Waytofunny, My friend Shy will get Alaska (I know I said USA was mine, but what will I do with Alaska?) skitzo finally gets her countries, Canada and the Falkland Islands.  
  
  
  
Green Smurf will get Africa, MercuryRed will get Cuba, ~ME~ will get South Korea and Germany. Evil*Fairy, I am sorry to tell you but Ireland has been taken, but Australia is yours. Mickiee you can have Russia and Spain, I'm sorry that Cuba was already taken.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and a few of the characters, the rest is owned by J.K.Rowling. If you try to take my belonging I shall send the VAMPIRE PIGGIES after you.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Rosemary sat in Dillands office going through a pile of paperwork, her hair was disheveled the bags under her eyes were clearly visible as the winter sun shown through the windows. There were many preparations to be done for the funeral but Rosemary was not even close to being halfway done. She hadn't slept well since Dilland had passed away, the small print on the forms were getting blurry and hard to read. Rosemary tiredly rubbed her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh, she leaned back on the chair and stretched out her hands and wrists. She looked down at her bracelet and had an incredible urge to contact Tom, but the thought of Lily kept her from doing so.  
  
  
  
A knock on the door made her sit up, in walked Lily holding a tray filled with sandwiches and some juice. Rosemary gave her a grateful smile as Lily set the tray on a table by a window. Rosemary sat on one of the chairs and Lily sat across from her.  
  
  
  
"Petunia told me that you hadn't eaten yet so I made you lunch." Lily's voice was small and tired. She wore one of the robes that her Mother had bought her at Diagon Alley. They were simple and black, the only color that everyone in the house wore since Dilland's passing, even the small staff were as sad as the family was, they worked harder and wore their black uniforms instead of their navy blue.  
  
  
  
"I forgot to, I was filling out the paper work that the lawyer had left me," Rosemary wasn't really hungry, but ate a few sandwiches anyway.  
  
  
  
"Why doesn't the lawyer do this, isn't it his job?"  
  
  
  
Rosemary cracked a tired smile, "No, his job is only to read the will and to provide the paper work. I have no problem with doing it, but I don't understand most of the forms, and since I can't sleep, I can't even read the words. At least you and your sister are helping with the flowers and sending out the letters, it gives me less things to do."  
  
  
  
"When are we going to bury him?" Asked Lily looking out the window.  
  
  
  
"I was thinking the day after tomorrow, but that is if I can finish everything by tonight."  
  
  
  
Lily looked at her mother, "How about on Christmas? It was his favorite holiday and he would have wanted it."  
  
  
  
Rosemary smiled, "Your right, he would have wanted us to have the funeral on Christmas. It also gives me plenty of time to make sure everything goes well."  
  
  
  
Rosemary leaned back tiredly to her chair, she longed to fall asleep but there was still more work to be done. Lily saw how tired her mother was, she stood and took her mothers hand forcing her to stand, without a word Lily led Rosemary to the master bed room. The machines that had kept Dilland alive had been cleared, Dilland himself had long since been taken by the Undertaker to the funeral home, where they were keeping him preserved until the day of the funeral. Rosemary was too tired to refuse and let Lily take of her shoes and tuck her in. She had almost drifted off to sleep when she felt Lily give her a kiss on her forehead. She heard her whisper.  
  
  
  
"I forgive you about everything Mommy,"  
  
  
  
Rosemary gave her a tired and sleepy smile, "Thank you sweetheart you don't know how much that means to me."  
  
  
  
She drifted off to sleep as Lily left the room and headed for her own. When she reached her room she headed for her desk, she took out a quill and piece of parchment. She wrote a quick note, her quill made laud scratches in the still room. Nagini was asleep in her tank and Ciaron was perched somewhere outside her window. After signing her name at the bottom, she rolled up the parchment and walked to her window.  
  
  
  
"Ciaron! Come here darling!"  
  
  
  
Ciaron was a proud bird, and took his deliveries seriously, he immediately swopped in. His black feathers were always neat and he always held his head up in an arrogant manner. Lily petted his head as he perched on her shoulder.  
  
"I need you to make a delivery, it has to be done as fast as you can. Can you do that for me?"  
  
  
  
Ciaron rubbed the side of his beak against her cheek. He held out his leg waiting as Lily tied the letter with a piece of soft ribbon. Before lifting off Ciaron perched himself on Lily's arm, and she brought him up to meet her in the eye.  
  
  
  
"Give this to Tom."  
  
  
  
A loud snap was heard as Ciaron expanded his powerful wings and flapped them in the air. Lily watched him as he flew, he grew small until he was no more than a dot in the air. She then went to her bed and took a much needed nap.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Lord Voldemort sat at the head of the table as he witnessed his Death Eaters arguing over something. It was mostly Tristan Malfoy against Belinda Anguis who were sitting on either side of him. They had been yelling at each other for the last 20 minutes, neither of them looked like they were giving up anytime soon. Lord Voldemort was getting tired of this so he waved his wand and let out venom green sparks. There was immediate silence, but it didn't stop the glares that Belinda was giving to Tristan.  
  
  
  
"Can we get on with the meeting or are you going to continue bickering like children."  
  
  
  
There was an eerie silence, everyone present was to afraid to say anything that would anger the dark lord. He leaned back into his chair and waved a hand at Belinda to continue what she had been saying before Tristan had interrupted. She stood up from her chair and started speaking.  
  
  
  
"As I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted," Tristan glared at her and she did the same, "we need to organize a grand scale attack on the Ministry, each team will be in charge of something, and it is their job to make sure that it is followed through. It has come to Lord Voldemorts attention that Dumbledore is leading the Aurors out of the ministry for undercover work, most of them will be out of the country. Its the perfect time to attack since the ministry will be defenseless and unguarded. I'm sure you all agree with this."  
  
  
  
She was looking at Tristan daring him to question the plan, she smirked as she saw that he was biting his lip to keep from saying a word. She grabbed her wand and waved it in the air, black folders soon flew into the room and landed in front of Death Eater.  
  
  
  
"Everything you need to know is in the folder in front of you, including what you and your team's assignments are. You are to inform your team tonight of what they have to do, you have one week until the next meeting. You are then to explain how far along you are with your progress."  
  
  
  
Everyone looked through their own folders making mental notes as the skimmed through the information. Tristan seemed angry that Belinda had everything well organized and that Lord Voldemort was nodding with approval at her as he looked at the folder in front of him.  
  
  
  
Lord Voldemort conjured up a quill and started marking off things on the parchment, and muttered to himself. He then looked back up to Belinda and motioned for her to sit down, she did and he stood up.  
  
  
  
"Since our last meeting place was compromised we had today's meeting here at Belinda's home. Our next meeting will have to be at someone else's home until we find a new headquarters. Any volunteers?"  
  
  
  
Tristan was about to respond but someone else beat him to it, "I'll be more than glad to host the next meeting, my Lord."  
  
  
  
Lord Voldemort grinned, "Magnus, good then its settled we shall have the next meeting at Snape Manor. You are all dismissed."  
  
  
  
Most from the Inner Circle left as soon as they were able to, rushing off to find their teams and get started in their tasks. Belinda had already informed her own team so she leaned back on her chair and grinned at Tristan who was glaring at her. Magnus was sitting next to her and Lord Voldemort was still at the head of the table.  
  
  
  
"Magnus, I want you to make sure that your house is secure for next weeks meeting. Have Tristan help you add extra security around the premises, and when you are through head back to the Ministry and get as much information as you can get without looking suspicious. Inform Belinda of anything useful."  
  
  
  
Lord Voldemort looked at Tristan, "After helping out Magnus I need you to go to the old headquarters and destroy any proof that we were there."  
  
  
  
Both men nodded and left with two loud pops. Belinda turned towards Tom. He was tired and was trying to stretch out his tired back, Belinda stood and went behind his chair, she started massaging his shoulders expertly. He relaxed under her hands, he closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
"I never knew you were so good at this Belinda," he was being lulled to sleep and rested his head against his chest.  
  
  
  
Belinda was a cunning little trollop so she started rubbing on the back of his neck using a feather light touch. Her voice went into a seductive whisper, "There are a lot of things that I'm good at, I could show you sometimes if you'd like?"  
  
  
  
Tom was half awake and just muttered, "That would be nice...."  
  
  
  
Belinda smiled wickedly and walked around him, she sat on his lap and brought his face up to hers and captured his lips with her own. Tom kissed back sleepily thinking it was Rosemary, he wrapped his hands around her waist deepening the kiss. Belinda started unbuttoning Toms robes without braking the kiss. He wore no shirt underneath his robes, his well sculpted chest was exposed. Belinda broke the kiss only to start trailing kisses down his neck and his chest. Tom leaned into his chair ready to fall asleep when a noise stopped him.  
  
  
  
Tap  
  
Tap  
  
Tap  
  
  
  
He jumped up as he saw Ciaron on the window tapping his beak against the glass. Belinda had been sent sprawling to the floor barely missing the table, but Tom didn't notice her. He ran up to the window to let the poor bird out of the cold. Ciarons feathers had snow all over them, he shook them off and perched himself on Toms arm. Tom quickly took the note and read it, when he was done he wore a big smile on his face. Ciaron flew out the window, Tom ran back towards the table and grabbed his folder.  
  
  
  
"I got to go, bye Belinda."  
  
  
  
He apparated away, completely oblivious to the fact that Belinda had been on his lap a few minutes earlier kissing his still exposed chest, and was now on the floor fuming. She was angry, hot, and bothered, in other words she was horny. She stood up and punched the back of the chair that Tom had been sitting on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Clink  
  
  
  
Clank  
  
  
  
Clink!  
  
  
  
Dominic and Severus swung their Rapiers at each other, the sound of steel hitting steel was clearly heard in the large Rec. Room as the two boys tried to beat the other. They had been at it for over an hour, but neither one was giving up.  
  
  
  
"Give up Snape, you can't win!" panted Dominic as they circled each other, Severus stretched out his tired wrist.  
  
  
  
"Never! Its you who can't win, LeFay!"  
  
  
  
They stretched their necks a bit before they lunged at the other with full force. The sleek and swift movements that both had mastered long ago made them both forces to be dealt with. Severus flipped over Dominic never stopping his Rapier from colliding with Dominic's. He tried to strike from behind but Dominic blocked it by bringing his sword over his head. The two weapons were still touching as Dominic whirled around to face Severus, though they were both wearing masks, they could still see most of the others eyes.  
  
  
  
"Are you two done yet?"  
  
  
  
Dominic looked up and Severus took this opportunity to strike Dominic's Rapier out of his hand, it landed with a laud clang. Dominic gulped as Severus pointed his Rapier to Dominic's face.  
  
  
  
His voice was soft and to almost a whisper,"As I said LeFay, you are the one can't win."  
  
  
  
Evelyn stood by the door way clapping her hands, she wore padding made out of black material instead of the normal white. She had set her helmet and Rapier on the floor, her black hair was tied in a loose ponytail and she wore an amused smile.  
  
  
  
"Nice one Severus."  
  
  
  
Severus took of his mask, his hair was not in its normal slicked back neat style, but it was wild and framed his face that wore a grin. He bowed mockingly, a dramatic look was plastered on his pale face.  
  
  
  
"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all night."  
  
  
  
Dominic didn't find this funny and picked up his sword, he was muttering in Spanish to himself and took off his own mask his hair was just as disarrayed as Severus, but his was longer and went passed his cheek.  
  
  
  
"That is not very sportsman like Severus."  
  
  
  
Severus smirked at him as he started taking off the padding he was wearing, "Your just sore because I won, and you can't stand loosing."  
  
  
  
Evelyn was tapping her foot impatiently as Dominic and Severus debated amongst themselves. She finally gave up and went up to Dominic.  
  
  
  
"Are you going to duel with me or are you afraid of loosing again? Because if your not then you and my brother need to leave so that I can practice."  
  
  
  
Dominic realized that she was still in the room, he gave her a sheepish smile and nodded. "Ooh, Yeah I'll duel," he smirked, "and I'll win too."  
  
  
  
Severus just shook his head as Dominic tried to act normal around his sister, he went over to the table at the side and jumped up on it and sat with his legs crossed. He grabbed a water bottle and a towel.  
  
  
  
"If I were you Dominic, I wouldn't be so confidant when your going against Evelyn."  
  
  
  
Dominic walked over to him and took the water bottle that Severus had in his hand with a smirk. He had been about to drink from it, Severus narrowed his eyes at him and as Dominic placed the bottle top to his mouth, Severus 'accidentally' hit it with his elbow. Dominic started choking on the water and Severus jumped off the table and went behind him.  
  
  
  
"Here Dom.," He said in a sarcastic voice, "Let me HELP you!"  
  
  
  
He brought his hands together into a big fist and......  
  
  
  
WHACK!!!  
  
  
  
Dominic was now in the floor, rubbing his back with a pout. (AN: O_O hehehe) He looked up at Severus who gave him an innocent look.  
  
  
  
  
  
[AN:I bet we can all see the halo over his head O:) ....well more like  
  
^^  
  
o_o ......either way,aww how cute]  
  
  
  
Evelyn giggled, she walked over to Dominic and held out her gloved hand, "Here take my hand before my dear Brother tries to 'help' you again."  
  
  
  
Dominic took her hand and blushed as she helped him up, Evelyn just smiled at him before her smile turned into a smirk. "Did my brother beat you up to badly for you to continue dueling?"  
  
  
  
The competitive side of Dominic took over the blundering idiot that usually appeared when Evelyn was around, he grinned back at her.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."  
  
  
  
Evelyn just raised an eyebrow, she glanced over to Severus who gave her a small wink, and walked back to where she had set her equipment. She did a few stretches before putting her mask on, she took her Rapier and swished the air trying to warm up. Dominic just turned around to were Severus was sitting on the table again drinking another bottle of water with a content look on his face. Dominic now knew not to mess with Severus when he was thirsty so he grabbed another bottle, as soon as he grabbed his another bottle appeared in its place. He gulped it down quickly and was about to go over to Evelyn when Severus' voice stopped him.  
  
  
  
"Don't underestimate her Dom., she's quite good at dueling, and she'll have no problem with wiping the floor with you face."  
  
  
  
Dominic turned around and rolled his eyes, "Sure Severus, your just trying to intimidate me. I won't even try and I'll beat her."  
  
  
  
Severus chuckled as he wrapped the towel around his neck, "Don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
  
  
Dominic just walked confidently to where Evelyn was flexing her arm and neck. He placed the mask back on and faced Evelyn. She stood up straight and brought up her Rapier to her face, Dominic followed suit, they bowed at each other. Dominic waited for her to make the first move....  
  
  
  
Big mistake....  
  
  
  
Evelyn let out a fierce yell as she ran straight at him her sword above her head, Dominic blocked her attack at the last second, with only one thing on his mind.  
  
  
  
*Mierda*  
  
  
  
Evelyn's attack were mealy starting and at some points Dominic was forced to run. She seemed to enjoy the chase, but soon tired of it and flipped over his head. She brought her Rapier down and Dominic dodged it. He started getting angry and finally attacked her, he brought his sword to her side and she blocked it with her own attack. They pushed their weight on the Rapiers and stayed that way until Dominic's weight forced Evelyn to move back. Their Rapiers moved quickly as they both tried to bring the other down, Dominic wanted to win and Evelyn wanted to prove herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Severus watched this with an entertained look on his face, he had even gone as far as asking one of the house elves to bring him lunch. He sat on the table swinging his legs and humming as he ate his chicken sandwich. The top padding of his gear was on the floor so he was wearing a black muscle shirt with a linen towel around his neck, and still wore the padded pants.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dominic and Evelyn circled each other trying to find a weakness on the person in front of him. Their hearts were racing, the adrenaline was pumping, and their breathing was becoming jagged. Evelyn got one good swing that made Dominic fumble back, she flipped to his side and brought her Rapier to his neck.  
  
  
  
"I've won, drop the sword."  
  
  
  
"I don't think so Evelyn."  
  
  
  
He wrapped his ankle around hers from the inside of her leg and tripped her, she was forced to let go of both him and her Rapier. Dominic placed his Rapier in its sheath at his side, he then took off his mask and held out an arm to help her up like she had. She took it and took her own mask off, she smirked at him.  
  
  
  
"That was good, but next time I won't let my guard down."  
  
  
  
She collected her Rapier and placed it in its sheath which was magic'd so that it would not bother her as she fenced. She grabbed a water bottle from the table and gave a peck on his cheek to Severus who was eating another Sandwich. He kissed her back on her forehead and she left.  
  
  
  
As soon as she left, Dominic collapsed on an armchair next to the table, he had never felt so exhausted in his life. Every single muscle in his body was screaming with pain. He looked up at Severus who was wearing an 'I Told You So,' look on his face.  
  
  
  
"If that's the way she duels when she lets her guard down, I would hate to see your sister when she DOESN'T let her grad down."  
  
  
  
"I warned you..." Said Severus on the verge to taking another bite.  
  
  
  
"Remind me to never again question your warnings."  
  
  
  
Severus swallowed his food. "You do realized that she's going to want a rematch tomorrow since you won."  
  
  
  
Dominic's lower lip quivered at the thought, he let out a small whimper as he imagined himself chopped off into little pieces as Evelyn stood over him with her Rapier laughing maniacally. He was a few seconds away from crying like a baby and Severus just gave him a sympathetic smile.  
  
  
  
"If you want I'll tell her you don't feel up to it."  
  
  
  
Dominic sat up and shook his head as he slowly took of the top padding off, he wore a dark green T-shirt that clung to his sweaty torso.  
  
  
  
"And look like a wimp, hell no, I'll be fine tomorrow."  
  
  
  
Severus jumped off the table, "Whatever you say Dom., I'm going to head up to my room." He looked at him with a wicked smile on his lips, "Do you want me to get a few of the house elves to carry your carcass to your room."  
  
  
  
Dominic responded by sticking his middle finger at him, this made Severus retaliate by laughing. Dominic was to tired to throw his helmet at his friend, though the thought was tempting, he just stood and grabbed his things and followed Severus upstairs and headed off into his bedroom.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Rosemary awoke to someone kissing her on the lips, she moaned and kissed back. When she broke the kiss she saw Tom sitting next to her on the bed. She wrapped herself around his chest.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
"Lily owled me asking me to help you with the preparations." He brought her face to look at him, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
  
  
"I forgot, I was so stressed out with everything I just...."  
  
  
  
He gave her a comforting squeeze, "Shhhhh don't worry, I'll take care of everything. You just rest." She nodded and laid back down, he gave her a peck on her lips before he left the room.  
  
  
  
When he reached the office he was met up with Petunia who knew he was here, she had organized the paper work for him to go through it. He sat next to her on the floor, he was wearing slacks and a black sweater, his black trenchcoat he wore when he had first arrived was draped over an armchair. Petunia showed him what her mother had already filled out and what still needed to be done.  
  
  
  
After a few hours of filling out paper work Petunia informed him that someone had to go to the funeral home to turn everything in and tell them that the funeral was to take place on Christmas morning. Tom told her that he would take care of it and sent her to rest. He wrapped her in a hug that he saw she needed.  
  
  
  
"Everything will be all right Petunia. You'll see."  
  
  
  
Petunia nodded, "Thanks Tom."  
  
  
  
He gave her a squeeze before she left. Tom then went over to all the forms and collected the ones that were supposed to go to the funeral home. He grabbed the address from the desk grabbed his coat and left with a laud pop. He arrived a block away from his location in an alley. He walked the rest of the way, after meeting up with the Undertaker, Tom was led to a room where Dillands body was being kept in storage. The Undertaker left Tom alone with Dilland. Tom looked at the body with a smirk.  
  
  
  
"So we finally meet face to face. The man who took care of my daughter and Rosemary. A pleasure to meat you."  
  
He mockingly bowed at Dillands still form, "I hope there are no hard feelings, you know with me being the reason of your sudden death. Oh wait a minute, you didn't know that did you? Silly me, well now you know. I did it so that I can be with Rosemary and Lily. What about Petunia you ask, well, I seem to have grown fond of the girl, I will treat her as one of my own. Don't worry I'll take good care of you....MY family. Sweat dreams Mr. Evans."  
  
  
  
With a swish of his black trenchcoat Tom left the room, leaving behind Dillands cold motionless body.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
A few days later.........  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked passed the big black wooden casket and see the people gathered around to say good-bye to him. I had already said my good-byes in the quiet of his room. I helped cleaning him up and combed his hair and read him his favorite poem, never did I once cry in his presence. I waited until I was back in my own room, clinging to a worn blanket that smelled just like him, mint and cigar. It was a strong smell but it gave me comfort in the cold nights before his funeral. I had asked my mother to bury him on Christmas, so that I could have my final Holiday with him.  
  
  
  
I looked to my right and see my sister clinging to her boyfriend, who's name I have momentarily forgotten. He wasn't handsome, but my sister seemed to love him so I forgot about it. He was talking to her, trying to comfort her and she gratefully smiled at him. I looked across the casket and see my Daddy's so called friends, most of them didn't even send condolences card let alone visit him.  
  
  
  
I saw my Daddy's stepsister looking impatiently at her watch, if I didn't already know that she was getting nothing from the Will I would have slapped her. But I knew that she would feel worse when the lawyer showed up after the services.  
  
  
  
Revenge is a dish best served cold, for some reason that's the only thing that came to my mind as she tried to flirt with the man next to her, who in turn ignored her.  
  
  
  
I looked to the head of the casket and saw that the priest had resumed talking. His words held no comfort, they just went in one ear and out the other, I only caught one thing from his memorized speech.  
  
  
  
"......Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust,....."  
  
  
  
Its starting to rain and everyone takes out their umbrellas, Eric, my fathers best friend, and the only friend who actually cared, goes over to the priest and holds his umbrella for him. The speech goes on, thing other than sadness, so it felt good. Soon I felt a warm liquid escape my eyes, the tears mixed with the rain trickling down my face.  
  
  
  
"...As I walk through the Valley of the Shadow of Death, I shall fear no evil..."  
  
  
  
I steel a glance over to my Mother and see that she had long ago lost the need to keep from crying, she held a white handkerchief in front of her face to make sure no one saw her. For a brief moment I see her face, she had a black vale on, but I still saw the grief and guilt written all over. I wanted to hug her and to feel the familiar warmth that only a mother could give, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Especially in front of all these people who didn't deserve to be here.  
  
  
  
I looked away and looked up to the priest, he was finishing his monotone speech. As soon as he did, I walked up a bit and waited for my sister and mother, we each placed a single white rose on top. I stayed where I was and watched as they lowered the casket. People started leaving, but I took no notice, I just looked as the roses grew smaller and darker as they were lowered into the shadows.  
  
  
  
The rain was falling harder on my head, I felt the urge to scream, but stayed glued to the spot. If I were to fall in right now, I wouldn't have cared, I would have welcomed death with open arms. The cold water is starting to seep into my clothes, I felt a shiver sweep through my whole body. I take a deep breath and saw a small cloud in front of me as I exhaled. I feel someone behind me and the rain stop hitting me as they moved the umbrella over my head.  
  
  
  
I turn my head and see Tom wearing a black suit and a black heavy trenchcoat, he offers a small concerned smile. I couldn't contain it anymore and let out a sob, I wrap my arms around him, and instantly feel warmth. I feel him hug back with one hand, still holding on to the umbrella. He says nothing to me but rubs my back in a circular motion, I cry harder.  
  
  
  
After a few moments he gently says, "Come on we need to get you into some dry clothes."  
  
  
  
I can't speak so I nod and let him guide me down the hill and into the Town Car. I sit next to my mother and across Petunia who had fallen asleep on her boyfriend shoulder, Tom comes in and sits next to me. He orders for the driver to head to the house. I lean on my Mother shoulder and she wraps me in her arms, she rubs my arm to try to keep me warm. I soon drifted to sleep.  
  
  
  
I dreamt of nothing, and when I opened my eyes again I was being carried to the living room by Tom, he looked down at me and whispered. "Your mother is bringing something to eat, do you want to eat or do you want to sleep?"  
  
  
  
"I'll eat first," my voice is horse from crying and not using it for over a week.  
  
  
  
He nodded and set me down on the sofa he sat next to me and I rested my head on his lap, I felt so tired. He smoothed my hair down and we stayed in a comfortable silence. My mother soon appeared and set the tray of chicken soup on the coffee table. She sat on the rug and I soon followed her example, Tom joined us and we ate.  
  
  
  
"Where's Petunia?" I asked looking around for her.  
  
  
  
She smiled at me, "She's saying Good-bye to Vernon before he heads for home. She's been feeling better since he arrived this morning, she really likes him."  
  
  
  
I give my mother a small smile, "Good, he seems to be nice."  
  
  
  
The warm soup went down my sore throat, making it feel better. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I took a spoonful of soup into my mouth. When I was done I wanted to go to sleep, but I was to tired to get up from my spot on the floor. Tom sensed this and picked me up, I felt like a toddler, but I was to tired to care. He was warm which contrasted with my coldness, and he carried me as if I was going to brake, I snuggled against him and closed my eyes.  
  
  
  
He took me to my room where he and my Mother tuck me in and kissed me goodnight. Tom was about to follow my Mother out but I grabbed his hand, he looked down at me.  
  
  
  
"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" I asked not wanting to be alone. He smiled and I moved to the side and he sat next to me, I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I felt the rise and fall as he breathed, the beating of his heart lulled me into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
This chapter was soooooooo hard to spell check and I think I still have typos. Oh well what ya think? Was it good? I'm sure you all enjoyed the whole Belinda thing, is Tom that oblivious? .......yes but thats not the point.....wait never mind it is the pint or else he would have zapped her. Which I wanted him to do but refrained from doing so.  
  
Did ya guys like the whole sword fighting thing? ^_^' I'll tell you guys something, I wrote that while watching Star Wars Episode 1. I wasn't going to go into detail but when Obi Wan Kenobi (If I spelled the name wrong I'm sorry) was fighting Darth Mal(again I'm not sure about the name) I got inspired. I'm sure you enjoyed the fact that there was a lot of Dominic and Severus in this Chapter.  
  
Someone asked what's wrong with Evelyn? I'll tell you later.  
  
What about Cassandra? Dont think I forgot about her, she's essential to the plot. You'll see what I mean in later chapters.  
  
Do you guys think that Tom is a better father? What do you thinks going to happen next? Will Tom and Rosemary live Happily Ever after?  
  
I will tell you one thing, this story is coming close to finishing. GASP!!!!!! I know its sad but then the second part will come and all will be shibby in the fanfiction world. :::insert angelic music here::: ~_^  
  
All this and more in the next episode of Dragon Ball......wait wrong fic.....of The Serpents Child.  
  
  
  
Awww I reached a hundred reviews (I would have sooner but when I first started writing this fic ff.net lost some of my chapters and I had to repost the whole story over again).  
  
  
  
martini addict unfortunately for you I have already claimed Christian Colsen as my very own.. He's so dreamy::::Eyes start to glaze over:::: there are so many things I would do to him  
  
Angel-eyes We will all miss poor oblivious Dilland  
  
  
  
Lucky aka Jessica-Canada awww I hope this new chapter makes you feel better about Dillands Death.  
  
kasey Calm down here a new chap for you ^_^  
  
green smurf GIR:: I like TV!!!  
  
DPF:: GIR GET OFF THE DAMN TV!!! oh hehehe ^_^' sorry aabout that GIR is acting .....stupidly. I need to get ZIM to fix the damn computer chip.  
  
  
  
Angel of Doom No Dominic does not know Lord Voldemort is Lily's father. You've probably already read that Tom is in this Chapter. And your last question will be answered later. ^_^ sorry  
  
  
  
silver Thank you for your eview, I like the name you used, silver is one of me fav. colors.  
  
FloralMoon I'm sorry but Severus and Lily wont be falling in love in this fic (though I wish I could) ^_^  
  
MercuryRed I personally think Toms cooler  
  
tee ur right its not going to end nicely.  
  
Mickiee You can have a country and I'm sorry Cuba is already taken You can have both Russia and Spain.  
  
LilkRissy Thank you, I'm glad people like my plot.  
  
Electra sorry I made you almost drop your water ^_^ I'm glad you like my writing so much. I did Enjoy your long review. It made me get off my but and update. Or else everyone would have had to wait till tomorrow cuz I didn't feel up to it.  
  
  
  
madi Sirius is only a jerk to Slytherins, Severus in particular. He will be nicer in later chapters. I would never make him a jerk without reason, he's to cute for that ~_^.  
  
  
  
  
  
GIR: Thank you for all of your reviews, keep em coming!!!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ 


	20. The Falcon Vs The Wolf

I know this took forever to update but finals are coming up and I had projects to do......O. K its not the only reason but I got sick and I was writing a new story and then the DVD came out and I spent hours staring at Oliver Wood......he's just so....hot. I know I like to procrastinate a lot but the next chap is already in the process of being finished. Oh hehehehe and I have a new buddy to help me do my authors note. I stole him from the DBZ section so don't tell them. May I present......Vegeta!!!!  
  
  
Vegeta:arghmmhmbfff   
  
  
DPF: what he's trying to say through the gag is DPF is such a pretty, wonderful, and tallented writer. And she deserves to be SUPREME RULLER OF EARTH!!!!  
  
GIR: ~goes over to Vegeta and jumps on his face in a hug~ I like you!  
  
Vegeta:~narrows eyes at GIR and growls~  
  
DPF:~pats Vegeta's hair affectionately~ so pretty aint he?  
  
Vegeta: ~Grins smugly~  
  
DPF:Now if you promise to behave Vegeta and to tell the nice people what countries are taken I'll let you go.  
  
Vegeta:nods head, DPF proceeds to remove leather bondage straps (kinky aren't I?) he then clears his throat and reads off of the newly revamped list~   
  
Ahem, "The following countries have been claimed by those who have requested it, Darkpurpleflame has the right to take away the country if the person uses it against her empire or fails to achnolage that they own it. If you feel like going against the power of Darkpurpleflames fist you shall face the deadly ROOM WITH A MOOSE!" wait a Moose what type of shit faced threat is that.  
  
DPF: ~calmly inserts a clip of a giant moose eating walnuts~  
  
Vegeta: ~Shakes head and continues~  
  
"The USA, El Salvador, France, and Japan belong to the supreme ruller Darkpurpleflame. She also has claim over Christian Coulson who plays young Voldie in the next movie. The whole U. K belongs to AshesofRoses, except for J.K. Rowling who is so great that she will be left alone so that she can write her wonderful books. All of China belongs Waytofunny. skitzo gets Canada and the Falkland Islands. And Green Smurf will get Africa. All of the people that were mentioned will be part of Darkpurpleflames royal court and are to be respectes as such. The following are also part of the Empire.  
  
  
MercuryRed will get Cuba, ~ME~ will get South Korea and Germany. Evil*Fairy gets Australia. and Mickiee can have Russia and Spain.  
  
GIR: Can I do the Disclaimer thingie?  
  
DPF: Sure just don't mess up.  
  
GIR: K, AHEM! Darkpurpleflame doesn't own Harry Potter, that nice lady does, Darkpurpleflame owns only the plot and a feeeeew character people and the copies of the JTHM and Squee comics. I like Johnny! o_O  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
Lily sat in her bedroom combing her hair in front of her vanity. She had just had breakfast that had been made by Tom, who had made an attempt to cook breakfast the muggle way but failed miserably so he used magic. It was a few days after the funeral and Lily had been to weak to get out of bed until today. She forced herself to get up, tired of doing nothing all day, she planned on going out side and walking in the garden even though everything was dead during the winter.   
  
  
"Lily? Lily are you there?"  
  
  
Lily dropped her brush in shock as she heard Cassandra's voice, it sounded muffled and distorted. Lily realized that it was coming from her trunk. She ran to the foot of her bed and opened her trunk. The mahogany box was at the very top, Lily opened it and saw Cassandra giving her a small smile.  
  
  
"There you are, I've been trying to reach you since last week. How's your dad?"  
  
  
Lily sat the mirror on her vanity with a small sigh, "He passed away the day I came back, we had his funeral on Christmas."  
  
  
Cassandra placed a hand over her mouth, "Oh Lily I'm so sorry. I wish I had been there to give you a shoulder to lean on."  
  
  
Lily sniffed as she held back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I didn't want to bother you or the guys about it, I mean, we've barely known each other for a few months and I didn't want to burden you. "  
  
  
Cassandra gave her a comforting smile, "Don't worry about it, that's what friends are for. They are there to help you when your down and to help in homework."  
  
  
Lily gave her a real smile at the little crack that Cassandra made, Cassandra winked at her before she remembered something.  
  
  
"I know it's short notice and you probably wont want to, but do you want to come with me and stay at Severus' house for the rest of the break? He wanted you to come but wasn't able to contact you through the mirror. He was going to send you an owl if I didn't get you by tonight. What do you say? It will give you a nice distraction before school starts?"  
  
  
Lily thought it over, she bit her lip while trying to decide. "Sure but I'd have to ask my mother first."  
  
  
Cassandra smiled, "Great! I have to finish packing so when you get the O. K just use the mirror by saying vitrum videre while thinking of contacting my mirror."  
  
  
Lily smiled as Cassandra waved good-bye before her face disappeared and was replaced by Lily's face, as it was reflected by the black glass. She got up and went in search of her mother, she found her in the attic.   
  
  
Rosemary was a woman of many talents, she was always looking for different hobbies to occupy her time with. Lately she could be found up there working on different things, mostly to keep from thinking to much. At the moment she was painting a vase with simple green vines and small lilac colored flowers. She had bought porcelain vases so that she could decorate them on her own, she never liked the vases that they sold at the stores with the decoration already on them. She preferred doing them on her own, even if her instructions came from a book, or if it came out looking horrible. To her all it mattered was the sentiment behind the paint.   
  
  
"Mom?"   
  
  
Rosemary looked up and smiled at her daughter, she had her hair back in a black bandana, to keep her hair from her face which was covered in paint smudges. She wore faded overalls and a black shirt under it, she wiped her hands in a towel as Lily came up to her.  
  
  
"What's the vase for?"  
  
  
Rosemary looked at the vase, which was looking better than she had expected. "Its so that Dilland can have a spot for fresh flowers, I'm bringing it to him when its done."  
  
  
Lily nodded before sitting down on one of the many stools, "Mom can I ask you for something?"  
  
  
Rosemary looked at her with confusion but nodded, "Sure sweetheart, is there something wrong?"  
  
  
Lily shook her head, "No just wanted to know if I can go stay at Severus' house with Cassandra and Dominic for the remainder of the break?"  
  
  
Rosemary brought a hand to stroke Lily's cheek, "Of course Lily, you need to get out of the house anyway. I think its a good Idea."  
  
  
Lily smiled before jumping of the stool and grabbing a brush, "Can I help you finish the vase before I go?"  
  
  
Rosemary smiled before grabbing her own brush and going over to the vase, both of them worked in a comfortable silence as they painted. When they were done Rosemary brought the vase over to dry in front of the window. While Rosemary went into her room to change Lily went over to her own room to inform Cassandra that she was going.  
  
  
"Great, I'll ask my dad if we can pick you up tonight and I'll contact Severus to tell him that your coming."  
  
  
"I can get Severus if you want."  
  
  
"O.K. I'll see you later."   
  
  
Lily then did as Cassandra had instructed her, as she said the words, Lily concentrated on Severus' mirror, even though she had no idea if it looked like hers. She was met by the confused face of Dominic who had been writing on a piece of parchment on Severus' desk.   
  
  
"Lily! We've been trying to contact you for a while, Cassandra just owled that she contacted you and to keep the mirror free. How've you been holding up?"  
  
  
Lily shrugged, "Just taking it one day at a time. Where's Severus?"  
  
  
"He'll be back in a few, he went to help his mother with something for the dinner party that they are having. Are you going to stay here?"   
  
  
"Yeah but I didn't know that Severus' parents were having a dinner party."  
  
  
Dominic shrugged, "I didn't know either, they told Severus this morning. He's helping move some of furniture since his Dads over at the Ministry. I was just down there but I got an owl from my Mom."  
  
  
"Is it an Adult thing?"  
  
  
"Nope we have to attend to since were staying here. It wont be so bad the other guests are bringing their children."  
  
  
"When is it exactly?"  
  
  
Dominic looked thoughtful for a moment as he tried to remember, "Um its tomorrow I think, we have to wear dress robes. You have some right?"  
  
  
Lily nodded, "Yeah my mother bought me some in August."  
  
  
Dominic smiled, "Good. Listen I have to go back and help Severus, I'll tell him that your coming with Cassandra."  
  
  
Lily waved, "I'll see you tonight."   
  
  
Dominic flashed her a grin and disappeared. Lily hadn't really taken much out of her trunk since she had plenty of clothes there. She just made sure that her dress robes where in place and that she put the mirror back in before she left. Ciaron was out sending a letter to Petunia, who had already gone back to school so she placed Nagini in her basket and shrunk her tank. She got dressed in black robes and waited for Cassandra to arrive.  
  
  
  
Soon she heard a doorbell she raced downstairs and asked the butler to bring her trunk and her pets down as she passed him. Her mother was at the door greeting Cassandra and her father. He was a short handsome man with a neatly trimmed beard.  
  
  
"A pleasure to meet you Mr. McGonagall." said Rosemary as she shook his hand.  
  
  
"Call me Eros, and the pleasure is mine."  
  
  
Lily went up to them and was pulled into a hug by Cassandra, "Oh Lily, I'm so sorry about your dad."  
  
  
Lily closed her eyes and willed herself not to cry, "Its O. K, how've you been?"   
  
  
"Bored, there's nothing to do at my house."  
  
  
"Are you two ready to go?"  
  
  
Lily's trunk had already been moved outside, Eros and Rosemary were waiting for them. They all went outside where a wooden carriage was waiting, the horses were black, contrasting with the white snow that surrounded them, and the driver was a small house elf. Lily looked at it with a raise eyebrow.  
  
  
"Um, don't you think the muggles will notice?"  
  
  
Cassandra smiled, "Nah, they cant see it and it moves really fast. Dad doesn't like me using floo powder or portkeys so we usually travel by carriage. The horses are magical and can move as fast as sound."  
  
  
Lily looked in awe at the two horses, their coat were shinny and looked silky to the touch. She snapped out of it and said Good-bye to her mother.  
  
  
"Write to me as soon as you can."  
  
  
"I will, tell Tom I'll write to him too."  
  
  
Rosemary smiled as she hugged her daughter, "I'm sure he'll like that. Have fun."  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Rosemary watched as the carriage disappeared before reaching the iron gate that surrounded their property. She walked inside and noticed how quiet it was. She detested the eerie silence, she felt uncomfortable in the house at the moment. She walked into the kitchen and told the staff that they could have the rest of the week off and to come back in 5 days. She paid them their bonus's that she had forgotten to give them before and gave them an advance for the rest of the week. The staff thanked her and left to spend time with their family.  
  
  
After they had left she walked around the house trying to find something to do before she went mad. She thought about watching the Television, but quickly nixed the idea since there was never anything on. She walked into the Library and climbed the ladder to find a book to read. She skimmed through the tittles until she found one that caught her eye. She climbed back down and sat on a couch by an open window that let in the cold air. She was wearing a thick sweater so she wasn't bothered by the breeze.   
  
  
After a few hours of reading her eyes grew tired, she got up and stretched. She looked at the clock on the mantle over the fireplace and saw that it was only nine O'clock. She decided on going to bed early and went upstairs. She entered the Master bedroom and got dressed in her black nightgown. She lit a fire in the fireplace and slipped in the bed.   
  
  
Rosemary slipped in and out of the conscious world as she couldn't sleep. She gave up after about an hour or two of tossing and turning. She sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her knees. As she looked down she saw the gleam from her bracelet. She hadn't been with Tom in a few months now and he had been very supportive about it. She had been taking care of Dilland the whole time spending all of her time with him and making sure he was a comfortable as possible. Tom had understood and gave her all the space she needed.   
  
  
At the moment she only needed him, she had seen him this morning when she woke up to find him trying to cook breakfast the normal way. After they had eaten he said he had to go to Gringotts to sort something out. She decided to go to him. She brought her bracelet to her face and whispered her name as she touched its emerald green eyes. She waited and just when she thought it wasn't going to respond it did by glowing brightly a neon green. She touched its ruby tongue and said Toms name. Soon she felt the familiar tug behind her navel and saw her room blend into a swirl of colors.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Lily went inside and sat facing the front with Cassandra who was playing with Nagini.  
  
  
"Has Nagini missed her aunty Cassy?"  
  
  
Nagini simply responded by hissing and flicking her tongue at Cassandra. Eros sat in front of them and just shook his head as Cassandra made baby noises at Nagini who just wanted to go back to sleep. Lily noticed Nagini's boredom so she rescued her from Cassandra and set her back in her basket. Cassandra pouted like a small child.  
  
  
"But she wanted to play with me."  
  
  
Lily smiled as she saw Eros rubbing his temples, "I think she was sleepy."   
  
  
Cassandra shrugged and forgot about it quickly, "I can't wait till the Dinner Party tomorrow, Severus told me this morning that everyone is invited so there's going to be kids from Hogwarts."  
  
  
"I know Dominic told me."  
  
  
Cassandra grinned mischievously, "Did he also tell you his newly developed speech problem?"  
  
  
Lily looked confused, "No, what speech problem, he's usually the one who talks the most?"  
  
  
Cassandra's grin grew, "According to Severus, our cool sophisticated Latin friend turns into a blundering idiot at the sight of Evelyn, Severus' sister."  
  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow at the thought of Dominic acting out of character, "How much of an idiot?"   
  
  
"He can't even speak right, he just nods at whatever she says and when he tries to speak he ends up cussing in Spanish. I'm so going to make fun of him."  
  
  
Lily rolled her eyes at Cassandra but still cracked a smile. They continued to talk as Eros sat going through paperwork, soon they arrived at Snape Manor, where they were greeted by Severus' mother and sister.  
  
  
"You must be Lily and Cassandra, I'm so glad that you could stay here and come to our dinner party." Said Severus' mother. She was a graceful and beautiful woman, she had her dark brown hair in a loose bun.   
  
  
  
Eros climbed out of the carriage and greeted her warmly, "Isabel, you're looking as beautiful as ever."  
  
  
He turned to Evelyn who was standing next to her, "Evelyn, how nice to see you. You are looking well."  
  
  
Evelyn bowed slightly, "Thank you Mr. McGonagall."  
  
  
Eros laughed, "So polite, what's your secret Isabel, I could use it with Cassandra here."  
  
  
Cassandra scowled, Isabel smiled at her. "I'm sure your father is just exaggerating."  
  
  
Eros said good-bye to his daughter and Lily before stepping inside the Carriage and disappearing into the horizon. Both girls were led inside to see house elves running around putting up decorations. They saw Severus and Dominic moving a few tables with their wands inside the large dinning room. They stopped when they saw that the girls had arrived. Dominic pulled Lily into a hug and Severus had no choice to hug Cassandra since she practically tackled him. Then they switched, Severus hugged Lily as if she might break.  
  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened, you know you can always come to me for anything. I'll always listen."  
  
  
Lily felt a bit teary eyed as Severus a person who rarely expressed any emotion was being comforting, "Thank you Severus, but right now I just want to forget about everything."  
  
  
Severus pulled back and nodded in understanding. He asked his mother if their was something else she wanted done, but she told him that they could go and have fun. She went with Evelyn to the Rec. Room as Severus showed the girls his room where Cassandra let out a whistle.   
  
  
"Like your bed Sev," She sat on it testing its bouncing factor, "great for jumping. Lots of pillows."  
  
  
"Don't even think about it." Severus was looking at Cassandra as if to challenge her. She returned the look, but in a mocking sort of way. They had a bit of a starring contest until Dominic decided to take his revenge on Severus for the whole Evelyn issue.  
  
  
"Aww look Lily, I think their about to kiss! How cute!"   
  
  
Both Lily and Dominic looked at each other before laughing hysterically. They were doubled over and clutching their midsection. Their laughter was abruptly stopped as they were hit by pillows straight on the face. Soon pillows were flying all over the large room. It was every person for themselves. Cassandra smacked Dominic on his head with a large pillow that sent him falling to the floor where he grabbed a skinny, but easier to move, pillow and whacked her repeatedly before she cried uncle.   
  
  
Lily was on a face off with Severus each with medium sized pillows each and scary grins on their faces. They charged at the same time, both pillows hit where they where aimed.   
  
  
After a while they collapsed on the floor exhausted, they started talking about nothing in particular. Soon they started to drift to sleep, Cassandra on Severus' shoulder, Dominic's head on Cassandra's lap, and Lily on Severus' other side, her arms wrapped around his midsection her head on his chest. The four friends lay together on the floor, inseparable.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Magnus arrived at his home tired from all of the paperwork he had from the ministry. He went into the living room where he saw his wife sitting next to the fire reading a book. He joined her on the persian rug and wrapped his armes around her, she leaned back and rested her head on his chest.   
  
  
"She's here."  
  
  
"I know, Eros told me at work."  
  
  
Isabel sighed and closed her eyes, "I'm getting tired of this Magnus, this is not the life I want for my children. We are using our son to betray his friend."  
  
  
"But I'm doing this for our children, Isabel. I'm doing this so that they can have an easy future."  
  
  
Isabel got up, anger was written all over her graceful face. "Don't lie to me Magnus, the only reason your going along with his plans is because you want power, you crave it. And he can easily give it to you, thats the only reason your there. If it weren't for the fact that Belinda Anguis is going to help us in figuring out what our daughter has, I would not have joined this stupid group."  
  
  
Magnus got up and tried to hug his wife, she fidgeted at first but soon melted into his embrace. They held each other, the orange and red flames from the fire flickered and casted shadows all over the room.   
  
  
"Isabel, I know you are worried about Evelyn, but you'll see, she will get better. If Belinda doesn't find a cure Severus will, thats why he's becoming her apprentice this summer. Do you think I trusted Belinda with something this important? I'm bidding my time until Severus can help Evelyn. And I know he can do it, my faith is in our son."  
  
  
Magnus led Isabel upstairs and into their bedroom, they silently got into their sleeping clothes and slipped into bed. Isabel snuggled against Magnus' chest thinking about things that she didn't think sharing was something she wanted to do. Magnus wrapped his arms around her waist thinking about what she had said. They both ended up sleaping restlessly, thinking about the Dinner party they were holding as a disguise for the Death Eater meeting.  
  
  
  
  
~_~  
  
  
  
Tom arrived at his house tired with a sore neck. He had just spent hours at Gringotts opening a few bank accounts, one for Rosemary, Lily, and Petunia. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to make sure they had money in case something were to happen during the attack that he was planning on the ministry. Both Petunias and Rosemary's accounts were in Muggle currency and Lily's were in Wizarding. He wanted to make sure that the Ministry weren't able to take his money and house in case something went wrong. He set his briefcase down on his desk and opened it up. He took the papers and placed them inside the bottom drawer and locked it with a large brass key.   
  
  
He saw something glowing from the inside of his shirt, he brought his necklace out and saw the eyes glowing brightly. He muttered a spell and walked up to his bedroom where he found Rosemary sitting on his bed in her nightgown.   
  
  
She got up and wrapped her arms around his chest. Instinctively he did the same burying his face in her hair, taking in the scent of strawberry's that drove him crazy. He felt her taking off his robes slowly as well as his shirt. She was taking her time, memorizing his body in the process, soon he was completely nude. She then slid of her nightgown and laid on the bed looking like she needed something. Tom crawled on the bed over her body.   
  
  
She took his face into hers and said in a small soft voice, "Make love to me Tom."  
  
  
Her eyes were pleading and sad, wanting comfort. He responded by giving her a soft loving kiss. He kissed her body slowly, lovingly, wanting to become one with her in a way he was never able to do with any other woman he had been with. He felt her wrap her long legs around him, urging him to continue. He entered her enjoying her warmth, it took all of his self control to keep from letting himself go. He moved slowly, all the while she held on to him, afraid to let go. She buried her face against his shoulder, gasping as she felt her first climax take over her body. She moved her hips against his wanting for him to go faster. He pumped into her faster and faster, she threw her head back and screamed his name. He still kept going bringing her close to a second orgasm, she clung to his neck and whispered in his ear.  
  
  
"Tell me you love me, I want to hear you say it."  
  
  
He had said it to her only a few times before, each time it was hard because to him the word love didn't compare to what he felt for her. He felt her second orgasm as her inner walls closed around him, which sent him over the edge. Panting he kissed her with as much passion that he could possibly posses.  
  
  
"I love you more than life itself, I live for you and I would die for you."  
  
  
Rosemary kissed him with all the love she could give, he responded and felt himself getting aroused once more. They continued again with their lovemaking that lasted all night and into the next morning where the winter sun shone through the dark curtains and onto their tangled sweaty bodies.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
(An: The following was written after countless hours of trying to find the deleted scenes on the Harry Potter DVD. I was so damn frustrated with it, I looked through both disks, I forgot about this fic. Sorry ^_^. But you'll be happy to know that I finally found it and was able to enjoy my widescreen DVD in peace. Hence the fact that I actually updated.)  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Evelyn sat in her room the same size as her brothers, combing her raven hair. The party would be starting soon and people where already arriving. She was wearing robes the color of the moon when it was at its fullest, it was long sleeve and had a silver tassel around her waist. She then proceeded to add on a matching cloak made up of silvery material that had the family crest in the back. A silver falcon its graceful wings wrapped around itself and its beak held high in the air, its eyes black as night looking straight at you, where no matter where your standing they will follow your every movement.   
  
  
She heard a knock on her door, "Enter."  
  
  
Lily and Cassandra, whom Evelyn had taken a liking to after they spent the morning together, came in both wearing their own dressrobes and ready to go downstairs. Lily's were black with silver and light blue stars that shimmered in the light at the hem and the cuffs of the sleeves, she wore a black cloak and her hair was down and wore it straight. Cassandra's were violet with darker shades of purple in loopy designs around the skirt with a matching cloak, her hair was combed back in a long braid that had violet ribbon braided in.   
  
  
Cassandra looked her over and clapped her hands together, "Evelyn you look great!"  
  
  
Evelyn smiled, "Thank you, you both look great too."  
  
  
They both thanked her and Lily spoke, "Your mother asked us to tell you that we have to go down soon. Do you want to go down together?"  
  
  
"Sure, just let me get my necklace."   
  
  
She opened a wooden jewelry box and took a silver necklace out, it had a crescent moon pendant that her father had given to her for Christmas. As they walked down the spiral staircase that lead to the dining room Evelyn clasped the necklace around her neck. She spotted her brother with Dominic over by a window where they were talking to a few of the guests' children that they seemed to know from school. There whereas many boys as there were girls in their little group.  
  
  
Severus was wearing black robes and cloak and as Evelyn he also had the family crest on his cloak. He turned and smiled up at the girls as they reached the bottom. Evelyn smiled back but it wavered as she felt the beginnings of a headache. Her vision blurred but she shook it off as her brother swept her up into a hug.  
  
  
"You look great."  
  
  
Evelyn smiled at him and fixed the clasp of his cloak, "You look like dad in these robes."  
  
  
Severus chuckled and looked over at Cassandra and Lily and said loudly, "I can't believe that Cassandra actually looks like a girl today."  
  
  
Cassandra narrowed her eyes at him but eventually chose to ignore him, "Lucius, I see your parents made you come."  
  
  
A boy older than Evelyn, with dark hair, gray eyes, and pointed features looked bored at Cassandra, "Yes, but everyone else is going to come, even some of your housemates."  
  
  
"Who?" asked Lily.  
  
  
Lucius Malfoy scrunched up his face in disgust, "Black, Potter, and Lupin, so naturally their little tag along is coming too."  
  
  
Dominic groaned as they made their way to one of the many tables, "Great, just what I need, Black trying to play a prank on me and Severus. I thought the point of break is so that we don't have to put up with them."  
  
  
Cassandra sighed as she sat down on the chair that Lucius held out for her, "I know their my housemates but sometimes I just want to grab Sirius and dump his head in a toilet."  
  
  
Dominic shyly held out Evelyn's chair which she thanked him for sincerely since her vision was getting worse and needed to sit down.   
  
  
Lily thanked Severus as he held her chair out for her and said calmly, "And then we could attach said toilet to his arse and put up a sign that says 'Flush me.'"  
  
  
The table started laughing at the mental image that Lily had described. Narcissa Devlin a pretty girl with silver blond hair and blue eyes spoke up.  
  
  
"When you two say things like that it makes me wonder if you were sorted properly."  
  
  
The table agreed and Cassandra and Lily shrugged. Evelyn excused herself from the table after a few minutes telling her brother that she would be back soon. As soon as she was out of the Dinning room she ran back to her bedroom looking for her potion. She started seeing black spots in her line of vision, she felt dizzy as she felt her head throb in pain. She leaned against a wall trying to catch her breath, she found the doorknob to her bedroom and went in. On her dresser was a green vial she grabbed it as her knees gave out, she uncorked it and took its contents in one quick gulp.   
  
  
  
She waited a moment before standing up and testing to see if it had worked. It had but she could still feel the throbbing from her temples. She went to her dresser and poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher. She then left her bedroom and made her way back to the party.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Lily laughed as Dominic tried to make an impression of their Potions Professor, Professor Wakefeel an old man who could barely stand on his own two feet. The fact that Dominic had a Spanish accent made it even funnier.   
  
Lucius nudged at Lionel Parkinson, "Look Mr. Riddle showed up."  
  
  
"Tom? Where?"  
  
  
Lucius looked at her weirdly, "How do you know Mr. Riddle?"  
  
  
Lily bit her lip, "He's my mothers friend."  
  
  
Lily looked up to see Magnus greeting Tom with a firm handshake, she smiled and stood.   
  
  
"Tom!"  
  
  
He looked over surprised but grinned as Lily tackled him into a hug, "Lily what are you doing here?"  
  
  
"Severus invited me to stay, I thought Mom would have told you?"  
  
  
"She did but she didn't say who." He twirled her around in front of him, "You look beautiful. I like your robes, they suit you, they make you look more mature."  
  
Lily smiled at him, "Thanks."  
  
  
Tom smiled back at her, "Why don't you go sit down with your friends, Magnus said that dinner is about to start."  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Severus watched with interest as Lily talked to Tom, he was the only one on their table that knows how they were connected and he had to make sure it looked like he didn't either. When he had agreed to do this for Belinda he had never thought that he would care about Lily, but now, only after a few months he cared about her. She was his best friend, her, Cassandra, and Dominic where the only true friends he had. But every time Lily confided in him he felt a pain in his heart because he would have to report it to Belinda. He hated doing so, he had even told his parents, but his father needed him to continue for Evelyn's sake.   
  
  
He stood as Lily came back and held her chair out again, at that moment he heard a voice that made his temper rise.   
  
  
"Who knew that slimy gits like Snape could act almost human."  
  
  
Severus balled his fists as he turned around to face Sirius Black who had just arrived with James Potters family who were seated up front with the adults. He wore robes of dark red and his cloak was the same color. James was standing next to him with Remus and Peter, they all had mischievous grins on their faces as they already had some prank on their minds.  
  
  
"If you don't mind Black, we are about to start dinner and its rude to act barbaric in someone else's house." Said Dominic who had stood as soon as he heard Sirius speak, his anger was noticeable since his accent thickened.  
  
  
(AN: I have the same problem, normally I don't have an accent and people confuse me for a white girl, but when I'm pissed I sound like an immigrant who just crossed the US Border.)  
  
  
James raised an eyebrow, "What's the matter Snape, you need LeFay to speak for you?"  
  
  
"What's the matter Potter, need Black to drag you along on a short leash?"  
  
  
James steeped up as did Severus but Lily got in their way, "Will you two stop and act civil and polite at least during dinner. If you still feel like acting like a bunch of idiots take it outside in the freezing cold."  
  
  
With that she sat back down without needing anyone to pull her chair out and struck a conversation with Narcissa, at that moment everyone heard music playing in the air. James just shook his head, at her and looked back at Sirius.  
  
  
"She's right."   
  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes, "Whatever, we'll settle this after dinner."  
  
  
Severus nodded, "Fine, but disrespect my home like this again and I will have your head on a platter."  
  
  
Remus nudged Sirius and their little group went over to a free table, as Remus was pulling out his chair, he bumped into someone. She landed on her bottom her head down and her hair in her face. He went over to her and checked if she was O.K.  
  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump in to you, can I help you up?"  
  
  
He held out his hand which she took gratefully, "Thank you."  
  
  
"Are you O. K?"  
  
  
She smiled, which he returned, and nodded, but the smile didn't last as she saw her brother go over to Remus and punch him straight on the nose. Remus' head snapped to the side and he fumbled back. Dominic held Severus back as Lily and Cassandra rushed over to James and Sirius to keep them from going at it with Severus. The adults didn't notice as the food had already arrived, they were on the tables across the room chatting as they ate their meal.   
  
  
Evelyn went over to Remus's side helping him up and glared back at her older brother who was fuming, "What was that for Severus, he apologized for knocking me down."   
  
  
Severus chose to ignore her comment and shrugged Dominic off. He went over to Remus and grabbed his collar.  
  
  
"You. Me. Rec. room. NOW!"   
  
  
Remus pushed him off his eyes gleaming with anger. "Your on Snape."  
  
  
Severus brushed past him and went through a wall that was actually one of the many entrances to the Rec. Room. Remus followed, followed by Evelyn and the rest of the table.  
  
  
Inside Severus took off his cloak and the his robes leaving him in slacks and a button down black shirt. Remus did the same and threw them aside. Evelyn tried to talk her brother out of it.  
  
  
"Severus stop, please there's no point to it."  
  
  
"No one touches you without facing me." He looked over to Dominic and asked him to make sure no one interfered. He nodded as Severus walked toward Remus, Remus met him with a punch. Punches were traded as they tried to beat the other bloody. Lily and Cassandra tried to stop them but were stopped by Dominic who shook his head. Evelyn started yelling at them to stop and screamed as Severus was knocked to the floor. He quickly got up and tackled Remus. Evelyn tried to go over to them but was held back by Dominic who held her from her waist.   
  
  
"Evelyn just let him get it out of his system."  
  
  
"Dominic let me go! Their going to kill each other!"  
  
  
With the frustration of her brother fighting she felt the potion wear off, she held her head in both hands and leaned against Dominic. Her head throbbed in pain and she felt a cold chill run through her body. She gasped as the pain consumed her senses, she couldn't see, she couldn't hear, and she couldn't feel as Dominic shook her to get her attention. She let out a choked whimper that made Dominic think he was holding her to tightly and let her go. That, of course was a mistake, as soon as he did her knees gave out and she collapsed on the floor. Dominic caught her head before it hit the wood.   
  
  
Dominic shook her gently trying to wake her up, Lily and Cassandra were at his side asking if she was O.K. Lily then went over to the still going fight and went right in between them.  
  
  
"If you two can stop for a moment, I can tell you that Evelyn just passed out!"   
  
  
Severus's eyes widened as did Remus', Severus turned to see his sisters pale form being held by Dominic. He rushed to her side and touched her forehead and felt her body temperature rising to above normal. He himself was badly bruised and in pain but nevertheless he scooped her up ignoring the sharp pain at his side. He glared at Remus as he passed him on his way to the wall where he instructed Dominic who was next to him to turn the antique candle holder to the right. He did and the wall opened up to show a wooden stair case. Severus carried his sister up the stairs and out of sight followed by Dominic who shot a deadly glare at Remus before he disappeared.   
  
  
Lily was about to go after them when James stopped her, "Why do you insist on associate yourself with such pricks Lily?"  
  
  
He looked sincere about his question, this made Lily frown with agitation. "I can say the same about you James."  
  
  
He was about to respond when she raised a hand to silence him, "Tend to your friend James, and I shall tend to mine."   
  
  
With that she left up the stairs closely followed by Cassandra who closed the wall behind her. James shook his head and went over to Remus who was as bruised as Severus had been before he had left. He saw that the other Slytherins were going back to the dinner party. Peter was trying to help Remus clean his wound above his eye with a handkerchief, but Remus just brushed him off and grabbed his robes and cloak.  
  
  
"Come on lets go back to dinner." His robes were loose around his shoulders and he held his cloak in his hands, he refused to look at his friends as he went through the wall and back into dinning room.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I wish to apoligise for the last chapter, you see I was going to have a fencing sceene not a sword fighting sceene, there is a big differance, and when I changed my mind I forgot to go back and fix it, sorry to those who enjoy the sport. I will be rewriting it when I finish the fic. I'm going to go back and Revamp everything, as in every chapter not just the last one, before I start the next part. There are to many typos and spelling errors to fix but nothing major will be changed.  
  
  
Vegeta: ~Grumbles~dumbass.  
  
DPF: ~Narrows eyes at him~ Shut up unless you want me to wite a slash fic with you and Goku doing sweaty hot monkey love......wait I'll do that anyway!!  
  
Vegeta: ~eyes widen like dinner plates~ You wouldn't actually do that would you?  
  
DPF:Maybe :::Insert evil grin here::: ~looks around......POUNCE!!!~  
  
  
GIR: YAY! I'm in charge of thanking the reviewer people. ~plays a techno CD and starts raving.  
  
DPF: Vegeta remind me not to let GIR be in charge of anything.  
  
Vegeta: mphftffffpmmmmrrrrgggrrr  
  
DPF: Shush I need to thank my reviewers before getting some coffee.  
  
Ahem  
  
Isys I hope that after reading all of the chapters that you like it and like Tom more in the process.  
  
kasey here ya GO!!  
  
dedbabydoll I liked your review, I like my version of Tom Riddle since I doubt his personality will be explained much in the next books. Thanks ^_^  
  
angel-eyes Dont worry Belinda will get whats coming to her, though I doubt that anyone will guess what I'm going to do to her.....hehehe.  
  
madi Tom is the smartest man when it comes to everything but when it comes to someone other than Rosemary Seduce him he's oblivious. Not Everyone knows, just the Death Eaters, Tom, and Severus. Lily will find out when she does and you have to just wait patiently ^_^  
  
someone I'm sorry if I offended you but as you probably already read I will fix it when I finish the story.   
  
tee Vampire Piggies are waaaaay cuter than their cow bretherin, and they squeek when they feed.   
  
Lucky aka Jessica-Canada/OGM awww I wanna see spider man! I haven't been able to since I've been sick. I saw star wars though Anikin is so hot.  
  
Electra your reading my fic slowly aren't you?Well either way I got the idea from one of my many odd dreams. Hehehe I love my dialogue too I like to make Tom sound cool. By the time you read this you'll already know that Dilland is dead. So sad but the show must go on.  
  
Nagini the fact that the idea for that plot crossed my mind is scary.  
  
green smurf we need to decide wheere we will have our grand empire headquarters where we shall rule with an iron fist!!! hopefully somewhere nice and cold.  
  
LiLkRiSsY ~bows~ thank you ~wipes away a tear~ so kind.  
  
Angel Of Doom sorry but to some of ur ?'s I can't anwser at the moment without giving the plot away. Its scary but you and a few other people read my mind on the whole Lily staying at Severus and Tom seeing her there.  
  
  
Darkfire75 awww your review is giving me an ego boost the size of a small country.  
  
buttermallow your going to have to wait and see my Tom at the point where he is no longer human and kills Lily. Its going to be so sad.  
  
Mickiee thanks I've never heard that word before sounds shibby though.  
  
katalina o'riley I think we all wish to be in Rosemary's shoes.  
  
Renai I wish their where more Tom Riddle stories it would make everything cool in our little world.  
  
skitzo my experiance on that day was what inspired me to write that, so I hold no gruges.....the fact that I was choking on a penut the day I wrote it is sad....  
  
MercuryRed If you like happy endings then I suggest that you not read the last few chapters ^_^ just a suggestion.  
  
maharahja-li-vincent I love that song Chester has such a pretty voice.   
  
Lily thanks for the review I love my story and I love my computer.  
  
Kilohana I can blink too! I like angst its shibby. I read one of ur fics and left a review. I'd read the rest but I need coffee so I'll do it tomorrow after I post this. I like to thank my reviewers because they took the time to write something down to make me feel better. I love Sirius I mean I have a few pics that I drew of him...... um hehehe nevermind........ anyway he will be nicer and have more scenes towards the end of this fic and he's VERY important in the next one.  
  
  
  
  
  
Now its about two in the morning while I'm writing this so I need cafine and some snacks and I have to return Vegeta to his section. I've turned into an insomniac so I'll be up till three and wake up at five to take care of the demon spawn, my baby bro.  
  
  
I think its cuz of my medicine for my migraines, it has cafine. I get them at the worst time and I've passed out in public before. It sucks cuz the medicine doesn't work anymore. I have one at the moment but not much I can do so me and GIR are going to go get some Lucky Charms and some coffee.  
  
  
GIR: YUM MARCHMALLOWS!!!!  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/ 


	21. a dark shadow will cover our world

AN:Before FF.net gets screwy again I'm going to upload this bloody thing cuz you all are getting rowdy  
  
  
In the event of FFN going all screwy again, I'm going to upload all of my stories on to my website. That way you wont have to wait and I wont get all mad at FFN.   
  
Sniff, this story is soon ending, after this chapter this whole time passing thing will happen and then......  
  
:::Lightning strikes, moments later thunder roars loudly:::::  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAH THE IMPENDING DOOM!!   
  
The following countries have been claimed by those who have requested it, Darkpurpleflame has the right to take away the country if the person uses it against her empire or fails to achnolage that they own it. If you feel like going against the power of Darkpurpleflames fist you shall face the deadly ROOM WITH A MOOSE!  
  
The USA, El Salvador, France, and Japan belong to the supreme ruller Darkpurpleflame. She also has claim over Christian Coulson who plays young Voldie in the next movie. The whole U. K belongs to AshesofRoses, except for J.K. Rowling who is so great that she will be left alone so that she can write her wonderful books. All of China belongs Waytofunny. skitzo gets Canada and the Falkland Islands. And Green Smurf will get Africa. All of the people that were mentioned will be part of Darkpurpleflames royal court and are to be respectes as such. The following are also part of the Empire.  
  
  
MercuryRed will get Cuba, ~ME~ will get South Korea and Germany. Evil*Fairy gets Australia. Mickiee can have Russia and Spain. And Kilohana can have Lebanon.  
  
I OWN ONLY THE BLOODY PLOT AND A FEW CHARACTERS!!!!!!!! Do I have to keep repeating myself?  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Belinda sat next to Tom as they ate Dinner, pleased that he had commented on her looks earlier. She wore blood red dress robes, trimmed with black, that looked different from those that the other women present wore. They were shoulderless that exposed her tender neck, and its front was low cut showing of her chest quite nicely. It had slits on each side of her legs showing them off, the slit went a bit pass mid thigh. She had her long hair down with a few soft natural curls at the ends, her makeup was dark and sultry, with the dark eye shadow and crimson lipstick. Her Hazel eyes stood out amidst the dark eyeliner and mascara.   
  
  
  
A few heads turned when she walked in earlier, her hips swaying naturally as she walked toward the main table. Tom glanced at her and said she looked nice today, she mentally squealed to herself as he said that but he was soon distracted as Dinner started. After he had finished his own food he asked Magnus something that had been bothering him.  
  
  
"You still haven't explained how we're going to have the meeting without the other guests noticing?"  
  
  
Magnus smiled, "Well, sir, Belinda here has placed a hallucinative in the other guests food, they'll be too busy seeing pink bunnies than paying attention to us."  
  
  
Tom laughed coldly at this his lips formed into a Slytherin type grin, "Excellent! Than we shall proceed in your library then?"  
  
  
Magnus nodded as he saw his other guests looking dazed, "As you wish my Lord."  
  
  
Lord Voldemort stood and all the Death Eaters present followed his example. Belinda walked next to him as he spoke in almost a whisper.   
  
  
"I almost forgot to thank you for that potion that you gave Dilland Evans."  
  
  
Belinda smirked pleased with the high praise, "Thank you My Lord. Did it worked as you planned?"  
  
  
Lord Voldemort smirked evily, his eyes were shadowed so that only a glimmer of emerald green was visible. "Better than I expected."  
  
  
Magnus opened the door to his large Library and everyone filed in. Other than Lord Voldemort himself, there were 12 others in the inner circle, each one had a team under their supervision, ranging in numbers from 50 to 100 different Death Eaters. Not including the ones who lived across the oceans and in other countries.  
  
  
  
They all had the same mark on their forearms that branded them Death Eaters till the Day they died and would disappear only when the heart and brain stopped functioning. Those in the Inner Circle had a different symbol next to their Dark Mark, small initials stating "LV" were branded on their skin.   
  
  
Lord Voldemort stood before them wearing black robes with venom green cuffs and trim. He was tall and thin yet there was always an aura around him that larger men feared as they got close to him. His eyes bore straight into their soul as he skimmed the crowd.  
  
  
"Tomorrow is just another work day for the Witches and Wizards that work for the Ministry, but to us is the day we attack like never before. We have been growing in numbers over the last few years, we are many while they are few as that old man that they worship sends their only defense around the globe looking for your foreign brothers and sisters. If he only knew that they will be killing his precious Aurors as soon as they arrive!"  
  
  
Shouts of approval rang through out the room as they all craved for the power that they were going to receive.   
  
  
"By destroying the ministry we destroy their only means of work, causing chaos as families will starve, people will die. They will have no choice but to give in to us. They wont be able to hide under Hogwarts doors since even the castle wouldn't be able to hold them all. We will kill their hopes and dreams, and bring them crashing down to our own reality. Many would try to get to Dumbledore so that he might save them, but we will kill them before they even step a toe in Hogsmead. And Dumbledore wont be able to stop us since he would never leave Hogwarts unguarded. The Wizarding World is ours for the taking, and we will take it through any means necessary!"  
  
  
  
Lord Voldemorts eyes flashed brightly as he saw his followers going crazy, they chanted his name loudly though the sound would not reach outside since Magnus had placed charms all around the house to keep people from listening in. He glanced over to Belinda who was off towards the outside of the crowd leaning against a pillar. She smirked at him and crossed her hands over her chest.   
  
  
"Would you care to add anything Belinda before we start?"  
  
  
She nodded and walked up to where he stood, she faced the crowd and looked at them coldly. "There a few details that I have to remind everyone since I doubt you think its important to go over, but I still feel its quite necessary. If you are caught, you are to try to reach your team leader before you are taken into questioning. If your team leader isn't able to come, you are to try to bargain your way out by giving them the wrong information and biding your time till we can reach you. If you betray us, you had better kill yourself before we get to you, we wont let your stupidity ruin our plans.  
  
  
The crowd was silent as she glared at them through her long eyelashes. "Any questions are to be directed to your team leader after we go over the battle plans before we head back into the dinning room."  
  
  
The Library was transformed by Lord Voldemort into a makeshift head quarters. There were tables and maps everywhere. Each team went to their leaders to find where they were going to be. A few groups were to apparate before everyone else to make sure the cost was clear. Others were supposed to already be inside to keep from people getting suspicious. Everyone else were at the front lines as they charged inside the ministry buildings.   
  
  
Lord Voldemort was going to lead off the first attack immediately followed by the second one lead off by Belinda. If everything went as planned, they would be no need to actually destroy the building itself since it was their goal to take it over. With the ministry down the Wizarding world would crumble down to nothing and Lord Voldemort would be there to pick up the pieces.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The four male Grifindor friends walked back into the dining room to see the adults acting very peculiar. A few were eating as fast as they could afraid that someone else would take their food. Others were dancing in the middle of the floor energetically while the music was slow and soft. They saw a few that were making out in the corner even though their husbands and or wives were across the room. The other children and teens were in similar predicament though nowhere near as how the adults were acting. They looked around and saw James father dancing on a chair with his wife on his shoulders trying to strip. James looked horrified while Sirius cocked his head to the side to get a better look.   
  
  
Remus looked around and noticed that there were a few adults missing. "Where do you thing the other adults went?"  
  
  
The rest of them noticed as well and went through the main entrance of the dining room and into a hallway.   
  
  
Sirius smirked, "Well might as well look around, maybe their in one of the other rooms. And we might be able to do something to Snapes room."  
  
  
James and Peter smiled mischievously while Remus just shrugged. They tried a few doors and found them empty, though they found very interesting things.  
  
  
"Oy James, I think I found Snapes Baby Pictures!"  
  
  
James who had been sitting on a couch upside down reading a magazine jumped off and walked over snatching the book from him. He smiled as he saw one in particular where a frowning Severus was wearing a little sailor suit.   
  
  
(AN: I'm so mean aren't I? I can actually picture that too ~_~)  
  
  
"I think we should borrow a few of these in case we need some blackmail material." Said Peter as he tried to look over James shoulder.   
  
  
Remus was by a window looking outside as the snow fell softly and froze the waves as they tried to hit the shore. There was no moon out that night and he was grateful, he felt his cheek throb were Severus had elbowed him before his sister had fainted.  
  
  
"What do you think happened to Snapes sister Evelyn?" Remus felt odd around her even though they had only spoken briefly.   
  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow, "You don't have a crush on her do you Remus?"   
  
  
Remus calmly shock his head though he felt his face grow warm. "No, it just seemed odd that she fainted even though she seemed fine before hand."  
  
  
"Well," squeaked Peter. "My Mom once told me that there's a rumor that she's ill but the family wont confirm anything."   
  
  
"I heard that too that her moms afraid to let her go to Hogwarts in case she gets worse." Said Sirius looking through another book. After flipping through a few pages he found a picture of Evelyn and Severus running around in the beach. The waves were crashing against the rocks and the wind blew in their faces.  
  
  
"Hey Snape looks normal in this picture."  
  
  
Remus walked over to them and saw Evelyn smiling at them, her dark eyes twinkling, he smiled down at it until the Evelyn in the picture looked disoriented and Severus took hold of her to keep her from falling. The boys watched as they disappeared from the edges of the photograph.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Lily opened the door for Severus as he carried his sister with determined strength. He gently laid her down on her bed and pulled her quilt over her sleeping form. He then proceeded to take of her shoes and unclasped her cloak so that she would be comfortable. He stepped back as she jerked to the side in pain, he let out a frustrated sigh and looked around the room until he found her desk. Their was a lock on it but it flew open immediately as he neared it. Inside there were hundreds of small vials each containing a powerful solution that would knock out a normal wizard but barely had any affect on Evelyn anymore.   
  
  
He grabbed a handful and rushed over to Evelyn's side, he instructed Dominic, who had been incredibly silent, to hold her up. He ran to the other side of the bed and did so gently afraid that he would cause her more harm. Severus parted her lips and poured the liquid in her mouth, it was a metallic blue that let out a mist when exposed to the outside. Her face was contorted in pain her lips were blue and her face pale, she was breathing irregularly and small beads of perspiration were forming on her forehead. As the potion took effect her color improved and her breathing patterns went back to normal. But she didn't wake up.  
  
  
Severus collapsed on a chair that Cassandra had brought him from the corner of the room, he was tired and wanted to sleep but was determined to stay with Evelyn.  
  
  
Cassandra sat next to him on the floor and rested her head on his knee, "Do you want me to get your parents?"  
  
  
His parents? He hadn't even thought about them, he knew where they were and it wouldn't be a good idea to disturbe their plans. They could get in trouble with the Dark Lord and he didn't want anything to happen to his mother.   
  
He shook his head, "No, it would just scare my mother and she's tense enough as it is with the party. Besides this is a normal thing that happens a lot with Evelyn."  
  
  
He looked at his sister laying there with Lily placing a moist cloth on her forehead. Dominic was sitting next to him with a lost look in his face. Cassandra looked like she wanted to ask what was on everyone's minds but didn't want to upset him. When Lily sat down in front of them he answered their unspoken questions.  
  
  
"When my mother was pregnant with Evelyn, everything was fine. The Mediwitch had said so herself that the baby would be born healthy and strong. But during her Eighth month my mother had an accident, she had fallen on the stairs but didn't die because she's a witch. But it made her go into early labor. The Mediwitch wasn't able to get here sooner and my father ended up delivering Evelyn. The birth actually went well, but it wasn't until a few days later that she had her first blackout. I don't remember any of it, I was only one, but I always remember her not being able to do simple things like climbing a tree because my parents were afraid that she would black out and fall. It would start with a headache and turn into loss of focus and then she'll pass out. Most of the time it wont be so bad, but there are other times like today where not even all the magic in the world can help."  
  
  
"Will she be like that forever?" Asked Lily looking at a now resting Evelyn.  
  
  
"Until there is a cure, she won't even be able to have children because it would be passed down to them. That's why I know so much, I've spent every moment since the day I learned how to read, looking through old books hoping to find something that my father over looked. Hoping to prove wrong the Mediwitch who said my sister would never see the towers of Hogwarts because she would never make it until her eleventh birthday. She's strong but she cant fight it for much longer. The potions that she takes helps her headaches but its slowly destroying her ability to fight off comon disease like colds. She gets sick a lot, she keeps her body active to keep it from shutting down."  
  
  
He looked over to Dominic, "That's why she's so good with a sword, she wants to prove that she can do anything that everyone else can, if not more so."   
  
  
He sighed and took his face in his hands, he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder and saw that Cassandra had gotten up.  
  
  
"Come on Severus, she needs to rest and you need to get those bruises cleaned up." To tired to argue he let Cassandra lead him back to his own room with Lily and Dominic trailing behind. Dominic took all the courage he could muster and gave Evelyn a kiss on her forehead. As he closed the door a sleeping Evelyn gave out a small, tired smile.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
After "borrowing" a few baby pictures the four friends decided to check upstairs to see what else they could find. They split up when they saw there were multiple levels and two wings. As they reaches the first landing on the main stairway they split up, James and Peter taking the left side and Sirius and Remus taking the right. Sirius was humming dramatic music as he hid behind pillars and running to the next. Remus just walked in the middle of the hallway looking at the different paintings, a few waved at him, other's sneered and looked away. After walking for a while, they came to a dead end.   
  
  
"What the hell is the point of a hallway if it doesn't lead anywhere?" Asked a mad Sirius. Remus looked at the wall where two paintings hung, one was of Evelyn, the other was of Severus. After looking at them for a while, he noticed that they weren't moving.  
  
  
"I think there's a door somewhere around here, notice how these paintings aren't moving while the other ones are? They just might be here to hide a door. Like the fat lady."  
  
  
Sirius came up to the painting of Evelyn and squinted a bit in concentration. "I guess your right, I've got to admit though, for a girl, Evelyn's pretty."  
  
  
Remus smirked as he pulled the frame forward to reveal a doorknob, "But she's not as pretty as Cassandra is she?"   
  
  
Sirius not paying attention responded, "Yeah..........hey.....wait a minute...."   
  
  
Remus laughed as he went through the door, he heard Sirius yell behind him. "If you weren't already all bloodied I'd knock that grin off your face for even suggesting that I have any feelings toward that laud annoying girl. I don't stare at her either!"  
  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow, "Never said you did, though now that you mention it I have noticed how you act all jealous when she hangs around Snape and LeFay...."  
  
  
Sirius blushed as he shouted, "JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!!"  
  
  
Remus shook his head as he chuckled at the flustered Sirius, "Don't get your knickers in a twist, come on lets go look around since it was your plan in the first place."  
  
  
Sirius walked ahead of him with his chin held high, he ended up tripping on the hem of his robes and went sprawling to the floor rather loudly. Both him and Remus panicked as they heard footsteps. They both dashed into the doors nearest to them and hid.   
  
  
Remus felt his heart pounding rapidly, he leaned against the door and perked his ears and tried to listen for Sirius and if the cost was clear. He heard Lily's and Severus voice talking and he knew that Cassandra and Dominic would be out there as well. With his heightened senses he could hear Sirius from across the hallway cussing to himself. He shook his head and looked at his surroundings for the first time. It was a dark room, at first he thought it might have been Severus' but then he saw Evelyn laying on a four-poster bed with a dark purple quilt over her resting form.   
  
  
There was a small lamp on her bedside table that gave out a soft light and shone on her pale face. If it wasn't that he was used to the darkness he wouldn't have been able to see her. But there she was looking like a porcelain doll to fragile to touch. He shook his head at any thoughts in his mind.  
  
  
'I'm too young to think about girls, and the fact that she's Snapes' sister should make me feel sick. Damnit I need to stop thinking!'  
  
  
He tried looking away but found it difficult, he took a few steps closer to the bed. She turned her head to the side facing him, her pale pink lips were formed into a small frown and she let out a small moan of pain. She clutched her quilt in a death grip and turned from side to side muttering words that made no sense to Remus who didn't know what to do. He instinctively sat next to her and tried to make comforting noises as he smoothed her hair down. She stopped fidgeting and calmed down, her frown turned into a small smile and she snuggled closer to her quilt.   
  
  
Remus felt a great pride inside of him as he saw her calm down, it was a weird feeling at the pit of his stomach. It felt warm and made him feel ten times taller than normal. He shook his head at the thought but wasn't able to remove the smile on his lips. He removed a stray lock of her raven hair from her face and touched her cheek lightly. He bit his lip and bent down to give her a timid kiss on her rosy cheek.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Cassandra had her arms crossed as Severus sat on his bathroom sink refusing to let her clean up the gashes on his face.   
  
  
"Severus, stop being a baby and let me clean it up before it gets infected and then you get sick and you will die a horrible and gruesome death!"  
  
  
Dominic was leaning against the wall next to Severus, he snickered as the pale boy kept dodging Cassandra's cotton ball. Lily was by the door rolling her eyes as she saw Severus push Cassandra's hand away. They had been in the bathroom for over 20 minutes and while he had let them wrap his bruised wrist he refused to let Cassandra near him with the disinfectant.   
  
  
"Get that goop away form me, it stings and smells funny."  
  
  
"Well, excuuuuuuse me Mr. High-and-mighty for being concerned for my friend, but if you don't let me clean you up I'm going to do a lot worse than what Remus did!"  
  
  
Severus turned his head to the side and rose his nose to the air indignantly, Cassandra took this opportunity to dab his cheek with the cottonball. Severus jumped and landed on the floor. Cassandra shook her head and kneeled down beside him, this time, more gently, she cleaned of the cuts on his faces. After she set the solution on his face she blew on it softly.  
  
  
"There, now, that wasn't so bad now was it?" She smiled widely at him and he looked away.  
  
  
"I guess," muttered Severus as he got up and gave her a hand. She brushed off her robes and threw away the cotton ball. They walked out of the bathroom and into Severus' bedroom when they heard a loud thump coming from outside. Curious Lily walked out of the room followed by Severus, Cassandra, and Dominic.   
  
  
"I guess it was just the guests downstairs having fun," Said Lily as she shrugged her shoulders.  
  
  
"Maybe I should check up on Evelyn," said Severus moving toward the door to her room.  
  
  
"Let her sleep Severus, you need to rest too so everyone to their own rooms." Said Cassandra.   
  
  
Lily nodded to Cassandra, "She's right, we have to go to back to Hogwarts tomorrow and should get as much sleep as we can."  
  
  
Severus nodded tiredly and was about to make his way into his room when Cassandra's voice stopped him. It was deep and had a far away sound to it, he glanced back at her and saw her leaning against the wall with her eyes rolling in the back of her head.  
  
  
"The plans are set.....the battle is approaching...."  
  
  
Lily and Dominic were to scared to approach her, Lily timidly tried to call for her. "Cassy?"  
  
  
".....a dark shadow will cover our world.....a dark light shall shine down upon us........a new era of evil like our world has ever seen will come........the carnage will be great and evil shall win the battle but the war will go on to devastate the lives of those who cross the path of Lord Voldemort. His power will rise to a point where he will no longer be recognizable and his search for his heir will be the only means to stop our world from being destroyed."  
  
  
Cassandra made a gagging noise and her head fell into her chest, her knees gave in and slid down the wall. Severus caught her head before it hit the floor, he held her for a moment before her head snapped up and she looked around dazed.   
  
  
"Oy, I think we should eat before we go to bed, I feel light headed."  
  
  
She got up and brushed up her robes as if nothing happened, she didn't even notice the strange looks that her friends were giving her. She started walking towards the portraits and Lily, Dominic, and Severus had no choice but to follow.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
After fixing the other guests the party went into full swing, people danced normally on the dance floor and not on the tables. Tom sat on the table watching as Lily and her friends walked back in. He stood and walked over to them, he then, very gallantly, asked Lily to dance with him.  
  
  
"My beautiful lady, may I have the pleasure of having this dance?"  
  
  
Lily tried to keep a straight face as Tom held out his hand, she took it and told Cassandra that she would be back. They made their way to the dance floor and very awkwardly danced. Tom being a lot taller than Lily, she had to put her feet on top of his. They started to giggle when Lily noticed that people where staring at them.   
  
  
"So how's your stay here at the Snapes?"  
  
  
"Their real nice, and they let us do whatever we want. Mrs. Snape helped me and Cassandra get ready before the party."  
  
  
"That's nice, but you never told me that you were friends with their son."  
  
  
Lily smirked, "You never asked."  
  
  
Tom chuckled, "I guess I didn't, either way your friends are none of my concern as long as they don't do anything to you. Then I'll hunt them down and make them wish that they were never born."  
  
  
Lily laughed as Tom dipped her, he then spun her around a few times before she got dizzy.  
  
"Whoa, head rush." She paused before continuing in a dead pan voice, "I'll let my friends know not to mess with me unless they want my father to hunt them down like animals."   
  
  
She laughed before leaning in and giving him a hug, "Thanks for the dance Tom. I'm going to go with my friends now and eat since we missed dinner."  
  
  
Tom hugged her back thinking about what she had said, '.....my father....'   
  
  
He watched her go over to the girl she was with earlier before a boy with messy black hair went over to her and lead her to another side of the dance floor.   
  
  
He frowned, 'That boy looks familiar......'  
  
  
"Are you going to dance Tom, or are you just going to stand there?"  
  
  
"Why not, would you care to dance with me Belinda?"  
  
  
She smiled, "I would love too."  
  
  
He placed his arm around her waist as a slow song started, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his warmth.   
  
  
"Tell me Belinda, why haven't you tried to marry after Williams' death?"  
  
  
Belinda looked to the side, "I've had my eye on someone, but so far its not really working out the way I planned. Something is always in the way."  
  
  
Tom frowned, "You shouldn't give up, it would be uncharacteristic if you did. If this guy can't see what a beautiful woman you are then he's an idiot."  
  
  
Belinda snickered, "Thanks Tom."   
  
  
'If you only knew it was you who I was talking about........."  
  
  
They continued to dance until the song ended, then Tom excused himself. He went over to Lily and said goodnight.  
  
  
"Take care of Mom please."  
  
  
"You know I will, just make sure you take care of yourself when you get back to school."  
  
  
She gave him a big hug and an exaggerated kiss on his cheek. "Night."  
  
  
"Goodnight Lily."  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Rosemary dropped her keys on the living room table of Toms house, and laid on the couch. The keys acted as a Portkey and let her come from her own house and into Toms without having to have him there. She had just come from visiting her friend Claire, they had been friends since they were children, and Claire had been the only one she could turn to for a long time. Their had been a small New Year's Eve Party and she had attended because she wanted to get out. To her surprise, she actually had a good time. She saw old friends there that she hadn't seen since she graduated and others since even before then. She spent the night reminiscing and dancing until the clock chimed midnight. She exchanged numbers and agreed to meet up with a few of them next week for lunch.   
  
  
She took of her shoes and wiggled her toes for a bit. "Hmmmmm so tired....I should probably go to sleep........eh might as well........damn I need to stop talking to myself....."  
  
  
"You should, because or else someone might come in the middle of your little chat and embarrass you."   
  
  
Rosemary didn't even have to look, she smiled to herself, "You mean like now?"  
  
  
Tom sat next to her and brought her feet onto his lap and started massaging them. Rosemary closed her eyes and relaxed as Tom worked his magic.  
  
  
"mmmmmm you give a good foot rub Mr. Riddle." She looked at him through the corner of her eye.  
  
  
He raised his eyebrows suggestively, "I aim to please."  
  
  
She laughed and let Tom continue with the foot rub. "So how was your Dinner Party?"  
  
  
"It was....interesting. I saw Lily there, you didn't tell me her friend was Severus Snape."  
  
  
Rosemary just shrugged, "You never asked."  
  
  
"Should I be scared that Lily said the exact same thing?"  
  
  
She smirked, "Well she is my daughter isn't she?"   
  
  
Tom rolled his eyes but smiled at the comment, and moved his hand up on her leg, "Have I ever told you that you have killer legs. Nice, smooth, and long."  
  
  
"Have I ever told you that you only think about sex and sexually orientated topics."  
  
  
Tom acted as if he were hurt and insulted by putting a hand over his heart, "That's not true.......wait....it is....but only when I'm around you."  
  
  
Rosemary narrowed her eyes playfully at him, "You pervert, maybe I should just go to sleep without you and deny you sex."  
  
  
Tom took this seriously as his eyes almost came out of their sockets. "But, I neeeeeed sex!! I need it or I will exploooooode, I do that sometimes!!!!"  
  
  
Rosemary stared at him before going into a fit of hysterics, "You should have hehehehehe seen hahaha your hehehehehe face hahahahaha and you sounded like hehehehe a kid hahahahahahahahaha."  
  
  
Tom pouted, "So its not true?"  
(AN: he's so cute ^_^)   
  
  
Rosemary smiled and crawled onto his lap, "Like I could stay away from you for long, it would be like punishing myself."  
  
  
Tom nuzzled her neck and wrapped her in his arms around her body, "You know that I'm not with you for just the sex, no matter how good it is...Ow!"  
  
  
Rosemary had elbowed him, "Hey its not nice to hit people. And besides, I was going to say that I'm with you because I love you."  
  
  
Rosemary snuggled against him like a cat, "That's good to know, I love you too."   
  
  
She paused. "Are you going to be home tomorrow?"  
  
  
"No, I have work, but I'll be home early why?"  
  
  
"Because I have nothing to do, I might just go shopping for a few things for Lily and Petu...."  
  
  
Tom's eyes widened, "NO!"  
  
Rosemary jumped up from his arms as Tom shouted, "Excuse me? What do you mean no?"  
  
  
Tom raked his brain for an excuse, "I mean, I heard that there was going to be.........a storm....so maybe you should just stay home tomorrow."  
  
  
Rosemary raised an eyebrow and spoke slowly, "All right, whatever you say Tom."   
  
  
Tom smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair, "I know there isn't much to do here but its better this way."  
  
  
"Tom, are you OK? Is everything all right? Is there something your not telling me?" She looked at him with her honey colored eyes filled with concern, he looked away from her gaze.  
  
  
"There's just something going on at work."  
  
  
"You know you can tell me right? I may not understand much of it but I'll listen to whatever you have to say."  
  
  
He rubbed her cheek affectionately, "I know, I just don't want to worry you."   
  
  
"Let me worry, it will give me something to do."  
  
  
Tom smiled, thinking quickly, "Its just that I'm leading of a hostile takeover tomorrow and the rival company might try something on you to get to me. I just want to keep you safe."  
  
  
She kissed his lips tenderly and pulled away, "As long as I'm with you, I'll always be safe."  
  
  
Tom closed his eyes,"Like anyone would dare try to hurt you, your evil looking."   
  
  
Rosemary smirked, "And that's why you like me."  
  
  
"Mmmmm evil good."   
  
  
Rosemary giggled and jumped on top of him, "I'm not evil, I'm your 'Angel of the Night,' remember?"  
  
  
"More like a fallen angel but the other works too."  
  
  
Rosemary glared at him but leaned over and gave him a hot passionate kiss anyway, she started unclasping his robes. She bit his neck and sucked on the tender skin. Tom moaned as Rosemary ground her hips against his, she leaned down to his ear and whispered seductively.   
  
  
"I'm sleepy, goodnight love."  
  
  
She gave him a chaste kiss and ran up the stairs. It took Tom a few minutes before he realized what had happened. He stood up abruptly and ran up the stairs and made his way into his bedroom.   
  
  
"Rosemary, dear where are you? You just can't leave me like that angel, it can give a man serious problems."  
  
  
"I know, but I wouldn't harm my poor sweet Tom now would I?"  
  
  
Rosemary lay on top of the bed, wearing a silver white nightgown, her dark red hair was let loose so it piled around her fair face in soft curls. She looked like an angel, Tom wouldn't have been surprised if she sprouted wings at that moment. He walked over to her, mesmerized by her beautiful eyes that looked at him lovingly, he held her face in his hands and gave her a shy, tender kiss.............  
  
  
  
  
  
.......Tom wrapped his arms around Rosemary and watched as she fell into a deep slumber. His mind wandered to the events that would take place tomorrow. He knew that it would change everything, his life as well as a whole worlds. He looked down at Rosemary's sleeping form, he smoothed her hair down. It was in wild locks that were fanned across his naked chest, her dark lashes stood out against her fair skin.   
  
  
"My angel," he whispered. "I don't deserve a beauty such as you. After everything I've done in my life, I don't deserve your love." He trailed his fingers against the side of her face. "But you give it to me without knowing or caring about my past. I wonder that if you knew the real me, would you still feel the same?"  
  
  
He sighed, "Tomorrow will be a brutal day, and your are what gives me strength. If I didn't have you, I'd probably go crazy," Tom smirked. "More so than I already am. "  
  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment, he saw himself in the mirror again. He had always hated mirrors, especially after encountering an enchanted mirror, during his travels after Hogwarts. The blasted mirror had shown his one weakness, his mother.   
  
  
He saw her there holding him, her raven hair in dark curls, her gray eyes shining brightly, her beautiful smile that was reserved for only him. He had hated himself for knowing that getting revenge on the world wasn't his hearts desire, but to have a family. He had tried to destroy the mirror, but it was covered by to many charms to be able to break.   
  
  
He felt sleep trying to consume him, he snuggled against his pillow, and brought Rosemary closer to him. The last coherent thought in his head was.  
  
  
'Don't ever leave me, Rosemary.....'  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
It was a cloudy but nice winter morning at the ministry, since the aurors where gone for the day it was very calm inside the great building. Rachel Linsey, a secretary with long dark brown hair and a stern but joking look on her face, was sitting at her desk going through paper work. She wore a black robes and leather black boots with metal fastenings on the side.   
  
  
A new intern by the name of Marlow who had a neetly shaved dark blue gotee, was going around giving people their owl post. When he reached Rachels desk he leaned over and slowly gave her the letter he had in his hand.  
  
  
"Hey Rach, how about me and you go out to lunch together? I know a great spot over in muggle London where they have the best Japanese food. What do you say?"  
  
  
Rachel had been eyeing him for some time now and felt her cheeks blush a bit.  
  
  
"Sure, I get off in about ten minutes, just let me grab my cloak."   
  
  
He smiled a very goofy smile and nodded. "Just let me hand in the last few owl posts and I'll meet you at the apparating site."   
  
  
He hurried off and tossed people their owl post before taking off to his desk to find his cloak.   
  
  
As soon as he was out of her line of vision, Rachel did a little dance next to her desk. She didn't stop until she saw that her boss was staring at her. She smiled sheepishly and cleared her throat.  
  
  
"Mr. Weasley I was wondering if I could take off a little early for lunch?" She asked hopefully. Mr. Weasley was a nice man who was always kind to the people who worked in his department. He was the newly promoted head of Muggles Relations Department. He had flaming red hair that was combed to the side, he was a young family man with a handsome face and clear blue eyes.  
  
  
He smiled at her, "Sure go ahead, there's not much to do today. Go have fun."  
  
  
"Thank you Mr. Weasley, I'll bring you something from muggle London." She grabbed her cloak and headed over to the apparating site that was right outside the Muggle Relations wing. There stood Marlow waiting anxiously with a heavy black cloak wrapped over his shoulders. As she reached to where he stood she pulled out her cloak and was put to put it on but Marlow took it gently from her hands and did it for her. She smiled shyly at him, he looked into her eyes and leaned in to give her a kiss..........  
  
  
  
A low rumbling noise was heard coming from outside, Rachel and Marlow rushed to the nearest window and gasped at the sight before them.  
  
  
An army of black clad Death Eaters where lined up outside, their wands raised, ready to attack. Above them where twelve dark red Hippogriffs on each side of one black Hippogriff. Each fierce animals had a hooded figure mounted on their backs. The hooded figure on the black Hippogriff raise their wand in the air and venom green sparks shot out from the tip. A large skull with a snake protruding from the mouth appeared above them and made its way over the Ministry Building.  
  
  
Rachel covered her mouth to keep from screaming while Marlow just whispered.   
  
  
"Lord Voldemort."  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Laud pops where heard as the Death Eaters arrived ready to fight, and ready to die if necessary. They heard the sound of great wings flapping above them as the Inner Circle arrived out of thin air ridding hippogriffs with ease. A great black Hippogriff appeared moments later, Lord Voldemort himself rode on it. He wore a silver mask that covered his whole head and unclasped from either side. It was shaped to look like the Dark mark and the eyes looked like endless holes.  
  
  
Belinda was to his right sitting side saddle on her own Hippogriff, she wore her Death Eater Robes along with a silver necklace that held a vial at the end. She gave the O. K signal to Lord Voldemort stating that the path was clear and that the Aurors were dead.   
  
  
His wand was raised and he cried out in a cold deadly voice.  
  
  
"Morsemorde!"  
  
  
The Dark Mark appeared, like a war banner, high in the air, Lord Voldemort looked at it proudly as it moved over the white building in front of them. The Ministry was located in the country side by the tracks of the Hogwarts Express. The building was enormous and held many people, whose life would be changed as soon as Lord Voldemort merely raised his hand.   
  
  
He did.....  
  
  
The Death Eaters moved as ghost as they glided towards the building. Lord Voldemort glided with his Hippogriff, Sharpclaw, above his army leading them towards the building. They entered through any way possible. They levitated to the windows and entered through looked doors.   
  
  
As the first Death Eater entered screams of terror where heard through out the building.   
  
  
The first spell was cast.  
  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
  
An elderly man screamed as he felt a pain like no other.   
  
  
A young woman ran into a door which led her to a dead end. Her throat was slashed from behind.  
  
  
A group of wizards whose jobs had nothing to do with fighting faced off two Inner Circle members head on. Each one of them where on the floor dead before they hit the ground.  
  
  
A young couple ran towards the owlry to try and worn Albus Dumbledore but never made it passed the first corridor.  
  
  
The second team came in moments later led by second in command they captured and detained any witches and Wizards that where not already dead.   
  
  
Lord Voldemort stepped over a few bodies as he made his way through the building towards the Minister of Magic's office. The sound of people screaming around him was like music to his ears as he pointed his wand at a few locked doors and killed the people that where trying to hide inside. He found what he was looking for and pointed his wand at the door in front.  
  
  
"Stop right there! Don't move any closer to that door or I'll kill you."  
  
  
Lord Voldemort heard the voice from behind him, he raised an eyebrow behind the silver mask and turned around.  
  
  
"Oh, your going to kill me? Is that right?"  
  
  
Arthur Weasley held his wand with both hands, he was visibly scared, but was determined to protect the Minister. "I'm not going to let you in that room even if I die tying."  
  
  
Lord Voldemort chuckled, "There is no need for more death man, what would happen to your family if you died. They would be left unprotected and would be my next target if you try to stop me. So turn around and I'll act like I never saw you."  
  
  
Arthur didn't budge, "Expeliarmus!"  
  
  
Lord Voldemorts wand flew out of his hand and into Arthur's hand. Lord Voldemort looked at him for a moment before breaking into a fit of laughs.   
  
  
"Good job Arthur, didn't know you had it in you. You've changed a lot from what I remember back in Hogwarts, your a lot stronger."  
  
  
Arthur started shaking with fright. "I don't know what your talking about."  
  
  
"Don't you recognize me? Maybe if I remove this darn mask." He unhooked it from either side and slowly removed the silver mask. "Does that help?"  
  
  
As soon as he saw green eyes, which were looking past him, Arthur recognized him as the boy he had met in the train during his first year.  
  
  
"Tom...."  
  
  
Arthur felt a kick at the base of his neck, the last thing he saw was Tom Riddle smiling down at him before his world faded to black.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
January 1, 1971  
  
SPECIAL LATE EDITION OF THE DAILY PROPHET   
  
  
MINISTRY OF MAGIC TAKEN OVER BY THE DARK LORD!  
  
  
BY: ELIZABETH MONGE  
  
  
Our world has been devastated as the Ministry of Magic was taken over today by Lord Voldemort and his Army of Death Eaters. At noon today, the first attack was launched against the Ministry Building catching those inside unguarded. Our forces where across the globe and the Ministry had no defense against them as they captured and killed those that were inside.   
  
The Minister, Bradley Potter, was killed at the hands of Lord Voldemort himself and his body was found at the entrance of Hogsmead a few hours ago. It has also become aware that more than 3/4 of our Aurors have been killed overseas by the Death Eaters that seemed to have been aware of their arrival. Our hearts go to the families who's relatives where killed and hurt during today's attack. I would also like to send my condolences to the Ministers family. Especially his only Grandson and future heir to the Potter fortune, James Potter who came back to Hogwarts today, along with his fellow classmates, to only find out that his Grandfather had been killed.  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore has assured us that the children are safe and that it shall stay that way as long as he is there. Hogwarts, at the moment, seems to be the only safe place on our world, I hope that comforts the poor mothers who were worried since the Hogwarts Express passes by the building on its way to the Hogsmead Station. Though it wasn't until after they passed that the attack happened.  
  
  
On a smaller but still important note, the body of John Longbottom was found months after his disapearance. His body showed signs of torture and starvation. He left behind a widowed wife and four sons, one of which is attending Hogwarts. He was an Auror and worked right under the Minister himself.  
  
The Daily Prophet will try to continue to bring you news as we try to keep our location from being known. We hope that our readers are safe and that they stay that way. May Merlin be with you all.  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore crumpled the one page newspaper that had been delivered a few moments before, he removed his half moon spectacles and rubbed the bridge of his crooked nose. He felt heavy with burden as he dared a look at his poor students who were sitting in their house tables each looking downcast. They had long since given up eating dinner as some of them read letters that their families had written to them. There were some that had their heads in their hands to keep the other students from seeing them as they cried, others were trying to comfort their friends.   
  
  
One was rereading his own letter with anger flashing in his brown eyes. Albus watched as James balled up the piece of parchment in his hands, moments later a glass pitcher burst into pieces in front of the first year Griffindor. Only his friends noticed, everyone else had their own issues to worry about than to pay attention to James.   
  
  
A loud explosion was heard from outside, the older students rushed to the nearest window. From Hogsmeads general direction, a large fire was visible, faint screams where heard from the towns people bellow. Silhouettes of winged animals where seen from above the roaring fire, the flames flickered around their dark forms.   
  
  
A loud murmur was heard around the great hall, soon the murmur was turned to screaming as another explosion was heard. The younger students started running around trying to get out but found the door to be blocked by even more students.  
  
  
"SILENCE!!!"  
  
  
They all stopped abruptly and stared at their Headmaster as he stood at the Faculty table. His face was hard and focused, he placed his spectacles back on and cleared his throat.   
  
  
"Due to today's unfortunate events I feel it necessary to keep you in one place so that the staff and I can keep an eye on you. Think of it a sleep over and try to rest, classes are canceled for tomorrow but will resume the next day. Now lets all get a sleeping bag and grab a bit of floor to sleep in."  
  
  
He waved his hand and the tables cleared up and moved against the walls, another wave of his wand big cushy purple sleeping bags appeared in the middle of the great hall. Next to that pile another pile appeared, big fluffy pillows were stacked up for the students to grab. They all took a sleeping bag and a pillow and followed their friends to find a place to sleep.   
  
  
Lily looked out the window as a burst of green flames shot out from the sky and hit a tree, soon part of the dark forest was charred and burnt to the ground. The fire reflected on her pale motionless face, her eyes were rimmed with tears that refused to fall. Her pet snake was wrapped around her wrist and forearm, it was silently sleeping. Lily didn't flinch as a bolt of lightning struck in the black clouds above, moments later the sound of roaring thunder was heard.  
  
  
"Miss Evans, aren't you going to grab a sleeping bag?"  
  
  
Surprised, Lily turned quickly and blushed as she saw Professor Dumbledore looking down at her with concern.   
  
  
"There's one left along with a pillow with your name on it," he said kindly.   
  
  
She nodded and spoke softly, "Thank you Headmaster."  
  
  
Albus looked at her for a moment before deciding to say, "If there is a time where you need to talk to someone, you can always come to me."  
  
  
Lily looked surprised at his statement but nodded again, "I'll do that, thank you again Headmaster."  
  
  
  
He watched as she walked over to where the pile once stood and grabbed the last remaining pillow and sleeping bag. She walked over to another window where her friends where waiting for her. A few feet away Albus noticed that James Potter was looking at Lily as she leaned on Dominic's shoulder and spoke to Cassandra who had her own head on Severus' lap. Severus just looked out the window with a sad expression on his pale face.  
  
  
Albus felt a pang in his tired old heart as he watched Lily, even from a distance, her green eyes were like beacons in the dark. Those green eyes that he had seen before, long ago on an orphan boy, whose heart was good at first, but slowly revenge crept its way in.  
  
  
Only one thought crossed his mind as he walked towards the staff who were awaiting his orders, 'Your going to end up destroying her, just like you destroyed yourself Tom.'  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
AN: This chapter is a bit darker, if not more, than the other ones. I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Rachel and Marlow are cameos of my friend and her infatuation, it was a tribute for her for being in the hot sun for over six hours in the concert hurting anyone who tried to moove her from the VERY front.   
  
ALL HAIL THE MOSH GODDESS *DPF and Skitzo bow before the allmighty Goddess*   
  
I know Cassandra being able to predict the future is cliche what with her name being Cassandra and all, and the fact that her aunt doesn't believe all that much in it. I just really like predictions, real ones, their so shibby ^_^!!  
  
I love my little puppy love triangles, their so cool. Who do you think will stay with who? I'm not saying a word, I'm evil aren't I?   
  
I was going o elaborate on the adults going cockoo for cocoa puffs (not sure where your from and if they have them their but it just means that they were going crazy), but this chapter is long enough as it is without me putting useless information.  
  
  
Quick thanks to those who reviewed  
  
  
angel-eyes the fact that I am (for the billionth time) watching the HP movie as I write this is just sad.  
  
Lucky aka Jessica-Canada/OGM I love the Star Wars movie  
  
Kilohana um your going to have to ask GIR himself to know what he his name stands for.  
DPF: GIR what does your name stand for?  
GIR: I...don't..know...  
  
FloralMoon Your going to have to wait and see if I do. I'm keeping my mouth shut.  
  
MercuryRed I'm thinking of doing an alternate ending fic but I still havent decided, I'll make it nice and happy for you ^_^  
  
Electra I love that line its so kewl!!!!  
  
Rushumble YAAAAAY more people are reading my fic, thank you for reviewing.  
  
Diana Iams It was nice yalking to you on AOL ^^  
  
Angela Please dont hurt MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! You need me alive to finish this fic.   
  
green smurf GIR: Takes Marshmallows and Penguin and runs off.  
DPF: I like Iceland, either that or Seatle, Washinton here in the states, it rains a lot and they have good Coffee. What do you think?  
  
~ME~ (aka Spazzie J. Hazzie This story is the first part of a trilogy, it will end soon and then the next part will come out after I revamp this story. I hope that answers your questions.  
  
Mickee LOL. I like the name Evelyn a lot, its so pretty ^^  
  
Sara So many people have thretened me, and your one of them, all I ask is that if you hurt me try to not to hurt my poor computer. It holds all of the information for this fic and the sequels. DON"T HURT DOMINIC!!!!!! (I named my character after my computer ^_^)  
  
Lemmings12 I like french, pretty language.   
  
Skitzo I wouldn't be surprised if they showed up and kidnapped me in the middle of the night and then tied me up in a basement in front of Dominic and had to type with me toes.  
  
  
  
  
DPF: Thank you to those who have read this fic but have yet to review, its O.K if you don't but I would appreciate it if you did.  
  
Ummmmm has anyone seen GIR?   
  
GIR!!!!! Report to Home Base!!! GIR? GIR WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?!?!?  
  
  
GIR: *Sitting on top of the Stratosphere Tower in the Las Vegas Strip, eating a bag of marshmallows and playing with a little rubber Penguin.*   
  
DPF: I am un able to find GIR so jsut review  
  
  
*Um to those who emailed me thank you and so sorry for the delay, and who asked for the countries? ^_^; I forgot.  
  
  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/ 


	22. Confrontation

SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! But writers block is a biiiig bitch!  
  
  
The countries list shall not be posted at this time, to confirm, or request, countries, please leave it in your reviews or in an email. (If you are confirming, please tell me weather or not you are keeping the countries cuz people have been requesting countries that are already taken)  
  
I dont own anything but the plot and a few characters, everything else belongs to J.K.R. and ker amazing skillz.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The roar of the engine was heard throughout the train as Lily looked out the window, the sun was out, but the rays were dull and lifeless. Nagini was curled up on the arm rest, Ciaron was out delivering a letter, and her friends had gone to get snacks for everyone. She had given them money for her share and stayed behind to think. Her prefect badge gleamed in the light from the compartments lamp.   
  
  
Her fifth year had been a tiring and stressful one, extra classes, prefect duties, watching as her fellow classmates were called to the side by their Head of House as they learned of a tragedy in their family. Due to the dark times that they were in, there were extra security precautions that had been placed, and sacrifices that were made.   
  
  
There were four Prefects in every year above fifth year now, she herself was one of the Griffindor prefects, along with Cassandra. Severus and Dominic had become prefects as well, all four of them would make rounds at night together, and made sure that the new rules were not broken.  
  
  
Other things had changed at Hogwarts, they now shared classes with other grades and one other house. They started learning more advanced and complicated spells under the Headmasters orders, in case the castle was ever to be attacked the students were ready to defend themselves. Under the new Ministry law, students were now allowed to use Magic outside of school, as long as muggles didn't see them, so that they could learn more during the Holidays.   
  
  
Her neck throbbed from having not been able to sleep last night, a recurring dream she had been having since she got her Hogwarts letter, had disturbed her rest again. Each time she had the dream, she saw her sister, with an odd baby carriage, on top of a hill, looking down at her grave. A bouquet of Lily's was placed on top, only her first name was visible, other graves surrounded her own, each with the same designs on the engraved stone.   
  
  
After being in Divination since third year, she began to question if the dream was more than a dream. It wouldn't have surprised her since she had seen Cassandra years ago giving a predication. So far half of what she had said had come true, they were living it, but the rest was a mystery to her, Severus, and Dominic. Cassandra refused to believe that she was able to predict the future, she said that the fact that she had to make up lies on her homework was proof.   
  
  
The compartment door opened and Lily opened an eye to see Evelyn walking with her normal friendly smile.  
  
  
"Hey Lily, you awake, or do you usually sleep with one eye open?"  
  
  
Lily sat up and stretched her tired back, "I'm up, just thinking of a few things, didn't your brother tell you that you were supposed to be here since the beginning of the ride?"  
  
  
Lily had an eyebrow arched as she looked at a smirking Evelyn, "Yes, but he's being an overprotected big brother, I was sitting with a few of my friends that's all. Besides I'm here now, he needs to stop worrying about me."  
  
  
"Well, you can't blame him, he just wants you safe."  
  
  
Evelyn sat next from Lily and sighed, "I know, and I love him for it, but I'm not a little girl anymore. I made it to Hogwarts and I take my potions so there isn't much else he can do anyway."  
  
  
The compartment door opened again and in walked Cassandra followed by Dominic and , all of them were holding large amounts of sweets. They dumped it on a free seat and sat down, Cassandra and Severus across from Lily and Evelyn and Dominic under the window against the wall between them.   
  
  
"Evelyn I thought we agreed that you would meet up with us before we left the station?" Severus looked at his sister with brotherly authority, his voice was even and calm.   
  
  
"No, my dear brother, you agreed, I never said a thing." She looked at him challenging him to test her, her voice was as even and calm as his.  
  
  
Dominic knew where this could lead to, he looked around and found an excuse to interrupt. "It seems we forgot the drinks, anyone care to come with me? Evelyn?"   
  
  
She stopped glaring at her brother and looked at Dominic with a smile, "Sure I'll go, I will be cack, my dear brother."  
  
  
Severs glared at her and she did the same, "Whatever."  
  
  
As soon as they had left Severus slumped back on his seat and grabbed the first sweet he could reach. "Sometimes I wish I could just bind her to her seat and close her mouth, damn her."  
  
  
Lily grabbed a chocolate frog and unwrapped it, "Severus, you worry about her to much, I know you have a reason to, but she needs to live her own life."  
  
  
"She's fourteen, she has no life." Said Severus looking indignant.  
  
  
Cassandra grabbed a bag full of Every Flavored Beans and got comfortable on Severus' lap, her legs thrown across the seats. "She has no life because you don't let anyone other than us and Dominic to get close to her. If anyone even looks at her you jump them, the way you treat her she's never going to have a date to the dances."  
  
  
He smirked down at her, "Good, she doesn't need a date."  
  
  
Both Lily and Cassandra rolled there eyes, Lily spoke. "Well, last year you went with Cass to the dance, and if memory serves me correct you were her age, Cass was too."  
  
  
Cassandra giggled, "Yeah Sevy, how do you explain that?"  
  
  
He glared at both of them, "We've known each other for years, and we are friends."  
  
  
She smirked, "Well, she has a guy friend that she has known for years, they are real good friends, would you pound him if they asked her out."  
  
  
"A guy friend? Who is he? And why haven't I heard about it before?" He was starting to get angry again.  
  
  
"Calm down, she was only talking about Dominic." Lily was giving a look to Cassandra that said 'Shut up already!'  
  
  
Severus didn't notice the look, "Dominic has a girlfriend."  
  
  
Cassandra scoffed, "That tramp! He's only going out with Veronica because she's easy and he has hormones. He doesn't even like her."   
  
  
"She's been out with every guy in Griffindor and she's working her way through Slytherin. I wouldn't be surprised if she asked you out next." Said Lily while looking through a muggle book.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Dominic and Evelyn made their way to where the lady with the cart was with hungry students surrounding it. Dominic straightened his Gray button down shirt, and adjusted his robes. Evelyn was not wearing her uniform either, she wore a midnight blue dress that went to a few inches before her knee and a pair of black Dragonhide boots that had a rough sole in case she had a blackout and tripped. A gift from her brother Severus on her birthday last November.  
  
  
"Thank you for that Dominic, I appreciate it."  
  
  
Dominic had long since stopped blushing around her, but the way he felt about her only increased, he smiled at her. "Its all right, I know how your brother is. I thought you might want to get away from him before one of you killed the other."  
  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't want to have to kill your best friend." Smirked Evelyn.   
  
  
He returned the smirk, "It's O. K I have back ups."  
  
  
She laughed, her laugh was soft and delicate, just like her. Dominic found himself laughing with her as they reached the cart. They picked out some Pumpkin juice and a new drink called Cherry Fizz Wiz. (it started fizzing when opened, letting out a cloud of cherry flavored smoke, and stopped when you took a drink from it)  
  
Dominic paid for it with a Galleon, he got his change and walked away with a bag in hand, the four people he didn't want to see came up behind him.   
  
  
"Oh look Sirius, LeFay is buying us a drink," Said James as he tried to snatch a Pumpkin juice. Dominic shoved his hand away, Evelyn was off to the side chatting with a Ravenclaw girl from her own year and didn't notice.  
  
  
"Lay off Potter and get your own, we all know you have enough of the money your grandfather stole from the ministry before he died." His voice was cold and emotionless, but his accent thickened a little.  
  
  
James' brown eyes flashed with anger, he grabbed Dominic's collar, wrinkling the gray button down shirt. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT YOU SLYTHERIN TRASH!"  
  
  
Dominic was loosing his cool demeanor, he removed James' hands from his collar. "GET. YOUR FILTHY. HANDS. OFF. OF. ME!"   
  
  
Sirius stepped up for the angry James. "What's the matter LeFay don't want your clothes to get ruined?"  
  
  
Dominic straightened his shirt, "Your not worth getting in a fight for."  
  
  
Remus spoke up, "Afraid you will lose?" He looked to the left where Evelyn was still talking to the Ravenclaw. "Afraid your girlfriend will see what a coward you are?"  
  
  
Dominic glared at Remus, he hated him more than anybody, "Leave Evelyn out of this! You stay away from her, she's way to good for the likes of you."  
  
  
Remus' eyes flashed, "Is that a challenge."  
  
  
Dominic smirked, "Like I said, I don't want to waste my time fighting you."  
  
  
"I'm sure you have nothing better to do," Remus threw the first punch, it hit Dominic in the jaw. This caught Dominic off guard since Remus was never the one who started the fights, Sirius and James were always the ones. Dominic rubbed the side of his jaw and the edge of his lip. A dark trail of blood was trickling down to his chin. He wiped it off and stared at his hands, as soon as he saw the blood, he didn't care if the others jumped in, nor did he care that he was a prefect, 'Lupin is one too,' he told himself.  
  
  
He threw an uppercut punch, hitting Remus under his chin, followed by kick on the side of his face. Remus stumbled but quickly got back up and tackled Dominic on the floor and started pounding his face. Sirius decided to jump in and held Dominic's hands to keep him from hitting back. Dominic somehow threw his knee up hitting Remus on the back, Remus screamed in pain and whacked Dominic on his head. Dominic free'd one hand from Sirius' grasp and punched Remus in the eye. James and Peter jumped in and held his legs down as Sirius again grabbed his hands. Remus was beyond angry, he was furious, he mustered all his strength and raised his arm to strike....  
  
  
CLUNK!  
  
  
Remus went sprawling to the floor next to Dominic, who had his eyes shut tight as he waited for the blow that never came. Remus was close to tears as he rubbed the side of his face where Evelyn's boot had connected with his head. The other three boys had already let go of Dominic, he opened one eye and saw Evelyn kneeling over him offering her hand the way he had the first time they had dueled. He took it gratefully and tried to stand up, as soon as he did, however, he felt a throbbing pain on his hip. It seemed that he had damaged the joint that connected his pelvic bone to his femur when he kneed Remus' back. He fell back down holding his hip, biting his lip to keep from screaming in agony, Evelyn rushed to his side and helped him up.   
  
  
"Are you O. K?" She asked soothingly as she wrapped an arm around his midsection, staying clear of his hip.  
  
  
Dominic felt dizzy but shook his head to clear his vision, "I'll live."  
  
  
Evelyn's face went from concern for Dominic to anger towards the boys in front of her. She looked at them, her face cold but her eyes were ablaze. "Are you all a bunch of cowards that you can't fight him one on one? Learn to fight like men if you keep trying to act as if you were men already."   
  
  
She looked at Remus and James, "You two are Prefects, learn to act responsibly. What type of example are you giving the other students if you keep acting like a bunch of bigots because your from different houses? The fact that a Slytherin girl who is a year younger than all of you has more insight on this is just pathetic."  
  
  
She helped Dominic walk, as she brushed passed them, she heard mumbling from one of them, she caught only one word from it.  
  
  
"...bitchy..."   
  
  
She stopped and looked over her shoulder, "Bitchy maybe, but this 'bitch' can beat the living snott out of all of you."  
  
  
Remus' eyes widened since he wasn't talking about her but Dominic, all he had muttered was. "I bet he's going to be all bitchy as soon as she's not around." He couldn't apologize since Evelyn had already walked into the compartment, Remus noticed that even through all of that Dominic still had the drinks in the bag.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
When Evelyn and Dominic finally made it to the compartment a whirr of questions came from the three concerned friends. Evelyn just helped him on the seats and rested his head on her lap. Poor Dominic was about to pass out from the pain. Lily and Cassandra removed his shoes as Severus tried to think of what spell he should use. He didn't want the joint to be bruised more so than it already was so he decided to wrap it in a tight splint to keep the swelling down. Evelyn smoothed his hair down as she fixed the bruises on his face with Lily's help, Cassandra conjured up a straw and put it inside one of the Pumpkin juices. She handed it to Dominic who gave her a weak smile thanking her.   
  
  
After being bandaged and his major bruises were fixed, Dominic closed his eyes as Evelyn smoothed his silky black hair and explained what she had seen. Both Lily and Cassandra were gushing silently as they marveled on how good of a couple they made. Severus was to busy plotting revenge on the four Grifindors who had jumped his best friend to notice the look that Dominic had on his face.   
  
  
He had fallen asleep, he looked different from what he normally did. Usually he was lively, filled with conversation, or worried about his family and friends. He was never just calm, relaxed, at peace with his surroundings, until now. He was wrapped in a blanket that Lily had conjured up for him, he snuggled against Evelyn, subconsciously getting as close to her as possible. Evelyn fell asleep soon afterwards, a small, but painful headache had hit her and made her tired. Her head against the window, a few wisps of raven hair fell across her face.   
  
  
Lily looked at them with a smile as an idea formed in her head she got up and went over to the overhead compartment. She opened her trunk and took out a brand new Wizarding Camera that Tom had given her for her birthday. This one worked without a flash so no one noticed her as she pointed it at the young couple and took a picture.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Remus was sitting inside his compartment mentally hitting himself over the head, he didn't even bother to fix his bruises, he just sat next to the window as his friends decided to play a game of poker. Sirius had his betting cap on along with a sucker in the side of his mouth to complete the look of an experienced poker player. The fact that he just lost to Peter didn't bother him in the slightest.   
  
  
As Remus watched the blood red sunset emotions that had been building up for years, but were keep in check due to his abnormality. What Dominic had said earlier had affected him more then he let on to his friends, he knew he wasn't good enough for Evelyn. He didn't know what hurt more the fact that Dominic had rubbed it in his face, or the fact that he knew it was true. Evelyn was an enigma to him that he wanted to solve, one minute she is a shy, delicate flower that could brake at any given moment, or the expert in physical fighting that had no problem in taking down a person twice her size.   
  
  
He rested his weary head in his hands, the full moon was in a week, and already the effects were taking its toll on Remus' body. He felt tired and battered, a bruise on the side of his head was throbbing, his lip was busted open at the corner but the blood was starting to dry, he absentmindedly licked the wound.   
  
  
As much as he hated Dominic LeFay, he had never meant to do what he had done earlier, but something inside of him had snapped when he had seen Evelyn laughing with him as they walked to the cart. James had seen his reaction and tried to coax Dominic in the first place, if it weren't for his lack of ability to hide his emotions, none of it would have happened. He could still see Evelyn lecturing them as she helped Dominic to stand up, she had been mad, but most of all, she had been disappointed.  
  
  
They had spoken many times before, especially in the last year when she had been transferred to the Advanced Runes class that he had been attending at the time. Since the class consisted of doing projects with partners, she had been assigned to him, since before the class had been uneven in the number of students that attended and he had been alone. They spent a lot of time studying in the library, comfortable silences between them were a constant since there wasn't much to talk about in the first place, at least things they were allowed to divulge in others. Only the people in their class knew that they were partners, Lily, Cassandra, and James were included in the list.   
  
  
"Moony?"  
  
  
Sirius was waving a hand in his face to get his attention, James and Peter were looking at him with concern. Remus snapped out of his thoughts and looked at them with a slightly raised eyebrow.  
  
  
James looked back at him over the rim of his glasses, "We've been trying to get your attention for the last fifteen minutes, are you OK?"  
  
  
Remus forced a small smile that they bought easily, "Yeah just a little tired, you know, with the full moon approaching."  
  
  
Sirius smiled at him, "Ah don't worry my friend, we'll be there with you at your house for this transformation. Wormtail finally mastered changing last week so we will all joining you, and keep you company."  
  
  
To demonstrate, Peter changed into a little fat Rat, his beady eyes looked into Remus' eyes before changing back. Sirius and James clapped Peter in the back, both proud that he had finally gotten it, Peter felt himself blush at the attention his friends were giving him. Remus smiled at his less gifted friend and watched as he and his two other best friends started rolling around in the floor, James had Sirius in a headlock while Peter was under them since Sirius had tackled him. Soon they dragged Remus in the dog pile as well, they were a pile of limbs soon, if anyone had seen them, it would have looked like a spell gone wrong.  
  
  
After a long while of doing so, and a few bruises to pass around, they stopped and rested wherever they could. Soon Sirius and Peter had fallen asleep on their seats, Remus and James were still awake. James wasn't in the mood to talk so he left wanting to stretch his legs, before he left he looked at Remus in the eye.  
  
  
"You should just tell her how you feel Moony, before you loose her."  
  
  
Remus looked away, "I don't deserve her."  
  
  
James turned his back to Remus as he opened the compartment door, "If you don't tell her, then you really don't deserve her."  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Lily had left the compartment after taking the picture, she needed some air. So she went to the caboos of the train and went outside, leaning on the metal railing. Her red hair flying in front of her as the train moved quickly through the country side, she brushed a few strands behind her ear. Her locket clinked as the chain collided with itself, she took hold of it with her fingers, it had become a habit for when she was thinking. The cold silver beneath her fingertips gave her a comfort that she needed in times like these, it made her feel safe, and connected to her sister whom she dearly missed.   
  
  
After her fathers funeral, Petunia had become distant and didn't come home for Holidays as much as she used to. And then when Rosemary had told Petunia the truth that summer, the distance between the two sisters became greater. Lily still wrote to her, Petunia replied after a few weeks, her letters becoming smaller and smaller. She opened the locket, wanting to hear the comforting melody that had lulled her to sleep when she felt that life was to much for her.   
  
  
Both her mother and Tom thought that she was fine with everything. At first she was, she didn't care at the moment, but now as much as she wanted them to be happy together, something still bothered her when they were together. There was something there that didn't make sense to her as much as she analyzed it, it would still stay that way. With the war casting a shadow in the Wizarding world, Rosemary had closed their old home, until either Petunia or Lily got married, they now lived in Toms house. He had placed many charms and traps all around the perimeter of the property. The house had been remolded and fixed to accommodate things like electricity and other muggle based things that her mother had requested, the actual house itself had been expanded making rooms bigger for them.   
  
  
Lily didn't want to go back, she felt safer in Hogwarts, much to Toms dismay, she actually liked Professor Dumbledore. She had many enjoyable afternoon teas with him in Hagrids hut, he always listened to her and gave her advise when she asked for it. She knew that he was sad due to the war, you could tell by looking into his eyes, only a flicker of light shone inside. But he never let it spoil their talks, he always told her that there was hope, no matter how bleak everything seemed, there was always hope.  
  
  
Hearing those words coming from him made her feel safe inside of Hogwarts where she liked visiting Hagrid with Cassandra and having tea with the Headmaster. Before she had no problem going home to the now named The Serpents Garden, but this time she felt a sense of foreboding. Something was approaching and as much as she wanted it to go away, the feeling of danger in the horizon would not go away. She clutched the railing hard, her knuckles white, her green eyes watching the darkened sky.  
  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder, she whirled around to stare into the eyes of James Potter. "Are you OK?"  
  
  
The question surpassed Lily who was used to James being a class clown who didn't care about anything, but here he stood looking sincere, his voice soft and comforting. She didn't know how long she stared at him until she blinked and looked away.  
  
  
"Yeah, just thinking." She went back to leaning on the railing, he came next to her and did the same thing. They both watched the old Ministry building, now the Death Eater building, pass by in a whir of dark colors.  
  
  
"I needed some air, I'm guessing you did too?" Asked James as he studied her profile, memorizing every inch of her face. Her eyes were downcast, her lips into a slight pout, a few strands of auburn hair fell over her eyes.   
  
  
As she nodded, he hesitated, but brushed the strands away. She looked at him with wide eyes, he lifted her chin and moved his lips to brush against hers.  
  
  
"Ahem..."  
  
  
Lily jumped back and looked at an angry Severus, his face was set into an emotionless mask that didn't hide his blazing eyes.   
  
  
"Lily we are about to reach the station, I suggest we go back to the compartment and help Dominic, since his leg is still badly injured."  
  
  
James was glaring at him, Severus returned it with his own which was more experienced. Lily composed herself and gave James a final glance before walking away with Severus who had lightly placed his hand on the small of her back.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Tom offered a hand to Petunia, now nineteen, who was coming out of the Carrige that he had bought for her after a bad experience with a portkey. She took it and climed out, her mother was at home, but Tom wanted Petunia to come with him to pick Lily up from the train station. She had mearly shrugged and agreed to come after he had said that there was something that he needed to discuss with both her and Lily at the same time.   
  
  
They were inside the Wizarding entrance to the Train station, for those like them, who had brought Carriages to take them home. As they reached the platform, they saw the train pull up, soon students were piling out to greet their families. Petunia scanned the crowd and soon saw her sisters Auburn hair.  
  
  
"Tom, she's over there." She pointed to the right, Toms eyes followed her finger and he saw Lily muttering to her friend Severus. He smiled and guided Petunia to Lily's location, followed by his houself, Lily spotted them as well and hugged her sister tightly as soon as she was in range. Petunia hugged back and got a good look at Lily, she looked just like their mother, with the exception of her eyes. Lily then hugged Tom who was still taller than her, he hugged back, happy to see his daughter, when she pulled back and looked around she noticed something.   
  
  
"Where's mother?"  
  
  
"She stayed at home, Tom said he needed to talk to us in private."   
  
  
Tom simply smiled as Petunia answered, he instructed Cesy the elf to take Lily's belongings to the carriage. Lily said quick good-byes to Severus, Evelyn, and Cassandra, Dominic was being fussed over by a tall dark haired woman, she held on to him crying in Spanish. Dominic was looking at his father for help but the Englishman knew better than to get between his wife and his son when she was worried about him.  
  
  
"Mi pobre hijo, ay que te hicieron esos delinquentes?"  
  
  
"Mom, I'm fine, can we just go?"  
  
  
Tom led Lily and Petunia to the carriage, after whispering to Cesy, he gave them a hand as both girls entered the carriage. He followed soon afterwards and they were on their way, a silence swept over the carriage as they rode. After about 20 minutes they finally reached their destination, they climbed out and looked around.   
  
  
They were in a small town, a small muggle town, no one seemed to notice them nor the carriage, they just kept walking. Tom motioned for them to follow him, he led them to a small building that had blacked out windows, they entered. Inside was a brightly lit restaurant with private booths all around with a few tables here and there for couples. A young hostess came over to them.  
  
  
"Welcome to The Unicorn, do you have reservations?"  
  
  
Tom nodded, "Under the name Riddle."  
  
  
The hostess seemed surprised by the name and went to check the Reservation book, a quick scan confirmed it and she led them to a private booth at the very back that had a large window facing a beautiful garden. Tom sat across from both of them, a waiter came in soon afterwards and Tom ordered tea, strawberry of course, he didn't bother with dinner since he knew that after their discussion, they wouldn't be hungry. After the waiter had left he turned to Lily and Petunia who were looking at him expectantly.  
  
  
He fidgeted under Petunias watchful gaze and grew nervous as he looked at Lily's curious one. He cleared his throat and brought both hands to rest on top of the table.   
  
  
"I bet that you are both wondering why I brought you here, and before you ask any questions I ask you to hear me out first. This isn't easy for me so I'll be frank and cut the idle small talk. I want to ask you both something that will change everything and nothing at all."  
  
  
He took a deep breath, "I want to ask you both for your blessing."  
  
  
Petunia narrowed her blue eyes, "Blessing? For what?"  
  
  
Tom bit his lip, "Your blessing, so that I may ask your mother to marry me."  
  
  
Both Lily's and Petunias eyes widened, both speechless, and unable to reply. Tom spoke again, more rapidly as he explained his intentions.  
  
  
"I love your mother, more than anything in this world, and I want us to become a family, a real one. She doesn't know that I am talking to you about this, nor does she know that I want to propose. But I wanted to get your blessing before I made any plans. You don't have to say anything now, and if one of you doesn't agree then I will forget this conversation ever happened. But I want you both to have a say in the matter, since it will affect you both."  
  
  
Petunia leaned back against her seat in the booth, she had feared that it would lead to this, she just never expected to have a say in the matter of their families future. She brought a hand to her face to rub her temple as she thought of what to say to a the man she had become fond of and respected but still didn't trust. The distrust had grown over the years since their first meeting even though she had come to accepted him in her mothers life. She knew how her mother felt about him and how he felt for Rosemary, but she knew that underneath the kind and loving man was something that she still was unable to figure out. He had never actually given her a reason to feel that way towards him but she was still unable to shake the feeling she had whenever she saw him when he let his guard down. But now, she saw him look venerable as the fate of his relationship with her mother was in the hands of both herself and her sister.   
  
  
'Just think of mother, and everything grandmother put her through by forcing her to marry Dad...I want to see her happy right?'  
  
  
The waiter came back with the tea, after he left Petunia took a long sip, she watched over the rim of the cup Tom look nervously at his, not drinking. She reluctantly sighed as she looked at her sister who stared back looking for an answer from her older sister. Petunia noticed how lost she looked and she knew exactly why, her world was turned upside down as soon as she received that damn letter. Since then Lily had changed, more because of the fact that she knew the truth of what she was. Petunia had seen her sister change so rapidly that it scared her, so much so that she distance herself from her to give her sister enough time and space to find herself. Especially after her fathers death, and when her mother had told Petunia the truth, Petunia had become more distant to her sister. But Lily still looked at her for an answer, Petunia knew what she wanted to hear, so the decision was really in her hands. She looked straight into Lily's eye's and saw her longing for a real family again, looking into her green eyes Petunia found her voice, looking over to Tom who looked at her pleadingly she gave in.  
  
  
Her voice was soft and sounded like she was going against her best judgment, which she was, but it was steady and it got her point across.  
  
  
"You have my blessing to marry Mother."  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Belinda waited in her living room, a glass of Brandi in one hand, a book in the other. She didn't wait for long when she saw her fireplace glow green and someone stepped through, soon two more figures stepped out as well. She sat up and placed the book on the coffee table, the glass was still in her hand, its dark contents swirling around.  
  
  
"Hello Magnus, I see you came on time with the children."  
  
  
Magnus nodded, "I didn't want to keep you waiting Belinda."  
  
  
Belinda stood, her midnight blue robes flowing around her body fluidly, she walked up to Evelyn and looked down into her eyes. "Has the new potion been working my dear?"  
  
  
Evelyn shook her head slightly never leaving Belindas gaze. "Yes, Mistress Anguis, the potion has been stopping the pain."  
  
  
"Have you had any recent blackouts, and how long did they last?"  
  
  
Evelyn knew how to answer and show respect, she was only to answer what she had been asked and that was it. "Yes, it lasted the the whole weekend."  
  
  
Belinda nodded, she grabbed her wand from the table and muttered, "Accio."  
  
  
Soon a small bag that resembled that of what a Doctor uses, came zooming into the room, Belinda caught it and asked all of them to sit down. She opened her bag and took out a small vial, followed by a larger one, this one had a clear liquid inside. She took the first one over to Evelyn and handed her the dagger she always had in her side. Evelyn knew what to do by now, she made a clean slit across the tips of her fingers and poured the blood inside the vial. Magnus looked away as she did this, not wanting to see his daughters blood. Severus watched already used to it after seeing it done a few hundred times, he had to get used to it if he wanted to become great at potions.  
  
  
Belinda fixed the wounds and grabbed the vial and Dagger, she placed the dagger in its sheath and started making a few quick tests to see the reaction to her newest potion with Evelyn's blood. Belinda watched the blood change different colors before going back to the original color. She placed everything back in the bag and turned to both her pupils.  
  
  
"I need to speak with your father in private, can you wait for me in the kitchen, I'm sure that my house elves can give you something to eat."  
  
  
They nodded and left both of them not really hungry.  
  
  
Belinda turned towards Magnus who had his head in his hand, the side of his fingers tiredly rubbed his forehead. "So, is she getting any better or worse?"  
  
  
Belinda sat down across from him, resting her arms on either side of the chair. "Her headaches are getting better but the blackouts are what bothers me, there's no real explanation for them to happen. But they are happening and I think there is more to her condition then the premature birth."  
  
  
Magnus looked up, "What do you mean?"  
  
  
"Well, the headaches are because her blood sometimes rushes into her head to quickly and causes a swelling inside her brain. But the blackouts shouldn't be happening, I think its her body trying to stop her from feeling the pain, that, however is just a guess."  
  
  
Magnus sighed, "So, there isn't anything else you can do?"  
  
  
"Her headaches are calming down, so I think the blackouts should as well. But she still isn't cured, she will have to take the potion for the rest of her life."  
  
Magnus nodded as he looked into the fire deep in though.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
Tom escorted both girls back to the carriage, a wave of relief emanated from his very being, he felt lighter. Lily jumped into the carriage wanting to collapse on the comfortable seats, exhaustion controlling her senses. Tom was about to go in after her when a very controlled voice made him stop.   
  
  
"Can I speak with you real quick?"  
  
  
Tom looked at Petunia who was leaning on the side of the carriage, not looking directly at him. Tom closed the door softly, Lily had fallen asleep on her seat, her cloak wrapped tightly around her form. He waited for her to speak, a brief silence crept over them until Petunia finally spoke.   
  
  
"There's something about you that both my mother and my sister can't see Tom, even I'm not sure what that is. I like you Tom, I have full respect for you, and I know my mother loves you, but if you or because of you, something happens to her. Magic or no magic, I'll see to it that you pay, even if it isn't by my hands."   
  
Tom stared at her, shocked by her words, as he quickly recovered he ran a hand through his hair causing it to fall over his eye.   
  
  
"I love your mother and I would never intentionally, or unintentionally, hurt her, you have my word."  
  
  
Petunia turned her face to look at him, a pleased smirk graced her lips. "I may not be a witch Tom but from what little I have learned from Lily's letters over the years, I know that your word is binding. Swear to me that if something happens to my mother that you will leave me and my sister in peace."   
  
  
Tom was shocked at her knowledge, but by now he knew better than to underestimate Petunia. "I swear that if in the event that something happens to your mother that if you wish me to I will leave you and your sister alone."  
  
  
Petunia nodded, after a few moments of looking at him in the eye she offered her hand. "May it never have to come to that."  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
A few days later......  
  
  
Rosemary sat on a piano bench in front of a large black piano that she had found in one of the many rooms inside Toms House. She hadn't played in years, not since before she had gotten married to Dilland. The piano was well kept, 'Probably Cesy,' she mused as she stretched out her fingers.   
  
  
'I wonder if I still remember how to play..."  
  
  
Her fingers spread out before the Ivory keys and she started playing at random as she tried to get used to it. Soon she started playing some of her favorites, she was enjoying herself immensely as she continued to play. There were no music sheets in front of her, she played by memory, she was surprised at how she remembered it all.   
  
  
Tom walked in to the room just as she was in the middle of his favorite song, he leaned in the door way and watched her as she played with her eyes close, her hands moving delicately to the sad melody. When she reached the last mournful note, Tom started clapping like an idiot, whistling and hooting here and there.   
  
  
Rosemary slammed her fingers on the keys by surprise as she turned to look at him, he was grinning like the Cheshire cat.  
  
  
(A.N: one thing to say to that, pet the kitty ^_^)  
  
  
"Tom! You almost gave me a bloody heart attack!"  
  
  
Tom just smirked, "I didn't know you played."  
  
  
"Not in a long time, I didn't know you played either."  
  
  
"I can, but I don't. The piano was a gift."  
  
  
Rosemary ran a finger over the top of the keys without pressing them. "Oh, who gave it to you?"  
  
  
He talked as he walked towards her and sat down, "It used to belong to my mother, but when she ran off with that man that was my father, my grandparents sold it. Belinda tracked it down for me when she learned of its existence and gave it to me a few years back on my birthday."  
  
  
Rosemary just looked at the ivory keys after he had said Belinda's name, jealousy rearing its ugly head inside of her mind. "It seems that, that woman must really like you to go to such trouble for you."  
  
  
Tom stared at her as she looked towards the window, and suddenly it dawned on him. "Your jealous of her!"  
  
  
She crossed her arms and didn't respond, Tom looked at her with wide eyes before he broke into a fit of hysterics.  
  
  
"Its not funny Tom, I've seen the way she acts around you, you can't say that you haven't noticed it."  
  
  
Tom looked confused, "Noticed what? She just works for me Rosemary, she has no feelings other than professional for me."  
  
  
Rosemary just got up, shook her head and walked out as she said, "As smart as you are Tom, you can be so oblivious sometimes..."  
  
  
Tom just watched as she left, confused as hell, then ran after her. 'This isn't going the way I planed...'  
  
  
He fingered the velvet box in his pocket as he saw her out the hallway window, she was by the lake, throwing skipping stones harshly into the water.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
'Stupid Tom and his obliviousness, and damn that woman.'   
  
  
She threw a rather large stone to the water, causing a loud splash, she sighed looking down at her reflection. A few tears fell down her face landing on the clear blue water, all that she could think of was HER and Tom. As much as she tried to lie to herself she had witnessed over the years how Belinda felt for Tom.   
  
  
Belinda only came under extreme circumstances, because of her visits Tom had to go away for business for days, Tom dropped whatever he was doing just to go with her. Rosemary couldn't help but feel inferior when she compared herself to the potions Mistress, especially after she found out that witches age slower than muggles. While she was getting older Belinda looked and stayed young, even is she died at the age of ninety-nine, Belinda could still live for a hundred more.   
  
  
The sound of someone clearing their throat awkwardly made her snap out of her thoughts and turn around. Tom stood there looking at his shoe as he dug it into the earth, he looked like he had just been scolded, his eyes were down, his lips formed into a pout. Rosemary couldn't help but feel sorry as she looked at him, it wasn't his fault that he didn't see how Belinda felt towards him. She shouldn't have acted that way, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that when you mention her...I can't help but feel...jealous."  
  
  
Tom ran his hand through her auburn hair using the other to bring her face towards his. "I don't know how you could be, she works for me, I trust her with work related things. But I trust you with my body, mind, and soul. I care deeply for you, I wouldn't say so if it weren't true, and I would be here with you either."  
  
  
A soft kiss was exchanged, making any doubt leave Rosemary's mind, her legs grew weak, but tom moved a hand to the small of her back to keep her from falling. This felt right to Rosemary, she could feel his tender kiss throughout her body, sending shivers down her spine. When they parted, she was flushed, her lips slightly parted, her eyes half closed. She felt Tom grab her left hand as he kneeled in front of her on the grass. Rosemary's eyes widened as he brought out a Black Velvet Box, they widened even farther as he opened it.  
  
  
A delicate Silver ring lay inside on a small royal purple causing, a perfectly cut diamond lay at the top, as she looked at it longer, it was being held inside of a serpents mouth, the whole ring itself was a silver snake. Its eyes were closed, its fangs held the diamond in place.  
  
  
"I hate gold, so I'm sorry I didn't go for something more traditional, but I knew it was meant for you the moment I saw it. Please say that you love me and that you will be my wife?"  
  
  
Fresh tears rolled down her face, her lip quivered as she choked back a sob as he took the ring out and placed it in her finger. She nodded vigorously, she threw her arms around him, causing them to fall on the grass.   
  
  
She started laughing as she tried to speak, "YES! How can you even ask me that, of course I'll marry you!"  
  
Her hair fell on either side of her face as he smiled up at her, he cupped her cheek, "I'm one of the few men that can offer you the world."  
  
  
She kissed his lips and looked into his green eyes, "I don't want the world Tom, just you."  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
One month later.......  
  
  
Tom adjusted his collar in front of a muggle mirror, his older wizarding mirrors had been destroyed after a few bouts of anger by his part. His hair refused to stay combed backwards so it framed his green eyes like it always did, he didn't wear robes, but a muggle suit. It was black, of course, with a white dress shirt, black vest and tie. (AN: no not a bow tie, though I wouldn't mind picturing him wearing one...) He adjusted his cufflinks, two small silver snakes, and fixed his suit jacket, he fidgeted with his lapel, annoying thing for him since he rather disliked his suit. Rosemary and him had agreed on a muggle wedding due to the war on the Wizarding world, it was to be small and done by a judge since Rosemary had been married by her church before. (AN: Cant forget Dilland now can we?)  
  
  
A soft murmur was heard by Toms ears, he turned around but saw nothing there, he shook his head deciding that he was hearing things due to the lack of sleep he had last night. He inspected himself in the mirror and saw that his tie was crooked, he let out a frustrated sigh and unbuttoned his suit jacket followed by his vest. His tie refused to cooperate with him as he tried again to put it on properly. He threw his jacket and vest on the bed letting him work freely with the annoying garment.   
  
  
There it was again, a soft murmur was heard from behind, he looked around and saw nothing but the furniture that made up his large bedroom. He turned back to the mirror and saw something that he thought would stop bothering him after he destroyed the magical mirrors, himself.  
  
  
Well, more like his other self, he calmly looked back at the mirror that didn't reflect anything anymore, more like projected something that was deep inside of Toms mind, but always resurfaced when it felt like doing so. It was like a blackish gray mist that took the form of a man, Tom finally managed to get his tie on right, he walked over to his bed and grabbed his vest.  
  
  
As he pulled it on he looked back at the mirror that hung on the wall in front of him, "I thought you would stop doing that after I destroyed the other mirrors, clearly I was wrong."  
  
  
The murmur was louder now, but barely audible, it came from inside of Toms head. "Did you think that by destroying charmed mirrors you could get rid of me, I reside inside of you, you cant get rid of me without killing yourself."  
  
  
Tom glared at it, "I can and I will get rid of you. Your nothing more than a dream that found its way to me even as I am awake."  
  
  
The mist in the mirror was becoming more solid as they spoke, "I'm no dream my dear friend, I'm a nightmare that will go on even after you are gone. I am here to stay."  
  
  
Tom clenched his teeth together, his hands forming into a fist, his eyes flashing a brilliant emerald green. "I couldn't control you before, but I can now and I will get rid of you once and for all."  
  
  
  
The mist was almost solid, only a few wisps remained flowing in the mirror, a smirk graced its lips, "You can't control me, I live deep inside you, each day you feel me devour your soul!"  
  
  
Tom grew angrier, but refrained from showing it to much. "You still need me to survive, you aren't strong enough to live without me, but I don't need you. I become stronger without you, death will come and I shall rejoice when it takes you in its clutches."  
  
  
The mists shrill laugh was heard inside of Toms head, "I'll live inside of you forever with the devil himself by my side, you cannot separate us without harming yourself in the process. You tried it before when you tried to ruin what we have worked so hard for. And for what, a muggle woman who will end up being the death of you. But I regained control leading our beautiful army to taking over the ministry, you cant deny that you didn't feel a great joy when you killed the minister."  
  
  
"Why wont you just die?"  
  
  
"Not me, you."  
  
  
"If I die you die too!"  
  
  
"You'll die and I shall replace you."  
  
  
Tom felt frustrated, agitated, and just plain mad, not the way he should be before the wedding, he walked up to the mirror and started yelling at it with great force. "Damn you, why cant you just set me free?"  
  
  
The mists voice became soft again. "Cant you see," Its form was clear and solid now, "you are me?"  
  
A shadowed copy of Tom was inside the mirror, its red eyes were boring into Tom's green ones. Tom closed his eyes and reopened them to see it gone, as quickly as it came, his angry reflection was the only thing that he could see. He breathed heavily, feeling tired all of a sudden, he glanced at his watch and saw that it was time for him to leave. He grabbed his suit jacket and hastily threw it over his tired form, and left his bedroom, but not his other half, the personality that consumed his soul bits by bits until there was almost nothing left.   
  
  
As he made his way trough the front door, he sighed giving into something he had thought he had long since become accustomed too.  
  
  
"I am Lord Voldemort...and no mater how many battles I have with myself, I can't change that..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::SNIFF:: *hugs painting of Tom that DPF has been working on for a few weeks, gets paint all over "I Leave Bite Marks Shirt shirt*   
  
  
I love Tom, he's so pretty and sad and evil...mmm evil good...  
  
  
I have been working on a few side projects (online comic, paintings, ect) I know this took forever but a lot of things happened during all of this time (on 9-5-02 my school had to be evacuated, I got trampled AGAIN at a concert...)   
  
  
To say I'm sorry I have a little present for all of you, review and leave me your email and you shall all get a real shibby pic of my latest painting, three words, Tom in Bondage! But since the painting still isn't done it may be a few weeks. Do u guys want a link or the pic inside the email???   
  
  
Oh and since this story is REAL close to the end, I need to know if you guys want short but updated more often chapters or long once a month ones????? (THIS IS REAL IMPORTANT)  
  
  
um... I think thats about it... ~.~; as much as I want to thank each and every person personaly like I always do, I'm tired and want to post it as soon as posible. Forgive me and I will thank you next time ^^  
  
  
PS. Someone asked for more sex and it SHALL BE GRANTED!!!! 


	23. Fallen Angel

**   
  
  
I think I died at some point between this and the last update.....its been weird......   
I've been in a whole wanna write and yet I dont mode and I ended up getting stuck in a few places in this chapter. I wasn't satisfied with it until I wrote a few more things to be included.   
  
  
** ~*~   
  
  
Rosemary stood in front of a full length mirror brushing away invisible wrinkles on her dress, she kept fidgeting and pacing, small butterfly's invaded her stomach. In a few minutes she would become Mrs. Tom Riddle, but as the clock ticked painfully slow, thoughts that she had pushed back into her mind came back to plague her in the worst possible moment. She sat in the closest chair her back arched gracefully never touching the back of chair as she looked at her bouquet. Perfect Crimson roses tied together with silk ribbon that brushed against her fingers, their soft red petals had not but a blemish nor bruise on them.   
  
  
She sighed, "Is this right? Am I doing the right thing?"   
  
  
"Mom?"   
  
  
Petunia peered in through the door to see if it was O. K to come in, Rosemary smiled at her eldest daughter.   
  
  
"I just came in to see how you were,"   
  
  
"I'm just a little nervous, but the real question is, how are you?"   
  
  
Petunia closed her eyes and moved closer, "Mother must we have this discussion again? I've told you, Tom and Lily the same thing, why don't you believe me?"   
  
  
Rosemary stood up and hugged her daughter, "Can you blame me, you've distant yourself from everyone, and as time passes you seem more and more bitter. Please don't let what I've done to make you this way."   
  
  
"Its not your fault, its just, that since dad died, I haven't really felt like a part of the family anymore..."   
  
  
There was a knock on the door and Lily poked her head in, "Mom the judge is ready."   
  
  
Rosemary nodded and pulled back, she took Petunia's face in her hands and whispered, "You are a part of the family, and I will wont let you feel left out."   
  
  
She kissed Petunia's forehead, she walked to the door and looked back to see that Petunia wasn't following her, Rosemary looked at her questioningly but Petunia smiled at her and told her that she would follow in a moment. When Rosemary left the room, Petunia brought out the locket from where she had hidden it from plain sight and tucked it inside the front of her dress. She clutched it for a moment before opening it. The soft twinkling music soothed her for a moment before she shut it, with one thought running through her mind.   
  
  
'Its to late mother, I already feel left out...'   
  
  
She closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling before following her mothers path to the ceremony.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
Lily watched the kiss exchanged by her mother and father as the judge declared them married, as much as she felt confused about everything she couldn't help but feel happy for the both of them. They looked very much and love and they couldn't be happier, especially her mother, she wore a smile that was only reserved for Tom. She glanced at her sister who was looking like she was about to cry, like most women do at weddings.   
  
  
She saw Petunia steeling glances at her boyfriend who had been invited along with a few of her school friends, none of which Lily had ever met. Lily had invited her own friends as well, two of them were silently arguing about who got to take the pictures, while the other two were talking about how great Rosemary looked. Aside from them, her mothers friends Claire and other women who's names Lily had forgotten, and the few people Tom had invited, there was no one else present.   
  
  
The ceremony had taken place in Lily's old home after much debate between her mother and herself, Petunia didn't mind so it was up to Lily to persuade their mother to have it here. They couldn't have it at Toms house since the Judge was muggle along with Rosemary's and Petunias friends, and there was no point in renting a reception hall since it was going to be a small wedding. Tom had invited Severus' father Magnus, Lucius', a friend from school, father, and the Potions Mistress. It seemed that she was the only one who noticed the sad faraway look that the woman wore on her face as they had been declared officially married. Lily looked back to her mother and father as they continued making faces at each other.   
  
  
"If you two continue any farther you might as well forget about the cake and leave for the Honeymoon."   
  
  
Both Rosemary and Tom looked up as Lily spoke, they noticed that everyone was still staring at them, Rosemary ducked her head on Toms shoulder, embarrassed. Tom chuckled as he took Rosemary's hand and guided her to the dinning room, everyone followed shortly afterwards. Lily walked with her friends, the two Slytherin boys were still arguing over the Camera.   
  
  
"You took the pictures for the ceremony so its my turn to take the other pictures." Said Severus looking agitated.   
  
  
Dominic clutched Lily's Camera to his chest, "No way, you don't even know how to use it."   
  
  
"I know how to use it better than you!"   
  
  
Lily walked between both of them and snatched the camera, "Since you both can't stop arguing Cassandra is going to take the pictures."   
  
  
She handed it to Cassandra who smirked evilly, "Mwahahahaheehehehehehehehahahahahehehe! I control the pretty pretty camera!"   
  
  
Evelyn and Lily both shook their head as she danced up and down. Dominic and Severus were trying not to pout but failed miserably, they glared at Cassandra as she flaunted the camera in their faces.   
  
  
As they reached the dining room the maids were bringing the cake out in, Tom looked at it hungrily, while Rosemary held on to his arm preventing him from eating the strawberry cake on his own. It was small and round with white icing, fresh strawberries were placed on the rim, a figure of a married couple was placed in the middle. It was made by Rosemary herself, a child groom with an oversized top hat covering one green eye, a child bride holding her bouquet while looking lovingly towards her groom.   
  
  
Cassandra walked over to it and snapped a picture, Rosemary smiled at her as she did. "I guess your the new photographer?"   
  
  
"Hehehe I got bumped up from guest to Photographer since there was a little dispute with the other two. I'm just the replacement."   
  
  
Rosemary nodded as she laughed, and grabbed the cake knife, as she cut the first piece, Cassandra snapped another picture. Tom looked at the first slice as he licked his lips, he watched it expectantly but when Rosemary handed it to the maid for her to start distributing it his face fell.   
  
  
He looked at his new wide with eyes, "Where's my piece?"   
  
  
Rosemary kept cutting the cake without looking up, "We have to serve the guests first."   
  
  
Tom sat down and watched as everyone else ate their cake, he looked at it longingly as they grabbed their forks and stabbed through the white icing. He felt Rosemary sit on his lap, he looked at her through narrow eyes, she smiled innocently back.   
  
  
  
"I wanted cake."   
  
  
Rosemary reached to the table behind her and brought back a plate, on it the largest piece that came out of the small cake, on top was the little figure of the kid bride and groom. Tom felt his heart give a pleasant jolt as he looked at the cake and to his blushing bride. She wore a simple cream colored dress that hugged her form and flowed around her long legs, her bracelet was barely visible on her left hand with her silver ring. He kissed her lovingly on the lips, not caring that three of his inner circle members were watching him intently. He heard a flash coming from the side and saw Lily's friend grinning as she held the camera to them, he pulled away from Rosemary and hugged her smiling for the camera, another flash was heard.   
  
  
Tom grabbed his fork and cut a small piece from the top and held it for Rosemary. She seemed surprised at the action since she half expected him to be possessive of his cake, she bit into it and smiled at him. She took the fork from his hand and cut an ever piece holding it in front of him, he opened his mouth like a child expecting a grown up to feed him. She mocked him by making airplane noises.   
  
  
"Here comes the plane ready for a landing!"   
  
  
He just smiled and bit into it before clapping like a toddler, then grabbing her sides as he tickled her, she let out a small shriek as she tried to squirm her way out of his arms but her wrapped an arm around her and rested his chin on the crook of her neck. Another flash was heard and they looked up to see Lily now holding the camera as she and her two female friends gushed at how good a couple they made. Tom let Rosemary go as he whispered something in her ear, she giggled and climbed out of his lap, she smirked at Lily who raised and eyebrow. Tom smirked at her two, Lily grew nervous and mutely handed her camera to Evelyn, big mistake.   
  
  
Tom jumped from his chair and Lily was forced to run as he chased her across the dinning room, Lily dodged Claire and wedged her way to were Petunia was talking with her friends, Tom was at her heals maneuvering with ease through the small crowd of people. Lily made her way to the table and grabbed a white linen napkin waving it in the air like a flag.   
  
  
"I surrender!"   
  
  
Tom stood up straight with a stern expression in his face, "I take no prisoners, surrendering is futile. MWAHAHAHAHA!"   
  
  
Lily grabbed the hem of her dress and jumped on the table making her way across and jumping to the ground once again. Tom followed and grabbed her from behind tickling her sides as Lily tried to breathe through the fit of giggles.   
  
  
Evelyn and Cassandra took turns taking pictures as Severus and Dominic fought over a piece of cake next to them. Rosemary and Petunia tried to hide their smiles as Lily wiggled her way out of Toms grasp and tackled him, Lily then stood up, placing a high healed shoe on Toms chest victoriously. Cassandra took another picture, the small dial informed her that there was one more picture left in the film, she motioned for Lily's mother and she nodded in response. She helped Tom up and gathered her daughters to stand with her on the fireplace.   
  
  
Tom wrapped one arm around Lily and the other around Petunia Rosemary sat in a chair in front of them, all of them smiling happily. Both Lily and Petunias dresses of the same trim and cut, but Lily's was bottle green while Petunia was baby blue. Cassandra motioned them to get a little closer, Petunia and Lily giggled as Tom smiled and yelled out. "SMELLY CHEESE!" Rosemary just shook her head and smiled up to Cassandra who took the picture.   
  
  
Another flash was heard.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Magnus looked at Belinda with pity as she watched Tom and his family pose for a picture. She looked normal to anyone else, but he had known her for many years and knew better, she was a wreck, her eyes and pale face told him he was right. He turned to Tristan who had been drinking heavily.   
  
  
"I truly doubt that Lord Voldemort wants his wedding to be ruined by your drunkenness."   
  
  
Tristan ignored his comment as he finished off the foul smelling liquid in the glass. "Haven't you realized, Magnus, that its over? As soon as his daughter turns of age, we are going to have to take orders from her. And even if its not her, The Dark Lords wife can produce another child, maybe even the heir. He will no longer have a use for us. What then?"   
  
  
Magnus raised an eyebrow at Tristan drunken whispers. "To caught up in your own personal gain to realize that this is just a beginning to us? Do you not remember how important it is to us to have the heir? Imagine the power, the immense power that will come from the child. That's what's important, not you trying to take over Belinda's position as second in command, nor placing your son in my place."   
  
  
Tristan sneered at him but didn't say another word, Magnus looked at him, disgusted that a man like Tristan was above him. He looked back at Belinda, she was in the same position as before. Shaking his head he walked over to his son who was helping Lily with her bags. She and Cassandra were staying at his house, and Dominic was going home. They were all going to spend the last month in El Salvador, but Dominic had to go home tomorrow.   
  
  
As Magnus helped his son drag the chest to the carriage Belinda snapped out of her daze. She had listened to Magnus and Tristan, and their words hurt her so much she wanted to leave. She walked over to the closet and grabbed her cloak, as she turned around she caught Severus' eyes, she walked over to where he stood by the door, alone and stroked his cheek.   
  
  
"Remember Severus, don't let her out of your sight."   
  
  
He nodded and bowed slightly, she just looked at him before apparating away. Magnus had looked back just in time to see the exchange from his spot by the carriage.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
She leaned into his form and hugged is arms as he gently nipped on her elegant neck. The strap of her cream dress slipped off of her shoulder as he undid it from behind, the silk garment fell to a puddle on the floor, he trailed his fingertips across her flat stomach, his feathered touches sent shivers throughout her exposed body. Gasps and moans where exchanged as he turned in his arms, her small artist hands slowly unbuttoned his white shirt and slid it off of him. Her hands trailed over his collar bone racking over his hardened nipples and down to his hip bone. She gently rubbed his hip with her thumb before she lightly petted her way down his thigh. His moans and hisses were heard in the elegant hotel suite. The summer air swept lightly inside, swaying the drapes slightly, the fire flickered wildly, but no warmth escaped its embers.   
  
  
"Rosemary..."   
  
  
She took his hand and led him to a rug in front of the hearth, he sat down and brought her with him, laying her on the soft rug. Her pink lips were parted slightly as he gently traced his finger over them, then over her closed eye lids, noticing the pale veins that covered them. His fingers trailed over her body, in a familiar, yet shy manner. His mind was still registering the fact that this was his and no one else's. She was his, she was his wife, she was no longer attached to some idiot, but she was here with him, permanently, his mind reveled in that for a bit, before a small voice interrupted his train of though.   
  
  
'_She can very easily be taken away you know..._'   
  
  
Tom sat up in a swift movement that startled Rosemary, her eyes shot up and looked at him with concern. Her hand caressed his face.   
  
  
"Is something the matter love?"   
  
  
'_Yes, "love" is something the matter?_'   
  
  
Toms face was losing any color he had rapidly, Rosemary stood and grabbed a dressing gown before pouring Tom a glass of water. She handed it to him and he drank it in fast gulps.   
  
  
"I'm fine I'm just not..."   
  
  
'_Who I say I am?'_   
  
  
"...feeling well." He finished as he looked at Rosemary give him a small smile. She cupped his face again before hugging him.   
  
  
"It's all right Tom," He rested his head on the crook of her neck. "You know I'm here to listen to whatever it is that you need to get out. You seemed a bit preoccupied at the reception, is there something wrong?"   
  
  
'_Maybe the fact that your going nuts is something you should tell your blushing bride?'_   
  
  
Tom told his head to shut up, but he was responded by a small chuckle. Tom pushed back a little to look at Rosemary and gave her a winning smile.   
  
  
"I guess its the fact that I can't believe we finally did this, I guess...I guess...I just felt a little overwhelmed. Nothing to be concerned over."   
  
  
Rosemary looked close to tears as she heard this, "I can't believe this happened either, I never pictured myself being happy, truly happy. But now I am."   
  
  
  
Tom looked at her deep in thought as he absentmindedly rubbed her lips with his thumb. "Its almost to good to be true, us being together after spending years apart, wondering what could have been if we had met at a different place, a different time..."   
  
"Shhh...its O. K, all that matters is that we are here now, together, and nothing can break what we have."   
  
  
They kissed, but their kiss was full of every emotion that they ever had, passion, lust, love.   
  
  
'_It wont last..._'   
  
  
  
Everything was rolled into one as Tom removed her robe and slipped out of his trousers.   
  
'_Its to good to be true..._'   
  
  
He entered her as she cried out in pleasure, her gasps where like music to his ears as he kissed her neck.   
  
  
'_You weren't meant to be happy..._'   
  
  
She dug her nails into his back, he moved faster, her hips moved to meet his thrusts. He entered her deeper and deeper, her gasps becoming more frequent and muffled.   
  
  
'_I'm just trying to spare you the pain..._'   
  
  
One hand held him up as the other explored her body, cupping her breast, his mouth suckling on her nipple hungrily.   
  
  
'_Because everything that you have held dear has been taken from you..._'   
  
  
Her back arched up as he thrust into her wildly, his carnal urges taking over his senses, his hair covered his eyes, leaving a shadow over his face.   
  
  
'You know I'm right..."   
  
  
He trust into her one last time, spilling his seed into her, he bit her neck, something she had gotten used to but never stooped shocking her when he did it. It sent her over the edge, her walls closing around him, unbearably tight, his teeth sank into her neck even more, cutting the skin. The metallic taste of her blood met his lips, its familiar taste made him moan and lick the wound, she drew breath from between her teeth as she felt his tongue licking her droplets of blood from her neck.   
  
  
"Tom?"   
  
  
He lifted himself to look at her face, which showed an emotion he saw all the time, but never from her.   
  
  
Fear   
  
  
"Tom? I know something is wrong, and I need you to tell me!"   
  
  
She was afraid for him, but not for herself, it made him feel uncomfortable and yet secure at the same time, he smiled at her and kissed her forehead. He rolled over, taking her with him, she snuggled into him, wanting to feel his warmth, wanting to hold him. He inhaled her scent, making a memory of the moment as he murmured into her hair.   
  
  
"Everything will be all right Angel, as long as I'm with you, everything will be all right."   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Belinda stormed into her living room and opened the cabinet at the far right, a collection of expensive wines and liquors were all lined up in front of her, she grabbed a bottle of her most potent Vodka and a small glass. She sat on the floor, propped against the wall, pouring her first glass, she raised it in the air.   
  
  
"To the man I have loved and for the bitch who took him!"   
  
  
She gulped it down and poured more, raising it in the air, she, again made a toast.   
  
  
"To me, the poor idiot who did so many regretful things for a man who never noticed me!"   
  
  
She poured more, and more vodka to the fragile glass in her hand, her words getting slurred after a while.   
  
  
"To my future, or lack there of, serving a useless cause...To my future, alone...aaaaalways alone...To their misireareable picture PERFECT future!.... May she get FAT with the hundredbs of children she will make in that muggle oven of hers!...."   
  
  
She laughed, a cold hollowed laugh echoed throughout the room. As her laugh's continued they turned to shallow takes of breath, to the point she was almost hyperventilating   
  
  
She stumbled slightly as she got up and walked to the large stone fireplace, she had a few pictures there. One was of her and her ex fiance, Williams, they had been happy together, until Williams' father made him except Voldemort's offer to join him. Belinda joined as well because Williams had spoken so highly of her, but when she met Tom Riddle, everything changed.   
  
  
Another was of her parents, her father stood tall next to his beautiful frail wife. Belinda had never met her mother, she died during childbirth, but her father was a strict but caring man who worked for years at the ministry as an Auror before he died. She looked at the picture with guilt, her father must have rolled over in his grave by now because of her actions. The lives she had taken, the families destroyed, all the harm she had done to the wizarding world by aiding the devil on earth. But as guilty as she felt she felt nothing but anger towards everyone, especially the picture of her proud father. He had taught her everything she knew, it was his fault for leaving her alone with the knowledge, it was his fault for leaving her period. If he hadn't died things would have been different, she would have lived happily for the rest of her life as long as she had her father by her side.   
  
  
She punched the last photograph on her fireplace mantle, Toms image glared back at her for braking his glass front. She stared at her fist, covered in angry gashes, the blood slowly poured down her hand and arm. Mesmerized by her own crimson blood, she stood for a long time till the fire started to slowly die down.   
  
  
She snapped out of it and walked, dazed to the bathroom, each step she took she stumbled slightly till she arrived to her destination. She washed off the dried blood from her hand and took some bandages and ointment out from the cabinet. She applied the ointment and watched the wound close but it she was left with a lot of red and sore cuts. She wrapped her hand in the gauzy bandage and stared at it, she idly wondered how much she drank.   
  
  
Looking up she saw her reflection, she touched her face softly and flinched at what she saw. She was pale, her skin had a slight purple tint to it, it was visible mostly under her eyes. Her hair was limp around her face and her cheeks were sunken in, but her eyes are what frightened her the most, they were a dull muddy green color, no longer its normal hazel. She looked half dead and it scared her, this is what her obsession had done to her, it was finally taking its toll on her.   
  
  
Her anger grew the more she looked at herself, her eyes started going back to life as its color returned to normal, her anger showed inside the hazel orbs.   
  
  
"Rosemary," She whispered to the mirror, "you have picked the wrong witch to fuck with..."   
  
  
She stormed down to her Potions Lab and threw the doors open. On top of her desk was a vial of a potent hangover solution, she drank it and sat down. Reaching in she pulled out a chain with a small vial hanging from it, she fingered the vial. She hadn't worn it lately, there wasn't a need to wear it and someone could have seen it, but now, she had to keep it with her at all time. She would never be able to tell when, but the potion made of her and Lily Evans blood was essential.   
  
  
"I knew this would come in handy one day..."   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Few weeks later...   
  
  
Severus watched with the girls the beautiful surroundings as their carriage rolled passed the lush green tropical forest. Evelyn reached out of the carriage and grabbed a long stem white flower, the likes of which she had never seen before, its scent was like gardenias mixed with red roses. She smiled at Cassandra who reached above their heads for a small branch of wild fruit, as she was about to put it in her mouth though, Severus snatched it away.   
  
  
"It could be poisonous you know, we are in a tropical area you know."   
  
  
Cassandra pouted, "But I'm hungry, we haven't eaten since we left the boat!"   
  
  
He rolled his eyes and reached in his pocket for a Chocolate Frog, "Here."   
  
  
Cassandra squealed as she saw the first bit of food in hours, she licked her lips as she opened the wrapper and threw the frog in her mouth. Lily lightly reached over the open carriage and grabbed a hand full of violets, she brought them to her nose and inhaled the sweet scent.   
  
  
"I like violets."   
  
  
Evelyn looked over to her, "I would have thought your favorites were lilies."   
  
  
"They are, but there something about violets that makes me like them."   
  
  
Severus looked to the front of the carriage where elegant white horses were pulling them down an unpaved road. A fence was coming to view as they passed by two large cliffs arched in a manner that made it look like a large doorway.   
  
  
"We're close." Said Severus as he leaned back on his seat looking up at the beautiful sky.   
  
  
"How do you know?" asked Lily as she placed her violets inside a box that she had in her purse.   
  
  
"We just passed a place Dominic told me about, La Puerta Del Diablo."   
  
  
"um....what?" asked Cassandra.   
  
  
"The Devils door, during the witch trials, they used to throw the accused witches off of the top of the archway. Dominic's Grandfather thought that it was funny so he brought the Manor here under the protection of the ancient spells that were once placed here."   
  
  
The girls looked at the archway that was becoming smaller as they passed through the gate, they all wondered how they can give such a beautiful natural landmark such a horrible name. The gates that welcomed them probably answered their question, stone gargoyles greeted them, they growled in their direction, barring sharp steel teeth. Cassandra jumped up hastily crashing into Severus in the process. She smiled at him while he growled at her, a growl that made the gargoyles show off even more by growling even louder and spreading their stone wings. Cassandra took the hint and went back to her seat slightly embarrassed, the embarrassment washed away however as she looked over Severus' head as Dominic's 'home' came into view.   
  
  
They all stared at it with wide eyes, their eyes grew even bigger as they realized that the closer they got to it, the bigger it got. Massive Torrents loomed over the structure that made up the LeFay estate, It was one-third the size of Hogwarts and its beauty could Rival their school's. Because the place was beautiful, no question about it, it was the type of place you pictured prince charming living in, waiting to rescue their princess. What made the place seem more spectacular was the fact that Dominic was an only child, and not only was he an only child, but he had no living relatives other than his parents. One had to wonder how on earth, magic or no, they moved the massive Manor all the way from Europe to Central America, in a small country that no one knows where it is?   
  
  
The carriage stopped in the front entrance, they were to busy looking at the place to comprehend that though, it wasn't until they heard the large cathedral style doors open that they realized it. There stood a beautiful woman with a dark tan and exotic eyes that reminded every one of Dominic the moment they swept over them. She, surprisingly, wore an apron, she had streaks of flour on her cheek and a wisp of brown hair fell over her eye.   
  
  
"Yur here!" Her accent was thick, but they were able to decipher what she was saying. "Come in, come in, oh my yu all look so scrawny! What do zey feed you in zat fancy school of yurz? I doubt enouf, since my poor little Dominic alwayz comes back looking underfed..."   
  
  
From their she started ranting in rapid Spanish, they doubted that even Dominic would be able to understand her. She led them through to the main hallway, a moment to marvel the size of the interior was taken, and into the back to a large balcony.   
  
  
"Dominic iz down in ze garden, you can si him from hear, he should be painting." They leaned on the white marble railing and saw that she was right, he stood a little ways away from them standing in front of an easel, he was looking at the canvas from every angle before he lightly dabbed the brush barely marking it. He had the tip of his tongue sticking out in concentration as he mixed a few colors together before slightly dabbing the brush on the canvas. Mrs. LeFay led them down the steps to the lush green grass and they walked towards him, Lily looked over to Evelyn at that moment to see her biting her lip as she watched Dominic smear paint on his forehead. She nudged Cassandra and she smiled as she saw their younger friend looking at Dominic like that, it was usually the other way around.   
  
  
Severus ran up ahead and tackled him from the side, Dominic was caught off guard at first since he hadn't spotted them yet, but he threw his paints to the side and started wrestling with Severus, soon there was a large dog pile on the grass as the girls joined them. Mrs. LeFay watched this with amusement as her husband came outside, they stood side by side watching them until one of them spoke.   
  
  
~~Five on the red haired one,~~ said Mrs. LeFay in Spanish,looking at Lily as she leaped on Evelyn.   
  
  
~~Your on, I think that the Snape will have a better chance anyway, she has more training.~~ Evelyn wiggled her way out and dragged Severus to the ground as Lily swiped her legs from under her.   
  
  
~~And? What's your point? Red heads usually mean fiery tempers.~~   
  
  
~~True.~~   
  
  
a few minutes later....   
  
  
~~Dear, do you think we should stop them?~~   
  
  
~~Nah, are you kidding? This is better than those masked fights they have in Mexico. Besides honey, how much more can they last?~~   
  
  
30 minutes later...   
  
  
~~....Damn...~~   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
James Harold Potter sat on the slopped roof watching the dark clouds pass by. The warm summer air blew through his hair. He had his hands behind his head and his legs stretched out in front of him. In a few more weeks he would be back to Hogwarts and he was counting of the days till then. Closing his eyes he could picture the one thing that made him most eager to return to the great halls of Hogwarts.   
  
  
Down to the last detail he could see her bright smile, her dark red curls, and her emerald green eyes that every time they locked in with his own, he felt that he could see her thoughts. But he also felt that she was a great mystery that he wished to solve. A Gryffindor who looked, acted, and was friends with Slytherins. But she was to kind to be a Slytherin, he realized, that was probably why she was in Gryffindor. Years of being in the same house and year had taught him so many things about her and yet he knew nothing at all.   
  
  
How many times had he walked up to her about to speak when Severus Snape would show up and gain her attention? How many times had she taken Snape's side during their many verbal battles in the hallway? And how many times had his heart been shattered by her preference to being with Severus rather then with him? He would give anything to just be her friend, to have her talk to him, at least acknowledge his existence, to go to him for more than just to borrow his notes.   
  
  
He had been so close on the train at the end of the year, and yet again Snape would come in and ruin it. He sat up shaking his head before bringing up his knee's and resting his chin on his knee caps. He knew no good would come of him falling in love with the Evans girl. He had more important things on his head then to think about being with a girl who was as unreachable to him as the moon to the sun.   
  
  
He heard a noise behind him, Sirius had been looking for his best friend for a while, only to find him outside. He climbed down from the window and walked over to James. They sat in silence enjoying each others company as well as the silence. Peter was asleep, and Remus had gone off alone, as usual, for a walk. So it left Sirius and James alone and with nothing better to do than over analyze what they had pushed to the back of their mind.   
  
  
After a few moments Sirius decided to break the silence, "Narcissa broke up with me, I just got her letter right now."   
  
  
James stared at his best friend for a moment, "You sure don't seem sad about it."   
  
  
Sirius chuckled, "I guess not. It was going to happen eventually, she has a thing for some Slytherin."   
  
  
At this James closed his eyes and buried his face in his arms, controlling his anger, he muttered.   
  
  
"Slytherin, its always a bloody Slytherin..."   
  
  
Sirius chuckled again and clapped his friend on his shoulder, "I guess the whole Lily thing is finally getting to you. I told you that Evans girl was trouble, its all that red hair, it affects her brain!"   
  
  
James shrugged off Sirius' hand and looked away. "I have no idea what your talking about Sirius."   
  
  
Sirius just found it amusing and spoke in a laughing manner. "Oh spare me James, you are a horrible liar, at least when it comes to your own personal life. I know why you hate Slytherins, its not the house rivalry, I know you hate them because of Severus. You hate him because you wish Lily would confide in you rather then him, that she would look at you the way she does with him."   
  
  
James glared at Sirius, anyone else would squirm but Sirius was practically glared at by him everyday. He smiled at him, a big goofy grin.   
  
  
James' glare became more intense, "You sure as hell aren't one to talk. Thought of a certain brown haired Griffindor lately?"   
  
  
Sirius didn't even miss a beat, "James, I'm sorry, I know I'm dead sexy, but you are not my type."   
  
  
James stared at him for a few seconds before cracking up. His side hurt, and he couldn't catch his breath. When he was finally able to breath again James smiled wickedly at Sirius, a look that did make Sirius squirm. That look usually meant someone was going to feel pain and it always turned out to be Sirius.   
  
  
"First of all, my hair is Dark brown." He pruned his messy hair for emphasis, Sirius giggled like a maniac.   
  
  
"Second of all, you know damn well I meant Cassandra." Sirius rolled his eyes.   
  
  
James' grin grew bigger, "And third, and I feel the most important." He checked Sirius up and down, even going as far as lowering his glasses, "I could do WAY better!"   
  
  
Sirius pouted and crossed his arms, "SO uncalled for..."   
  
  
James chuckled for a bit before getting serious again, "Truthfully, what's with you and Cassandra?"   
  
  
Sirius gave James a feeble smile and spoke in almost a whisper. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."   
  
  
"I'm guessing that's what your problem with Severus is then? She likes him, you like her, so you go off with anything with a skirt to forget about her, when in reality she's what's on your mind when your with your girlfriends?"   
  
  
"Heh, you know me to well. But at least I try to forget about her, you just loaf around the common room and study. Keep this up and you might end up being Head boy, oh the pain!"   
  
  
James smacked him upside his head, "Shut up with the Head Boy cracks, you've been bugging about it all summer!" James went back to his knees up position and rested his head on his knees. "And I do try to forget about her, its just really hard. I can't get her out of my head. It's even worse now..."   
  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Worse, how so?"   
  
  
"...I sort of...I mean...we almost..." James took a deep breath and muttered. "IalmostkissedLily..."   
  
  
Sirius' eyes went wide, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, "What?!?!?! WHEN? WHERE? HOW? AND WHY THE HELL WASN'T I INFORMED OF THIS EARLIER!?!?!"   
  
  
James shushed him, afraid that they might wake someone up, speaking in an angry whisper he said. "Shut up damnit! At the end of the last term, on the train ride back home, we were talking and we leaned in, and because you have the biggest mouth in the world!"   
  
  
Sirius took a moment to digest the information before something hit him, "Wait, how did you almost kiss? Did she stop you or..."   
  
  
"Severus walked in and cleared his throat, she moved away from me like I had leprosy and left with him." He spat Severus name like a cursed word. "He acted like she belonged to him."   
  
  
Sirius grew angry that yet another Slytherin had caused a friend of his pain, but he decided not to show it for James' sake. Instead he opted to poke fun of him and try to lighten his spirits.   
  
  
"Damn she has you on a leash and she doesn't even know it! That has to be an all time low for you man!"   
  
  
James chuckled and shook his head, "I know, its so sad, I can't even deny it!"   
  
  
They laughed, feeling lighthearted, but it was mostly for the sake of the moment. In reality, their love lives where the least of their worries. Sirius knew that when the year started up again that James would join Dumbledore in the resistance. Sirius, Remus, and even Peter would join as well, not wanting to be separated, and not wanting for James to risk his life without them at his side. They all vowed to be there for each other, till the very end, and none of them planned to go back on it. None of them spoke of it though, they occupied themselves by acting like there was nothing wrong in the world. That there was no war, that they were just normal carefree truble making teenagers...   
  
  
When their laughter subsided Sirius noticed something in towards the edge of the forest next to the Lupin's house, James noticed too. After a few moments they saw it was actually Remus walking towards the house, his head was down and his light brown hair covered his eyes. He seemed so deep in thought that even his werewolf sensitivity was down. They watched Remus until he entered the house from the back door, they stood up and brushed the dirt from their pants.   
  
  
"Our problems are nothing compared to Remus'." Said Sirius as he climbed back into the house through the window.   
  
  
James sighed, "I don't think he'll ever be over Evelyn, and the fact that she probably hates him because of LeFay just makes things worse for him."   
  
  
When they climbed back in they waited on their beds for Remus to come in. When he did he seemed surprised that there were awake. He had been so wrapped in his own thoughts and didn't notice until they threw a pillow on his light brown head. He blinked and smiled at them, they returned the smile and started plotting pranks for the oncoming school year. Soon they almost forgot about their troubles, to wrapped in their debate as to whether or not they should make a batch of Expando Slime in potions....   
  
  
(A. N: So sorry to interrupt but I can SO see them covered in green and purple slime.... ^_^)   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Isabel Snape filled the reports in their rightful place inside the New Order Ministry, as Voldemort had put it. After working here for a few years she was amazed at how efficient everything was, if she didn't know that an Evil mastermind was behind it all, she would think it was just another government building. She saw a few battered and injured Death Eaters walking towards the medic wing as they passed her desk. Their masks were off and she saw that they were only a few years older then her son Severus. One of them was being held up by his team mate, their shiny silver badges told her that they were only recruiters, they must have been in the middle of a raid.   
  
She sighed as she turned around towards her desk, she saw a large black owl, he had an official Dark Mark on its breast, dubbing it property of the New Order. She took its message from his sharp claws and gave him a treat. It took it proudly and zoomed through the owl hole on the wall that lead to a series of tunnels all over the building. She saw that it was marked for Lord Voldemort and knocked on his door.   
  
  
It magically opened and she walked in, "There is a letter for you sir."   
  
  
He didn't look up, he was busy going through files, every once in a while signing his name in thin curvy letters. "Can you read it for me, my hands and eyes are busy at the moment. "   
  
  
"Yes sir," said Isabel as she gracefully opened the letter with the letter opener atop of Lord Voldemorts desk. "Its from The Durmstrung Institute, they ask if you could attend the Ceremony they are holding in honor for pledging allegiance to you and the cause. Its being held tomorrow night. Will you attend sir?"   
  
  
Tom leaned back deep in thought stroking his chin where he could feel stubble already growing back. "I should, but I'd hate to leave my wife since we just got back from our honey moon and she hasn't been feeling well."   
  
  
Isabel looked over the letter again, "Well its only till after the ceremony, you could just fly back straight afterwards."   
  
  
Tapping his chin with his index finger he nodded, "Your right Isabel, I'll take your husband and Tristan along. Belinda seems a little stretched out lately so she can stay and watch over things while I'm gone. Inform Magnus and Tristan to get ready and tell Belinda I'll be back tomorrow and to not let those morons in Goyles group anywhere near the Hippogriffs, their going to get killed one of these times."   
  
  
Isabel bowed her head slightly, "Yes Lord Voldemort."   
  
  
She left and went off to do as he told her too. Lord Voldemort sighed and stood, stretching out his arms, and walked out of his office towards the Apparating area. Once there he apparated to the outside of his home. Inside he was greeted by Cestuy who informed him that Rosemary was at the Doctors. He leaped over steps and climbed the stairs. He scribbles I'm Sorry's on a piece of parchment and told Rosemary that he would be back tomorrow night. Grabbing a small duffle bag he packed a few sets of robes and other essentials. Then he rushed to his Study and removed the landscape painting on his wall, there was a small safe on the other side. Inside lay his silver Mask, he laid it on top of his clothes in the bag and left the house.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
A few hours later....   
  
  
Rosemary dropped her bags in the spare room next to the master bedroom, there was nothing in there, she looked around and smiled before calling Cestuy. She arrived momentarily, Rosemary smiled down at her.   
  
  
"There's going to be a new visitor in a few months, to you mind setting up the things in the bag for me? The furniture is in the car, start assembling it, I'll help you as soon as I write to my daughters."   
  
  
Cecy bowed deeply and bounced off to get everything out of the bags. When she opened it she was a little confused at what she saw, a baby blanket?   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Dear Lily,   


How has my little girl been? Well, I guess you are no longer a little girl are you? Your all grown up, leaving your poor mother behind. Oh, I'm just teasing you dear, you know that right? You know that I love you, and that no matter what I will always love you. 

Oh my, I sound all emotional don't I? Well, I guess it could be expected. You see, Lily, I wanted you to be the first to know of something that is so wonderful, and yet I have no idea how to break it to Tom. He's not even here at the moment, he was called away on business. God, this has made me feel like a new woman...

Your going to have a little brother or sister!

I know that this is very sudden and will make you either feel happy or miserable (I do hope its the former) but its true. I found out this morning and rushed to my desk to write to you. Well, not before going on a little shopping spree, I got so many cute things! I can't wait for you to see them! But that isn't for another few months is it? Please don't spoil the surprise to Tom, I'm still thinking of how I want it to be special and unique. Any ideas? I hope that you aren't mad or sad by the news, please write back to tell me your response dear. I know things haven't been the same for years now, but I hope you have been able to cope with it. I don't want you to distance yourself like your sister, I don't want our relationship to be burdened by anything. 

Have fun at school dear, try not to get you or your friends in trouble! I don't want to hear about any fights on the train nor on school grounds!

  
With all of my love,   
  
  
Rosemary Riddle   
  
  
P. S. Say hello to your friends for me! I do hope that you've enjoyed yourself in El Salvador, I hear its a beautiful place!   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Three days before the start of term...   
  
  
Ciaron flew in a circle over their heads before landing gracefully on Lily's shoulder. Dominic's mother had set up a large table full of food native to El Salvador and all over Central America in honor of their last day there. A lot of owls surrounded them including a few from Snape's parents who sent all of the things that they would need for their return to Hogwarts. Lily was grateful since they didn't have time to even try to make their way through the now dangerous Diagon Alley. She took the note from Ciarons foot and started reading.   
  
  
Lily blinked as she finished the letter in her hands. Everyone else was around her, reading their own correspondence, as they ate lunch. She couldn't hear their chatter, nor the melodic voices of the birds on the trees. Nor could she feel the warm wind hit her face, making her hair fall over her eyes. Monsoon season was approaching the area so it was nice and cloudy. She couldn't see anything in front of her anymore, her breathing had become somewhat irregular. Finally she felt someone's eyes on her and she looked up to see Evelyn looking at her with worry.   
  
  
"Are you OK? You look a little pale."   
  
  
Lily gave a week smile before stating what she had just read. Her tone was emotionless but her statement was enough to send Severus into a choking fit and Evelyn to firmly grasp the arm of her chair.   
  
  
"My mother is pregnant."   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
The wind howled through the large hill, the trees swayed as one, a few leaves were changing color early, a few of them brushed passed Rosemary as she kept walking on the cold morning, her sneakers leaving the trail and stepping on soft newly mowed grass. She arrived at her destination and proceeded to remove the old flowers to replace them with new ones.   
  
  
"Did you miss me Dilland? I'm sorry I haven't visited you since before my wedding, My honeymoon was a bit long and then something happened recently..."   
  
  
A figure watched from afar at the kneeling form that was Rosemary as she spoke to the headstone, slightly running her hands over the engraved name. The figures hand reached slowly for their wand, their fingers itching to feel the wood...   
  
  
"I brought you fresh flowers. I mean its the least I can do..."   
  
  
The muggle caretaker walked towards his tool shed, whistling to himself as he got ready to leave and go home, when a sudden feeling of floating in the air came over him...   
  
  
"I came to tell you something, I'm not really sure how to say it but..."   
  
  
He heard a voice in his head telling him to go up the hill, the voice was soft and caressed the inside of his mind, he felt his legs carry him. Slowly he walked, but he could not feel the ground below him, he was to busy looking up at the sky. 'My it was pretty outside'...   
  
  
"I'm having a baby."   
  
  
The figure kept their wand trained on the old muggle, he carried a shovel, the figure whispered something and the shovel was transformed into a sharp kitchen knife...   
  
  
"Toms coming back from business today so I'm preparing a special dinner to tell him," She smiled. "Guess what I'll name the baby if its a boy?"   
  
  
He was floating and yet he knew he was walking, 'oh what a pretty lady, very big smile, she has very nice roses, nice and red...'   
  
  
"Dilland, its my way of thanking you for everything. You were a great friend and husband..."   
  
  
The figure fingered a chain with shaky hands, hanging from it, was a small vial holding a dark liquid inside...   
  
  
"The girls miss you so much, Petunia most of all, She wont admit it, but she is really depressed, I'm just glad she has that nice boyfriend of hers that loves her so much. Even if he is a little weird, but he gives her some stability that I know she wants..."   
  
  
He felt he needed to do something but he didn't know what it was, he felt his hand tighten something, it was smooth, like a handle...   
  
  
"Lily is off with her friends in some distant country, from her letters its very beautiful there and she's with people who care for her. She's stronger then Petunia, but she still wishes you were with us..."   
  
  
The figure watched with anticipation as Rosemary whirled around because she felt someone behind her, their eyes flashed as the old muggle raised the knife in the air....   
  
  
The figure turned around as the knife struck flesh, a woman's scream echoed throughout the hill where hundreds of peoples loved ones lay buried, the figure didn't flinch. Birds left the trees as the horrible sound hit their senses.   
  
  
At the edge of the hill, the figure flicked their wand again, moments later the old muggle man screamed as he felt himself thrust the knife into his abdomen. A crazed look took over the figures features as they heard sirens in the distance, with one last look up the hill where they could see Rosemary trying desperately to fight the darkness that was consuming her.   
  
  
Belinda apparated away.   
  
  
~*~ **   
  
  
*hides behind bullet prof blanket* you guys must hate me for finishing like this...   
  
  
Please dont hurt me....hurt.....BELINDA!   
  
  
GIR: *blows nose* that big MEAN LADY! SHE WILL FACE DOOM!   
  
  
DPF: Oh sweet lucifer...you people have no idea how many different ways that was going to happen. I almost cried when I pictured this in my head...no wait I lied, I did cry. T.T I cried as I put the finishing touches on this chapter too. Maybe cuz its also the last chapter...   
  
  
Thats right folks ...   
  
  
ZIM: ITS OVER! THE SERPENTS CHILD IS OVER!! THIS WAS THE LAST FUCKING CHAPTER!!!YOU CAN ALL MOPE ABOUT IT AND END YOUR MISERABLE LITTLE LIVES!!!!! *goes back to the Invader Zim Section*   
  
  
DPF:*looks at Zim before shaking head* Atleast the first part is, the second part of The Serpents Child will be up in about a month. ^_^ (still debating over tittles)   
  
  
So dry those tears from your eyes and chear up! To hold you over I might put up an epilogue. Let me know if you want that or not.   
  
  
The following are my thanks to the reviewers for the last two chapters, If I forgot u then I'm so sorry.   
  
  
**** GIR: WOW! Thats one biiiiiiig list! *ahem*   
  
  
/Skitzo (HI FLUFFY!) /  
Beliquees/   
Anonymous217/   
Rushumble/ Ashes Of Roses(*GLOMP* HI MUDDS!)   
/ Chloe Riddle/   
MiriahoftheWind/ DayofTheDead/   
iamawriternotafighter/   
green smurf (I think your one of my oldest fans ^_^ thanks man, I appreciate it. WE must continue with our world domination plans one day)/   
Darkfire75/   
Mickee/   
Carya/   
Angel Of Doom/   
Rachel Electra ( your review was loong ^^ I apreciate it)/   
Rachel (KICK ASS! thanks for doing that ^_^) /   
starrysummer/   
Shay (sorry I didn't email you, but thanks for the review ^_^)/   
Rachel Story/   
Shayla( I'm so sorry to hear your mother did that to you!)   
-Jess Lemmings12/   
Prime Jive( You know, I STILL haven't seen Spiderman! *cries*)   
Voldeem Riddle( Cassandra "going tralawny" is actually very   
important, I'm sorry that that part of the story was badly written but ^^;; I suck, so sorry) /   
LittleA (Strange request but I granted it ^^ but just don't tell on me to those mean people at ff.net)/   
wolf (More then likely u can have those countries but I'll have to check my list, though I dont think they are taken ^^) /   
Ssssssssss (^^ I'll have to clepto it from my friend but I'm sure I can give u a bit, any area your interested in?)/   
Catalina/   
TigerLily/   
Amiastine/   
Carya/   
Kilohana (^_^ I totally agree with wot u said about Severus concerning Evelyn, and the painting is done just need a camera to get a picture of it. I also did another one, though that one makes Tom look demented..... BTW Allura dont hurt poor Tom, I need him for inspiration ~_^)/   
Chloe Riddle/   
Chibi Chibi Farfarello/   
Aerial/   
Nagini/   
Mona (I totaly agree that Voldemort and harry should settle their troubles over a big bowl of strawberry ice cream)/ Diana Iams/   
Isabella/   
Temporarily Unavailable/   
fleur-delacour/   
KAGR/   
Shadows Light/   
LOREN/ Deedlit Ginny/   
Liv/   
Geri/   
Kurrie/   
Anonymous/   
Kurrie/   
RB/   
Angel Of Doom/   
Blue Snowflake/   
demisha969/theres going to be so much father daughter stuff in the next part that its going to get pretty scary....   
MiSERY HaRDY/   
£&%*& / thats a lot of updates....   
  
  
  
**** If I forgot you, or placed your name in more then once, I'm sorry. And for those of you who want countries ask again since the reviews have been deleted.   
  
  
Pertaining to the painting I mentioned before, its done but I need to go buy film for my camera so that I can scan the picture. I also did another one of Tom and I have a picture of Rosemary in chalk pastel that I need to finish. I have a sketch of Evelyn that will be scanned when I update the story, it will be placed in my yahoo group along with other pictures that dont have a thing to do with this fic but it goes with my other ones. (Includes nummy Draco ^_______^)   
  
  
Remember that killing me because I kill people and end things right when its getting good is bad because I can't finish the rest of my trilogy.   
  
  
PS. I drew a nice little pic of Severus looking like his nummy self, spare my life and u might get to see it!   
  
  
Hehehehe a little bribary can make me live longer ^_^ ****   
  
  
**


	24. and the music stopped playing

AN: I know most of you think that I've given up on this fic. I almost did. But I didn't. I've rewriten the next part over 9 times. My computer died a few times and it deleted my notes, my older chapters, and the new chapters. And then with the fifth book coming out I didn't know if I should follow it or not. Though there were parts where I screamed and even did a little dance (Petunia knowing about the dementors... I woke up my mother at 3am because I screamed...) 

That is undecided for the moment since it wont come up till later.

Then I was having problems with Toms reaction to everything.

Anyway. This is a small chapter, but its the end and I couldn't say anything more without giving anything away. My friend Mudds said that it was a great way to start off with the next part

I hope you like it

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few original characters... and the world... insert evil laughter

* * *

"Lily is off with her friends in some distant country. From her letters I know that it's very beautiful there and she's with people who care for her... She's a lot stronger then Petunia, but she still wishes you were with us..." 

I paused, feeling like I was about to cry before speaking softly to the grave of a man I was once married to. "I wish you were still with us. I cannot tell you how sorry I am. But I am sorry that I couldn't tell you the truth before you died. You deserved so much more then me. But you still loved me..."

It was at that moment that I felt something, a feeling so intense that I shivered. It felt as if my very instinct was warning me, screaming at me, like if my body knew it was a matter of life and death. I whirled around and stared into the dazed eyes of the old caretaker of the cemetery. I could feel my heart beating through my skin and hear its drum like rhythm inside of my head. I tried to back away when I finally noticed an ordinary kitchen knife in his raised hand.

He looked like a puppet without strings; he swayed slightly before bringing down his arm. I backed away as much as I could, only to slam hard against the headstone behind me.

I heard a scream behind me as I myself gasped for air when the knife struck my abdomen. Tears ran down my face when the image of my baby flashed in front of my eyes. My baby... The thought of my unborn child kept running through my mind. I could envision everything that could have happened, but never would. I could almost see the lovely nursery that I had already prepared. I could almost hear the sweet melody emanating from the spinning mobile. I could almost touch the soft blanket inside the crib, the color of fresh snow.

Another gasp escaped my lips when the knife cut through the side of my face. I thought of Petunia, my poor girl, my darling orphan... I don't want to the cause of your pain... I'm so sorry... Can you ever forgive me?

The knife ran down my arm, slicing through my veins easily... so much blood... Please don't cry, Lily. It breaks my heart to see you cry... You are what kept me going in life... You are what gave me hope...

The final blow was struck at the side of my neck, just above my collarbone. I thought of Tom as I slumped sideways off the headstone, never removing my tear stained eyes from the caretaker. I watched as he stabbed himself and drew the knife across his stomach. His eyes stayed still, his hand was limp as it cut through his major organs easily.

I heard sirens in the distance and voices coming towards me. I hugged my bloody form with one arm and clutched my throat with my free hand. I sobbed silently, as the caretaker fell backwards, out of relief and confusion.

I lay on the ground and barely acknowledging that there were people around me now. I could hear music, but I believe that it was all in my head because I could see someone yelling at me to keep me awake. But I couldn't hear them, the music was getting louder, I could hear the piano keys being stroked by expert fingers. I stared at the clouds above me. I could see them moving, as if the world was sped up and I lay perfectly still. My vision blurred, it became harder to breathe. The pain was unbearable, and through it all I could still hear the soft playing of a piano.

'Tom where are you?'

The world dimmed around me, the clouds stopped moving, and the music stopped playing.

* * *

AN: The next part is in the works, I dont know when it will be up but it will be up. My friends have threatened me with my life if I dont... 

It should be called Requiem for the Fallen. Might change though... dunno yet.

HPIceAngel: Thanks for the review and I'm sorry that its so late...

RaistlinofMetallica: yay someone recognized Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde!! gives u cookie

Ashes Of Roses: -- u would be robbed in el salvador...

Kaho:I do think Tom is out of character a bit but we dont really see him other then as Voldemort and the memory in the Diary. I didn't have much to go on but I think I'm doing an OK job on him.

Dagon Lily: Well, Lily is supposed to die eventually.

Miss Mina Murray: ;; sorry for making you wait so long...

Kilohana: waves hi everyone! sorry for the late update, and Tom, dont worry... you will eventually get ur revenge... (I always love your reviews Kilohana...very imaginative... )

Usagi-Bunny-Gurl: T.T I know I'm evil... I'm sorry sobs

WhiteZinfandelBijou: You know fluffy... you scare me sometimes...

(no name was given): Toms reaction will be in the next story

Ultrahotpink: ;; sorry that the new chapter is short

anguirel: Thanks for the review and I know how it feels... my comps a slow ass bitch.

pluvia: Belinda is a bit on the cartoonish side, I will admit to that. But she will be showing her human side... well sort of.. in the next story. And thank you so much for your fic! You dont know how special I felt When I finally read your review. And I just feel honored that you wrote it and I hope you write more.

PG: Thank you for writting the review. I know I spell Gryffindor wrong all the time but I usually forget how to spell it and my spell check never picks it up. Sorry. And its not supposed to be Minerva McGonagall, its her neice. It says so in one of the earlier chapters when Cassandra meets Lily.

Ann: The Sequel is in the works. I've had to rewrite it more then once but I think I worked out a few of the kinks in it.

Kaitee: thank you, I'm glad that you liked it

lilbird: Sorry for the long delay in the story. Thanks for the review though

Calicat1: ;; I'm trying!

Lokia: dunno, mistake by my part. I opoligize.

ReGimenD: K ;;;

Amy: thank you

Savinoit: I'll try to remember to email you after I post this.

Shadowed.Phoenix: LOL! its comming soon!

Pai Yuy: The old reviews got deleted when I had to change the rating of the story.

Mella deRanged: he's not completely sure but he will soon. And Lily hasn't made the connection either.

Joy4eva: You'll see what he does to her...

Mimi: Thats why I wrote this story, everyone just assumes that he was always evil. I try to make him look a little better in peoples eyes.

Cataclysmic: Eh, if I had more attention I'd have to thank more reviewers...

jemztone: Thank you!

More: hehehe

Wo Ai16: I hope that you are happy to know that your review is what got me back to writting this story again after I'd given up. Thank you so much for that. I wanted to give up after I had rewritten the next part over eight times but then I read your review. I felt so guilty after I read it that I made myself work on it and go over what I wanted to do with it. Thanks!

sals: sequel-y thingie is coming up soon if all goes well.

Thanks for those of you who emailed me and IM'd me and even threatened me... ;; I appreciate all of your feedback. I even thank those of you who haven't reviewed but still read this dumb ass fic.

GIR: Waves bye baby!

**EDIT: **For those of you who haven't seen it, there is a sequel to this, its on my bio thingie so go check it out. Its called Eternal Requiem.


End file.
